My Beloved Skylark
by LeeArt
Summary: Three years after the war Hermione Granger moved to Namimori after she was dumped by her boyfriend who is now married to another woman. She found solace and happiness in form of the Vongola and fell in love with the Cloud Guardian, Kyouya Hibari.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First of all I would like to say thank you so much to JustPretend2, my beta reader who had helped me to correct my mistakes, spelling or grammars, you are my life saver. So to my dear reader, I am reupdate the first chapter once again and thank you so much for the support. For the next chapters, chapter 2 and chapter 17 might take some time to be update since right now I am very busy with my assignments, tests and quizzes since there's less than a month before my final exam, so please be patient, I'll try to find some time to update the story, thank you once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**Moving On**

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. Her ex-boyfriend, whom she had been with for three years, had just proposed to his new girlfriend after dating her for three bloody months. They only broke up about four months ago, but he seemed to have moved on so quickly.

Ginny couldn't bear seeing the look on her best friend's face, who looked shocked at hearing the news. She could see tears threatening to fall from her beautiful honey-brown eyes as her mouth gaped widely. Ginny felt helpless and guilty since Hermione's ex-boyfriend happened to be her own brother.

"I'm really sorry Hermione, even Harry, Ron and I were surprised to hear about it, and now both Ron and Harry hate him for doing this to you. And mum was not very happy about it, not even dad. I would have never thought that George could do this to you. I'm so sorry," Ginny apologized to her best friend as tears slid down Hermione's cheek. Her face was red from anger and she felt humiliated.

"No, Ginny, don't apologize. It's not your fault, besides it clearly shows that he never loved me. He finally found someone that makes him happy and that must be why he wanted to marry her so badly," Hermione spoke, her voice trembling as she shook from her anger.

Ginny could feel tears in her own eyes as she looked at her. She loved her best friend so much, she couldn't bear seeing her in pain, especially since her brother dumped her four months ago. They sat in a muggle café in central London where Hermione would spend most of her time, rather than in the Wizarding world, knowing that she couldn't spend her time in the Leaky Cauldron or in the Three Broomsticks where George and his current fiancée often were, drinking and eating happily.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that George is such a git, I don't know what he sees in that woman. Merlin, I loathe her and he is truly blind and stupid for leaving you, and this Janelle is no better. I wonder what he sees in her?" Ginny hissed angrily.

"Ginny, don't say that, he is still your brother and she is your future sister-in-law," Hermione said quietly.

"Sister-in-law? I rather have a troll as my sister-in-law than her. Heck, I'd be more than happy if George decided to marry one. Would serve him right," Ginny retorted. Hermione chuckled, and they both started to laugh. By that time, they had forgotten about the pain in their hearts as they laughed heartily, ignoring the looks people threw at them.

* * *

><p>Packing her luggage, Hermione was determined to leave England to cure her broken heart. She planned to go anywhere but here and stay there for as long as she could before return to England one day.<p>

Ginny stood at the doorway, watching her pack all her belongings as she couldn't stop her from doing it. She, Harry, and Ron had tried to talk to her, but somehow they knew that she had to move on instead of moping over George, whose wedding was within a month.

It had been two weeks since Hermione found out that George had proposed to his fiancée. Most of their schoolmates had since learned about it. Some congratulated him, but mostly sympathized with her, knowing that she had stayed and helped him a lot after Fred died during the war.

Hermione's plan of leaving England was only known by Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna and the four of them swore not to tell anyone - not even to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione had been moving some of her belongings to her parents' house for the last few days, and now the remaining items would be left at Harry and Ginny's at Grimmauld Place. Ginny had been married to Harry for half a year now, and Ron had been dating Luna since after the war.

The 22-year old brunette had finally finished packing all of her things, leaving her flat empty. She already sought a buyer for the flat who planned to move in as soon as she moved out. The luggage for her trip was already packed and she planned to leave England in a couple of days.

Ginny couldn't help but cry after Hermione had finished. Hermione felt bad about leaving them behind, but she needed to move on and find her own happiness. She didn't want to live with the sympathy of others.

After checking her flat one last time to make sure she left nothing behind, the two of them returned to Grimmauld Place where Luna, Harry and Ron had prepared a farewell dinner for her.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna looked around in awe - this was the first time the four of them had stepped into a muggle airport. Hermione had planned to travel using muggle transport instead of an international portkey. The four of them had apparated to Hermione's parents' house just hours before they sent her to the airport. Only her parents knew her destination and they had promised not to tell anyone.<p>

Hermione had bought two mobile phones for them a couple of days ago - one for Ginny and Harry, and another for Ron and Luna. She taught them how to use it because she was planning on living in the muggle world and would be using muggle technology instead. At first the four of them were a bit reluctant on using muggle technology but somehow, in order to keep in touch, they agreed to use it and Mr and Mrs Granger had agreed to help them if they had any confusion.

After checking in, Hermione, her parents, and her best friends waited in the lounge area and chatted. She was pretty nervous since this was the first time she would be so far from home for such a long period of time. Her parents were sad and worried for her- She would be living alone in a whole new world where the culture and language were alien to her. She'd have to learn in order to live there and be a part of them. Luckily, she already had a bit of knowledge about it.

Looking at her watch, she realised it was time for her to say goodbye. She hugged her best friends as they cried their hearts out. Ginny and Luna couldn't hold in their tears and it seemed they would never stop flowing, while Ron and Harry tried to stay strong and not cry in front of her. Hermione, too, couldn't hold her tears as they slid down her cheek non-stop. She then hugged her parents while they cried in their embrace. After saying goodbye, Hermione entered the international gate, determined to stay strong, and promised that she would come back again one day.

"_Japan, here I come."_

* * *

><p>23-year old Kyoya Hibari strolled around Namimori town and most of the people who knew him walked aside, giving way for the strongest and most dangerous man to pass by. Hibird flew around and hopped on Hibari's head, nesting itself nicely amongst his black hair.<p>

As he passed by a cake house, he heard two familiar voices belonging to none other than Haru Miura and Kyoko Sasagawa, and from their conversation, Hibari heard Haru's excitement about her friend coming and moving to their town and that she cannot wait to welcome her. She asked Kyoko to help her buy some goods and make a simple party for her friend. Hibari then left, it didn't concern him at all.

After a nice, long stroll, Hibari went straight back to his place. As he passed by an empty apartment not far from his, he noticed that it had been cleaned and decorated as if somebody would move in soon. He was about to leave when he heard familiar voices coming from inside the apartment and couldn't help peeking inside to see who was making the ruckus, only to see Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Bianchi and Ryohei busy decorating the place.

"Nee…why are you crowding here and what are you people planning to have here?" Hibari spoke in his calm, yet dangerous, voice, which startled almost all of them. Yamamoto nearly tore an origami paper and Tsuna choked on his drink. Bianchi left to the kitchen, God only knew what she was doing there. The group stared at him nervously for a moment when Tsuna decided to end the silence.

"Nee…Hibari-san, are you here to help with the welcoming party as well?" Tsuna stammered as he eyed Hibari nervously.

"Hmm… What are you talking about? What welcoming party? Is it the one that Miura girl had been talking about?" Hibari responded, his emotionless face showing no interest at all.

"Yes, that's the one. Did she tell you about it?" Tsuna asked again.

"No, but I heard about it earlier today when I saw her and that Sasagawa girl at the cake house," Hibari answered nonchalantly. He was still standing in the doorway when he heard two female voices approach the apartment.

"Aree...Hibari-san, are you here to help as well? We could use some help at the moment," Haru said. She, Kyoko, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were holding paper and plastic bags full of groceries for the party. Hibari moved aside, giving way for them to enter and followed them from behind as they put the food and such on the table, while Bianchi and Chrome helped arrange them.

"No. So, who's the welcoming party for?" Hibari was a bit curious since this person would be his new neighbour soon. He never showed interest in another's business, but he couldn't help but look around the house. It was nicely decorated, simple, yet mesmerizing, and the wall was painted in a light blue color, a calming color.

"Oh, it is for my pen friend. She is a foreigner and decided to live here for a couple of years. She plans to work here as well, so she asked me to find a place for her and I happened to stumble upon an advertisement saying that there's an empty apartment here. Did Tsuna tell you about this?"

"No," Hibari answered simply. "So your friend is a girl."

"Yes. How come you know we are going to have a welcoming party here?" Haru asked. She was a bit confused at the moment, so were the rest of them.

"Because I live nearby, so I don't want any of you disturbing the peace here." Hibari responded, causing them to stare at him with eyes wide open. Sweat dripped and jaws almost dropped to the floor.

"Hagi…eh, that can be great news. Hibari-san could be her friend here and help her a bit," Haru exclaimed happily. The others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"_What are you talking about, Haru? You don't seem to worry about your friend being with Hibari, which is bad news. Oh I pity her already," _Tsuna thought nervously.

"Not interested, and I will appreciate it if she didn't make any ruckus here, or I'll bite her to death."

"_And we will appreciate it if you didn't do that to her," _Tsuna's mind began to ramble, worried for Haru's friend.

After a few hours of decoration and preparation, with slight help from Hibari, they finished. Afterwards, Haru, along with Ryohei and Tsuna went to the airport to pick her up as her flight should be arriving in less than two hours, while the rest finished their final touch. Surprisingly, Hibari was willing to stay there for a while. He wanted to learn more about this friend of Haru's.

* * *

><p>Hermione's flight finally arrived at Namimori, Japan. After long hours of flight, her body had finally given up and her back was sore and stiff. She couldn't wait to get out of the aeroplane and meet her friend. Luckily, Hermione had a friend from Japan so she was not alone, even though, at the moment, she was still struggling with her Japanese. At least she was a lot better than last time.<p>

After she checked out and retrieved her luggage, Hermione took her mobile phone out and sought her friend's phone number to inform her that she had just arrived in Namimori.

"Where is it? Haru Miura...Haru Miura, ah here it is," Hermione exclaimed to herself as she dialed her friend's number.

Hermione and Haru had been pen friends for quite a long time. They started in her third year and even though she was a year older, she didn't mind at all. She found that her friend Haru was an interesting person - she loved cosplay and such and was quite active as well. She often wrote and once told her about her love interest of a certain brown haired boy, but then decided that they were better off as best friends. She even wrote about her friends and life in Namimori, which had caught Hermione's interest when she broke up with George and had decided to move there after finding out about his engagement.

Haru knew that Hermione came from England and that she was a year older, which made her the same age as Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother. She loves reading and during her school years she used to be called a know-it-all and bookworm, though after finishing school she laid back a bit and cooled down from her reading and hardworking attitude. She still enjoyed it, but she also learned to enjoy herself more than she used to. She even knew about Hermione's relationship with her ex-boyfriend and was aware that they had broken up months ago. Hermione told her that she planned to move to Japan so that she could move on, but hadn't mentioned the real reason she decided to move there.

* * *

><p>Haru, Ryohei and Tsuna were waiting patiently when her mobile phone rang. She hurriedly picked it up, noticing it was her friend calling her. She must have arrived. Quickly, she answered the phone as Ryohei and Tsuna glanced at her.<p>

"Hello, Hermione-chan," Haru greeted her friend as both Ryohei and Tsuna moved closer so they could listen, too.

"Hello, Haru-chan, I just arrived. Where should I meet you?" Hermione responded.

"Meet us at the lounge area, we will wait for you there. I'm coming with two friends. See you then," Haru replied and she ended her call. She then turned to both men and informed them that Hermione had arrived and will wait for her at the lounge area. The three of them then walked towards the lounge area to wait for Haru's friend.

xoxoxo

Hermione pushed her trolley through the busy airport, looking for Haru and her friends. She was struggling a little, her body still feeling strained and tired from the long hours of flight. She wanted to call her parents and best friends back in England to tell them she had arrived safely in Japan and was now looking for her friend, but decided to do it later as she strolled through the airport.

She wore a beautiful white shirt and tight, black jeans with dark brown boots and a jacket to match the boots, her hair was now slightly wavy and long with beautiful ringlets at the end. Her physical appearance had changed from plain, as claimed by George, to more feminine since the break up, and now she looked more confident and felt a lot better than she used to. She was still a simple girl, but better than before.

After a while of searching, they finally met when Haru spotted Hermione pushing her trolley around the lounge area and quickly greeted her pen friend. She introduced her to both Tsuna and Ryohei as they greeted her warmly and helped her pick up her luggage and other belongings to put in Ryohei's car. Hermione learned that Tsuna was the same age as Haru and Ryohei was the same as herself. The two boys were very friendly and she already felt welcomed and mesmerized with their friendly manners. The four left the airport, going back to Hermione's new apartment, where the rest were waiting for them with a simple welcoming party.

* * *

><p>Hibari sat on a single couch, helping I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta write welcome notes. He usually hated crowding but somehow those kids didn't bother him much compared to the adults, who stood slightly apart from him. Kyoko and Chrome helped Bianchi arrange the food on the table once Nana Sawada arrived with some home cooked meals for the welcoming feast.<p>

As they were about to finish, a knock on the door was heard, announcing their arrival and Fuuta hurried to open the door.

Haru entered first, followed by Tsuna and Ryohei, and as they pulled luggage and belongings, they could see a brunette behind them who was still standing outside the apartment. Once Hermione entered, they all cheered and gave a warm welcome to her, startling her somewhat. She hadn't expected a welcoming party for her.

Some of the men blushed when they saw her, namely Gokudera and Yamamoto, while Hibari looked as if he were analysing her, with a little yelow bird nesting in his hair. Hermione managed to recover from her shock and gave them a beautiful, genuine smile. Gokudera leaned on Yamamoto, melting into her smile which made her blush as she thanked them for welcoming her here.

Haru then dragged her around to meet everyone and, much to Hermione's surprise, everyone was indeed nice to her and welcomed her to Namimori. She could see the house was nicely decorated and food was prepared by everyone. Some kids ran up to her and gave her a hug, making her almost squeak, though she really liked it. Their hospitality had touched her heart and she thanked everyone, feeling tears in her eyes, but she managed to keep them from falling.

xoxoxo

They had a great time, even if it was just a simple party. After midnight, when everyone had gone home, Hermione realized there was only one person who was still there. He was the quietest person in the group and hadn't interacted much with the rest. She remembered Tsuna had called him Hibari-san and he mentioned that Hibari didn't like crowding, noise and disruption very much. As he was about to leave Hermione called out to thank him.

"Hibari, wait…"

"Hmm…"

Hermione was a bit embarrassed when no words came from her mouth and blushed when he glared at her. For some it looked intimidating, but somehow Hermione saw it differently - as if he had a hidden personality, which was fascinating, and she admitted to herself that he was quite dashing as well, even with that serious look on his face.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for welcoming me here," Hermione stammered as she tried to control her nervousness around him.

"As long as you don't make any ruckus here, you are fine, but if you do, I'll bite you to death," Hibari responded, making Hermione almost flinch as she stared at him. Recalling what Tsuna had said earlier, Hermione knew he was serious and her nervousness slowly went away.

"Okay, it's a deal then," Hermione replied as Hibari winced and glared at her. He could see she was smiling at him, not a mocking smile, but a genuine smile. She hadn't flinched or seem afraid at all, showing she was very confident with herself. It made her an interesting person in his eyes.

"Hmmm…wow," was Hibari's only response, and a sexy smile slowly appeared on his face. Hermione felt her cheeks heat as Hibari looked at her. _"Man, why does he have to be this good looking with that sexy smile? Wait, where did this come from?" _Hermione thought to herself. Wincing at his glare, she tried to avoid looking into his eyes. It felt as if he was piercing her with his look. Her blush darkened under his gaze.

"I'm leaving," Hibari spoke as walked towards the door, giving her one last glance before closing it.

Hermione was stunned for a moment, forgetting her manners, when she suddenly snapped out of it. She walked quickly and stepped out of her apartment, when she saw him standing in front of his own apartment. It seemed they lived quite close to each other.

"Goodnight," she wished to him as he was opening his door. He stared at her as she smiled and bowed to him before going back inside and shutting the door. She was looking forward to a nice, warm shower and a good rest after a long journey. However, she wanted to make a few phone calls to her parents and best friends before she went to sleep, to let them know she had arrived safely.

After arriving in Japan, Hermione had met a lot of interesting people, but most of her thoughts were on Hibari, who she thought was the most fascinating person she had ever met, despite his serious and scary attitude.

Hibari was stunned for a moment and his lips curved into a smile as he entered his own apartment. Even though he hardly knew her, Hibari could tell that Hermione was indeed a remarkable person since she had made that deal with him, and he admitted that she was pretty attractive as well, in her own way. This was going to be interesting for him - to see whether she would keep to her word or not.

* * *

><p>So, there you go, the first chapter rewrite, please tell me what do you think XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The beta version of chapter 2, thank you so much to JustPretend2 for being an amazing beta reader XD

**Disclaimers:** Still not mine huhuhu...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Life Goes On<strong>

July came around marking her one month stay in Japan – looking at the date, she realised it was George's wedding day. She found out that he had sent her a wedding invitation through Ginny, and God how she loved her best friend. Ginny informed her that she lied to George, telling him she passed the invitation on when she actually, by request from Hermione, burnt the card.

Even though she had moved away, her heart was still in pain. She still loved him despite the fact that he had moved on and would soon be officially someone else's husband.

Sitting on her sofa, she sobbed quietly, alone with no one to cheer her up. She had been hoping for him to come back to her. However, it was now obvious that such an event would remain a dream. She often wondered what she did wrong to make him end their relationship so unexpectedly, leaving her alone while he managed to find a replacement for her in his heart in such little time. She understood that he couldn't cope with Fred's death, she had tried her best and sacrificed everything to help him move on with his life. She loved him so much and couldn't stand to see him sad or in pain, but somehow, in the end, she was the one who suffered the most.

As far as she was concerned, she was glad to have moved far away from England. She'd do anything to cure her broken heart so she could finally lead a happy life of her own. She knew that she'd find her true happiness one day, but for now, all she could do was hope the pain in heart would slowly fade away.

She's adjusted her life fairly well within the short amount of time she's been in Namimori, with the help of Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome who often came to visit. Every once in a while, they took her for a walk around the town and invitied her to the Sawada residence where she met a lot of different people. They could be considered quite bizarre in their own respect – in one case, there was an infant who claimed to be the strongest hitman, who people called Reborn, though she thought he was adorable.

Strange things often happened around Namimori, especially around her new found friends. From her apartment, she often saw bombs blasted out of nowhere, a giant turtle suddenly emerging and disappearing, Haru running around in her cosplay suits, Tsuna with that weird flame on his forehead who was frequently whacked by Reborn when he made mistakes, things floating around Fuuta when he opened a bizarre looking book that was much bigger than himself, and much more. For some reason, she wasn't scared or freaked out by and of this. In fact, she enjoyed being around them and she learned a lot of new things, including their mafia life. This place was fascinating, and she'd only been here a month.

The most fascinating thing, however, was the mysterious Hibari. She admitted to herself that he was scary, serious, and full of determination when it came to a fight with anyone who came across his path. She hardly saw him around others since he was anti-social, frequently accompanied only by his little yellow bird that could say his name and sing his old school's anthem. Everywhere he went, his tonfas never left his hands – she figured those were his weapons. Neither of them had broken into a fight with each other, she kept her word.

They hadn't spoken since that first night, but managed to steal glances when the other wasn't looking. Although they lived so close to each other, they prefered to mind their own business rather than poke their nose in someone else's territoy. But then, Hermione really wanted to get to know him, and she would wait patiently for the time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow, England<strong>

Ginny and Luna, along with their significant others, were busy arranging the chairs and tables in the tent for the wedding in a few hours' time. They didn't bother with the bride or groom, as no one cared about them. George had to find someone else to be his best man at the last minute since Harry, Ron, and even Charlie had turned down his request. In the end, it was Lee Jordan who agreed for his friend's sake, despite the protests from Angelina.

To make things worse, Janelle, George's wife-to-be, didn't have many friends of her own, making Mrs. Weasley wonder whether her family had problems with the people in the Wizarding World. Not many people were coming on her behalf, apart from her family. Every wedding invitation they had sent was returned, indicating they were unable to attend. In the end, they had to drag Charlie's girlfriend, Antonia, into being Janelle's maid of honour and a few of George's friends, namely Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, were to be her bridesmaids. None of them were proud of their new positions.

Ginny and Luna sneered when they saw Mr. and Mrs. Bennigan proudly exaggerating about their daughter, who was getting married today. They were a pureblood couple, known to be one of the richest families in Wizarding society. Their daughter, Janelle Bennigan, had attended Beauxbatons and Fluer knew her very well. She was one of the people Fleur hated the most while she was a student there, an arrogant and proud witch if she remembered correctly.

Mr. Weasley came to inform them that the guests were about to arrive so, letting out a huff, the girls continued arranging the chairs while Harry and Ron helped with the tables.

xoxoxo

The wedding went quite smoothly, despite the lack of enthusiasm shown by others. The newlyweds might be happy, but Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna couldn't care less. They hadn't bothered paying attention throughout the ceremony and while George and Janelle were reciting their wedding vows, the four were simply hoping for it to end sooner.

During the reception, the four of them sat among the guests. No one wanted to sit next to the newlyweds, much to George's dismay. He admitted that he was taken aback and disappointed when they rejected his requests and was sad to see that none of them really wanted to enjoy this glorious wedding of his. He couldn't blame them, though, he knew the reason was because he dumped their best friend and moved on quickly.

George looked around as Lee gave his speech and realised there was one particular guest that hadn't shown up, adding to his disappointment. He was hoping for her to attend.

xoxoxo

Music played while some of the guests danced and others engaged in small talk. George walked through the guests with people congratulating him as he passed by. He was searching for one particular person and he spotted her talking to one of his friends. He grabbed her arm softly and excused them as he slowly dragged her outside the tent and walked towards the garden, far from people's sight.

Once they reached their destination, he let her arm go. Ginny immediately folded her arms and stared at her older brother, she didn't seem very happy at all. George was speechless for a moment and wasn't sure how to start. Ginny kept staring at him and he could see an angry glint in her eyes.

"What do you want, George?" Ginny asked sternly as she glared at him. George felt his breath catch when he looked at her.

"Why didn't she come?" George asked. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Ginny lied and it was George's turn to stare at her in disbelief.

"Ginny, you know damn well who I meant," George spoke, raising his voice.

Ginny continue to glare at him in disbelief. She really couldn't believe he was stupid enough to ask such a thing. He had dumped her best friend and was married to a woman he barely knew five months later and he had the gall to ask about his ex-girlfriend? The one whose feelings he hurt so much that she had to move away? He decided to dump her, even after all she had done and sacrificed to help him get over his twin's death. She stayed by his side and he abandoned her, and he wondered why she didn't attend his wedding? Ginny had the urge to slap his face and only barely restrained herself. Not today. Not in this particular moment.

"Have you lost your mind, George? Why do you suddenly care if she's coming or not? Don't tell me you want her to come just so you can break her heart again. You dumped her, what, five months ago? You don't even care about her, and now you ask why she didn't attend your wedding? That's a new low, even for you, if you think you can easily invite her to your wedding after all you've done. What are you trying to prove here, huh?" Ginny retorted harshly as her eyes flared with anger.

"What's wrong with inviting her to my wedding? I just want her to celebrate my wedding with the woman I love," George responded in a low, harsh voice. He clearly wasn't giving up the argument with his sister.

Ginny gasped. Did he really just say that? She watched George with loathing and shook her head, trying to restrain herself. She could feel her hand shaking, just itching to punch him. George was truly an idiot who didn't care at all for the woman who had done so much for him.

"So, you admit that you love Janelle more than Hermione, do you?" Ginny spoke quietly, but the hatred was clear in her voice. She gripped the hem of her robes, trying to prevent herself from doing something stupid.

"Yes, I love her more. Hermione is nothing compared to Janelle, she's just…" before George could finish, a huge slap landed on his face. Stunned, he stared at Ginny with wide eyes. Her face had turned red and she was shaking, having let her anger take over.

"The woman you love? Wow, George, I never thought I would hear this from you. Can I ask you something? How long have you known your wife, huh? You barely even knew anything about her, yet you proposed to her after dating her for what, three months? Hermione stood by your side for how long? Three years? Three years, George, and you never appreciated her efforts. It's obvious you don't use your brain to think, isn't it? Looking back, you're nothing without Hermione. In fact, you're weak without her and if it wasn't for her, you'd still be moping like a sick man in your flat with nothing but firewhiskey. I bet you don't even know what she did to help you! She sacrificed everything in her life just to help you move on after Fred died, but in the end, what did she get? Nothing. Tell me, what has this wife of yours done to make you think she deserved to be loved so much? Is she the one who helped you all the time, did she help you move on after Fred died? Does she even know anything about Fred? No. As far I know, she doesn't know anything about it nor would she give a damn!" Ginny yelled as she brought up the issue of their deceased brother. George watched her in silence. He was too shocked to say anything.

Luckily, no one took notice since Ginny had put a silencing charm around them to avoid unwanted attention. His body trembled, and he wasn't sure whether he should be angry or ashamed at the moment.

"You are such a heartless bastard. Don't you dare ask me why she didn't want to come. And you know what? I'm glad she didn't because I couldn't bear seeing her suffer from another broken heart!" Ginny hissed without mercy. Tears built up in her eyes and George could detect hatred in her voice. He took a step back from her when he felt his face heat with shame, and knew he had just lost the argument against his only sister.

"Ginny…" George's voice was defeated, but Ginny put her hand up. Her tears had escaped and were sliding down her cheeks.

"Stop, don't Ginny me now. I don't want to hear anything from you and don't you dare ask us anything about Hermione ever again. Why don't you go back to your lovely, beloved wife that you love so much? I bet she's been waiting for you," Ginny said sarcastically as she sobbed quietly and walked away, leaving him all alone in the garden. She joined her husband, who had been watching the argument from afar.

George watched her leave as his heart crushed severely. She was right, he never appreciated Hermione's sacrifices and frequently broke her heart while she had done a lot to help him cope with Fred's death. He dumped her and hadn't bothered to ask about her feelings. It was only now he realised that it was Hermione who had done so much, yet hurt so badly, all because of his stupidity and selfishness. He remembered calling her names like 'plain Hermione' and 'bushy-haired bookworm.' Merlin, he even compaired her with other girls and she never snapped at him. She kept it in her heart and suffered in silence. Now he felt like he was worse than Draco Malfoy.

Goerge never thought much of her feelings, all he cared about was himself. Three years she stood by him and he had dumped her like she was nothing. It broke her heart and he was married to another woman, a woman he barely knew. He didn't realise he was crying, focused as was on the realisation that he had made the biggest mistake of his life and it was too late to do anything about it.

"Oh Fred, what have I done?" he said to himself as he cried quietly, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hibari was on his back, listening to the wind blowing as he closed his eyes, taking a nap on the Namimore Middle School's rooftop. He came back to the school every now and then to rest in his favourite spot when he didn't have much to do. In fact, it was a nice day with no one to fight with, even if it was rather boring for him. Dino frequently came and went lately, busying himself around the Sawada residence, but the Cavallone boss didn't bother him much, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape the wrath of the Vongola 10th Cloud Guardian, not if he was in a bad mood. So far, Kusakabe had done a lot of research while Hibari travelled around the country, or to foreign countries, to collect information for the facilities. Reborn often visited when they were about to seek more information, noting that the Vongola family would be needing more for future references.<p>

It was a pleasant Saturday morning. No one was around to wreak havoc or make any ruckus and Hibari was very fond of the peace and quiet surrounding him.

Of course, it couldn't last. The sounds of a bomb exploding woke him from his relaxed slumber. At first, he thought it was Gokudera since he was the only person around who loved messing with explosives, but this was different. It was louder and the results more severe than what the Vongola 10th Storm Guardian could afford.

As his eyes snapped open, he saw an unfamiliar plane hover above the town. It seemed that a new enemy was coming to town and Hibari couldn't wait to kick some ass for disturbing his nap and causing chaos.

From afar, he could see Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians running towards the school, with the Shimon family not far behind. Well, some things certainly never change.

Tonfas ready in his hands, Hibari watched the enemy approach the school area. Why, of all places in Namimori, was the school often the one targeted?

"Oya oya, don't they have any better place to go?" a familiar voice called out causing Hibari to turn abruptly. Mukuro watched him in amusement. When did he get here?

"Kufufufufu… I don't have time to fight you right now. Hmmm... This is interesting, never thought they would eventually come here," the illusionist comtinued as Hibari stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Herbivore?" Hibari asked. His glares never seemed to affect the blue-haired man.

"Kufufufu, the Escardo family. They are quite powerful and it seems they've come here to challenge the Vongola and Shimon familes. They must have found out about the rings," Mukuro replied before jumping from the rooftop of the school where he had appeared moments ago. Hibari watched him land on the ground just as Tsuna, Emma, and the rest arrived.

"Hmmm…looks like there's a lot of them who need to be punished for disturbing the peace in Namimori," Hibari thought to himself as he saw a group of military-like enemies jump from the plane. A few went straight towards him and Hibari watched with a deadly glint in his eyes, his lips curved into a teasing smirk. _Oh, those men are so dead_. Hibari gripped his tonfas, ready to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Hermione jumped from her sofa when she heard loud noises coming from outside. She rushed to her sliding glass door only to see a huge explosion coming from the direction of the local school. From her viewpoint, she could see people jumping from an unfamiliar and weird looking plane hovering in the sky. Oh heck, she could smell trouble. She saw another explosion in the sky and it looked as if they were engaged in battle when she suddenly began to tremble.

Walking backwards, she stumbled on a chair and fell. Unexpectedly, everything from the battle of Hogwarts came back to her. She could see dead bodies everywhere. She saw the hall in her mind's eye, where loved ones were displayed: Tonks, Remus, Fred, and others she knew well and some she didn't. This couldn't be happening. She held her eyes tightly shut, trying to keep herself from remembering the past. Yes, they may have won the war, but the cost was too severe. They'd lost the people they loved.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she silently cried for the second time that day. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let the tears flow. She didn't remember anything once the exhaustion took over.

* * *

><p>Here you go, so what do you think XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is the rewrite version of chapter 3, thank you so much to JustPretend2 for helping me to to beta read this story, you are my lifesaver. So for my fellow readers, I'll be uploading the rewrite version of each chapters of this story one by one from time to time. And even though some part or paragraph might change a little bit but the storyline remained the same. And this dedicated to those who had followed, favorite, and supported this story XD

**Disclaimers:** Not JK Rowling or Akira

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Namimori Under Attack<strong>

**Namimori Middle School**

Hibari had beaten more and more enemies nonstop as they approached him one by one. The rest were struggling hard, even with Mukuro on their side, as the enemy also had a powerful illusionist who managed to break any illusion created so far. However, Mukuro was no mere illusionist, he had yet to show his real ability.

People on the streets were running everywhere as more enemies landed from different planes. It looked as if the enemy had been planning a complete invasion of Namimori. Tsuna had been using his XX Burner for most of the fight, as well as his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition in order to freeze any enemy that tried to assault a civilian, thus causing his energy to drain. He had weakened himself to the point of almost getting attacked himself when Enma came to the rescue.

Hibari took a toll when the assaults didn't stop. Instead, even more enemies dived on him, enemies that were much stronger and more skillful compared to the Millefiore army. His fighting spirit wouldn't die easily, however, and his excitement rose as he fell each of his opponents. Regardless of being pumped for the fight, he was slowly wearing himself out and the fights seemed undending.

"_Damn it," _he cursed to himself when one of them managed to scratch his arm with his weapon. Despite the constant attacks, Hibari refused to give up.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around, noting how dark it was. She rubbed her eyes and realised she had fallen asleep on the floor. She yawned and stretched her stiff body. Once she was on her feet, she saw the explosions through the glass door. She walked closer towards the balcony to see what was happening outside and saw that the explosions were coming from the same direction she first saw the weird plane earlier. She grimly noted that more planes and ships had joined the first, worrying her even more.<p>

"What the hell is going on here? Whose ships are those?" she asked herself, panicking. She saw more explosions in the sky as some of the planes were shot and burned. Her worry was growing when her mind snapped.

"_No, please don't let it happen again, please…no more war." _Memories of the war invaded her mind. This could not be hapening. Not this time. Not here. This is a peaceful town, and the people should not have to suffer these kinds of attacks. She began thinking of her friends, the ones who had been so nice to her since she moved here a month ago. She refused to let anything bad happen to them. Muggles or not, she was determined to use her magic, if necessary, in order to protect them. She didn't want to see anyone she knew hurt. More importantly, she didn't want any of them killed.

She ran to her room and immediately changed into a plain white shirt and black jeans. As she was putting on her black sneakers, she saw green thunder shooting down one of the planes. A counterattack was launched from the plane, creating more detonations on the ground. Grabbing her jacket and the wand she kept in a drawer on her nightstand, she quickly left her apartment and headed towards the middle school. She wasn't sure why she decided to go there in such a reckless manner, but she had a strong feeling that she had to be there, that someone she knew might be in trouble.

She avoided to main road, using only the back alley behind the houses in the area to avoid any unwanted attention from strangers. She remembered the way, having been shown by Haru, Tsuna, and Kyoka in case she stumbled upon bad people and needed an escape without being tracked. She hadn't known what they meant at the time, but she never asked too many questions and just followed their lead.

Hermione was nearing her destination when she heard people running around. She hid behind a wall to avoid being seen, and saw men wearing some sort of weird looking, black uniform holding weapons. She figured they were searching for something. Taking out her wand, she conjured a spell to keep herself from being noticed and waited for them to leave.

"_Who are these people? What are they doing here?" _she thought to herself as she held her breath.

A few minutes later, the group left the area, though Hermione peeked to make sure the coast was clear. Once she confirmed the area was deserted, she ran as fast she could, still avoiding the main streets when possible, towards the school where she had seen the explosions.

* * *

><p>The fight was still going and Hibari was exhausted. He had cuts and bruises all over his body but the enemies kept coming. Looking around, he could see a lot of his attackers lying on the ground unconscious, and only a few still stood.<p>

"Hmmm…very stubborn indeed," he said with a scary smile on his face when one of them launched an attack towards him. He managed to escape and hit his attacker hard in his face and stomach, making him groan in pain. The moment the tonfas met his face he fell to the floor, unconcious. The remaining opponents flinched and were hesitant to attack after seeing Hibari still standing strong, even after facing so many of them.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition," a voice roared from below. Assailants were suddenly frozen, trapped inside a huge ice block. Hibari then saw Tsuna fly to one of the hovering ships, watching as the Vongola Decimo used the same tactic to freeze the ship's engine. It plunged towards the ground and shattered on impact.

Afterwards, Tsuna joined Enma as some of their enemies used jetpacks to fly around the sky, attacking both the Vongola and Shimon bosses.

"Tenth!" shouted Gokudera when he saw Tsuna take a hit. Fortunately, he managed to recover quickly and punch the man hard enough for him to fall to the ground, giving Tsuna the opportunity to rip his jetpack off of him.

"Are you okay?" Enma asked once Tsuna rejoined him.

"Ahh…don't worry about me," said Tsuna seriously, his eyes reflecting his anger. Enma nodded and the two of them resumed fighting the seemingly unending assaults against them.

"I WILL BEAT ALL OF YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he bashed his enemies to pulp. Kouyou mimicked him, managing to take down two at once.

Hibari, Tsuna, Enma, Adelheid and Mukuro were getting pissed. The attacks on them were much worse compared to the others. Tsuna and Enma for being the bosses for their families, Hibari and Adelheid for being the strongest, and Mukuro for knowing the most about the enemy they were facing.

"Shit. This is getting nowhere," Adelheid cursed under her breath. She and Hibari were now fighting against a battalion of the opposing force's army each. The weapons they were fighting against were advanced, and the assailants looked as if they had taken steroids before coming.

Reborn was beginning to wonder about their latest enemy and why they have never been heard of, at least not by them. Since he was a strong hitman, he hadn't any problems taking his opponents down. He frowned, knowing this new enemy was quite strong, even stronger than Millefiore and the Shimon. He doubted they could come out of this in one piece, their technology was too advanced.

He was worried for their safety and the safety of Namimori once he realised that the families weren't the only targets. They were attacking the town as well. Reborn wondered what their true intentions were.

xoxoxo

Hermione had finally approached the school area. Well, almost. She was able to see the massive attacks on the school from where she stood, though that was no longer the only battleground. The attacks had spread and now the whole town was under siege. She hid herself well with her wand held tightly in her hand, ready to strike any who found her. She hadn't recognised anyone during her journey, but the debris, smoke, and explosions were everywhere and the men in black uniforms she saw earlier were now engaged with the police. The civilians ran for their lives.

Hermione was afraid. The attack on this small town reminded her of the Battle of Hogwarts. It left her shaken, this wasn't supposed to happen again, not where she lived. Anger overtook her when she saw a police car shot down. This was too much.

Gripping her wand firmly, thankful that she was well hidden, she aimed her wand at the person who had taken down the police car. She had no intention of hurting him, well, not yet, but she had idea when the man approached her position, still not noticing her.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" The man fell, petrified, onto the road, shocked and unable to move. Muggle or not, she didn't care anymore. Hermione made her attempt to get closer, still trying to remain unseen.

She hid behind one of the vehicles and aimed the same spell towards another opponent. The man was just about to shoot his weapon when he was petrified. He watched as Hermione walked pass him, unable to say or do anything.

The young witch slowly approached the school grounds and hid herself behind a wall. Both sides were still fighting and too busy to notice her presence. When she risked a glance at the school, she was shocked to see Ryohei and another person, whom she remembered as Kouyou, fight against an army of people. The assaults on the two had been harsh, and both were bleeding badly. She felt her heart skip a beat seeing her friends fighting against such a strong force. She trembled and she felt too weak to move. Her face held a painful expression and she gripped her wand tightly, her hands shaking.

As she was about to move aside, she was noticed. A man launched himself towards her and began to assault her. She ducked his attacks and grabbed his weapon in one hand and kicked his groin with all the force she could muster. She had learnt how defend herself from Harry and Ron before moving to Namimori. Now that she had been seen, a few of the men in the enemy's ranks ran towards her. She hid herself behind the nearest wall and quickly disapparted from the place to a nearby location. She bought herself some time to escape and ran towards Lambo and I-pin, who shrieked when they saw her.

"Hermione-san, what are you doing here?" I-pin asked. The young girl was battling against two assailants who were double her size yet no match for her fighting skill.

"I came to help," she said quickly. She kicked a man in his most precious private parts and he groaned in pain. They both attacked the other and gained a victory for themselves. They ran towards Lambo who was wailing and throwing anything he could grab towards the enemies.

Hermione held her wand at the ready as she and I-pin approached the poor boy who was still being attacked by any number of men, who didn't care whether Lambo was just a child. Hermione was beyond angry and stupefied them while the rest watched on in surprise. One of them tried to attack her but she caught him with a _petrificus totalus. _His comrades shook nervously when she aimed her wand at them with growing confidence and Lambo and I-Pin took this chance to begin their own assaults.

Once the group was defeated, the two children launched with their questions. Hermione wished she could give them answers, but they were still in the middle of a battle. This wasn't the right moment to answer them.

"I will tell you later, but promise me that neither of you will tell anyone about this. Please, will you promise me that?" she told them. Lambo and I-pin agreed.

"Good, now let's go help our friends. They might need us." The three ran towards their friends. Though they were hidden behind some walls and were unseen by many, there were still three pairs of eyes who had been watching from the moment Hermione stepped into the school area.

"Kufufufufu, this is interesting." Mukuro smirked as he took down his assaulters. He watched the witch and two kids run to aid their friends on the school grounds.

"Hmmm… This is interesting, a witch in Namimori. This can be good news for Tsuna and the Vongola 10th Guardians." Reborn smiled. Behind him, his enemies were on the ground, some groaning in pain and others passed out.

"That herbivore, what is she doing here?" Kyoya Hibari studied her from the top of the roof with interest as she approached Chrome in the school yard, taking down an enemy with a solid punch to the face on her way. She was a tough girl.

Hermione winced in pain from the cut on her hand. It was bleeding thanks to the punch she gave her latest oppenent, cracking his mask in the process. It had been a while since she had fought using her fists.

Once their last enemy had been taken down, Chrome ran towards Hermione and noticed she was holding her wounded hand.

"Hermione-san, are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry," Hermione assured and tried to smile. The bleeding had fortunately stopped and was less painful.

"Let's go help the others," I-pin cut in and the four departed, leaving their fallen enemies behind. They didn't bother checking on them, not caring how bad their injuries were.

* * *

><p>The attack slowed down once Tsuna and Enma managed to destroy the main ship. Most of their opponents had been taken down, leaving only a few to be interrogated by Reborn and Mukuro, the scariest illusionist. Hibari left the grounds after bludgeoning the remaining enemies until they passed out.<p>

Hermione hid herself outside the school area and away from prying eyes and ears. Chrome and Lambo sat next to her while I-pin helped bandage her wounded hand. She had avoided being seen by others as she helped defeat whoever tried attacking from behind. Only I-pin, Lambo, and Chrome knew she was there, though she wasn't aware that her presence had also made itself known to Reborn, Mukuro, and Hibari.

"So, can you please tell us now about that magic you did earlier?" Lambo decided that now was 'later' enough and refused to wait any longer. Chrome looked at her with surprise etched on her face, not knowing what they were talking about. The children had a gleam in their eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but promise me that none of you will tell anyone else about this, okay?" The three nodded their agreement, though Chrome wasn't sure why.

Hermione glanced at them while they waited for answers. Taking a deep breath, she blurted, "I'm a witch." They stared at her with wide eyes.

"You are a what, Hermione-san?" Chrome asked her again, not entirely sure she heard correctly.

"I'm a witch," Hermione repeated. They exchanged a look before turning their attention to her. Slowly, they nodded their acceptance and Hermione smiled.

"Now that the three of you already know that I'm a witch, I trust you won't tell anyone about this?" Hermione said as they stood up and looked around. The reinforcements had arrived, they were lucky to be out of the line of sight.

"I think that I should leave now, please don't mention I was here," Hermione begged.

"When can you show us magic again?" Lambo suddenly asked her, stopping her in her tracks. The others looked just as interested in finding the answer to that particular question.

"Hmm... maybe next time, but only you three. Deal?"

"Deal," they answered simultaneously with a grin.

"Good, then I will tell you when, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight Hermione-san."

"Goodnight," Hermione wished them before leaving. Once she was sure no one could see her, she apparated back to her apartment.

Hibari was nowhere near the school when the enforcements arrived and most of the others had also left quickly. He had seen Hermione leave and suddenly disappear from the area. He suspected the young woman was not a mere person and he was now even more interested in learning who she really was. He planned to _interrogate _her sometime in the near future, but not too soon. He wanted to wait, to see what else she was capable of and whether she was a threat or not. Hibari smiled to himself as he recalled her punching an enemy just to help his comrade, which amazed him.

"Seems that you are not a mere person, herbivore," he thought to himself as walked back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think of this version. Hope that you'll like it XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: **Hello my dear readers, here is the beta'd version of chapter 4. Thank you so much to Just2Pretend for being the amazing beta, you are love XD

**Disclaimers:** HP and KHR are not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Secret Discoveries<strong>

_**A week later**_

It took Hermione a good week to get back on track. She recovered faster than normal people, and yet she was amused with the people in Namimori – it was as if the attack hadn't affected them that much. She managed to call her parents and her best friends to tell them that she was having a great time and was enjoying her life there. She kept silent about the attack though, as she didn't want to worry them, especially Harry and Ron who would undoubtedly force her to return to England if they heard about it, regardless of her wishes.

Hermione strolled through the town late in the afternoon, and though the attack from the unknown enemy was still fresh in her memory, everything seemed to have gone back to normal and she was thakful none of her friends were badly injured or killed during the assaults. She invited Chrome, Lambo, and I-pin to her apartment two days previous to show them her magic, just as she had promised earlier. They had also kept their promise of not spilling her secret. The three were truly amazed with what she could do with her little stick and Hermione confessed to the trio just how much she loved her wand.

She was having a good time walking around the neighbourhood and even visited Haru and Kyoko briefly, who were in town buying cake and sweets. She proceeded to walk to the Namimori Temple on top of the hill without realising that Kyoya Hibari was resting nearby.

As she approached the temple, she was surprised to see Hibari there. Quickly getting over his own surprise, Hibari narrowed his eyes and glared at her, both hands in his pockets. Hermione tried to ignore him as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Hibari asked. Hermione flinched and glanced at the Vongola 10th Cloud Guardian who still had his eyes fixed on her.

"Taking a walk. Is that wrong as well?" she retorted quietly, hoping he didn't catch her last words. However, Hermione wasn't aware that he had very sensitive hearing. He smirked when she blushed.

"No, it's not wrong, but if you dare cross my path you are in big trouble," Hibari responded nonchalantly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared at the man in front of her. She folded her arms and kept staring at him, challenging him in whatever duel they seemed to be having.

"What's with you and your obsession with fighting? Do you do that to anyone who happens to cross your path, even if they didn't mean to, regardless of whether they're young or old?" Hermione snapped. She was pissed and sick of his attitude and threats. However despite her anger, she had to forcibly restrain a flinch, knowing what type of person Hibari was – highly dangerous and deadly – and she had the guts to stand against him. _"Great, now what," _she thought to herself. As her mind caught up with her actions, she slowly swallowed and could feel her breath catch in her throat.

"Hmm, you really have a lot of guts standing up to me, herbivore," Hibari remarked wryly as he stalked towards her. With every moment he got closer, Hermione's breaths became heavier. _"Great, now it's gotten a lot more dangerous here." _Hermione's mind screamed in agony, she needed to act fast before anything bad happened. She had heard from Enma that Hibari used to fight Adelheid when the Shimon family first moved to Namimori. He didn't care whether she was a girl, an enemy was an enemy for him, though they later became some sort of acquaintances after a fight they had. It seems she wasn't the only one with secrets.

Hermione held her breath when Kyoya Hibari stood in front of her, separated by only a few inches. Instead of fearing him, she blushed when she realised just how close she was to the man she had wanted to get to know so badly. She quickly glanced away from him in an attempt to hide her blush.

Hermione fought a wince when Hibari used his fingers to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. He smiled (or smirked, she wasn't sure which). "You are pretty interesting, herbivore." Her eyes widened and her blush deepened, she could feel her heart beat faster than usual. She swallowed as her gaze shifted from his eyes to his sexy lips. _"Wait, where did that come from?" _She could feel electric jolts run through her body, especially where his fingers met her chin. She really enjoyed the feeling, she admitted to herself, even though he had angered her earlier. The feeling she received when Hibari touched her was new. She had never felt this way with George.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Hermione stammered. She couldn't believe herself. Where was the Gryffindor courage she was so proud of when she needed it? She hadn't realised how close he was, separated only by a few inches. She has never been this close to anyone she hardly knew, and for him to be able to touch her was just as much of a surprise to her.

"Only I can determine that, Herbivore. Do you know that I haven't beaten a soul for quite some time?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione's voice trembled, and though she tried to control it, he still noticed it.

Hibari stared at her for a while before finally letting his hand fall from her face and leaving. She stood there, too stunned to move, before finally noticing his absence. Looking around, Hermione wasted no time in leaving the temple area as quickly as possible.

xoxoxo

Touching her wand, Hermione thought back to the encounter with Hibari earlier. She thought he was terrifying, dangerous, and yet interesting. The feeling of his touch lingered on her skin, as if his hand was still there. She was fascinated by this new feeling, it was alluring and mysterious.

Letting out a huff, Hermione laid herself back on the sofa and stared at the cup of green tea on the table in front of her, letting her mind wander, thinking of a certain dangerous and strong black-haired man with a yellow bird for company.

xoxoxo

Hibari stared at the blue sky, lying in his favourite spot on the rooftop of the Namimori middle school with his bird on his chest. He held his hand in front of him, the same hand that held the face of that captivating brunette who wouldn't leave his mind. He could still feel the softness of her skin and the scent of her hair – jasmine and rose – a calming smell that suited her best.

He couldn't help but smile before suddenly frowning to himself. He has never met anyone in his life as fascinating and alluring as her before. At first glance, she seemed as normal as others to him, apart from being in a group of herbivores; but she could prevent herself from being in that kind of group, which amused him and proved to him that she was not a damsel in distress in need of a knight in shining armour to save her. Of course, Kyoya Hibari could still recall with startling clarity what he had witnessed during the almost invasion by the Escardo family a week ago – her ability and power and the mystery of who she really was, and especially that little stick of hers that could conjure such magic.

Though they were neighours, they hardly ever saw each other, apart from attending get-togethers held by the Sawada or Reborn. Hibari often busied himself with the Foundation, along with Tetsuya Kusakabe, and he knew Hermione was currently working as a private tutor for Tsuna. Apparently, from what he had heard, his English is complete rubbish. In return, they taught her Japanese and a bit of Italian, which is where Dino came in as her tutor.

Hibari may not be the type of person to interfere in another's life, but even he could sense the interest Reborn and Mukuro had taken in her, which led him to believe he wasn't the only person to discover something about her. His curiosity grew.

The young man brushed away his thoughts of Hermione and proceeded to take his nap, letting Hibird fly away from his chest to land on a tree nearby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A month later<strong>_

Hermione busied herself in her kitchen. It was almost lunch time and she was preparing food for herself the muggle way. She had received a letter the day before from Ron telling her that he had proposed to Luna and that the two of them were to be wed in four months, that he wished for her to come back to England to attend the wedding. Hermione was beyond happy that Ron had finally made the move to propose to the woman he loved so much. She idly wondered when she would find 'the one' for herself and hoped she wouldn't end up with a man like George, who hadn't really loved her in the end. She brushed the thought of George from her mind, she didn't want to think about him anymore. He belonged to someone else now and she was on the verge of forgetting him completely.

She was just checking on the soup when there was a knock at the door. She hurried towards the door and found Chrome and, surprisingly, Mukuro there. Hermione didn't know much about him compared to others – he often kept to himself. She invited them in and was about to close the door when she spotted Hibari staring at her. His eyes were narrowed at the sight of Mukuro and sent a shiver down her spine when his eyes flicked to her. She blushed and quickly turned away.

Chrome and Mukuro helped themselves to her sofa while Hermione went to the kitchen to turn her stove off after checking the soup's progress. She made tea for her guests while pondering the reason for their visit. As she brought the tea to the living room, she couldn't surpress the shiver when she felt Mukuro's gaze on her.

"Hi, Chrome…Mukuro. It's a nice surpise to have you here. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hermione was polite, but she hesitated when Chrome tried to smile at her. It was clear that the young woman was nervous and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why.

"We are fine, Hermione-chan, thank you. We came here to visit you," Chrome replied. Her voice was slow and shaky and while Mukuro smiled at her, she sensed something else in his eyes.

"Thank you for coming, then. I was about to have my lunch though. Would the two of you like to join me?"

"Kufufufufu, you are a charming and interesting young woman, Miss Hermione Granger. Yes, of course we would like to join you for lunch," Mukuro responded as Hermione brought her guests to the dinner table. She knew there was another reason for their visit, especially when it came to Mukuro. Unfortunately, she was at a loss as to what it was and resolved to just wait and see.

xoxoxo

Hibari stared out his apartment, wondering why the illusionist was visiting Hermione. He could sense the illusionist had something on his mind and he felt that it wasn't something he'd like. He wasn't the type to worry about others but he couldn't ignore this. Mukuro was not the type to take interest in others unless there was something special or abnormal about them and Hermione was definitely not normal. She was different and, though it was hard to admit, special to him.

He wanted to crash into her apartment and head straight to Mukuro and interrogate him, but he wouldn't. It was out of character for him, he would never do such a thing unless they were a threat to him. As far as he could tell, Hermione didn't pose a threat, but one of the scariest men was now inside her apartment, doing God knows what.

He would wait and see. He would pray that Mukuro Rokudo would not harm her. If he did, he would pay. It's been a while since he had beat anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place, England<strong>

Ron was grinning as if Christmas had come early. Ginny and Harry stared at him in amusement while Teddy busied himself with toast at the breakfast table. Luna had gone to visit her father the night before. When they announced the engagement to their family, everyone was happy, especially Mrs. Weasley. Now that her youngest son was finally getting married, all she thought of was the wedding. She, Ginny, and the rest of her sons' wives (excluding Janelle, who'd rather be by herself than stuck with them) were already planning every detail, though it was still four months away.

"Ron, snap out of it! I can't eat my breakfast with that smug look on your face," Ginny joked. Ron snorted and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, Ron, snap out of it." Harry nudged his rib with his elbow. Ron stared while Harry tried to look innocent, before laughing, followed by the other two.

"I just can't believe it mate, I'll marry her in just four months. I wish Hermione could come back for the wedding," Ron said. The trio suddenly became quiet. They had missed her terribly since she moved away from England and often worried about her.

"Yeah, I hope she will. I know it's hard to convince her to move back to England, but if she could just come for the wedding, I'd be more than thankful," Harry agreed. He squeezed Ginny's hand when he noticed her tears forming. She missed her best friend.

"She hasn't replied to your letter yet?" Ginny asked. Ron shook his head.

"No, she hasn't even called, yet. I tried calling her, but remembering the different time zones between here and there, I'm afraid of calling at the wrong time. Now with everyone busy, it's much more difficult to contact each other." It was true. The four of them only knew a bit about muggle communication, and even then, they only used it to contact Hermione and her parents. They didn't know much else and didn't intend to show it to others. Hermione hade made them promise that only the four would know about her whereabouts and of using the muggle mobile phone.

xoxoxo

George was busy checking the stocks on the shelves while Lee and Verity were helping customers. Lee had decided to help George since no one was willing to help with the shop. Looking at the clock, he noted it was almost time for lunch and George knew that Angelina would be dropping by any moment now to drag Lee away. He was going to have to eat alone again since his wife was busy visiting her parents. At least, that's what she told him and he believed her for the most part. Lately, though, George was beginning to wonder why his wife was only now often visiting her parents, sometimes for days, leaving him alone in their flat.

George had found out about Ron proposing to Luna a few days earlier and he was happy for his youngest brother even if he, Harry, Ginny, and Luna didn't speak to him often. In fact, they hardly wanted to speak to him at all.

As he was busy checking the stocks, he heard the front door open and unsurprisingly, Angelina walked in. She smiled at him, but George thought it looked a little forced. She walked towards Lee, kissed him on the cheek, and dragged him off for lunch with a hurried goodbye to Verity.

George would admit, if only to himself, that he was sometimes jealous of Lee and Angelina. They were so very loving towards each other. The kisses they both shared and how they linked arms showed how much they adored each other. He wished that his wife would walk through the front door and kiss him on his cheek, hug him lovingly, but that never happened anymore. The only time it did was during the first week of their marriage before she suddenly stopped. He couldn't even tell why, but one thing he could see was his wife's love of fame. She was so different from Hermione. Hermione, she was the only woman who had loved him truly and the only woman who stood by him after the war, after the death of Fred, his twin. But he threw everything away, he had shunned her out of his life forever and now he was regretting everything he had done.

Verity had already left for the noon break with her boyfriend by the time George made it to the back room to have his own lunch. He was about to dig in when a grey owl tapped on the window. He recognised the owl and let out a huff, opening the window to let it in. The owl flew inside and stuck its foot out. George took the letter and fed the the owl some treats, ignoring its hoot at it flew away.

He opened the letter, wondering what else his wife wanted to inform him.

_George dear,_

_Sorry to inform you but I won't be coming back to the flat tonight. I'll be sleeping over at my parents' so I will see you tomorrow darling._

_Your wife,_

_Janelle_

George let out a loud sigh of annoyance. He knew this would happen. He was supposed to have a great life with his wife, enjoying every day and night with her but instead he only saw her a few days every week, as she spent the rest of the time with her parents. This was not supposed to happen and this wouldn't have happened had he married Hermione. Hermione would have stayed with him, she stood by him all the time, and now she was nowhere to be found. He was stuck with a woman who he's beginning to suspect hadn't married him for him, but for his fame. He was too ashamed to admit that Ginny was right about her.

Losing his appetite, George pushed his lunch away and sat there, thinking about everything; about his marriage to Janelle, about his family and the war, and Fred's death, about the time he had with Hermione. He began to realise just how much he missed her and how much he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Japan<strong>

Mukuro stood in the doorway, watching as Hermione washed the dishes in the kitchen while Chrome cleaned up the table. He was amused with the brunette – how she could easily fit herself amongst the Vongola 10th family and his Guardians, how Reborn and Sawada welcomed her with open arms. She fascinated him and amused him in equal measure and he could see how protective she was towards them even though she hardly knew them.

Finished with the dishes, Hermione brought out desserts for her guests as they proceeded towards the living room. They hadn't talked much during lunch and now she wanted to know why, of all people, Mukuro was here in her apartment.

"Well, may I ask for the purpose of this visit?" Hermione began in a polite manner. She knew Chrome had no reason to visit her, apart from coming with the kids to see magic, and she had kept her word about not telling anyone. So far.

"Kufufufufufu, I like your attitude Miss Hermione Granger, it's very fascinating," Mukuro commented and smiled at her. She blushed and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Thank you, I suppose," she replied in a soft tone.

"I came here for one thing, just to verify. Before that, please don't blame my Chrome – she didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who asked her to join me here," Mukuro said with a grin on his face. Hermione stared at him then at Chrome, who looked a bit nervous. Hermione nodded her head slowly and let Mukuro continue with whatever was on his mind.

"I know this is a bit shocking for all of us here, well... more surprising, actually. I have discovered your real... talent, if I may call it that." Hermione's eyes widened and both she and Chrome stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked nervously. She tried to sit straight but her body wouldn't follow her commands. She felt herself shaking and her heart beat faster, her breath stuck in her throat.

"What I mean is that during the, I think you know, the attack at Namimori middle school more than a month ago, I saw that talent of yours with that little stick in your hand and I saw you save some of my Chrome's comrades. You made sure that you were well hidden from others, but not well enough, since I saw you using it."

Hermione paled.

"_Oh shit, I've been caught."_

* * *

><p>Here you go, so I hope that you will like it XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Sorry guys for the late update, I've been busy with classes and assignments and hardly got time to write anything. And this also goes to my other two stories so all these stories will take a while to be updated. Anyway don't worry because I still will find some time to update these stories of mine as possible as I could. As usual, any grammatical mistakes are my bad, and Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn aren't mine to claim.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Of Witch and Skylark<strong>

Hermione stunned, she still couldn't believe that her secret has been discovered by the scariest man of all, Mukuro Rokudo, the mismatched eyes illusionist himself, as she often heard from Tsuna and Gokudera often talked about him being a very scary and sometimes weird guy who loves talking about destroying the mafia, heck even Hermione had no idea of who he is at that time, and now she know and finally met him after all these time.

Mukuro and Chrome had left her apartment about an hour ago after having a simple conversation, as claimed by Mukuro himself, yet it was still a shocking for her for her biggest secret is already being discovered by others where else she thought that only I-pin, Lambo and Chrome are those who knew about her being a witch.

Still sitting in her sofa, Hermione had no idea of how is she going to face the rest of them, worried that if any of them already knew of her little secret, and somehow she could sense that some of them, especially one in particular, already knew about it and just waiting for the right time for the bomb to explode.

Little did she know that the man who lived not far from her is now having a difficult moment in his mind about the certain mismatched eyes illusionist who had just left her apartment, wondering of what business he had with her. Hibari know if Mukuro ought to see someone, surely he can sense something unfamiliarity with that particular person, which worries him the most now that he can sense that Mukuro is showing some interest in Hermione. Hibari is not a type of person who wants or willing to interfere into someone else's business, but since meeting Hermione he could felt the differences in her from other people that he had knew and met, she was, as he could call it, unique and fascinating though she might not a match for his fighting skill, yet she had her own way to mesmerized him. Among the woman he had met Adelheid is a determined woman who had the matching skill of fighting against him and can be considered as dangerous as well, Kyoko is a soft and kind while Haru is kinda loud and can say a bit crazy while Bianchi is, well Bianchi, and none of them had caught his interest but Hermione was different, she more into soft, caring, kind yet highly determined and confident young woman and not afraid to stood on her ground and the first to actually dare in making a deal with him right after she moved into here and the first ever woman that he had shown his interest with.

He still wonders of her mysterious side of power, for he determines to uncover it, just waiting for another opportunity to see it again. And he even determines of not letting Mukuro to come near her again or he will take him down like he used to do and he need to find out what does Mukuro wants with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Hermione strolls around the town, doing some groceries shopping when she stumbles upon the Skylark himself. Hibari looks at her with determination in his eyes while Hermione had a little worried in hers, she even wonder if Hibari too knew about her little secret. She bow to him, greets him with some respect and smile at him, though she knew that it will lead to nothing, besides this is Hibari she is facing now. Hibari just stand there and stares at her as Hermione's about to move aside and walks away when he speaks.

"What is that Mukuro Rokudo wants with you?"

Hermione stand still on her ground, she is a bit shocks and she could feel her heart beating fast and she is slightly shaking. How did he find out about Mukuro being in her house couple of days ago, did he saw him coming, Hermione's mind is now rambling non-stop, didn't realizes that Hibari is walking towards her. As she turns around, she almost shriek as she is now standing face-to-face with Hibari and from the corner of her eyes she could see people around them whispers, glances at them and some even tries to avoid standing near them, wondering of what she had done that had angered the most dangerous man alive in Namimori.

"He just…wants to ask…about something," Hermione spoke as she stammered in her few last words and her heart beat faster than before. She didn't dare to look into his eyes as Hibari's eyes fix fully on her. Hibari didn't say anything but somehow Hermione knew that Hibari is somehow angry or furious as she can sense it but she didn't know to whom that feeling is for. Both of them still didn't say a word and Hermione wishes that she just could walk away but knowing that Hibari will not let it happen she just wait and wait until he left, but somehow it still didn't happen and she is getting frustrated. She is about to speak when Hibari cut her.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked as his voice sound a bit motionless but Hermione could detect that he is concern about her. Hermione is quite shock at first, but deep in her heart she is beyond happy for he had shown his concern to her and couldn't help but to flushes as her face turn slightly pink. She tries not smile but couldn't help a bit of it as she shook her head, indicates that the mismatched illusionist didn't do anything bad to her.

They both glances at each other and didn't say a word as people keep glances at them and slowly passes by, didn't want to interrupt the most dangerous man ever. Hibari couldn't take all the attention from the others as he takes his tonfas and held firmly in his hands, making others to actually budge their way out from the two of them as Hermione tries not to frown in front of him. One glare from Hibari and everyone nearby begins to shatters far away from them.

"Let's go somewhere else, I hate crowding," Hibari spoke quietly which took Hermione by surprise. She never thought in her life that the man who actually hate being around people is asking her to go somewhere else with him. Hermione smile as she nods her head and the both of them leaves the town as people looks at them with that surprise looks in their eyes, but somehow none of them realizes that one particular person watches the two of them in amuse.

"Hmmm…seems that Hibari is taking a liking on her, maybe these two can fit each other very well and she can help to tame the carnivore in him," a hitman with a small, green chameleon and a fendora hat speak to no one in particular and that smile appear in his face, not the devilish _I'm-going-to-take-this-opportunity_ or the sort of smile but an actual smile that is full of concern and gladness.

xoxoxo

Both Hermione and Hibari didn't talks much as the two of them walks in quietly, none willing to start any conversation though Hermione feels much safer being around him rather than having others to spy upon her, or worse enough kidnaps her just to get her to reveals her true secret which she is worries if they wants and will uses it for the wrong reason.

The two of them walks from the town towards the Namimori Temple up on the hill, the surrounding around the temple is quiet and peaceful and Hermione could use the peaceful environment to relax and clear her mind from the recent encounter with Mukuro. As the both of them reaches the temple, Hibari walks much further towards the temple while Hermione on top of the steps watches the view of the surrounding around the quiet, peaceful temple in which there are only the two of them there at the moment and the only sound they could hear is coming from the yellow little bird, Hibird, singing some tune that only recognizes by Hibari and constantly calls out his name. Hermione could only smile to see how Hibari, the most dangerous man ever she had met, had a soft heart for such small, cute creature in which she could detect that the little yellow bird is not quite a normal bird she had ever seen in the Muggle world.

"Don't get yourself into much trouble next time, Rokudo Mukuro is not a nice person to start with, he'll be using you," Hibari suddenly spoke, startled Hermione all the way. She glances at the black jet-haired man whose back is clear in her view. She didn't say much though she knew that he was right about it. But that didn't help her to not to smile, she had never though that the man who is being labelled as the most dangerous man ever in Namimori had a soft side of his which he hardly shows it to others, and Hermione considers herself as one of the lucky person who saw that side of his. But she also guesses that it got to do with him getting more mature as he is now a man and can and able to communicate with other though that is one of the things he randomly do, compared to what she already had heard of his reputation during his school years.

"Yes, I will," she responded as a tint of blush and a smile slowly appears in her lovely face. Despites his reputation, Hermione feels that she is lot safer being around him and then a strange sensation, pleasant feeling slowly emerges in her heart though she herself didn't understand much of how it could happen in all of a sudden.

"_I like him, very much indeed."_

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Hermione finishes reading her book "How to Speak Fluently in Japanese", given by Yamamoto two months ago few days after she had moved to Namimori and when she first started to learnt to speak Japanese not so fluently and she is not as good as Dino, but nowadays she manages to speak properly and almost fluently with them and so far her Italian are making a good progress as well and she is getting better with her third language there, which making Dino very proud of her.

Putting the book on the table stand next to her bed, her mind begins to wonders on the event earlier that day, the first time she spent almost the whole day with Kyoya Hibari outside around the town and in fact they had a great time though not much conversation that the two of them had but somehow she admitted that she really enjoy being around him and she felt much safer to be near him rather than being afraid for his reputation as the most dangerous person ever.

She was touched of how concerned he is of her after she found out that he knew about that Mukuro Rokudo went to her apartment a couple of days earlier. Though they had a good time, apart from doing their own thing earlier, Hermione knew that Hibari had something playing in his mind that she swore she could see him stole some glances towards her and as if there's something he would like to ask her but somehow it didn't went past his mouth. She let it be because knowing that forcing him to let out what's that has been playing in his mind will only invite trouble to herself.

Yawning, her eyes are now on the verge of closing, damn she didn't realizes how tired she is that night, but yet she is more than happy knowing that she had a great day and can't wait for tomorrow to come, and tomorrow she will see the rest of them, the Vongola 10th and his family, if that what she often heard them said to her, for their lesson, but she doesn't care knowing that she had finally had the life she deserves after all these years.

xoxoxo

Hibari yawn, he's very tired as he put the book in his hand to the table next to his bed. Hibird already went to sleep on his little pillow next to Hibari. Looking at the clock, it is almost midnight. Lying down to his bed, his mind went back to the event earlier, he had spent most of his time with Hermione, more than he ever spent with others, in fact he never wants to spend his time with others but things are different with her, he almost enjoys being around her as if there's a magnet that drew them both closer together.

Hibari couldn't help but to smile her lovely face and beautiful smile appears in his mind. He hardly saw her that very much happy when being around him, as if he had brought back her happiness to her. He's been trying to think of how to ask about her origin and magic of hers but somehow he couldn't let it to pass from his mouth that easily, he had never had such problem before but went it come to her he had trouble to speak it out. And to make it worse he could sense that she could detect of what had been playing in his mind but remains to not interfere in his territory. He appreciates that she didn't cross that boundary yet. He knew that sooner or later he will find out about her, and he will have her to tell him everything even if he had to force her up.

But somehow he believes that one day she will open everything about herself and all he had to do is just wait for it patiently. Smile to himself he switch off the light and let sleep taking over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Few weeks later<strong>

September approaches fast, which mean in a couple of weeks Hermione will celebrates her 22nd birthday, and she didn't plan of celebrating it back in England even though her parents along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna had constantly asked her whether she will return to England on that particular day to celebrates her birthday and she had been telling them many times that she will not going back to England to celebrates it knowing that Mrs Weasley will going to held a party for her in The Burrow, which mean that everyone is going to be there and none the less George and his wife will be there as well, and she didn't want to face him at the near future though she admitted that she missed all his friends, her parents, and the Weasley family no less, well except George maybe, and that wife of his.

She is at the moment helping Nana Sawada in her kitchen, preparing some foods as she had just finished teaching Tsuna with his English lesson, and surprisingly not only Tsuna but almost the whole of them, comprising of Dino, Yamamoto, Ryohei and even Chrome who still felt guilty but Hermione brushed her off and told her that everything's okay, they were there as well to learn on how to speak English fluently except for Gokudera who is excel in his English and he was there to help Hermione to taught them though his methods had brought some confusion among them, as most of them had some problems with their grammars, which she found it to be quite amusing to see some of them struggling to pronounced their grammars properly though Dino is doing quite better compared to most of them and Tsuna who got hit in the head constantly by Reborn for every mistakes he had made. Hermione felt sorry for him but couldn't do anything as Reborn already told her not to spoil him even if he is the Vongola's current Boss.

She find out that Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Haru and Kyoko are doing some shopping in the town as Nana Sawada is planning to make some small occasion at the Sawada resident and Hermione find out that Tsuna's father, Iemitsu is returning to Namimori that afternoon from his work trip. from what she had hear from Nana Sawada, Iemitsu works in a construction sites in and around the country though from Tsuna's version, he is the leader of CEDEF which is part the Vongola, the mafia organization and that had left Hermione a bit confused though she really didn't care much of what is Tsuna's dad real occupation is as long as he had support his family well and from what she saw, he had did his job well.

* * *

><p><strong>Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, England<strong>

George slowly eat his lunch that he had bought from the Leaky Cauldron and he still eating alone, his wife is nowhere to be found as she had told him she had meet up with her old friends from school and decided to hang out with them. At first he suggested that they go and meet her friends together but Janelle go against it, saying that she wishes to have their reunion all by themselves and didn't want to be accompanied by their spouses. At this point, he had to admit that he really doesn't understand his wife's attitude and he is getting annoyed with her as if he had lost his privilege of being her husband.

Remembering the date today, he suddenly remembers that in around two weeks' time is Hermione's birthday. He sits there, wondering of her whereabouts and how is she doing at this very moment. He had been thinking a lot of her lately, his heart aches when his family refuse to tell him and even his parents didn't know of her whereabouts though he knew that Ron and Ginny definitely knew where she is but they will definitely will not going to spill it to him, not even a slight info he will get from them. And he even knew that if Ron and Ginny wouldn't tell him, Harry and Luna will do the same. He is very sad lately, he often thinks of her and his dead twin. He knew that Fred did not forgive him for what he had did to Hermione, but he knew that it is too late to ask for forgiveness as she is nowhere to be found and by God how much he had missed her, and Fred as well. He had yearn for them, Hermione especially since Fred had died more than three years ago.

"Hermione, Hermione," her name is constantly ringing in his ear. George sits there, stares at nothing while her name and face appears in his mind. He didn't even realize that his tears slowly slide down on his cheeks. He had missed her so much and now his heart is constantly calling out for her, hoping that she will come back to him, but then he snaps, he had almost forgot that he is now a married man and he had a wife to look after.

George is still lost in his thought when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Snaps from his thought he realizes that lunch time is over and there's still some leftover of his food. He had lost some appetite lately and this is one heck of a shocking among the Weasley whom are famous for their love for food. Opening the door he could see Lee is standing there, not realizes that his eyes are still red from crying though the tears already stop.

"Mate, are you alright?" Lee asked, his voice full of concern as George blinks his eyes but he couldn't say a word. Lee looks at him with worries fill his face as he is worried about George for he is not himself much lately. He often spend most of the time alone at the backroom, doing God know what while Lee and Verity are often left to in charge of the shop, dealing with their customers and lots.

"I missed her, and Fred. Oh Lee I missed them so much," George finally spoke almost whispered, his eyes filled with tears which leaving Lee to gasp to see his friend suddenly broke into tears in front of him.

"Hey mate, please stop, let's go inside," Lee said as he held firmly on George's arm and lead him inside the backroom and let him sit on a chair while he goes to the front to inform Verity that he will be in the backroom with George, and she is lucky since they didn't have much customers on that day since all students already gone back to school. Lee then enters the room and closed the door and put a locking charm on it and then he conjures a silencing charm on the room.

"I'm such a stupid man, she loved me and I had shunned her away. I'm such an idiot, useless man," George rambled nonstop as his tears couldn't stop flowing, making Lee to slightly getting into panic to see him in such condition. He had felt a little sympathy for him, knowing how his current life had treated him, his wife rather on her own doing God know what and now he seems to be such a broken man. Lee knew that George couldn't turns to Harry, Ron or Ginny since they had refused to talk to him since Hermione had left. Lee also knew the woman George meant is not his wife but Hermione. At that point, Lee wished he had knock some sense into him, telling him that there is no use to cry over spilled milk but then he felt sympathy for him, knowing how miserable his life is lately. Taking a deep breath, Lee pats on George's shoulder as George sobs quietly.

"George, mate, I want you to look at me and tell me something," Lee spoke as George tries to control his sobs. He then slowly faces Lee who is sitting in front of him, his face is all red and his eyes are filled with tears that are threaten to fall.

"Do you love her?" Lee asked, making George wince at first but then he knew of whom Lee had meant, it wasn't Janelle but Hermione. George looks at his best friend and he could see how sincere Lee is and know that he could trust him.

"Yes. Yes I love her."

* * *

><p>Alright people, sorry for the long delay, I hope this chapter didn't disappoints any of you. Anyway if any of you had any idea for pairing and such please don't hesitate to tell me and see what I can do about it. Anyway I want to apologize for any confusion that I have made regarding Hermione's age. As I mentioned in the story, she is about Ryohei's age so when she moved to Japan she is actually slightly 22-years old, she is still 21 since Hibari is a year older and he is already 23-years old. It is my mistakes since I have forgot about their birthday. Anyway your review will make my day.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Finally, I'm back people, readers etc sorry for the long delay, had too caught up with my classes, tests, quizzes, assignments the sort of that and pretty soon my final exam. A very tiring semester for me but hey, it worth the effort though. So now the new chapter is here so please enjoy XD and as usual the original characters aren't mine. And a very HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012 to all readers

**Disclaimers:** Still aren't mine *sniff sniff*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Of Trouble and Birthday Girl<strong>

It's been a week since Hermione had spent her time with Hibari at the temple and after that day both of them goes on their own way but still the both of them steal glances to look at one another. Despites his dangerous attitudes Hermione felt lot safer and enjoyed being with him more. Even though Hibari is also famous for his threat yet he never does any harm to her and often looked after her, especially when Mukuro is around them.

Hermione is more than glad to have Hibari by her side, though the two of them didn't speak much to each other, but having him around make her lot safer and secure. Her feeling towards Hibari is more than just liking him, she had a crush on the most dangerous man in Namimori, and somehow this feeling she had slowly removes her old, sorrow feeling that she had after being dumped by her ex-boyfriend who is now happily married, that what she had in her mind.

Hermione is now at the Sawada resident, helping Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and even Chrome to learn their English and pretty much the four of them are getting slightly better while Gokudera helping her by correcting any mistakes that the four had made. Dino had return to Italy due to some work and last Hermione had heard from the Bucking Bronco is that the Varia needs some help, and she still wonder who is Varia that it is so important for Dino to return to Italy in no time and since none of them had inform her about it.

"Granger-san, there's someone would like to see you," Nana Sawada called on Hermione who is at the moment busy teaching Tsuna some English's pronunciations.

Hermione hurry left the room, without realizing that she had forgotten to close the door and slowly the five Vongolas peek from behind when they heard her squeals.

"Hibari, what are you doing here?" Tsuna and the four Guardians are pretty shocks that their eyes and jaws widen to find out that Hibari is standing outside the Sawada resident and more surprisingly he is here to see Hermione.

"What are he doing here and what is he wants with Hermione-san?" Yamamoto speaks quietly as the rest of them shake their head while Reborn who is standing behind them let out a loud huff which startles them.

"Whatever Hibari wants with Hermione is their business, all of you better start your lesson or I will get Hibari up here and deal with you lots," Reborn threaten them as each one of them goes pale and hurry back to their books and lesson as they hear footsteps approaches them and none of them but Reborn could breathe easily as Hermione come back to the room along with Hibari who is standing behind her.

"Reborn, I hope you don't mind Hibari here come to help," Hermione announces with a smile in her face to Reborn who couldn't help but smirk whilst the rest of them goes pale and begins to sweat heavily, even Ryohei who is the only one that can stand with Hibari at a time and even Gokudera who only help Hermione to teach them though none of them understand of his way of teaching.

"Nope, I don't mind at all, this can be lot better with Hibari here," Reborn responds with a smile in his face which scares Tsuna and the rest of them but Hibari and Hermione.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Chrome glances at the Vongola's Cloud Guardian and swear they could see the killing instinct in his eyes. This is going to be a long, tough day.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Hermione woke up from her nice slumber, she yawn and stretch her body so that she is able to move her muscle easily. Looking at the calendar she realizes that today is September 19, which means that today is her birthday. She is officially 22-year old today and this is the first time she celebrates her birthday outside England, and for today she decides that she would like to pamper herself so she let Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola to have some break for today.

She arranges her bed nicely and goes to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower since it is pretty cold outside. The autumn season in Namimori is beautiful and so peaceful and Hermione really enjoys her time here. Even though she is a strange stranded in a foreign place but Namimori is no longer foreign to her, it is like she was meant to live and stay here.

Emerge from her bathroom Hermione could hear her mobile phone ringing, she rushed to her bedroom as he mobile phone is on the tableside next to her bed and realizes that it is her parents calling.

"Hello," Hermione greets the caller, not knowing whether it is her mum or her dad.

"Hello darling, how are you?" The caller greets her back; it is her mother who had called her.

"I'm fine Mum, how are you and dad?" Hermione responds with a smile in her face, can't help to conceal her happiness to have her mother calling her on that special day.

"We are fine darling, your dad and I just want to wish you a very happy birthday, though it is early here in England but we know that it is already 19 September there, and we also want to tell you how much we missed you darling," Mrs Granger speak and Hermione couldn't help but to cry silently, she missed them too so much and she knew that her mother is crying on the other side of the phone.

"I missed both of you as well and in fact I missed everyone over there, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, most of the Weasley of course. I hope that one day I can go back and see all of you again, but at the moment my life is here," Hermione speak softly, her tears didn't stop falling and she didn't care since no one is watching her crying though she knew her mother knew that she is crying at the moment.

"We too hope you do come back to England one day, but we understand that for now you needs to be where you want to be and we just want you to be happy wherever you are at the moment," Mrs Granger speaks softly as well, she know that her only daughter needed her own time and space and she and her husband had granted that for her though both of them are hoping to have her near them.

"Thank you mum, I love both of you so much," Hermione says as she couldn't help but smile.

"We love you too darling, your dad says hi and he sends you a big birthday wishes," Mrs Granger response and she chuckles to hear her husband singing a birthday song at the back.

"Tell dad I say hi too and thank you for singing a birthday song for me," Hermione speaks as she chuckles as well. Her tears has stop from falling and somehow she feels a bit relief for the day to be able to speak with her mother again.

"He said he gladly too, well we have to go, speak to you soon darling and please take care of yourself there," Mrs Granger spoke after a while.

"Okay, you too take care of yourself, and hope to speak with the two of you again, thanks for calling mum," Hermione replies as she ends the call.

Putting her mobile phone back on the table, she sits on her bed looking outside the window and saw a beautiful morning during the autumn season in Namimori, the blue sky is so calm and serene and she feel free for today. She stands from her bed and walks towards the kitchen to prepare herself some nice breakfast.

xoxoxo

Hermione hums nicely as she treat herself some nice walk around Namimori town on the lovely afternoon. She had called up the Sawada resident to inform them that Tsuna is free from lesson for today as she wants a day off for herself. Hermione roam from one shop to another, looking for a nice thing for her apartment and treat herself with nice, delicious strawberry shortcake from the famous cake house recommended by Haru and Kyoko.

As Hermione walk around the town, she didn't realizes that a scary illusionist had been watching her for the past couple of hours and had been following her since. Hermione is very content with herself for that day that she didn't realize the trouble ahead.

Sitting in a park near a school, Hermione looks around as she enjoys her afternoon when someone greets her. She is about to responds when she realize of who that person is.

"Good afternoon, Mukuro-san," Hermione starts as she greets him.

"Kufufufu, don't be afraid of me my dear lovely Miss Hermione, I won't do harm to you," Mukuro speak as he sits himself next to Hermione, making her fidgeting a bit but somehow she tries to control her fear over the man next to her.

"Glad to hear that, what can I do for you this lovely afternoon," Hermione responds as she tries to control the trembling of her voice, this man is damn scary that he can makes Voldemort looks like a mice.

"Relax Miss Hermione, I just want to enjoy this lovely day with you, if you let me," Mukuro speak as he turns to her. Hermione could detect that he means no harm but still had that slightly fear of him. She nods her head slowly and turns her attention to the children who are having playing at the playground not far from the park.

The two of them sits there in silent, watching the moment passes by and somehow during that moment the fear that had holding on Hermione's heart seems to sip away silently as Hermione begins to relax.

"Today is your special day, isn't it?" Mukuro break the silent between them, startling Hermione as she glances at him.

"Meaning?" she asks.

"Well, since you didn't have any lesson today with those mafia brats, and you are here, so there must be something that you want to celebrate or enjoy, am I right?" Mukuro tries to make a wild guess but very confident.

Hermione looks at him, and she can guess that Mukuro is only guessing so she didn't want to tell him about it.

"No, I just want to take a day off for myself, nothing important or special," Hermione lies as she locks her gaze with him and make sure that she didn't fell into his illusion easily. She knew how strong Mukuro is and how dangerous he can be especially if he had that trident of his, and in fact he did had it with him but somehow people tend to ignores it, maybe because he keep it hidden from the others' view and Hermione had no idea how he did it.

Mukuro then turns his gaze away as he bend forward and Hermione could see him trembling when suddenly he laugh out loud, shocking her and those who are nearby them.

"Miss Hermione, you think you can fool me, I know what day is today. Today is in fact your birthday, am I right?" Mukuro speak softly that only Hermione could hear. He locks his gaze on her as Hermione begins to feel warm in her cheek, damn this man, why he know almost everything about her.

She tries to turns her gaze elsewhere but somehow she can't, as if Mukuro had put a spell on her and makes her unable to move and only able to hear for his command.

"Am I right, my dear?" Mukuro asks again as he touches and caress the soft skin of her face and Hermione nodded her head slowly, she tries not to tremble under his touch.

"That's my girl," Mukuro smiles as he withdraw his hand off her face while Hermione manages to turns her face away as if the spell is broken. Her heart thumping loudly and she could hear it loud and clear whilst her face feels warm.

"Happy birthday my dear," Mukuro says in a low voice and smiles at her as Hermione tries to restrains herself from letting out a loud huff as she nods her head and tries to smile back.

"Thank you," Hermione thanked him and quickly turned her gaze away, tried to hide the blush in her face. Though she is slightly afraid of him yet her legs are unable to move, as if there's glue in her feet.

The two of them continue to sits in silent when suddenly someone approaches them. Mukuro somehow could detect the killing intention coming from this person as he is quickly rise on his feet and take out his trident, scaring Hermione who is sitting between the two of them and suddenly she can't hear her voice coming from her mouth, as if she is suddenly turn mute at that very moment.

"What did you do to her, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari speak in low but deadly voice.

"Hmm…why are you so concern about her, Hibari Kyoya? She is an adult and able to look after herself," Mukuro responds, teasing him as he laugh.

Hermione is worries as they are aiming each other's weapon at broad daylight while there are people around them at the moment. She knew that she needs to stop this before thing get worse and she will tries no matter what.

"Please, stop, both of you," Hermione pleaded as she managed to get her voice and courage back.

Both of them stare at each other and none of them wants to move and this leave Hermione no choice but to rise and stand between the two of them, she know what is the consequences if thing goes wrong but she didn't care as long as the two of them will stop their bloody, nonsense fight in public, especially during this broad daylight.

Her action startles both men and slowly they withdraw their weapon away. Mukuro can't help but to smirk while Hibari is still with his deadly look.

"Well, seems that I had other business to attend, I enjoy our time together Miss Hermione and hope to see you again next time, and happy birthday once again," Mukuro speak as he left both Hermione and Hibari at the park.

Hermione slowly let out a huff and she is glad that nothing serious is happen as she slowly glances at Hibari who still had that scary face off him. He then turn around and begin to walk away.

"What are you waiting for?" Hibari suddenly speak as he turns to face her and Hermione take this clue that she needs to follow him and fast.

The two of them walks fast passing by housing area and none of them speak a word. Hermione is worried if Hibari is angry with her for being with Mukuro earlier but it wasn't her fault to begin with.

"Are you angry at me?" Hermione tries to break the silent as Hibari suddenly stop which shocks Hermione as she almost crash into him.

"No, but I do believe that I have warned you about him," Hibari responds as he glances at her, causing Hermione to fidgeting but she stand firm at her place, knowing that she didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes you did, but I didn't plan on meeting him today, I didn't know that it was him that approached me earlier," Hermione retort back, there's no way she will lost in this argument.

"Hmm…well then," Hibari only response as he begin to walk away, leaving Hermione behind as she didn't intend to move.

Realizing that Hermione didn't follow him from behind, he stop and turns around, looking at her. He then walk towards her and take her hand and he could feel sparks at his hand as his fingers entwined with hers but he tend to ignore it but at the same time he could feel an electric jolt when he touches her.

Hermione too can feel the sparks and the electric jolt when Hibari touches her and she cannot help but feels that there are butterflies in her stomach as she entwined her fingers with his. She even had some weird feeling of excitement, shock and such in which she hardly had experienced it while with George.

As the both of them walks around the neighbourhood, Hermione realizes that the area seems familiar. Soon enough both of them reach the Sawada resident. Hermione is surprise as both her and Hibari are greets by Nana Sawada and a few others and each and one of them looks happy and both she and Hibari didn't realizes that their fingers still entwined until Lambo asks of why they are holding hand and upon hearing this both of them hurry letting go of each other's hand and it is normal for Hermione to blush but it is quite a surprise to see Hibari had a tint of blush in his face and luckily that only her could see it and she tries not to laugh and luckily none of them had hear of what Lambo had say as all of them are busy chatting.

Nana Sawada then invites all of them especially Hermione to come inside and as they enter into the house suddenly they start to sing birthday song to her which really surprise her very much. All of them which includes Dino, Romario and a man with long, silver hair whom she never meet before and she could see that some of them, namely Tsuna and Gokudera is a bit scares of him while Yamamoto could easily jokes with him though he looks a bit harsh but somehow that didn't scare Yamamoto much.

Hermione is touches but she is quite surprise and wondering of how they knew of her birthday today when suddenly Haru run towards her and gives her a hug and wishing her some birthday wishes. Of course, definitely Haru had told them about it. Though she didn't knew them very well but she always feel welcome and the Sawada resident is like her home as well, just like The Burrow and the Weasley, apart from George, that is. Hugging her good friend back, she is glad that she is part of them and even more than glad to become part of their family.

* * *

><p><strong>Wizarding World, England<strong>

George is hanging at the Three Broomsticks with his wife as he forced her to come after both of them didn't spend much time together lately. As he is bringing their butterbeers he could hear familiar voices speaking not far and as he peek he could see his brother and sister along with their significant others are having a drink. At first he didn't want to bother but upon hearing Hermione's name he stop and stand there listening to them.

"This is for Hermione and wherever she is I hope that she had a great life and hope that she will have a nice birthday celebration as today is her birthday, a toast to Hermione."

Upon hearing Harry tossed a drink for their friend which was his former girlfriend, George couldn't help but to feel guilty. And to make it worse, he never celebrates her birthday before and it is often up to Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna to celebrates her birthday while he prefer to hang out somewhere without bothered about her birthday celebration and he couldn't feel more guiltier because he never send her any birthday wishes or such and didn't bother to thrown not even a simple party for her.

His heart still in pain for not knowing of her whereabouts and he is hoping to see her again one day for his love for her slowly emerge from the bottom of his heart.

"_Please come back Hermione, I need you. I love you, so very much."_ George thought to himself as he walk away, approaching his wife who is currently busy admiring her fingernails.

* * *

><p>Finally I had managed to finish this chapter, thank God. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or even spelling error which is definitely got and sorry for the delay and thank you to everyone who had put this story into story alert, favourite story and such. Thank you so much and your support makes my day. The next chapter might take a while since I had a final exam to face but don't worry I don't intend to ignore this story for long.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Just finished my final exam and currently staying at home doing nothing. So sorry for the delay and hope that you guys will enjoy reading this chapter XD

**Disclaimers:** Not JK or Akira = (

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Witch's Love and Marriage Falling Apart<strong>

Mid-October approaching fast, the autumn season is Namimori is getting more and more beautiful as leaves turns from green to red and orange colors and it is getting cold lately. Hermione is walking home after finished teaching the current Vongola boss. She is slowly getting used to them being a real mafia. Hermione had never thought that she will end up being part of the mafia family even though she is not part of the Guardians who had their own specific title but Reborn still insist that she is very important to them. But then she had never sees such mafia family before in her life and she even compared it with the mafia on the television which is pretty amusing for her and to see how timid Tsuna can be despite that he is the boss of the current Vongola family.

Her life in Namimori is getting better and better, and George is no longer linger in her heart or mind as her love for him had slowly faded away and her attention is now turn to the most dangerous man in Namimori, a man that she slowly begin to harbour a feeling for. The man who looked after her when she is in danger, even though she never been into one by right. But then, it is not a surprise for her if she could see herself falling for him in the future and unlike George, he never troubled her with his attitude.

Hermione understand that George was kind of lost after Fred died in the final battle, she knew how important Fred was to George and she had tried her best to cherish him and bring him back to the person he used to be, even though just a slightly of it. Three years she hold on his attitude, and she could see that sometimes he even ignored her but she could never brought herself to leave him even when he had intentionally hurt her feelings. When she tried to do so, George begged her to be by his side and never leave him. The war had changed them, Hermione is no longer had that bossy attitude much in her system but luckily she still managed to stay strong, independent, persistence and had that logic mind of hers but her heart was fragile which sometimes her strength was no use when she was sad. George had changed much after the war and especially after the death of his twin, he can be very mean sometimes, calling her names and such but still convincing her that he loved and needed her, even though Hermione knew that he just simply said it without even actually meant it but deep in her heart she was hoping that he was really meant it and he will change back to the person he used to be.

But then everything's shattered when suddenly he asked for break up, saying that Hermione is out of his league and what shocking her most when he began to date a woman just barely a month after they broke off. He had moved fast while she still struggled with her own feeling. Hermione know that George had told his new girlfriend, Janelle, about their past relationship and she swore that she could saw Janelle sneered at her and compared herself with Hermione and bold enough to told her that she had got nothing to offer to George, unlike her, which is like adding salt to a wound in Hermione's heart by that time. She felt humiliated by then and everywhere she went she could saw people looked at her and whispered and she could saw them gave her a sympathy glance. It was really hard for her by then and everything gone from bad to worse when George announced his engagement to Janelle after dating her for three months and married her a month later where Hermione was already in Namimori at that time, nursing her broken heart.

But now, all the saddening past no longer lingers in her life, she had moved on and she found her life in Namimori, Japan. She had met a lot of people apart from the Vongola, Reborn, Dino, the Sawada, Squalo, the long white-haired man whom Dino had introduced to her as his old friend and part of the Varia, she still had no idea what the Varia is actually, who had come from Italy, the Shimon (another mafia family), and most surprisingly Giannini, the short, chubby man who had claimed as the Vongola's best technology specialist, she didn't remember much by right, and cannot help but giggles to see Tsuna's face when Giannini introduced about his specialties to her.

Her heart is no longer fragile as she is now strong, independent, wit and brave, proving that she is much of a true Gryffindor. She no longer having that fear kind of feeling when being around Mukuro and slowly begin to adapt of having him around her, especially when all Guardians are requires to attend any meeting or such. She could detect that he tries to get her attention but having Hibari around her makes Mukuro to actually think twice, or more.

The only thing that worries her is her secret as a witch and so far she only knew that Chrome, Mukuro, I-pin and Lambo knew about her true identity. She wants to tell them but it is hard and she really needs some time before being honest with them. If they could tell her about their life as part of a mafia, then she could tell them about her being a witch but it really scares her, she did not want to receive any negative reaction from them, especially not from Hibari, but she knew that she must honest with them sooner or later.

But what she didn't knew that apart from those four, Reborn and Hibari are also knew about her being a witch and they are waiting for her to open up to them and for that they are given her some time. Reborn knew that she must have a good reason of why she moved to Japan and he wants to talk to her about it. All he could do now is just waiting.

* * *

><p>It's been a tiring day for Hermione, after tutored Tsuna and some of the Vongola, she had rushed to the store and after she bought her groceries she had to clean up her apartment. She had taken a short break when someone's knocked her door. There standing outside her apartment are Haru and Kyoko as both are bringing some food for her.<p>

"We want to have lunch together with you," Haru announced happily while Kyoko beamed at her.

Hermione was happy to have them at that time but remembering that she is still in the middle of cleaning her apartment.

Both Haru and Kyoko could see that Hermione is cleaning her apartment, putting the food on the dining table they offer to help her. At first Hermione is a bit reluctant but both girls are insists to help so Hermione slowly nods her head, she know how stubborn these two girls could be.

With Haru and Kyoko help Hermione manages to have her apartment clean is a short time. After taking a short break the three girls had their lunch with the food that both Haru and Kyoko had bought earlier. Both of them are talented cook and Hermione enjoy eating with them. At that time she didn't mind having a tiring day knowing that she still had a great moment with it.

xoxoxo

The night is cold and quiet as Hermione is reading an English novel she had bought from England. Her love for reading never fade from her system and day by day she enjoy reading new story as she is begin to master her Japanese language quite well.

Her mobile phone suddenly ringing as it startles Hermione a bit.

Picking up her mobile, she looks at the screen and look surprise, Harry is calling her. She answers it in a hurry. It's been months since she last spoke to them.

"Hello," Hermione was first to speak on the phone.

"Hello," a female voice responded to her, it is Ginny.

"Ginny," Hermione replied back in a calm voice; she was happy and glad to hear from her best friend again.

"Hermione," Ginny spoke ecstatically on the other end of the phone. Hermione couldn't help but to chuckle, she could feel tears in her eyes. She could even hear other voices besides Ginny as she could guess that Harry, Ron and Luna are there as well and all of them want to speak with her.

"Hermione, we missed you." Hermione could hear Harry speak loudly as Hermione giggles, tears steal their ways sliding down her redden cheeks.

"I missed you lots too, how's everyone?" Hermione responded back as she wipes the tears of her face.

"We're good here, just quite lonely since you're not here with us, I hope that the nargles didn't bother you at the moment," Luna replied, she and her imagination never fade and that's what make Hermione loves her so much, she know how to makes her happy even though she had this ridiculous imagination in her head.

"Don't worry Luna, the nargles cannot reach me here at the moment," Hermione spoke, she know that she sound ridiculous but she didn't care at the moment.

"Glad to hear it, how about you, how's life over there?" Luna asked.

"Life's great here, I really enjoy living here and I have met some new friends and they were very nice to me," Hermione responded back, she was now beaming at the mention of her current life and she had proved that she had already moved on and led a happy life here in Namimori.

"It's good to hear that, we are glad that you had moved on. Here, things a bit ecstatic at the moment with our upcoming wedding, Molly had insisted on having big celebration at The Burrow and soon Ginny and I needs to get my wedding robe and some dress robes for the bridesmaids, and I'm hoping that you could be one my bridesmaid," Luna spoke as Hermione suddenly remember of Ron and Luna's upcoming wedding that will be held early of November as Ron had told her that Luna wanted an autumn wedding. Hermione could detected that Luna pleaded her to be one of the bridesmaid for her wedding and Hermione know that she too wanted to be one which mean that she had to go back to England and stays there for a few days. She wants to avoid George if possible but she couldn't say no to her friend's request. She slowly reminds herself that she had finally moved on and George is just her past that she could simply ignore and besides she already had a crush on someone else, someone who had been looking after her and care for her even though he didn't show it directly to her but she knew that he did.

"Yes, I would love to Luna," Hermione responded with a smile in her face as she could hear excited voices giggling and yelping happily on the other side of the phone.

* * *

><p>The very next day, Hermione is at the Sawada resident, this time around Hermione will listen to Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Dino and Chrome as they will take turn to read some texts in English. She is assists by Gokudera and Reborn. Even though she is very serious with her work she cannot help but to giggles to hear their pronunciations as they are trying to pronounce every word correctly and so far Yamamoto, Dino and Chrome had done tremendously good compared to Tsuna and Ryohei but those two are not far behind because they had done pretty well indeed compared to the first time Hermione began to taught them.<p>

After they had done with their lesson for that day, Nana Sawada is telling them that lunch is ready when Hermione remember about the night before, the conversation with her best friends in England. She knew that she had to tell them that she is going back to England for the wedding.

"Tsuna, I want to tell you that I won't be here on the first week of November, I'm going back to England and stay there for about a week or so," Hermione told them as she pick her omelette using her chopsticks, she had adapt most of Japanese lifestyles in her life and so far she had done well with it.

"Oh…okay, do you have any business to attend, do you need anyone of us to come with you?" Tsuna asked, he was wondering as Reborn and the rest of them looked at her with concern.

"Well, not serious actually, it just that two of my best friends are getting married and they wanted me to be one of the bridesmaid," Hermione responded, she sounded happy about it but somehow she even wonder if she is truly going to enjoy herself on that day, especially that her ex-boyfriend will be there as well and that had bothered her as well.

Tsuna and the rest of them seem ecstatic and excited with the news but somehow Reborn could see that something is bothering her as he could see it in her eyes.

"_Something's bothering her, maybe I should have a talk with her later,"_ Reborn was thinking deeply as all of them are now enjoying their lunch, courtesy of Nana Sawada.

xoxoxo

"Hermione, may I have a word with you?" Reborn speaks to her as all of them are taking a rest after a nice lunch.

Hermione looks at him as she begins to wonder why Reborn wants to speak with her. She nods her head as the two of them go to Tsuna's room while Tsuna and the others are outside the house, taking a nice rest.

At Tsuna's room, both Hermione and Reborn sits on the floor as Reborn begins to ask and at the same time he wants to clear some air with her regarding her secret.

"Hermione, I have notice that something's bothering you during lunch when you told us that you are leaving to England to attend your best friends' wedding."

Hermione looks at him, her eyes widen. She is surprise to find out that Reborn could detect that trouble earlier. She usually doesn't share much of her secret with other people but somehow she convinced herself that Reborn is different from the others. Someone's that she could trust with all her heart.

Seeing that she didn't respond to him, Reborn knew that he was right as he could see her fidgeting, feeling uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind telling me, maybe I can help you with it or give you some advice, if you want to," Reborn spoke again as Hermione looked at him.

"Before that, I want to tell you something, I know this sound crazy but this is real. I'm not a normal human, I mean I am human but slightly…different," Hermione spoke in a soft tone as she didn't want to scare the little hitman.

"I know, you are a witch, am I right?" Reborn responded without waiting for Hermione to tell him.

Hermione was pretty shocked at that moment, she stared at the strongest hitman with eye wide open and she could felt her breath got stuck in her throat.

"How…, how do you know about this, did someone told you before?" Hermione asked, her face paled and she could felt her heart beat loudly.

"No one told me about it, I saw it during the battle because I saw you produce some magic to help I-pin, Lambo and Chrome and as well as the others, I guess that those kids knew about this but I don't think the other does," Reborn responded, Hermione looked down, didn't dare to look at the hitman.

"I do want to tell them, but I was afraid. I am afraid of what their reaction would be when they find out that I am a witch."

Reborn looked at her and he didn't blame her knowing that it is hard for her to do so. He also knew that this will be shocking news for the Vongola apart from I-pin, Lambo and Chrome, but he didn't think that they will think anything negative about it.

"Mukuro also know that I'm a witch," Hermione spoke again, this time Reborn was shocked to hear about it.

"Rokudo Mukuro knew about it?"

"Yes, he told me that he saw me conjured a magic during the battle," Hermione responded.

"Hmmm…"

The two of them sits in silent and a few minutes had passed, and during that time Reborn could sense that something's troubled her.

"If you had something that had troubled you and you want to talk to someone, I'm here to listen. Don't worry, I won't judge you."

Hermione looked at him and then looked away, she didn't want to tell anyone about it but her heart are restless at the moment as Reborn still had his eyes fixed on her. After a while Hermione decided to break the silent. Reborn sat in silent as Hermione begins to tell him about her past.

"Before I came here, I had four best friends where two of them were brother and sister by the name of Ron and Ginny while the other two were Harry and Luna. Harry and Ginny were already been married for about a year now, and Luna and Ron are getting married this coming November and it's their wedding that I will attend to. I used to have a boyfriend, his name is George and he is one of Ron and Ginny's older brothers and I love him so much, but about nine months ago we broke off, well he was the one to wanted too and I don't know why but he suddenly decided to dump me, and about a month later he met another woman and four months after that they were married, that was fast wasn't it."

By this time, Reborn could see that Hermione is forcing herself to smile and at the same time she is struggling and holding herself not to cry but he could see her eyes are red and tears begins to fall as Hermione tries to wipe them in a hurry.

"He had changed so much, after the war and after the death of his twin. I was there for him for three years after the war that took place in the Wizarding world, the war that took the life of his twin. He was different before all of that happened, he was funny, a good person and knew how to make people's laugh. But all of that had changed because of the war."

Reborn was shocked to hear that, and he decided to let Hermione told him everything about herself and her past, about her being a muggleborn, being friend with The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Weasley, her school life, the war in the Wizarding world, the people that died during that war, her life after that painful event and her relationship with George that suddenly end up abruptly, her friendship with Haru and the reason that made her decided to move to Namimori, Japan.

By the time Hermione had finished telling her story Reborn could see tears are falling freely from her delicate eyes as she cries quietly and at the same time she tries to calm herself down. The two of them stays in silent when they hear noises coming from outside the room. As Hermione opens the door, she could see a group of people fell abruptly in front of her and at the same time she could see that Chrome, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin are crying quietly while the men looks at her sadly as they stand up in a hurry.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to," Tsuna first to spoke.

"How long you've been listening to?" Hermione asked them, Chrome and Bianchi had wiped the tears from their eyes while the men looked at each other.

"From the beginning, we suspected that something had bothered you during lunch and then Reborn had asked to speak to you privately. We know that it is wrong to peep but we were concern about you," Tsuna spoke as the rest nodded their head.

If she is the old, bossy, easily angry Hermione she will definitely screams at them and tell them how wrong it is to poke their nose into other people's business, but she is now a different person and these people are really concern about her.

"Do you not angry with me?" Hermione slowly speak as the rest of them look at her weirdly.

"Why would we do that?" Yamamoto responded as Tsuna and Ryohei nod, agree with him.

"Because I'm not being honest with all of you," Hermione replied with a soft tone.

"Don't worry, we know that it is hard for you, after all we aren't that normal either," Yamamoto responded back with a smile in his face as the others looked at him weirdly and Dino laughed loudly after hearing it. Soon all of them includes Hermione joins the laugh and she is glad that the particular burden had been lifted from her chest.

Reborn smile and glad to see that Hermione had finally tell them about herself, though that they had actually peek into their conversation but somehow he is happy to see her smiling again.

Hermione is never been this happy before in her life after the war, these people had brought the goodness out of her and show her that she deserves to be happy and being love by others. Slowly she had fall in love with all of them and glad to be part of their family.

* * *

><p><strong>Wizarding World, England<strong>

It is Saturday and George is furious, Janelle had left early to meet with her so-called friend without informing him first. He couldn't take it anymore and decides to look for her. He left the shop as Lee and Verity take care of it while he goes strolling around Diagon Alley in search of his wife. Along the way he could see that some people glance at him and some even smirk but he choose to ignore it.

His marriage life is not as sweet as others often claimed, he could feel that his marriage is falling apart and he begin to regret for everything that had happened. It is his fault that he asked Janelle to married him though they just date for three months without him knowing her true self. He had heard story and rumours from Fleur telling his mother couple of months after his marriage that Janelle used to date many boys in their old school without the intention of staying loyal to one. At first he thought that Fleur was just making up all those stories and rumours but then he can see that the truth begins to expose slowly.

His life had completely changed after his marriage, at first they were happy but then slowly she began to showed him her true color and this had brought George down, and now he is regretting everything that happen due to his own stupidity.

George had searched to almost every shop in Diagon Alley when he stumbles upon a coffee shop and there he can see his wife is having a drink with a friend, a guy friend to be precise. George could feel his blood boiling when seeing his wife flirting with her so-called friend. Without thinking much George march to the coffee shop and as he enter the shop he walk straight to his wife, shocking her to see him there standing next to her table as her guy friend looks at him weirdly.

"Hello wife, may I have a word with you for a moment?" George spoke soft yet harshly as Janelle slightly fidgeting while her guy friend looks surprise.

"George, what a surprise to see you here," Janelle tried to cover herself from the shock.

"Hi, I'm Callen, Callen McGell. Nice to meet you," Janelle's guy friend stood and introduced himself, offered to shake hand with George as he glare dagger at him. This man surely got some guts. Callen is about the same height as George with slightly black hair and a handsome feature.

"George Weasley, Janelle's husband," George responded almost rudely and didn't bother to shake hand with him. He then turned his attention to his wife whose face is slightly reddened.

"Outside, now," George demanded harshly and did not have the time to cover his anger as other people inside the coffee shop looked at them and whispered quietly among themselves.

Janelle glared at him with hatred in her eyes as she stood up and followed him outside, leaving her companion alone inside the coffee shop.

Once outside George drag Janelle to a narrow alley nearby the coffee shop. Upon reached the alley, George conjured a silencing charm so that others won't hear them. By that time his anger is beyond uncontrollable while Janelle tried to release his grasp from her wrist. Once George let go of her wrist he yelled at her.

"Who the hell is that?"

"He's my friend George, is there a problem with it?" Janelle retorted back, almost as loud as George.

"Yes there is. You ARE my WIFE and you had gone out with your so-called friend who is apparently a man and even without telling me about it, have you got no shame at all?" George retorted loudly as Janelle glares at him.

"I have my own right and I'm free to do anything I WANT without you interfere in my business, husband," Janelle yelled back at him.

"Your own right, well for your information you are my WIFE and I have the right to control you and not allowing you to see ANYONE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION," George spoke strictly loud as he tries to control himself from slapping her.

"Hey, I CAN and I WILL see anyone even without your permission and you don't have the right to control me, not anymore," Janelle retorted at George. He is fumed with anger and his face reddens.

As George about to retort back, a person approaches them; it was Callen, the guy friend of Janelle.

"Is everything alright?" he interrupted rudely as he glared at George.

George glared at him, how dare him to interfere in their problem. He then turned to Janelle as she sneered at him, felt glad that her guy friend had come to her rescue.

"Don't you dare Janelle," George spoke angrily.

"Or what George Weasley, what will you do, are you going to beat me?" Janelle replied mockingly as she tried to dare him to beat her in front of Callen. George looked at her with shock in his face, never in his life he slap a woman let alone beating them and now his wife tried to dare him to beat her, knowing that he will not going to do it.

George gave up as he glared at his wife while she smirked, knowing that she had won the fight.

"Fine, guess what you don't have to come home tonight, you can stay wherever you want and don't bother to come home if you don't want to," George spoke harshly as he removed the silencing charm and left, leaving Janelle fuming with anger.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY GEORGE WEASLEY," Janelle shouted at him but he completely ignored her as other people looked at them back and forth.

xoxoxo

George still fumed with anger when he reached the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As he entered into the shop he went straight to his flat above without even bother to greet both Lee and Verity, leaving the two to glance at each other. Upon reached his flat his hands grabbed anything he could reach and threw it on the wall, smashing and shattering all of it into pieces. Never in his life has he become this angry before, not even when he was with Hermione because she never fights or retort back at him. She's the one who will listen and keep everything in her heart even if it's hurt her so much. He had insulted her, humiliated her in front of Janelle whom he had date for a month and Janelle added more fuel in it by saying that she had got nothing to offer to him, leaving her devastated and embarrassed in front of other people.

George went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and didn't bother to take a glass as he drinks straight from the bottle itself. He had drunk almost half of it when he stops, he remembered when he first became a heavy drinker, and everything started right after Fred died in the bloody war. And then Hermione came to save him.

Hermione, he had been thinking of her and he cannot deny how much he missed her and how much he wanted her to come back to him again, he didn't care if he is still married to Janelle but all he wants is his Hermione to come back. His heart yearns for her from day to day.

"Ginny's right, I am such a heartless bastard," George spoke to himself. Suddenly his mind snaps, Ginny, it's been a while since he last spoke to her or Ron or Harry and Luna for that matter.

Leaving the firewhiskey on the table he walks towards the fireplace to floo into the Potters' resident.

"No.12 Grimmauld Place."

xoxoxo

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna are having some tea in the kitchen when they hear the floo being activated at the fireplace. At first they think that maybe Mrs Weasley is just stopping by but when they see George emerges from the fireplace they especially Ginny and Ron turns angry. Harry somehow could see that George looked miserable and in worse condition and he suspected that George is having some problem. He had heard from Lee telling him how miserable George's life was lately.

"Why are you here?" Ginny spoke sternly towards her older brother as George flinched to hear her angry tone.

"Please," George pleaded sadly as both Ron and Ginny looked at each other.

"Please what?" Ron asked rudely. George looked at his brother and sister and he still can see the hatred in their eyes. It's been months already and they are yet to forgive him for his mistakes.

Harry decided that he should take in charge of this matter. He patted Ron on the shoulder and held Ginny's hand softly.

"Ginny love, Ron, maybe we should let him speak," Harry said softly, he didn't want to hear any argument at the moment.

Both Ginny and Ron looked at him in disbelieve. But Harry took no notice of it as he glanced at them. Luna stood next to Ron and held his hand firmly. She too thinks that they should give George the chance to speak.

Harry then turned to George as he could see that his eyes redden and there are slightly tears in it. George really looked miserable and Harry had a little sympathy for him.

"George, how can we help you?" Harry asked his brother-in-law nicely.

"Please, tell me where Hermione is?" George replied softly.

Harry is a bit surprise while Ron and Ginny are about to retort back when Harry held his hand up, telling them to calm down and let him handle it.

"Why would you like to know about her whereabouts?"

"To tell her that I'm sorry for everything I've done to her, and that I missed her so much," George responded back, he didn't dare to look at them.

Ron and Ginny are now very angry at him. How dare he think that he can easily say sorry and admitted that he missed Hermione so much after all the things he had done to her. He didn't know how much Hermione had hurt because of him. Ron had the urge to punch him but Luna held his hand firmly but it was Ginny that shocked them as she walked towards George and slapped him hard. This is the second time Ginny had slapped him but George didn't even tried to stop her, knowing that he deserved it.

"How dare you, you think you can ask for forgiveness this easy and admit that you miss her so much after all that you had done to her. You think that she will easily open her heart and accept you back in her life again. You had made her life so bloody miserable and she had suffered so much because of you. You know how much she loved you and yet you still want to hurt her feeling. You already admitted to me once that you love that bitch Janelle more than Hermione, so now where's your bloody wife, why don't you go back to her and don't ever think of asking about Hermione again," Ginny spoke ruthlessly as she grabbed George's collar shirt and pushed him backward. Harry had to act fast as he grabbed his wife and held her firmly in his arms as Ginny begins to sob quietly.

"George, I hate to admit but Ginny's right. You are a married man and you had a wife to look after. I'm sorry to say this but it is your own fault to begin with and now Hermione had moved on so that she can find a happy life. I'm sorry but I cannot and won't tell you of her whereabouts even if we know it. Let Hermione find her own happiness again, for we cannot bear to see her suffer again. So I'm asking you to please leave her alone and don't ask for her again."

George stood there in silent, knowing that Harry was right. He nodded his head slowly as a tear steal its way down to his cheek and then turned to walk towards the fireplace. He thanked them as he grabbed a floo powder and flooed back to his own flat.

Upon reached his flat, he looked around and saw all the shattered items on the floor. He ignored it and walked towards a couch and sits there as he let himself crying when he heard someone apparated into the flat, it was Lee and he had brought some food with him. Upon seeing what had happened around the flat, Lee was shocked as his eyes looked around and saw all the smashed and shattered things on the floor. He then turned his gaze towards the sobbing George.

"Mate, what's going on here?"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that all of you love this chapter, yeah it is a bit sad and please don't hate me if you're George fan. This is one of the hardest and maybe one of the longest chapters ever I have written/type on my lappy. For all George fan, don't worry for I won't make his life miserable till the end, but you have to wait for it. Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes, my bad and if anyone who can and want to be my beta reader please let me know because that will help me to correct all my bloody grammatical mistakes and find where my mistakes are. So the next chapter will be…not sure when since I still got another two stories to cover and guess what, a few story already played in my mind but I don't think that I can do it at the moment since I've got three stories to write =( but there's no promises about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here is chapter 8, thank you to those who had reviewed and put this story on their story alert and story favourite, it really made my day XD and I cannot thanked you enough.

**Disclaimers:** Not Akira or Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Heart to Heart Conversation and Wedding Preparation<strong>

Hermione, Tsuna, Dino and the-ever-protective-of-his-boss Storm Guardian Gokudera took a stroll around Namimori town few days later. She decided to get some gift for Ron and Luna's wedding and the men decided to accompany her for the day.

"Hermione have you told him already, Kyoya, about you being…you know what I mean," Dino asked her as they are browsing for some gift around a gift shop.

"I haven't yet. I'm planning too but haven't got the time. He's always not around lately and sometimes he is always busy so I don't think I want to disturb him," Hermione responded as she checked on some of the item at the gift shop. She decided to look for something that is nice and suitable as a wedding gift.

Dino nodded his head understandingly, knowing that the Vongola's Cloud Guardian is often busy with his own project along with Tetsuya Kusakabe and didn't want anyone to be on his path when he is really busy.

The four of them had spent some time around the shop when Hermione finally found the perfect gift. After paying for the gift and have it wrapped the four of them decided to have some lunch at the nearby restaurant.

After having their lunch, Hermione decided to get some cake for Nana Sawada and the children at the Sawada resident so the four of them went to the famous cake house that she often went with Haru and Kyoko. The four of them are so busy choosing some cake that they didn't realized that there's someone who is currently watching them from outside the shop.

After getting everything that she needed the four of them planned to go back to the Sawada resident when they stumbled upon Hibari who is standing outside the shop. Tsuna and Gokudera still nervous being around him while Dino could easily walked towards him and patted his shoulder and greeted him nicely even though the Cloud Guardian glared at him while Hermione tried not to laugh.

"What a nice surprise to see you here, Kyoya," Dino greeted him as Hibari glared at him.

"Don't you have anything else to do, Bronco?" Hibari replied as Dino laughed.

"Well, we are here to accompany Miss Hermione to do some shopping," Dino responded while Hermione sighed, she had told them so many times to dropped the formality and just called her Hermione instead.

"I see. Are you done then?" Hibari asked as he eyed Hermione who suddenly winced a bit while Tsuna, Dino and Gokudera looked at him strangely.

It took Hermione by surprise as Hibari still eyed her, she could felt as if there are hundreds of butterflies in her stomach at the moment and tried hard not to blush, especially not in front of them. Realized that Hibari still had his eyes fixed on her she nodded her head slowly, knowing that she had done with her shopping and she got nothing else to buy at the moment.

"Hibari-san, is there anything that you need from us?" Tsuna suddenly ask as he eyed the Vongola's Cloud Guardian with curiosity in his mind.

Hibari then turned his attention towards the Vongola boss, making him more nervous as Hibari glared at them while Hermione still wonder if Hibari needed something from them, her especially as she somehow knew that he wanted to have a talk with her.

"There's nothing that I need from you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I do have some business with Hermione Granger," Hibari spoke as the four of them stared at him and Hermione knew that she was right about it.

"Is it something important, Hibari?" Hermione asked, they haven't spoke for days and she really missed having a conversation or being around him, but there's no way she is going to admit that loudly.

"No, not that important but I believes that you had something to tell me," Hibari responded, making all of them confused when Hermione's mind suddenly snapped, does he knew about it as well.

Hermione knew that sooner or later she have to tell him about it, and now since he had mentioned it, if she is right, again about it, maybe she should make it clear and tell him the truth about everything, maybe some slightly of it. But she doesn't want to be rude to the others by leaving them since they had to accompany and helped her with her shopping for today.

Dino looked between Hibari and Hermione and he could sense that Hermione is a bit lost as she didn't knew what to do. He knew that she didn't want to be rude by leaving them but he also knew that she wants to tell the truth about herself to Hibari as he could detect that Hibari somehow knew something of her and want to make clear of it.

"You will not hurt her, will you, Kyoya?" Dino spoke quietly so that only Hibari could hear it and the rest of them cannot. Hibari glared at him, enough to inform the Bucking Bronco that he will not do such nonsense.

"Good then, please just hear what she want to say and don't simply judge her without knowing the truth," Dino responded quietly as he left Hibari's side and walked towards Tsuna and the others.

"Well, I think that the three of us should leave now so we will see them later," Dino spoke to both Tsuna and Gokudera as the two of glanced at him confusedly as Dino approached Hermione who still had that confused look on her face.

"Talk to him nicely and be honest with him, I think he will understand you well, don't worry about us," Dino whispered in her ear as Hermione turned to face him. Dino could only smile and that's enough to tell Hermione that it is now the time for her to be honest with Hibari about herself. She then smiles as she nodded her head and thanked him for understanding of her current situation as she gave him the cake to be given to Nana and the children.

Hibari then wait no more as he begin to walk away, knowing that Hermione will follow him closely from behind, leaving Dino, Tsuna and Gokudera as the three of them begin to walk back home to the Sawada resident.

"What does he want from her?" Gokudera spoke; he still quite pissed at Hibari for taking Hermione with him. Gokudera had grown fond of Hermione and she had become one of his best friends so far.

Dino could only laugh about it, he knew that Hermione had hold a special place in everyone's heart, and for him she is like the little sister he never had, but in Hibari's case, he knew that it is more than that. The three of them walks home in silent as they passed few home around the neighbourhood.

"Dino-san, do you think that Hibari-san knew about it, about her secret?" Tsuna said all of a sudden after a while.

"Who knows, maybe he is maybe he isn't, but I'm sure that he'll find out about it from Hermione herself," Dino responded as they reached the Sawada resident and greeted by Nana and the children as he passed the cake that Hermione had bought for them.

"Dino-san, do you think that he likes her?" Tsuna asked again as both Dino and Gokudera suddenly glanced at him, both looked amused with his question.

"Why do you ask that, are you jealous of them?" Dino tried to guess as Tsuna's face turned red as he quickly shakes his head.

"No, I'm not jealous, I just wonder if he is really likes her, because we see how he behaved differently around her compared to how he behaved around us," Tsuna told them as three of them went to the garden and took a nice rest there and could hear the children giggling happily along with Nana Sawada inside the house as they were having the cake Hermione had bought for them.

"Well, I guess he does. I do realize how protective he was when being around her," Dino confirmed Tsuna's point as Gokudera snorted.

"That man, I hope that he is not using her for his own good," Gokudera spoke harshly of his fellow Guardians, making Tsuna and Dino to stare at him in disbelieve.

"Gokudera-kun, please don't say that, Hibari-san will definitely won't do such thing to Hermione-san," Tsuna spoke panicky as he tried to defend Hibari from his right-man's accusation of his fellow Guardian.

"Tsuna's right Smokin' Bomb, I'm sure that he won't do such thing to her. Besides I do believes that he is actually care for her, just that he won't show it in front of us," Dino responded as a smile appeared in his handsome face as both Tsuna and Gokudera turned their gaze at him.

xoxoxo

Hermione and Hibari walked back towards her apartments quietly and as they reached there Hermione opened the door widely to let Hibari to come inside. This is the second time Hibari went to her apartment as he could noticed that her apartment had both Japanese and Western style and decoration and it feels quite nice and serene. Hermione put the gift in her room while Hibari helped himself to sit on her couch. The two of them didn't spoke much on their way back and now Hermione didn't sure how to start this conversation with him as she must find a way to start a simple conversation with him especially now that he is her guest at the moment and she didn't want to be rude to her guest.

"Hibari, do you want anything to drink, I can make some tea if you want to?" Hermione offered to make some drink for him as she is begin to boil some water in the kettle.

"You don't have to trouble yourself about it," Hibari only responds to her as his eyes gazes at the scenery outside her apartment, it looked a bit cloudy lately.

Hermione could only smile as she took two cups from her cupboard and put it in a tray, she didn't understand why her heart beats fast this time around as this never happen before, she still didn't get any clue of why suddenly she's being nervous around him. Taking a deep breath she turns her gaze towards him as he is busy looking other way. Her face felt warm as her eyes fixed on his handsome face. She mind suddenly snapped as she quickly turned around and hide her blushed face behind her hands. Luckily that Hibari had not taken notice about it.

The two of them didn't speak a word for a few minutes as Hibari still had his eyes fixed on the scenery outside while Hermione is busy preparing some drink for her guest. She is preparing some Japanese green tea as she knew that Hibari is kind of traditional man and he preferred green tea rather than having sake or wine or any of such drink as he is not fond of anything alcohol, she had found out about it from Tetsuya Kusakabe.

Hibari still had his eyes on the scenery when Hermione come with some drink; she's just making a simple green tea as she is not an expert to make it in its traditional way. His gaze turns towards her as she sits on a couch on the opposite of him, it make them easier to face each other.

Hermione still had no idea how to start a conversation with Hibari as he keep his gaze towards her and that had make her a bit nervous to speak with him.

Finally, rather than waiting much longer, Hermione decides to break the silent between them.

"Hibari, may I know what is it that you want to talk about earlier?" Hermione starter a bit, she is trying to fight the anxiety of being around him and did not know of what is playing in his mind at the moment.

Hibari looked at her and this had make Hermione to feel a bit embarrass, wondering if she had been rude to her guest or she just make some foolishness out of herself.

"I know something about you, and I know that you had the idea of what I mean here?"

Hermione is pretty shocked to hear that as she looked at him sharply, her heart beats much faster than before and she is slightly trembled and her hands are currently shaking and she really hated it as it makes her looked so vulnerable in front of others.

"What is it that you know about me? Please do tell," Hermione startled as she tried to talk steadily but seems that her voice had betrayed her.

"I can tell but I was hoping that you could be honest with me," Hibari spoke steadily, as usual.

Hermione knew that she cannot escapes from this, not anymore. She nods her head as she slowly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. It is now or never.

"If you are thinking that I am different from other people, yes I admit that, I'm a witch to be precise and I used wand to conjure magic, spell and charm. It is not easy for me to tell other people about me or what I am because I don't want people to think negative of me. I already told and being honest to Reborn and the others about myself and they had accepted me with open arms and I'm very thankful of that. If you wonder why Mukuro is always after me, yes it is because of that. I do not intent to hide this from any of you much longer, but I'm scare of what people will think of me, what if they are prejudice of me because of what I am."

Hibari listens attentively as she explains herself to him. He is not surprise to find out about Mukuro knowing about it as he's always had his eyes on her and Hibari is not very fond of it.

"Are you family the same, just like you?" Hibari seems interested in knowing more of her, which took himself by surprise by his own question.

Hermione stares at him, wondering why he is suddenly interested about her family. But there's no harm in telling him about it.

"No, both my parents are normal people, just like you and the others, the witch and wizard called it as muggle. I am a muggleborn, because my parents don't have any magical blood with them but it was surprisingly that I had it with me and we don't have any magical people born in our family line before me."

"How your parents reacted to it, what about your brother or sister?"

Hermione took it by surprise with his sudden question. As a smile slowly forms in her lips as she turned her gaze at the table in front of her.

"My parents took it well and they were very supportive too, it was definitely one heck of a shocking news to both my parents and myself as I had never thought to have such power born within me, the first time I was told about it when a teacher from my magical school came to my house and informed my parents that I'm a witch. And I am the only child in my family, so the reaction only came from my parents but my other relatives didn't knew about it as we had it kept as secret. The Ministry in the Wizarding world did not want muggles to find out about our world or society but since I'm away from England I can tell you about it, but please do not tell other people because this will bring problem to all of us."

Hibari tried to think rationally about it, but he could sense that she did not lie to him as he could feel some sincere and truthfulness from her voice. Both of them sits there quietly for some time as Hermione's fingers played with the hem of her shirt as she sat there nervously thinking about his reaction.

"When did Mukuro and that baby find out about it?"

Hermione is not really fond to talk about any battle, especially since she herself was a war heroine once and second in command after Harry himself and one of his most trustful sidekick besides Ron. She even wonders if Hibari tries to test her at some point. What kind of point to prove she had no idea about it. Remembering what Dino had told her earlier, it is better for her to be honest with him rather than letting him guess it by himself and get the wrong point out of it.

"Mukuro and Reborn had found out about my power and ability during the battle at Namimori middle school. It was not meant for any of them to found out about it, but somehow I was so careless that I didn't realize that they had seen it and Mukuro had shown interest about it since. Reborn only asked about it recently and so do the rest of them. But by right the first persons to know are I-pin, Lambo and Chrome because I accidently used it in front of them during that battle."

The battle, Hibari remembered it well as that the first time he saw her conjured magic before him though she tried to conjured it secretly but not knowing to her that there are some people who had saw it.

"When do you found out about me being a witch?" Hermione asked him, wonder if she had accidently conjured any magic in front of him. Hibari stared at her which makes her a bit restless.

"During that battle, that when I saw you conjured magic."

Hermione stares at him in disbelieve, she didn't believes in herself more likely. Hibari had found out about her being a witch the same day as both Mukuro and Reborn does. She silently swears at herself for being such stupid.

"Do you hate me?" Hermione started as Hibari stared at her, his eyes showed no emotion, no surprise there.

"Why should I do that?" the only answer Hibari could offer to her.

"Because I never being honest with you about it after quite a long time," Hermione replied, her voice slightly trembled as her eyes begins to water.

"Don't worry about it. I want to know why you moved here all of a sudden, is there something happened back in England?" Hibari suddenly asked the one question Hermione didn't have any feeling to answer to, but then she will not being honest with him and she didn't want that.

Hermione could only smile but within that forced smile her heart saddens. This is not supposed to happen. She just wanted to lead a happy life here without thinking much of her painful past. She remembered her conversation with Reborn regarding the same thing and she remembered it well when he told her that he will not judge her if she told him about the things that troubled her. And now deep in her heart she believes that Hibari will do the same thing, not judging her. She could feel her tears fell down her cheeks as she takes a deep breath.

"I choose to move to Namimori to nurse my broken heart." Hermione started to talk about her past as Hibari listened carefully and quietly. He even wonders what had caused her that led to her broken heart but did not issue the question.

"I used to have a boyfriend and he is an older brother to two of my best friend to be precise. He's the first man that I had ever loved and we were together for three years. But we broke off; he wanted to break off our relationship. He had moved on and now a happily married man to a wife he barely know but it is not my place to judge that. We broke off about nine months ago and five months later he was married to this woman. I did not understand where my mistake was in our relationship that he decided that I'm not good enough for him." By this time Hermione was trying hard to control herself from crying but the tears are falling freely from her eyes. She felt embarrassed and stupid for crying in front of Hibari and it shows how weak she is in front of him.

Hibari was taken by surprise to hear about it. He even wonder who is that man that stupid enough to ditched a woman who is caring and loving and decided to replace her with another woman in his life in a short distance of time without even considering her feeling.

"I knew that I am nothing compared to his wife, I'm not beautiful or perfect in his eyes like her. He's right when saying that I've got nothing to offer to him. I'm just a know-it-all, a bookworm. Three years we were together and I still cannot make him happy or at least be the person he used to be even though how hard I've tried, but I do not have the heart to leave him alone. You want to know something he's a wizard, a pureblood wizard meaning that their family line has been involved with magic since the time of Merlin."

"Why do you love him in the first place? And what about yourself, are you happy with him?" Hibari asked and in his voice Hermione could detects some concern within it.

Hermione tries to smile as her eyes reddens, she really did not want to keep repeating and telling about that painful history again but then it does help her to feel slightly a bit better because she knew that he will not judge her.

Slowly Hermione begins to tell Hibari all about herself, her past, her friendships with The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Weasleys, her school life in Hogwarts and the prejudice of those who are muggleborns among the purebloods except those who are labelled as blood traitors, the Dumbledore Army that she and her best friends had formed while in school, the hunting of the Horcruxes, the second Wizarding war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the death of her friends and loved one, the effects of the war and how it led to her relationship with George and how it end unexpectedly, her friendship with Haru and her reason that had her decided to move to Namimori. While she told him her story, Hibari could see that some part of its makes her really happy like where she and her best friends formed the DA to fought against a ministry officer called Umbridge who wants to take control over the school and some part of it makes her really sad, especially the death of those she knew well and loved.

After hearing her story Hibari sits in there in silent, he was taken by surprise of her courage and how loyal she was to her best friends even in grave danger. And Hibari silently swear to himself that if he ever meet up or found the man that had made her cry and had broken her heart he'll beat him to pulp until that man feel sorry for himself to be born in this world.

Looking at the young woman in front of him, Hibari could see a brave, beautiful and loving young woman who deserves a better, happy life and needs to be protected from any harm. And he wants to be the one to protect her no matter what, and maybe slowly open his heart for her.

"So Hibari, I've told you about myself and my past, so what can you tell me about yourself?" Hermione suddenly asked him which took him by surprise. He stared at her but he could see her eyes gleam with honestly. He couldn't help but to smile, which he hardly do if in front of the others unless they had something that could fascinated him.

Hibari hesitated at first but then slowly he begins to tell her about himself, not much, but from his story Hermione could make out some points about him. She find out about him being the only child just like herself, had lived by himself after he left school, hate crowding, no surprise there, hate noise and disturbance and definitely do not want to be grouped together with those mafia in which Hermione found it to be quite amusing since he is part of them, had formed and currently managing The Foundation along with Tetsuya Kusakabe, his vice chairman since middle school, his favourite weapon is his tonfas and Hibird is his favourite pet along with Roll, his hedgehog though Hermione never seen that one before.

After a while Hermione tells Hibari about her needing to go back to England to attend her best friends' wedding in less than two weeks' time and stays there for about a week. Hibari didn't say much but deep in his heart he worried what will her reaction would be to see her former boyfriend there with his wife since he is an older brother to the man that is going to be married in a couple of weeks. He knows that Hermione is a strong young woman but her heart are broken pretty severely and it take times for her to actually heal. He is hoping that he could come with her, but at the same time he is needed to handle The Foundation. He really needs to talk to that baby about this.

Hibari did enjoy drinking the green tea that Hermione had made for him. Together the two of them sat there telling each other stories and any future plan of themselves and both of them didn't realized that they are slowly falling for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow<strong>

Mrs Weasley, with the help from Ginny, Penelope and Fleur, had decided of what kind of decoration that they will have for Ron and Luna's wedding. Luna had told them that she wanted her bridesmaids to wear strapless, knee-length dress and each will have variant of flowers in different colors. So far they had bought the dress for the bridesmaids include Hermione's though she is not there. Luna had bought her wedding robe with Ginny and Fleur and with the help from Lavender and Pavarti and her twin Padma.

The wedding is less than two weeks and everyone is busy doing their own tasks and chores, except George and Janelle though George did come to The Burrow few times and helped his father to degnomed the garden. Harry begins to have little conversation with him while Bill, Charlie and Percy had slowly forgiven him and so does Mr and Mrs Weasley but none of them are fond of Janelle especially the women, namely Ginny, Luna and Fleur.

Since Ron is a Gryffindor and Luna is Ravenclaw, they wanted the wedding to have the theme of both houses, red, gold, blue and bronze. Harry and Ginny found it to be quite amusing while Fleur and Penelope think that it was sweet to have the colors of both houses.

Penelope had been married to Percy for almost two years now and they had a daughter by the name of Lucy who is currently one year old while Fleur is seven months pregnant with her second child. Her first child, Victoire is currently two years old.

George did not bother anymore of his wife's whereabouts as she did not return home for couple of days after their last argument. His mind is now focusing on his youngest brother's wedding and at the same time his heart and mind are still thinking of Hermione though Harry and the rest of them had warned him about it. But then even if he had the chance to see her again he is still a married man and he cannot simply divorce his wife because the procedures in the Wizarding world is not as simply as the muggle world.

George was in the kitchen when he saw a wedding magazine on the dining table. He is usually did not bother much with such magazine but one of the wedding robe in the magazine had caught his interest, it was a simple strapless wedding robe that is simple yet beautiful and elegant and he imagines if Hermione had wear it in her wedding day, but her wedding to whom. His heart suddenly in pain to think that one day Hermione will marry another man and he could not bear to see it.

George tries to imagine if he and Hermione had gotten married instead of him and Janelle, he surely lead a happy life at the moment, but then he remembered his past attitudes towards her and it's broken his heart to remember how he mistreated her despite everything she had done for him.

"George, what are doing here, aren't you suppose to look after the shop?" George startled when Percy suddenly asked him as he entered the kitchen.

"No, Lee and Verity are attending the shop at the moment," George simply answered him as he still holds on the magazine.

"Okay…George, are you alright? You don't seem fine to me," Percy asked as he stared at his younger brother, he seems worried about him.

"No, don't worry, I'm fine, just a bit tired," George lied to Percy as he does not want Percy to worry about him.

"Well then, okay. I see you later," Percy spoke as he left the kitchen to join his wife in the living room, leaving George alone in the kitchen.

George then left the kitchen as he goes outside, taking some fresh air as he walks towards the lake. He had heard from his parents that they wanted to hold a grand wedding for Ron and Luna and he was happy for them. He then tries to imagine what if he and Hermione had gotten married and wonder how their wedding will looked like. He knew that his parents always wanted to have Hermione to be part of the Weasley, to become an official family member, she had that chance once but he had destroyed that dream and now it cannot be mend anymore.

"_Hermione love, I'm so sorry for everything_."

* * *

><p>Wow, I cannot believes that it took me almost the whole day to finish this chapter, a bit short compared to the last one and yeah a bit sad as well, so sorry for the repeating history of Hermione but I do hope that all of you readers will enjoy this chapter and I promise that there will be more happy chapter coming right up. All ideas are welcome and your review will make my day. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes once again.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Thanks a lot to all readers that had been supporting this story and that really make my day and now I hope that all of you will love this chapter.

**Disclaimers:** Still not Akira or Rowling huhuhu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Of Guardian's Duty and a Wedding Eve<strong>

It's been a couple of days since Hermione had told everything about her past to Hibari, and now in about a week or so she will be leaving to England back to the Wizarding world to attend Ron and Luna's wedding, and at the same time she will be facing her former boyfriend, and to be honest she didn't know what to do or how to face it and she is a bit scares that it will break her heart all over again but then she knew that she can and will be strong as she always reminds herself that she had finally moved on from her past and she loves her current life.

Reborn, the strongest hitman and the current tutor to the Vongola Decimo, sensed that someone's with strong killing aura and very dangerous is coming towards the Sawada resident. He smirks, wondering what that Guardian's needs.

He is standing near the window pane in Tsuna's bedroom and saw Hibari standing outside the gate of the Sawada resident. Without any notice, Reborn jump out from the window and lands gracefully next to Hibari.

"Hibari," greeted the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Baby," Hibari greeted back.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Hibari?" the Sun Arcobaleno asked.

"There's something I need to talk about, with you," Hibari replied, his face showed some concern though he looked serious.

Reborn seems that he somehow knew about this, he smile at him, knowing what is playing in Hibari's mind.

"Hmm…this is about Hermione, isn't it? Is everything going well with the two of you?" Reborn just wondered, though he knew he was right.

"She was being honest with me about everything," Hibari responded.

"Hmm…it's good to hear about it. Let's go inside and have a talk about this, seems that something's bothering you," Reborn spoke, at first Hibari is a bit hesitated but then seeing no harm of it, he agree.

"Tsuna and the rest of them are not here, they went to the town with Hermione and be back somewhere in the evening," Reborn spoke as the two of them sits on the living hall. Luckily Nana Sawada had made some tea for him and it is enough for the two of them as Hibari helped himself with some tea.

"So Hibari, what is it that you wants to talk about?" Reborn began to ask the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

"Hmm…do you think that she will okay, going all alone to England and stays there for a week or so?" Hibari asked.

"Who knows, Hermione is strong and I can sense that, but somehow she is still fragile because this thing happened quite recently and it is not easy for her to deal with it all over again. The scar is still new and would likely to be wounded again despite how hard she will try to make herself strong. But I do believe that she will get over it but it just the matter of time for her to be truly healed."

Hibari didn't say a word after hearing what Reborn had said, knowing that he had think of the same thing. Going back there is like a gamble for Hermione, not only she will be facing her former boyfriend but also remembering all the past that had happened there, and Hibari knows that it is still a painful memory for her. He still remembered what Hermione had told him couple of days ago, the war that happened in the Wizarding world had changed many people which including herself and those who she loved. People had moved forward but the pain from the war still lingers in their mind. And Hibari didn't want Hermione to go and face that painful memory all over again.

"Baby, do you plan of allowing her to go back there by herself?"

"What do you have in mind, Hibari?" Reborn asked and he looked surprised as he gazed directly at the Vongola's most dangerous and strongest Guardian ever.

"I cannot leave since I had The Foundation to manage and cannot leave Tetsuya to deal with this alone since this is the most crucial moment for the both of us, but I do not wish that Hermione will have to go back there all by herself even though it is just for a short time."

Reborn stares at him, and he could feel that Hibari truly care for this young woman. Reborn cannot help but to smiles and nods his head, agree with him.

"Do not worries for I already think of it since. You just focus on your project and things will be alright for all of us."

"Hmm…it's good to hear about that." Hibari spoke as he smirked.

"Hermione is important to all of us, and she is now already becoming part of this family and for that I will not allow anything that could harm her to happen. She is an intelligent person, strong and brave and she is special, just like all of you."

"Hmm…you are praising her, Baby." Hibari spoke as he gazed at the strongest hitman.

"I think she deserved one, she may not become a guardian but she is already part of the Vongola. She had helped us a lot during that battle, if you remembered it well, Hibari."

Hibari knew that Reborn was right about it, Hermione is not like other people, she cared for others more than she cared for herself, she is loyal to her friends and allies and she stood with them no matter what, her friends Harry and Ron are the two most luckiest person to have her by their side when the war happened. She had sacrificed many things in her past; she almost lost her parents because she had temporary removed their memory in order to save them from the war and she had let herself suffered in order to save George from destroying himself after the death of his twin, Fred. And during that battle against the Escardo family that took place in Namimori middle school few months ago, she did not hesitated to fight against the enemies who are lot stronger than herself and she had helped and saved his fellow comrades despite knowing them for a short time. And since that day Hermione had fascinated him with her wit and bravery and he already had his eyes fixed on her since the day she moved to Namimori.

"I do, well that makes the two of us then," Hibari responded as Reborn smirked.

After a while Hibari excuse himself and take his leave. He might not show it but Reborn knew that Hibari is gradually falling for Hermione. Finally Hibari had found someone that is able to tame down his carnivorousness.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Tsuna and the rest of them had returned home, Reborn goes to Tsuna's room and inside he is able to see Tsuna and few of his Guardians are sitting around his table when he approaches one of them.<p>

"Ah…just the person that I want to see," Reborn spoke as he eyed the particular Guardian. He then nodded his head, indicated that person to follow him.

"Reborn, is there anything that you want from us?" Tsuna asked as he eyed the two of them who are about to leave the room.

"Nope, I just had something to talk with him, so please excuse us," Reborn replied as the two of them left the room and goes outside the house.

Tsuna's and the rest of them blinked, wondering what does Reborn needs with him that they had to leave and talked about it somewhere else and begin to wonder if it is very important as well.

xoxoxo

Hermione is so damn tired and her feet are killing her. She had reaches home a few minutes ago and ought to take that deserving rest. In less than two weeks she will be leaving to England and wonder if the others will look at her differently. She had left and almost had lost contact with most of them except her parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna though she hardly contacted her best friends due to a different time between the continents and since everyone is busy with their own works and such.

Looking at the paper bags on her table, she had bought some gift for her parents, for Harry and Ginny and also for Mr and Mrs Weasley, souvenirs from Japan.

Hermione didn't bother to cook since she had eaten plenty when while on the town and all she wants for now is having that good rest for the rest of the night. After taking some rest, Hermione takes a nice hot shower as it is getting pretty cold lately. A nice book to read and a cup of hot tea accompany her for the rest of the night after having the nice, hot shower.

Looking at the date today Hermione didn't believes how fast time had moved. She had been in Namimori for almost half a year already, five months to be precise. She even wonders how the people in England, namely her parents and her best friends had been doing around those months without having her around them.

Didn't want to think much of it Hermione finish off her tea and then brushes her teeth before putting a bookmark in the page where she stop and keeps the book on the table before going to bed for the night.

* * *

><p>Days had passes by pretty fast and now it is only a few days left before Hermione leaves to England. She is currently helping Nana Sawada preparing some lunch in the kitchen and left Gokudera to be in charge of Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Dino and Chrome with their lesson. Squalo is in the garden playing with the children (?) and another member of the Varia, finally Hermione had found out about the mysterious Varia after trying hard guessing it for months, Lussuria, is joining Squalo and currently the Varia Sun Guardian is busy teaching I-pin a fighting techniques which Hermione found out to be quite dangerous and pretty much amusing as well to see how well I-pin had performed.<p>

Hermione is preparing the table when Lussuria called out for her.

"Sugar Plum, mama Lussuria is so thirsty so can you get me some water darling," Lussuria called out for her while Hermione almost gags for her sudden nickname. Lussuria is nice and sweet but calling her Sugar Plum makes her feels sick all of a sudden. She had warned him many times to stop calling her with such name but man, Lussuria can be very stubborn and that had let Hermione no choice but almost hex him once. But that still didn't stop him and Hermione had no choice but to let him.

Hermione pass him a glass of warm water as she continues to put all plates and bowls in the table as Nana Sawada is almost finish cooking.

Moments later, all of them are sitting in the kitchen enjoying the lunch that had been prepared by Nana Sawada.

After lunch Reborn ask for Hermione to follow him into the living room.

"Hermione, I know that you will be leaving to England in a few days, so I just want to tell you that you won't be going there alone, as I had asked someone to go with you and that person had agreed to go with you to England."

Hermione looked at the strongest hitman in disbelieves, not because she is angry or what but it took her by surprise to hear about it.

"Why, why would you do that, I won't be there for a long time, just about a week or so, I will be fine, please do not worry about me," Hermione responded, she is still in shocked state about it.

"I know, I should have asked you earlier but then definitely you don't want to burden anyone, but believes me you will need all the support that we could give you," Reborn replied, making Hermione to actually become speechless.

"I know that you are not a weak person, no one here say that you does, in fact you are one of the strongest person that we had ever knew. But remember that this is what family are for, to support and be there for each other." Reborn seems to make his speech clear as Hermione could only look at him and couldn't say a word. She knows that he is right about it, and somehow he knew that Hermione is still having some problem with her past though she knew that she can get over it but can she actually do it in a short time. They are here to give her the support that she deserves and that's why she loves them so much.

Hermione seems couldn't get a word out of her mouth while Reborn is waiting for her response. She knew how stubborn that hitman could be and no matter what she knew that he is right about it.

"Okay then, guess that you are right about it, maybe I do need that support very much." Hermione finally agrees with him though it is pretty hard for her to say so.

"I'm glad that you are okay with it, I know that it is pretty hard for you to agree with us, but we are family and we unite no matter what happen," Reborn said with a smile in his face.

"Thank you, so who is this that will come with me to England?" Hermione asked with that smile in her face.

"Oh, that person would be…"

* * *

><p>The day had finally come for Hermione and one particular Guardian to leave to England for about a week to attend Ron and Luna's wedding in the Wizarding world.<p>

All of them include Hibari, Dino, Tetsuya Kusakabe, Squalo and Lussuria, Haru, Kyoko, Nana Sawada and surprisingly Iemitsu Sawada and also Mukuro and the Shimon family are sending them off to the airport. The children are so excited to see lots of aeroplanes while the two Varias had scared most of the people there especially Squalo with his loud voice and then Ryohei come in second with his extreme shout, follow closely by Kouyou resulting a couple of security guards to actually approach and threaten them to leave the airport if they didn't stop their shouting and yelling there.

Tsuna is pretty much embarrassed of them while Hibari called them stupid, embarrassing herbivores. Gokudera too called them a group of idiots while the rest of the Guardians and includes Iemitsu laugh at them. Hermione somehow found it to be quite entertaining and she actually enjoyed it pretty much, except when they had almost beat each other up where Tsuna, Gokudera and Enma had to stop them before it got worse.

The time had come for Hermione and that one Guardian to leave. Hermione somehow cannot wait to see her old best friends again as she missed them so much but at the same time she don't want to leave her new family behind though she goes and stays there for about a week. She is going to miss them so much especially that one particular person.

Waving their hands as they left, the two of them enters the international gate as the flight to London is about to leave in about one and half hour.

xoxoxo

The flight to London had taken hours non-stop from Japan straight to London and the two of them had their back stiffs and pretty much painful since they didn't moves much while inside the plane.

They took a taxi and went straight to Hermione's parents' home and luckily that Mr and Mrs Granger were at home at that time.

After paying the taxi, Hermione and her 'partner' waited outside as Hermione went and knocked on the door. The door opened and standing there was Mrs Granger and she is surprise and happy to see her daughter there. Quickly she ushers her daughter inside but she is surprise to see that her daughter had bought a guess with her. She then called up her husband who came running and he too looked surprise and glad to see his daughter there.

"Hi mum, dad," Hermione greeted her parents as they are beamed with happiness to see her again.

"Hi darling, welcome home, oh dear me, look at you," Mrs Granger greeted her daughter back as the mother and daughter hugged each other.

"Hi princess, we are happy that you are home," Mr Granger hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Mum, dad, I want you to meet my friend, we come here to attend Ron and Luna's wedding in a couple of days," Hermione told her parents as they looked at the stranger with glints in their eyes.

"Mum, dad, this is…"

* * *

><p><em>The very next day<em>

It is late in the afternoon and the two of them decided to go and stay at The Burrow since the wedding is tomorrow and it will be held early in the afternoon and Hermione wants to prepare herself there and maybe helps her friends as well.

"So Hermione, how are we going there?"

"Well, firstly we will go to Diagon Alley and goes to the Three Broomsticks and then we will floo to The Burrow, or you prefer if we apparate."

"What's the different between those two?"

"If we floo, we had to use one particular powder and throw it at the fireplace and then call the destination of that place but we had to go through it one by one, while apparate, just like we disappear from here and appear there, and all of you have to do is hold on me tightly, well not that tight, but just to make sure that you will not have your body part to be separated."

Her partner seems a bit confused with those two ways of travelling, Hermione had told that floo is a bit easier but not for muggle while apparation is one of the fastest ways to reach for that destination as long as they got the right coordinate of it but if not careful apparation can harm the body part.

After a while the two of them agree to apparate. But first they need to go to Diagon Alley. And going there is much easier as long as they didn't show the entrance to any muggle unless the muggle come with a witch or wizard alongside them.

The two of them are now in Diagon Alley as they walk around and passes by many shops, looking around Hermione really missed this scenery while the surrounding had amused her friend. The two of them continue walking when the two of them passes the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Hermione suddenly stops and she becomes panic. Her friend stops and suddenly feels worries to see her in panic condition. Leaving no choice, her 'partner' had to drag her away from the area when Hermione's mind suddenly snap.

Looking around they are currently standing at a nearby alley and luckily no one is paying attention to them though some of those witches and wizards looked at them strangely and some even recognizes her.

"Hermione, Hermione. Hey, are you alright? What had happen back there?" Her 'partner' asked panicky as Hermione seems a bit shaken.

At first Hermione didn't want to speak about it, but seeing her 'partner' worries about her, she decides that it is better for her to speak about it.

"That shop, the one called the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, belongs to my ex-boyfriend and I didn't realize that we had walked until here. I'm sorry I had given you trouble," Hermione spoke as she apologized to her friend. Her voice seems sad and she is a bit shaken but luckily she had managed to control herself.

"Don't worry about it. I know that it is still hard for you, but then you should be glad that I'm here with you, right?" Her friend spoke and laughs a bit about it.

Hermione smiles to hear it, Reborn was right about this that she really needs someone to support her while she's here.

"Well, I think that it is time for us to go to The Burrow, so shall we?" Hermione spoke after she had gained control of herself and her friend nodded agreeing with her.

The two of them reaches the Three Broomsticks and Tom the Keeper is so surprise to see Hermione there as he greeted her and surprise to see that she is not alone. Hermione greeted the old man and introduced him with her friend and tell him that they are going to The Burrow to attend the wedding of her best friends.

They proceed to walk to a nearby apparation point before them both disapparate to The Burrow.

xoxoxo

Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Penelope and Mrs Weasley are busy decorating the flower in the kitchen when they hear a cracking sound coming from the garden and they knew that someone had just apparated here.

Hermione and her friend had disapparate from Diagon Alley and apparate straight at The Burrow, right in the garden. Hermione could see a big tent and some decoration already took place around the tent. Taking a deep breath she looked at her 'partner', it is time to face the Weasley.

Hermione then knocks on the door when she hears voice coming from the inside. She recognizes and misses that voice very much.

Ginny and the rest of them had heard knocking on the door. She put the flowers that she had decorated for the bridesmaids and went to answer it.

"Coming," she spoke as she opened the door, and there standing outside was the person she really missed so much.

"AAAAAHHHHH…..HERMIONE," Ginny screamed loudly, shocking most of the people inside the house and some of them even came down running from upstairs.

Mrs Weasley was shocked to hear Ginny had called out Hermione's name, meaning that the young woman she adores is now outside The Burrow. She and the rest of them are beyond happy when Ginny drags Hermione to come inside the house, and they were a bit surprise to see that she is not coming alone.

"Hello everyone," Hermione greeted them and smile.

Ginny and Mrs Weasley on the verge of crying as the mother and daughter hug Hermione dearly and they almost crushed her in their hugs as Hermione is trying hard not to cry while her friend look at them with a smile.

"I'm so glad that you are here, dear," Mrs Weasley spoke as tears fall from her eyes. She didn't believe to see Hermione again and pretty much surprise to see how much the young witch had changed for the past few months. Hermione had changed into a beautiful young woman, her hair is no longer bushy but slight wavy and she had a beautiful figures that most woman are dying to have it. Her dressing style is still a little bit modest but it also shows off some of her figure.

Harry and Ron are surprise and so happy to see Hermione that the two of them run towards her and hugs her, as if they did not want to let her go.

After receiving hugs from everyone, Hermione introduces her friend to them.

"Everyone, this is Takeshi Yamamoto and he is a friend of mine," Hermione introduced her friend to them as the Rain Guardian beamed happily at them as Hermione introduced each of them one by one.

xoxoxo

Later that day, Hermione and Yamamoto joins the Weasley in the kitchen as Mrs Weasley had prepared some tea and cake for them when someone floo in.

It was Charlie and his fiancée, Antonia, as they just came back from Romania to attend the wedding. At first Charlie didn't recognize Hermione since she had changed much but then when he realized that it was Hermione, Charlie pull her into a hug in which he almost choke her.

"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you again, Merlin, look at you, you're beautiful," Charlie spoke proudly as Hermione blushed while Yamamoto and the rest of them laughs.

"Thank you and please don't say it out loud, it's pretty embarrassing," Hermione spoke a bit softly as she tries to cover her redden face.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Antonia, do you still remember Hermione?" Charlie asked as he held on his fiancée's hand.

Antonia definitely remember Hermione well, she remembered her as one of the strongest person ever when she was still with George. Antonia had admired the young woman's spirit and it had saddened her when Hermione and George broke up and then he went and married someone else while she had gone and left the Wizarding world.

The two of them hugs as Antonia told Hermione how glad she is to see her again. Hermione then introduced Yamamoto to both Charlie and Antonia when someone's floo in. It was George, and he is alone. Damn. At first he didn't realize of anything unusual until he saw someone he didn't recognize sitting among his family, and then there's a young woman that he seems to know but didn't recognize much of it but there's something about her that is so familiar, he want to ignores it at first until his mind snapped.

"_Sweet Merlin, its Hermione."_

Both Hermione and George stood there looking at each other while the rest of them had gone silent, includes Yamamoto. The Rain Guardian is able to sense that something's not right and somehow he knew that the person who had just flooed in had something to do with Hermione's past. Both Hermione and George stood there and none of them speak a word until she decides to break off the silent between them.

"Hello George."

* * *

><p>So, Hermione had returned to the Wizarding World for the wedding and came along with her is Yamamoto, and the Rain Guardian had finally met the brain of the Golden Trio's ex-boyfriend. So I hope that all of you will enjoy reading this chapter. It is a blast or what, I had managed to finished up two chapters of this story within two days while still having another two stories to update, and plus another new one that is still under progress. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Your reviews are most welcome.<p>

Lee


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** So, I hope that all of you had enjoyed the previous chapters and hoping that all of you will enjoy this chapter for I had tried my best for this story.

**Disclaimers:** Still and definitely not Akira and Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Of Ron's Wedding and Jealousy<strong>

That night after dinner Hermione goes outside and sits under a tree, facing the lake near The Burrow. She really missed this place so much and she had many sweet memories of this place. Sitting there alone, she didn't realize that someone's approaching her.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione startle as she quickly turns around and astonish to see Yamamoto there standing behind her with his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you think that I'm not okay?" Hermione asked as she eyed him as the Vongola's Rain Guardian approaches her and take a sit next to her.

Yamamoto didn't answer her immediately as he looks at the scenery in front of him. The nice, cold air was a bit chilling that night as Yamamoto wrapped his jacket tightly but then he gradually feels warm and realizes that Hermione had cast a warming charm to keeps the both of them warm for the night.

"Well, I just assumed that, you know, after seeing your former boyfriend for the first time after the two of you had broken off, I wonder if you are going to be fine?" Yamamoto responded to her question without looking at her.

"I'll manage, I think. Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine," Hermione replied as she gave him a smile, though she does felt a little bit sad to be honest.

"You know that I'm here for you, and I'll be here for you no matter what. I'm not going to leave you to deal with this all alone because we are family and family look after each other. And I promise that no matter what happen I will not and never will abandon you," Yamamoto spoke softly as tears fell from Hermione's eyes.

"I know, thank you," Hermione said as Yamamoto held her hands firmly, telling her that everything's going to be alright.

xoxoxo

George stood on his old bedroom, the room he had shared once with his now deceased twin brother Fred. Mrs Weasley had to redecorate the room right after George got married to Janelle so that the room can be used by George and his wife, though he is not sure if he wanted to share this bed with her at the moment. Janelle had owled him earlier, telling him that she is sorry for what she did to him and wanted to join his family for his brother's wedding tomorrow.

George didn't replies her owl, for he didn't want her to come for the wedding and tries to humiliate Hermione once again, because he knew that Janelle did not fancy his former girlfriend at all. And he is still felt guilty to her and he was never honest with her before.

Before George decided to break off his relationship with Hermione, he had already met Janelle as she often came to the shop and sometimes flirted with him. But slowly starting from that moment, he was blinded by his feeling as he began to saw Janelle more than just regular customer and slowly they started off as friends. Hermione did not see it coming when George began to compare her with Janelle and he saw that Janelle was an attractive young woman while Hermione was not and because his heart is weak and since knowing Janelle he cannot think rationally, he decided to dump Hermione and that was the biggest mistake he had ever done. Right after he dumped her, his friendship with Janelle getting much stronger and he began to show some interest in her and so does she. A month later he decided to start a relationship with her and she agreed to be his girlfriend. Three months after that he propose to her and she say yes.

Looking outside of his window, George saw Hermione is sitting by the lake when someone's approaching her. It was her friend, that Asian guy Takeshi Yamamoto and George could feel his anger and jealousy rise. But he couldn't blame her as she is free to have a relationship with any guy she wants and he had no right to stop her for she is no longer his.

He remembered earlier when he flooed back to The Burrow and was pretty shocked to see her at his family's house. And what's more shocking was that she did not come alone. He was so damn shocked and suddenly he became angry and wanted to accuse her for bringing another man with her when he realized that they are no longer together and he almost forgot that he already had a wife of his own.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello George."_

_George couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at her._

"_Hermione, you're back."_

_George was beyond happy to see her again, Hermione, his Hermione, is back. He really wants to run to her and hug and kiss her hard and never let her go again but before he is able to do that someone's cough pretty loud and his mind snaps as he could see most of his family especially Ron, Harry, Ginny and his mother looked at him, and from their look he knew that they had warned him before, while Hermione stares as she forced herself to smile._

"_Of course I'm back. I'm here for the wedding."_

_George winced at her tone, it did not sound like the Hermione he knew before, her voice did not sound harsh but it was emotionless and he can sense some sadness as well, and he felt more guiltier than ever for he was the one that had caused that to her._

"_I'm happy that you could come," George spoke softly._

"_Of course, it's my best friends' wedding and I don't want to miss it and definitely I did not want to disappoint them," Hermione replied. George suddenly felt quite disappointed because Hermione had never attended his wedding but she is here for Ron and Luna's wedding. He didn't want to show his disappointment in front of her as he forced himself to smile._

"_Oh, before I forgot, this is Takeshi Yamamoto and he is a good friend of mine," Hermione suddenly introduced him with her friend, the unknown person who is currently sitting among his family at the dining table, as he stood up and nodded at him with a smile in his face. George couldn't helped himself but to frown as he glared at him and then turned his angry gaze towards Hermione who is at the moment watching him as she is slightly flinched while George tried to control his sudden anger. "Who the bloody hell is this man and why he is here with my Hermione?" His mind is practically shouting._

_He is about to shout at her, thinking that she is trying to cheat on him with that Yamamoto guy when suddenly he realized that Ginny and Harry are currently glare dagger at him as Ginny mouthed him "don't-you-dare or else" as George gritted his teeth and then slowly ease his glares at them, and he cringed to see Hermione's eyes are slightly wet and reddens. He realizes that he had gone too far and almost does something stupid. He then remember that she is now free to date or bring anyone she likes since she is no longer his and he had almost forgot that he is already married to Janelle, whom he aware that she might actually cheated on him with that McGell guy though he had no proof of it._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm George Weasley," George finally introduced himself with a broken heart though he tried to smile at Yamamoto and offer to shake hand with him._

_**End of flashback**_

As George looked at them from his bedroom's window, his heart is broken and shattered into pieces as tears falls from his eyes. He had loss this time around, and now he can and finally understands of how Hermione had felt once when he dumped her and dated Janelle not long after that.

Now Hermione had finally found the happiness she deserved and George will, or at least he'll try, not to get in her way for that.

* * *

><p>The day is finally here and it is Ron and Luna's wedding day and in that very morning things are totally hectic around The Burrow as Hermione, Ginny and Fleur are preparing Luna and at the same time they needs to prepares for themselves. Angelina, Lee, Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hannah, Cho, Michael Corner, Alicia, Katie, Lavender and the Patil twins arrived in the morning and they are surprise and happy to see Hermione and pretty shocks to see her rapid changed. Lee and Oliver even try to flirts with her though she brushed them pretty easily and she knows that they are just making fun of it. She really missed all this.<p>

George watches them from afar and his jealousy rise to see Lee and Oliver tried to flirts with Hermione as he clenched his fist and his teeth gritted. Enough of having that Yamamoto guy being around her, now his own best friend and his former Quidditch Captain are trying to woo and gets her attention. Knowing that he is unable to join them George goes outside to help his father and brother to arrange the chairs in the tent.

Angelina walks over her boyfriend and knock on his head, telling him to leave the poor girl alone, and then she herself gives Hermione a hug and tell her how much they missed having her around.

While Fleur is preparing Luna, both Hermione and Ginny go to prepares themselves along with Hannah, Lavender and the Patil twins as they are her bridesmaid and Ginny is the Maid of Honour. Ginny is wearing a lavender, strapless knee-length dress and she tied her hair in a bun, while Hermione is wearing a dark red, strapless above the knee-length dress and had a black ribbon tied around her waist and having her hair tied in French braid and then tied in a bun and she had a light make up since she is already looks beautiful even without make up. The rest of the bridesmaids wear a dark blue, strapless knee-length dress.

Guests are coming and among them is Janelle. George had spotted his wife among the guests as she saw him and walks straight to him. George frowns to see her and forced himself to smile when she approaches him.

"Hello darling, miss me?" Janelle asked as George pretended to nodded though his eyes glinted with anger to see his wife there.

Fleur and Andromeda Tonks ushered the children, Victoire, Teddy and Lucy to have a seat when the French saw George and his wife not far from them and she could see that the husband and wife are having some sort of problem as she saw George's expression towards his wife and she is able to sense that George is not happy, well he is not very happy lately and sometimes looked pretty miserable too. Fleur looked at them when suddenly someone's pat her shoulder softly; it is Andromeda as the woman smiled at her. Fleur reminds herself that she will talk about this with Ginny later as she took her place next to the children.

George ushered his wife to take a seat as the wedding is about to start. Sitting in front of him he could see that Yamamoto guy seat next to Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Michael and Lee and he sit behind them with his wife who looks proud of herself. His former school mates seems to be a little surprise to see a stranger sitting among them but then they just ignored it, thinking that this person might be a friend of Ron and Harry since they are working as Auror.

Attending the wedding are some of the Hogwarts' professor which includes the Headmistress Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and some others who are very familiar with the Weasley, and some of the members of the Order and Ron and Luna's workmates.

Ron is standing at the altar as Harry is next to him since he is his best man while Percy is standing in front of him as he will conduct the wedding ceremony for his youngest brother.

The wedding ceremony begins as the bridesmaids begin to enter as all the guests had turned around to have a look at them in which includes Yamamoto. Ginny is the first to enter, follows by Hermione and Bill, then by Hannah and Charlie and the rest of the bridesmaids and men and finally Luna and her father, Xenophilius Lovegood.

Most of the guests gasped to see the brides but some of them are surprise to see Hermione as she is one of the bridesmaid. George couldn't believe his eyes and he can feel that his breath got stuck on his throat, Hermione looked so beautiful, hell she even looked more beautiful than his wife is. His eyes are fixed on her as she is totally breath taken. Then he heard gasped coming from the front row as Yamamoto too had his eyes on her and a smile appear in his face. George begins to hate this man for he is now with her, well that what he had in his mind.

The wedding ceremony went perfectly well, as the newlyweds are being congratulated by their guests, Hermione goes outside to take some fresh air when someone's clear their throat behind her. She turned around and stunned to see that it was George.

"Hi," he greeted her, not knowing that it had created some discomfort around her and Hermione really wishes that she could just walk away from that spot and not to face him again.

"Hi," Hermione greeted him back, trying hard not to fidget around him.

"You looked beautiful," George praised her as he tried to smile.

Hermione take a deep breath and wondering what is George having in his mind.

"Thank you," Hermione only responds as she tried to look away.

"I just want to…" George was unable to finish his sentence when he heard his wife calling for him. He closed his eyes and shaken angrily for being interrupted but he tried to control it because he did not want to create any havoc at that moment. His heart is no longer for his wife but now yearning for his former girlfriend and he wanted her more and more.

"Your wife's calling for you, think that you better go to her," Hermione spoke as she looked at him. George looked at her in disbelief and nodded his head. Hermione then left as Janelle approached him.

"What is she wants with you, darling? I hope that she does not dare to convince you to go back to her because you're mine, who gives her the right to be here anyway?" Janelle spoke harshly of Hermione, not knowing that her words had enraged him and luckily George had conjured a silencing charm or she will be in trouble if his family had heard it.

"Janelle, don't you dare to speak like that about her. She had the right to be here because she is part of the family and they welcomed her more than they welcomed you," George retorted angrily at her leaving her to stared at him in disbelieved and shocked, this time around he didn't care to show his anger at her if she ever spoke harshly of Hermione again.

"George, how dare you to speak like that to me, I'm your wife not her, I hope that you did not forget that she is nothing for you," Janelle retorted back harshly, her eyes glares straight at him but George did not wince at all.

"Yes you are my wife but marrying you was the biggest mistake I had ever made," George responded calmly which shocked her very much to hear him said such words.

"What, a mistake? You told me that you loved me more than her, and now you said that marrying me is a mistake? I hope that you are not forgetting that it is your fault too. You're the one that dumped her," Janelle was really angry at this point.

"Yes, I admit that it is my fault. I was stupid and blind and did not think rationally, but that doesn't mean that you are not at fault here. You knew that I was with her at that time, yet you still want to flirt with me and saying that you are much better than she is, which turn out to be such a lie," George spoke harshly, didn't care if he had hurt her with his words.

"What to do you mean by that, George Weasley?" Janelle replied with anger in her tone.

"What I meant, Janelle Bennigan, is that she never cheated on me when we were together, she was there for me through and through but I was blind to see that. You, on the other hand, are married to me but had cheated behind me, you going out with some bloke whom you claimed as your so-called friend and you dare to talk back to me, and what's more, you did not respect my family and my DEAD TWIN. Hermione on the other hand, had done so much for me and let herself to be suffered because of me," George spoke with such angry tone in his voice.

"How dare you to accuse me to cheat on you, what proof do you have to say such thing to me?" Janelle spoke angrily but her voice is slightly shaken.

"Your voice is slightly shaken, my dear, and where were you few days back when you did not coming back to the flat, huh? Definitely not at your parents because your beloved mum told me that you did not stop or visiting them for days, which leave that you must be spending some times with that McGell bloke, am I right?"

Janelle was shocked as she's slightly paled of the accusation, George on the other hand, glare dagger at her as he is shaking from his anger.

"I never ever did that to you, I never cheated behind you, I love you so much darling," Janelle spoke, trying to convinced George as he snorted loudly.

"I don't believe you," his only responds to her.

"Please George, you had to believe me, Callen is just a friend, we had never slept together, please let me come back home, we can make out tonight if you want to," Janelle is now trying hard to convinced George but he just simply shaking his head.

"Please Janelle, I really don't have time for this," George spoke as he is about to leave when Janelle grasped his wrist.

"Please George, don't leave me. You're all that I had and I love you so much," Janelle said as she sounded desperately while George trying hard to pulls his wrist from her grasp, making her to winced and released his wrist.

"Why don't you go back to your boyfriend," George said harshly as he removed the silencing charm and walked away, leaving Janelle to stare at him with her eyes wide open. Gritted her teeth she disapparated from the wedding ceremony.

* * *

><p>After the wedding reception, Hermione joined the newlywed couple to the dance floor as Oliver had asked her for a dance. George watched them from afar when his mother approaches him.<p>

"Where's your wife dear?" Molly asked her son who is currently drinking some butterbeer as he is looking at the people danced happily.

"Don't know," George simply answered her as Molly stared at him weirdly. She really felt sorry for her son, knowing that he is not happy lately and knew that he is now had trouble with his marriage.

"Well then. Come, let's have a dance with me, dear," Molly spoke softly with him, at first George is pretty much reluctant but Molly insisted so he gave up.

Joining them at the dance floor he could see Ron and Luna looking at each other lovingly while Harry is with his wife Ginny, Lee is dancing with Angelina and Oliver is with Hermione. He quickly turned away, did not want to look at the dancing couple especially Hermione and Oliver.

After a few dance, Hermione decided to stop as her feet are killing her. She goes to join Yamamoto who is currently sitting alone and having some butterbeer, and from what Hermione saw, Yamamoto seems to enjoy himself drinking that. He looked up and saw her coming as he flashes that sweet smile of his.

"Yo…" Yamamoto greeted Hermione and then he giggled a bit.

"Hey," Hermione responded as she pull a chair next to Yamamoto and sit next to him.

"Not dancing anymore I see," Yamamoto asked as Hermione helped herself with some pumpkin juice.

"Nope, my feet are killing me and I really need a rest," Hermione replied as she smiled at him as Yamamoto giggles.

"You know, I haven't told you that you looked beautiful today," Yamamoto spoke as Hermione suddenly blushed as she looked at him with eyes wide open.

"Well, thank you. You too look great, did you managed to talk to anyone here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, just Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Mr and Mrs Weasley and some of them, mostly the Weasley of course," Yamamoto spoke as he tries to finished off his butterbeer.

"It's good to hear that, sorry if I left you alone all day," Hermione spoke as she apologized to the Vongola's Rain Guardian.

"Don't worry about that, I'm fine, besides you are kind of busy because it's your best friends' wedding day, and you deserves to enjoy yourself today," Yamamoto replied understandingly.

Hermione could only smile and nods her head and she is glad that Yamamoto is here with her. She did not want to tell him about her encounter with George earlier since it is not such a big deal and she had managed to pull herself when seeing him around. She did not want Yamamoto to become worry of her because of that.

The two of them are about to have their drink for the second round when Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna and a few others approaches them.

"Hey you two, have fun I see," Harry asked them as they pulled some chairs and joined Hermione and Yamamoto.

"Yeah, can say that," Hermione replied as Yamamoto, Ginny and the newlyweds giggles.

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is Seamus, I don't think that we have met before, have we? Are you working with Ron and Harry?" Dean spoke as Yamamoto grinned at him.

"No, he is not working with us, he came here with Hermione," Ron spoke as both Dean and Seamus looked at him, then at Hermione with their eyes and mouth wide open. They are about to speak when Neville, Lavender, Cho, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Lee and Angelina joined them.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Oliver first to spoke when he noticed that there's a stranger among them at that table.

"Hi, I'm Oliver, we sit next to each other earlier, are you working with Potter and Weasley?" Oliver said as he addressed Yamamoto.

"Hi, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto and no, I'm not working with Harry and Ron, I just met them," Yamamoto responded, his English is getting better and better which makes Hermione feel proud of him.

Those who had just met Yamamoto looked surprise to hear that except for Dean and Seamus, they wonder how he had the wedding invitation when he had just met them.

"He's here with Hermione," Harry spoke as if he is able to read their mind, which took them by surprise.

"Yes, he came here with me," Hermione finally spoke as Yamamoto, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna giggled.

"Wow that really surprises us. How the two of you met?" Neville asked as they looked at both Hermione and Yamamoto with interest.

"We met when I just moved to a new place, and he's not the only person that I've met and befriends with, there are others but they are not quite free to join us for Ron and Luna's wedding," Hermione lied to them, and luckily that Yamamoto knows how to play his part well.

"Yeah, she had invited us to come for the wedding but they are not so free and very busy indeed, and I really want to travel for so long so I agree to come with her," Yamamoto affirmed it as Hermione smiled at him secretly.

"Okay, so are the two of you are in a relation or something at this moment?" Lavender asked, her eyes gleamed brightly as Hermione slightly flinched, luckily she did not blushed pretty much while Yamamoto just only laugh at that question.

"No, we are not, Hermione is basically like my own sister because I'm younger than her by a year, and she is one of my good friends," Yamamoto said as Hermione breath easily, she knew how disappointed Lavender is because she thought that Hermione had finally found someone.

"Really, so basically you are around my age, and Luna as well," Ginny spoke in disbelieve after hearing that. She had thought that Yamamoto might be around Hermione or George's age but never thought that he is actually about her and Luna's age.

"Yes, really really," Yamamoto responded, smiling at them.

The rest of them had a long talk before it is time for Ron and Luna to leave for their honeymoon. After the newlyweds had left, Hermione and Yamamoto joined the Weasleys and Potters back to The Burrow.

Both Hermione and Yamamoto really enjoyed themselves during the wedding and though Hermione's former schoolmates did asked a lot of questions about them, luckily their biggest secret is save and Hermione did not tell, or even planning of telling about the mafia, the Vongola or such to those witches or wizards, not even to Harry, Ron or even Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Japan<strong>

Few days had passed by and Hibari looked around his apartment as he just returned from a trip to gather more information for his work. On his way back here, he had passed Hermione's apartment and could see how quietly it is for she had left to England with Yamamoto about five days ago and she'll be back with Yamamoto in a few days. He wondered if she is okay at the moment and he was really hoping that she will be fine, especially since Yamamoto is with her.

Hibari knew that Hermione is capable of looking after herself, but he still worried for her. Hibari often wondered to himself what had got him into this state. He never worried about others before and he usually care less for them except when they are in grave danger but most of the time they are a bunch of annoying people to be with.

Since meeting Hermione his life style had changed much, he usually did not like to hang much around Tsuna and his brat of a friends which included Dino and those Varia but then since Hermione had become part of them and having her around had gradually opened his heart to actually join them for certain occasion because Hermione is pretty much close to those brats and she had spent more time being around Tsuna and his friends tutoring them. Hibari hardly be that happy or glad to be around someone, but having her around him makes him wanted to be part of her life and he really wanted to protect her so much from any kind of harm or trouble.

Hibari did not care if Hermione is a witch or not because for him she is still a human being with slightly some unusual power that born within her. She may look fragile but she had a strong heart and courage and for that he truly respected her.

Looking at the calendar, Hibari can't wait for her to come back to Namimori and eventually come back to him.

* * *

><p>Alright my fair readers, I hope that all of you will like this chapter. So George and Janelle are now having some marriage crisis but he is still unable to get closer to Hermione. And Hibari can't wait for her to come back to Namimori. I hope that this chapter won't disappoint any of you and so sorry for any grammatical mistake or spelling errors because I had realized that I had misspelt some words in the previous chapters though, my bad.<p>

Anyway at the same time I am writing another story, a new one and I think that I already mentioned about it in the last few chapter, can't remember which chapter and now doing fine with that one, but not sure when I will upload it because I still have another two stories to cover and this one as well, and the new story is also a crossover story XD featuring my favourite heroine Hermione. So, your reviews for this chapter are most welcome. And so sorry for the late update, I actually want to upload this chapter sooner but the internet connection had been slowing down and I was unable to have any internet access T_T

P/S: I just finished writing the first chapter of the new story but a little hesitate to post it, so any of you would want me to post it please let me know XD


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So, where have reach chapter 11 of this story, thanks to all readers who had supported this story, it really make my day and I would like to dedicated this story to all of you and hope that you will enjoy it much as I do XD

**Disclaimers:** If I had the polyjuice potion, I might change myself to be either Rowling or Akira XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Of Ex-boyfriend's Jealousy and Accusation<strong>

It is a couple of days left before Hermione and Yamamoto returns to Namimori, Japan and the two of them really enjoys their stay in England, well for Yamamoto of course while Hermione is already familiar with the surrounding. Yamamoto is really fascinated with the magic that those witches and wizards had performed. Though that he is a muggle, but since Hermione had managed to persuade some of the important people in the ministry, namely the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as Percy Weasley, so that Yamamoto had been given a chance to view the magical world as long as he have a witch or wizard to be with him all the time. Hermione, Harry and Ginny are very honoured to be given the chance to be his tour guides during his stay there.

Though Hermione really happy to be home even for a while and had the chance to see all her friends again, her heart thought of one particular person all the time, wondering if he had goes on rampage beating up people who had gotten on his way or getting himself busy with his current and important project or such.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny along with Teddy had taken Yamamoto to have a walk around the Diagon Alley. The five of them had gone to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then the witches and wizards showed him around and managed to avoid from lurking into Knockturn Alley. The five of them really enjoyed their walk around Diagon Alley when they had reached the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and stop outside the shop. Hermione did not looked very contented of it and wished that she could just leave the area and goes somewhere else. Yamamoto, Harry and Ginny managed to sense the discomfort coming from Hermione and they too think that they should leave the area when suddenly the door opened. And standing there was George as he is ready to go somewhere when he spotted them standing outside the shop.

When he saw them there he was a little surprised but seeing at each of them seems to be unwillingly to be there and he can see that they wanted to leave that place. He tried to smile at them but could see that Hermione looks reluctant to even take a glimpse at him and his heart really in pain to see that. But when saw Yamamoto stood next to her as if he is protecting her or any such of it, George can't help but to feel so bloody jealous to see that. He really missed her after seeing her on Ron's wedding and after that she was off somewhere along with that Takeshi Yamamoto and with Harry and Ginny and George only saw her couple of times during dinner at The Burrow when he had to come along with his wife, she still and insisted to came back to the flat after the wedding and he had no choice but to let her, who looked like she wanted to hex Hermione for being there and he really hated it when his wife pretended that the two of them are so deeply in love in which not only annoyed most of him family but himself as well.

"Is there anything that I can do for you, we do have a new products on the shelves, so you can a have a go if you want to," George tried to offered them but he knew that it is going to be such a useless. Hermione looks so uncertain about it and she shakes her head as she tried to force herself to smile.

"Well, sorry about that George but we think that we should get going, we still had lots of places to go," Harry spoke as they nodded agree with him. They knew that they didn't mean to pass by this place but the four of them were so contented with their conversation that they didn't realize it. They nodded their head to George who looked pretty much reluctant to respond especially to Hermione, he really wanted her to be there with him and he'll do anything to get her back, but that effort seems to falter with that Yamamoto guy being around her. The five of them left the place while George is still standing at the door, looked at them with sadness, jealousy and anger towards them especially that Yamamoto guy for taking his Hermione away. But then he knew that he cannot blame Yamamoto for having Hermione because he was the one who had abandoned her first.

After being around Diagon Alley as well as in muggle city in around London, both Hermione and Yamamoto waves goodbye to Harry, Ginny and Teddy as they are going to leave and staying with Hermione's parents for the last couple of days before leaving back to Namimori, Japan.

* * *

><p>Later that night, both Hermione and Yamamoto decided to have a decent talk between two good friends outside the house as Hermione's parents were inside watching a television. Some soap drama they guess. Yamamoto knew that Hermione had been trying to control herself from her jealousy and sadness over her ex-boyfriend and his wife, the others includes Hermione might oblivious of it but not him as he could see how Hermione had tried to control herself from looking so weak and trying hard to look happy. He had never seen her in such fragile state before and now it is the chance for him to talk into her about this.<p>

"Hermione, I know that this is not my place to talk about this, but I want to know, are you really happy when you came back here a week ago?"

Hermione was stunned at first, didn't expect to hear about this, especially not from Yamamoto. She looked at him and sees that he is really concerned about her. She aware that she really needs to get this out of her system before thing goes worse on her.

"Well, at first, yes, I was happy to have the chance to comeback even for a while and I thought that I already get over it and moved on with my life. But when I saw him, I feels sad, a little bit of anger and jealous because he had chosen someone else and I felt betrayed, I know I should be happy for him, but somehow I couldn't, I don't know why? I even wonder how come when back in Namimori things are much easier but when it came here it turned out to be pretty hard. I knew that I had finally moved on and had a happy life, I know I do. But now I wonder if I do really have moved on or is there still a piece of my past with me that refused to leave me though I had trying hard to get rid of it."

Hermione speaks as she stares into the dark sky as it was a cold night and a clear sky, full with billions of stars. Yamamoto looks at her when she speaks, knowing that it is hard for to open her heart to talk about the past few days. He knew the reason why.

"I guess that when you're back in Namimori, you don't have to face him or any of his brothers or sister because they would become the reminder of him. Back there, you had us and we are new to you so therefore you are able to move on because there's nothing to remind you about him. You may still have your magic but then it had nothing to do with him. That's why when you're back in Namimori you are a happy person and you had allowed us to come into your life though there was a little bit of hectic that going on there, some craziness that no one could ever think of it, and then when you met us you had put yourself in whole lot of new adventures where it takes you far away from your painful past. But here, your past still haunted you, and it is not easy for you, it is not easy for me too if I were in your place to be honest," Yamamoto said to her as he wrapped his jacket tightly.

Hermione glances at him, knowing that there's logic there. She smiles to herself, knowing how lucky she is to meet them and to become part of them. He's right, they had brought new kind of adventures for her to explore. She wants to responds back when the door opens, it is Mrs Granger and she is holding a tray, she had make for them two mugs of hot cocoa and a plate of biscuits. Hermione takes the tray as both she and Yamamoto thanks her as she goes inside the house and leave to two young people outside.

Yamamoto glances at Hermione, there's still a few questions playing in his mind and he wants to ask her but he is not sure what will her reactions or answers would be. He had to give it a try.

"Hermione, I was to ask this since we came here, but do not have the courage to?" Yamamoto begins to ask as Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Go on, you can ask me anything that what you had in your mind, I'll try to answer it," Hermione responds as she gives him a smile.

Yamamoto really wants to smack himself for that, he knew that Hermione will not disappoint him but he is afraid that he will be the one that will disappoint her instead. Taking a deep breath he gazes at her.

"Do you still love George?"

xoxoxo

George did not plan of coming back straight to the flat after closing, he don't care if Janelle is waiting for him. Instead he takes a walk around the Diagon Alley before deciding that he wanted to talk a walk around the muggle neighbourhood so he apparated to the nearby wood near the Granger's resident. He is still sad for today, and from day to day he begins to hate himself for what he had done to her in the past, he had tried to ignore it but somehow it is hard especially seeing her with someone else. He walks slowly to make sure that no one sees him when almost reaches the front porch of the Granger's resident and from there he could see Hermione is talking with Yamamoto, damn that guy, he silently swear. He really hates to see him being around her. He cast a charm to make sure that none of them notice him there.

He walks towards them silently and then he peeks from behind a bush next to the porch and luckily that the bush had covers his hiding well. He could hear them talking as he takes out his wand and wants to hex that Yamamoto when he hear him ask her something that shocks him.

"Do you still love George?"

George is stun to hear it, and from his hiding place he could see Hermione's reaction to it. His heart beats fast, not knowing whether he want to hear or not what is her answer would be.

"Yes…"

George cannot believes of what he is hearing, Hermione is still in love with him. This had to be the best day of his life, his ex-girlfriend still loves him and that had bring a new life for him, he wants to jump happily when he hear the rest of her sentence, he stop.

"Yes…but that was long time ago, before he chooses to break our relationship and married someone else. Now, I don't have any feeling for him anymore, because my heart is still in pain for what he had done to me. I do still love him even when we already broke up and he begin to date another woman, I do still love him the day he got married but then slowly I began to give up all the hope for him to come back right after he got married and begin to think that the world is not going to end for me even if he is no longer love me because I had found my new life and had finally found the happiness that I deserved. Slowly I had managed to erased all the memories with him, his existence in my heart and mind and know that one day I will find someone who really loves me and care for me."

"Do you hate him now, for what he had done to you?"

"I don't know, really I do, I don't hate him yet I don't love him anymore. My heart do not yearn for him, and somewhere between that I feel free. Maybe it is a good thing that we had broken up because now I am free and able to find my own happiness, to find a new love and look for someone who will love me and I love him. I do not want the same thing to happen to me again."

George feels that his heartbeat stops, and his breath got stuck in his throat. All his hopes for her to come back are now shattered and lost forever. She loves him no more and she admitted that she is glad that he had decided to leave her.

"Do you realize that he didn't look quite happy to be with his wife for the last few days?" Yamamoto suddenly spoke as Hermione stared at him.

"Really, how do you know about that?" Hermione asked though she is not really interested to find out about her former boyfriend and wife's current life.

"It's pretty obvious, they seems to have some sort of problem because he is obviously not very happy with her even though I can see that he was just pretended to be happy, well I guess," Yamamoto responded.

"It's a normal thing Yamamoto. This is what we called as marriage crisis, it is a normal thing for husband and wife to have some argument, fight today, make love tomorrow, who knows maybe their child will pop up the very next day," Hermione said nonchalantly, leaving Yamamoto to giggles much louder and Hermione tried not to but seems that she is unable to help herself as she laugh along with him.

The two friends then enjoy their night watching the clear dark sky in a chilling night but still oblivious to realized that George was there, peeking on them quietly.

"I guess you are right. You know, I'm sure that Hibari will gladly to fill a place in your heart," Yamamoto suddenly spoke nonchalantly as Hermione stares at him in disbelieved while George who is now felt down, shocked to hear another unfamiliar name.

"Who's this damn Hibari?" his mind begins to ask himself. His anger and jealousy rise, he had enough and really hated it when Yamamoto were always with her even though she had told them that he was just a friend, and now finding out about having someone else who is going to fill the place in her heart when he was once used to be.

"What are you talking about, Yamamoto? I'm sure that Hibari does not have a feeling for me," Hermione stammered as her face badly blushed and she suddenly felt warm. Yamamoto laughs when he looked at her.

"Come on Hermione, we are not that blind, the only ones that oblivious to this are the both of you. We know that both you and Hibari had a feeling for each other, we can see it in your eyes the way you looked and the way you acted towards each other. Heck, all of us believes that the two of you are good for each other," Yamamoto spoke as he grinned towards Hermione who currently still blushing pretty badly.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Hermione tried to act coolly but somehow her effort had failed her, her face still warmed and she did not dare to look at Yamamoto in the eye as the Rain Guardian still giggling.

"Hermione, we know that you are happy when being around Hibari, trust me it is pretty obvious that even Lambo and I-pin could see it through you when he's around. And Hibari seems to have his personality changed, he was once hated crowding even among us and he hardly want to join us for any occasion but since you've arrived, he had changed pretty much. He protected people, yes, but he protects you more than anything, even from Mukuro. Reborn believes that you had managed to tame his dangerous personality, even without using your magic. Hibari had never care for anyone as much as he cared for you, and believes me when I say that he does have a feeling for you and willing to protect you from any harm. I think that he do loves you, though it is pretty hard for him to admit that, and I know that you love him too, which is good for you because Hibari is way so much better than George even if he is the most dangerous man ever in our family," Yamamoto spoke softly as Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes, damn this tears.

Hermione really felt stupid for wanted to cry in front of Yamamoto, though she admitted that he was right, she knew that she had a strong feeling for Hibari more than anything and that feeling she had had surpassed the feeling she had for George once. She had found her happiness in Hibari.

"And I do believe that he can't wait for you to come home, trust me," Yamamoto spoke again as Hermione smiles and a single tears manages to slide down from her check as she quickly tries to wipe it away, leaving Yamamoto to giggles and Hermione can't help but to join him as well.

"Hermione, in a couple of days we are leaving home, so how do you feel?"

"Couldn't be happier than that," Hermione responded as Yamamoto nodded agree.

George suddenly felt sad, Hermione had considered her new place as her home, and then he hear the two of them goes inside the house and close the door as they calls the night for it.

George, now truly a heart-broken man, left the place in sorrow and sadness and he quietly disapparated from the muggle neighbourhood, he did not want to come home tonight so he disapparated next to the Three Broomsticks and stays there for the night and to accompany with for the rest of the night are a few bottles of Firewhiskey.

* * *

><p>Time fly very fast as it is the time for both Hermione and Yamamoto to go back to Namimori. The two of them had spent the last couple of days being around London and eventually few places outside London. The two of them, sometimes being accompanied by Harry, Ginny and Teddy, really had a great time especially Yamamoto who also got the chance going to the Wizarding world and able to see different cultures from both world. He even got the chances to see thestral, because he had seen people died, and also hippogriff and even the giant squid at the Black Lake, luckily him to get the chance to see Hermione's old school and able to see Hogwarts even from afar. He knew that if Gokudera find out about it he will be bloody jealous of him.<p>

The two of them are now at muggle airport as it is the time for them to leave England and go back to Namimori, Japan. They were accompanied by Mr and Mrs Granger, Harry, Ginny and Teddy as Ron and Luna are still in their honeymoon. Ginny and Mrs Granger are very sad to send Hermione off for the second time but they knew that Hermione had finally found the place where she truly belong, for now as the two of them are hoping that one day Hermione will come back to them.

The time has come for both the official and unofficial family members of the Vongola to say goodbye as the two of them enters the international departure gate. Luckily for them that Teddy did not tried to change his hair color at that moment while on the airport as the five of them left the airport after Hermione and Yamamoto had taken their flight back to Namimori.

xoxoxo

Hibari and the rest of the Vongola had been waiting in the airport to welcomed Hermione and Yamamoto home from England. He had been waiting for this day as he can't wait to see her again. Since she left to England he often worried for her, worried if she decided to stay back and never return to Namimori and decided to forgive her former boyfriend for what he did to her, he had sworn to bite that bloody idiot man to death if he sees him and he is lucky that it was Yamamoto who went with her instead of him.

While waiting he can see that Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta are having fun running around while Haru, Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, Chrome, Mukuro and Ryohei had been waiting in anticipation as Haru had prepared her welcome attire to welcomed them back, which seems to be quite embarrassing yet amusing as well. She and her cosplay uniforms are inseparable since middle school. From his view he could see that Mukuro had tried to stay as far as he could from Haru since the young woman had told him that they both share the same liking for cosplay and insisted that they can be good friend because of that, in which Hibari found it to be quite amusing.

Hibari had been having some rough yet pretty good day since his project had been showing some positive impact. He and Kusakabe had been investigating about the box weapons that are now begin to exist among the mafia organizations especially those who owned flame rings but so far none of the flame rings are as powerful as the rings that had been possessed by them or the Varia.

Hearing the airport announcer announced about the arrival plane from England had the Vongola to move to the waiting hall as Hibari is now looking forward to see her again. He did not want to admit it but he really missed having her around, and really missed her so much.

Hermione and Yamamoto left the aeroplane and already retrieved their luggage as they walk from the arrival gate as they saw familiar faces that had been waiting for them. Hermione and Yamamoto are so happy to see them again and among those faces she really missed one particular person and he is there to welcome her home. She had never felt this warm before and here she felt like home more than anything.

xoxoxo

The welcome home party was simple but sweet. Nana Sawada with the help from Bianchi, Lord help them, had cooked so much food that some of them had taken some home, especially Chrome and Mukuro as the mismatched illusionist had told them that both Ken and Chikusa were whining lately for not having enough food to eat and luckily for them that Nana cooked too much for that particular day. Hermione are more thankful to have met the woman that had reminded her of Mrs Weasley who loves to take care of her family and surrogate children though Nana didn't have the temper Molly Weasley is famous for.

After eating and after both Hermione and Yamamoto had given them some souvenirs from England the two of them are bombed with questions regarding their trip to England. As far as they wanted to know, none of them had mentioned anything about George or his wife because they knew that it is still a sore topic though Hermione had told them that she is okay with all that.

It is getting a little late as it is time for all of them to leave the Sawada resident though Nana had insisted that Hermione and Yamamoto can stay there for the night but Hermione seems prefer to have her own bed at the moment. She wanted to take a hot shower first as she still felt a little tired from their long journey from England though she had ample time while at the Sawada resident to take her tiredness away.

Both Hermione and Hibari left and walk together back to their apartments and Hibari help to bring her luggage though she insisted him that she is able to pull her own luggage but Hibari seems not to listen. As the two of them walk quietly Hermione steal some few glances towards Hibari and she could see how serene he was and she is glad and happy to see him again.

"Thank you," Hermione spoke softly as a smile appears in her face.

"Thank you for what?" Hibari asked as he turned to face her, he really missed that beautiful, genuine smile of hers.

"For waiting for me," Hermione responded softly as her smile never left her face. She had never felt this calm before.

As the two of them continue walking in silent Hermione could feel Hibari's free hand is brushing against her own and she can feel the same spark when he first held her hand as her face turns slightly warm despite the cold night. The two of them glances towards each other as their fingers begins to entwines as they hold on each other's hand firmly as if they did not want to let it go and how their hands fits each other well. Guess that Yamamoto was right about them having a feeling for each other.

Despite being tired because of the long journey Hermione is glad to be home, and to be with the one that she really missed the most.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow, England<strong>

It's been a week since Hermione had left with Yamamoto back to Namimori, and yet George and most of the Weasley still had no idea of where she lived. Most of them had been talking about Hermione with Yamamoto but George knew that there's someone else whom he had heard Yamamoto mentioned before, when he heard their private conversation a couple of nights before the both of them left England, though George still jealous of Yamamoto, and now he got another competition from an unknown man whom Hermione and Yamamoto had mentioned in their conversation. He knew that he had no right to peek into theirs but he cannot helped it because he still wanted her back despite knowing that he got no chance at all.

Not only that but right after Hermione and Yamamoto had left a couple of days later Janelle had resumed her old habit back, going out with a so-called friend and George is really getting tired of all her lies. And he knew that she might have an affair with another man but George had already thought of one particular thing in his head, he wanted to divorce her no matter what.

And for that he goes to The Burrow for the weekend, knowing that his older brother Percy is there with his wife as it is a common thing for him to do every weekend after the war few years ago, the war that took the life of his younger brother.

It is Saturday and right after lunch that George floo to The Burrow, he had left the shop under Lee and Verity's care while Janelle had gone somewhere but like hell he care for that. Percy is in the garden while Penelope and Mrs Weasley are in the kitchen talking about recipes and knitting when George came from the fireplace.

"George, what a nice surprise to see you here, did you have your lunch already, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as George wipes the soot from his shirt. George's relations with everyone in his family is getting slightly better than before, his parents had forgiven him right after Hermione left with Yamamoto, even though they knew that now the chances to have Hermione to be an official member of the family is thinning or maybe no chance at all but they are very happy to find out that Hermione had led a happy life and they do not bear to take it away from her, his elder brothers and their spouses and fiancée had forgiven him and even Harry began to talk with him even though they hardly speak much, the only two in the family are Ginny and Ron who still treated him coldly.

"No, thank you mum, I already had lunch with Lee and Verity at the shop. Is Percy here, I need to talk with him about something," George spoke as Mrs Weasley and Penelope looked at him with surprise, wondering what business that he needs to talk to Percy about.

"Yes, he is in the garden dear, think that he is helping your father," Mrs Weasley spoke as she indicated that her third son is in the garden at the moment. George then nods his head to his mother and sister-in-law as he left the kitchen and goes outside to search for Percy who is at the moment doing some gardening.

"Percy," George called out for his brother as he walked approaching him.

"George, what a nice surprise to see you here, is there something wrong?" Percy spoke as he put back the gardening tool into Mr Weasley workshop which full of muggle's broken items due to his 'creativity'.

"Yes, in fact there's something I wanted to talk with you about," George responded with very serious face. Percy was pretty stunned as he hardly saw George was this serious before, the one he saw once when George told Hermione that he wanted to break off their relationship.

"Okay then, let's go inside and we talk about this in your room," said Percy as he and George walked back inside The Burrow and went straight into George's old bedroom.

As they were inside, they quickly put some silencing and locking charm because Percy is sure that George did not wants their parents to find out about it.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Percy began their conversation.

George looked lost at first, he really do not know how to tell this to Percy but he knew that he had too because Percy may know how to deal with it.

"I don't know how to say this, it is my fault to begin with and now I regretted everything that happen," George spoke as Percy sat on a chair, listened to him talking as he could sense that something's disturbing him.

"I want to divorce Janelle," George finally letting out what that had been disturbing him.

At first Percy did not hear it clearly but he managed to hear something about divorce then it getting clearer and clearer, George wanted to divorce Janelle and this shocked Percy the most, knowing how impossible it is to get a divorce in the Wizarding world.

"George, are you out of your mind, what makes you think that it is possible to get a divorce, I hope that you did not forget your vow when you married her," Percy spoke seriously. This is getting ridiculous.

"Yes, I remember it, but I don't love her and I can't live with her anymore," George said as he looked very disappointed with Percy's response.

"But why George, if you want to divorce her then why married her in the first place and I thought you told us that you really loved her more than anything, which really surprises me because you barely knew her when you proposed to her, what were you thinking at that time?" Percy retorted back as George is unable to respond back. Percy looked at him and seems that he knew what the root of the problem is.

"It is Hermione, isn't it?" Percy spoke again which took George by surprise. He stares at him, aware that Percy was right about it.

"Yes," George only answers as Percy inhaled deeply and closed his eyes tightly. He exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes and stares at his younger brother. What had got him into this condition that suddenly he remembered back his former girlfriend whom he had left just to be with a woman he barely knew and married her not long ago and now wanted to divorce her.

"Why George, why you wanted to make everything's to be complicated? You left Hermione, and then you met Janelle and dated her for few months before marrying her and now you wanted to divorce her because you don't love her anymore, what else after this, try to woo and win Hermione back? Please George, what makes you think that she wants to go back to you after all that you did to her? And did you not know how much you had broken mum and Ginny's heart for what you did and you know how much mum had wanted Hermione to be a Weasley, and yet you have destroyed that dream and now, you think that you can easily divorce your wife," Percy responded angrily, he was never as angry as this before.

"I know that it is my fault, it is my entire fault that all this happened. I was being stupid and I was the biggest idiot ever. I was blind to see all the sacrifices she had done to me and I was being ungrateful to her. I thought that I can be happy with Janelle so I left her, and that was my biggest mistakes ever," George spoke back; he was angry and sad at the same time. Percy stared at him with confusion written in his face, and then he snapped.

"What do you mean that you thought you can be happy with Janelle, did you knew her before you dumped Hermione, did you cheated on her before, George tell me that this had not happened?" Percy said with anger clearly shown in his face. He had never thought that this will happened. George could only shake his head.

"Yes and no, I knew her before I left Hermione but I never cheated on her, Janelle often came to the shop and we became friends, she often flirted with me and I'm with her even though she knew that I was with Hermione at that time and then I began to compare her with Hermione and began to taunted her. At that point I was blinded by her beauty and actions that I had totally ignored about Hermione's feeling and only saw her outer physical not her heart. Janelle really makes me happy that I totally forgot of all the sacrifices Hermione had made for me and how suffered she was when dealing with my worse attitude after Fred had died," George spoke in sadness as at the mentioning of Fred's name. Percy winced at the mentioned of his deceased brother and yet he is still angry with the surviving twin.

"After I left Hermione, my friendship with Janelle getting stronger and stronger and a month after that we started a relationship before we married months later. At first we were happy but then slowly I began to regret about everything, and from day to day I wanted Hermione to come back into my life and then my marriage to Janelle began to fall," George explained to Percy as he just stood there and listened. He walked backward and almost knocked on a chair as he held and sits on it slowly, he still cannot believe of all what he had heard from George.

"Since when and why did this happen?" Percy asked as he eyed George with anger. George couldn't bear to look into Percy's eyes, he aware that he was at fault here.

"After my wedding, Hermione did not attend to my wedding so I went to asked Ginny to ask her why but she told me off. She called me a heartless bastard for doing this to her best friend who had loved me, looked after me and done anything for me just to make me happy after Fred died, but like I had said before, I was blind to see all that. After Ginny had told me off, my heart snapped but not at her but to myself and I began to regret everything I had done to Hermione but she was nowhere to be found. Then I tried to move on and thought that I could lead a happy life but then I was wrong, now I could see myself lived in agony if this marriage continues," said George in sadness as tears begins to fall, not because of his marriage had failed but because of his own stupidity and how much his heart desire for Hermione. Percy watched him from anger to actually felt sorry for him.

"What makes you think that you will live in misery if your marriage to Janelle still on, did you not happy with each other, I knew that the two of you might have a row but don't you want to try to fix everything before things gone bad?" Percy spoke as he really had no idea of what else to say about this.

"No, I don't loved her anymore, in fact I don't know if I really loved her before, I guess that I did but it is not very serious but I just ignored it, thinking that it is just nothing, but now I definitely cannot see myself grow old or have children with her and I guess that Fleur was right, and that's why I want to divorce her," George spoke softly as he stared outside his room, his heart is now empty and only Hermione could fill the emptiness. He looked outside and aware that the weather is getting colder and colder because winter will approach soon.

"What did Fleur had said, and you wanted to divorce her because you don't love her anymore, or there's more that you didn't tell me?" Percy asked him again. He really wanted to help him but knowing that it won't be easy for all of them.

George didn't say anything for a moment. But he had no choice about it if he wants to get himself out of the misery. He looks at Percy and takes a deep breath and slowly exhales it.

"I think, and strongly believe, that Janelle is having an affair with another man behind me, because she kept telling me that she went out to meet her friends but when I wanted to joined her she did not wanted me to. I caught her once having a drink with a man whom she kept telling as only a friend, but I saw with my own eyes how she flirted with him, just like how she did to me when I was still with Hermione and sometimes she didn't came home for days and often telling me that she went to stayed with her parents but there's one time I went to her mum and she told me that Janelle didn't stop by for a few days already. I heard Fleur told mum how Janelle used to dated many boys but never plan of staying loyal because she kept on flirting with any boys she met, at first I thought that she was just making up story but now I guess that I was one of her victims then," George spoke as Percy listened with his eyes and mouth slightly wide open. He had never thought that George would end up marrying such person. But then there's still a problem if he still wants to divorce her.

"Well, if you want to divorce her because of this, then it is still a problem. Unless you had caught her committed adultery with another man then you are free and able to divorce her, but even if you think that she did committed adultery but there's no proof of it then you are still unable to divorce her," Percy spoke as George stares at him in disbelieves. His hope is now begun to fall as there is no way he is able to divorce Janelle because he really cannot see himself happy with her.

Percy looked at him and felt sympathy with him, even though he really hated George for doing such miserable things to Hermione he is still his brother and now he lived and led a miserable life. He knew that in order to get a divorce took a lot of procedures to be done and there's no guarantee if they are able to pass it but then Percy knew that there's only one way that able to help George with it but it is not an easy one.

"George, there's one way to help you in order for you to divorce Janelle. It was an old law and not many knew about it because it was kept in the Ministry Archive and since no one had taken a look on it so it did not been applied by anyone for a long time, but it is still a strong law and those who lived by that time knew about this and I guess that there's a few ministry officers who knew and aware of this law."

"What is it that able to help me to divorce Janelle," George asked in anticipation as Percy stares at him. George's condition really leaves him no choice at all.

"You can and able to divorce her if she is carrying someone else's child while being married to you. In order for that she must be pregnant and you must aware whether the child she's carrying is yours or someone else's and you must state the proof or prove it to any legal ministry officer if that child is indeed not yours by running some test on the unborn baby, and if it proven that you are right and she admit that she had committed adultery with someone else and carrying his child then you had the right to divorce her and she cannot and had no right to force you to stay married with her."

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope that all of you will like this chapter, and now Hermione and Hibari are together though they haven't admit to each other about their feeling yet the rest of the Vongola can see right through them hehehe. And George is determining to divorce Janelle but seems that there's been problem about it. And I had a little bit of a problem writing the last paragraph, so hope all of you could understand it. Any grammatical mistakes are mine indeed for English is not my native language.<p>

I guess that this is one long chapter I had ever wrote and your reviews will make my day XD


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay, now entering 12th chapter of this story and thank you so much for reading this, really make my day.

**Warning:** Read for your own safety, might contains foul language and sensual activities. Should I rate this chapter as M?

**Disclaimers:** Still not owning the original characters but the storyline is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The First Kiss and Love Affair<strong>

December had approaching fast and now it is winter. The cold weather is now lot colder than before as Hermione had begun to do some winter shopping as she, Haru and Kyoko had gone from shop to shop to buy things for winter preparation. Hermione had bought a few sweaters and jackets since she had found out about heavy snow often fell on Namimori.

Hermione is now getting lot better than before, after the talk with Yamamoto after Ron's wedding about a month ago, the topic about her former boyfriend is no longer a painful topic for her as she can handle it pretty well and they glad that she can accept it with open heart. Ron had called her few days ago telling her that he and Luna had a great time during their honeymoon and now both of them are busy with their work and he had told her that they had bought a new flat and will moved there in a couple of days with the help from Harry and Ginny and another good news is that Ginny is now expecting her first child as she is about one month and half along and no one are more excited than Mrs Weasley, Harry and Hermione.

Her relation with Hibari is now getting lot closer than before, though they never done more than just holding hand but she is very happy to be with him even just having a conversation and sometimes the two of them will go to the temple and watches the scenery over there. Namimori is not as busy as London is and Hermione really had a great time adjusting her life here. She already lived there for about half a year and totally adapted the lifestyle of people in Namimori.

Upon choosing clothes at one shop, Haru approaches her with a nice dark blue, sleeveless knee-length dress.

"Hermione, what do you think of this one?"

Hermione take a good look on the dress, it is beautiful indeed though it look simple and she like it very much.

"It's beautiful Haru, any special occasion?

"No, just think this dress look nice on you," Haru replied as Hermione glanced at her.

"Really, thank you," Hermione thanked her as she took the dress from Haru. She really admired the dress.

"Give it a try then," Haru ushered Hermione to a fitting room as Hermione closed the curtain. After trying it she comes out to show to Haru and Kyoko.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you look fantastic, you should buy this dress," Kyoko spoke as her eyes gleamed and Haru nodded agree with her. Hermione looked at herself again with the dress and she agrees with them. She goes into the fitting room and changed back to her own casual clothes. She decided to buy the dress and wear it if there's any occasion.

After getting and buying all the necessary things the three of them parted and headed to their own destinations. Hermione had no more plan for the day so she wants to go home when she stumble upon Hibari who is on his way back as well.

"How's your day today?" He asked her as the two of them walked back home.

"I had a nice day even though it is pretty cold but I had a great time, what about you?"

"Good one, no one had dared to come across my path," Hibari responded as Hermione glared at him, but then she knew that it is already a habit from him so she just let it be. She just shook her head and tries not to smile.

"Are you angry?" Hibari asked as Hermione glanced at him.

"No, why should I?" Hermione asked.

"Because it sound like I was going to bite anyone who dare to come across my path?" He told her.

"I don't think that you are going to bite people who accidently came across your path, unless they are just being stupid and looking for problem especially if they know who you are," Hermione responded and smile at him. Hibari stared at her and then he too smiles back.

"Let's go home," he told her as the two of them walks towards their apartments, holding hands.

* * *

><p>A week has passed and snow had fall heavily upon Namimori and Hermione had never seen the whole surrounding so white and chilling but it has a very beautiful view. It is Saturday morning and the snow still falling heavily as Hermione takes a hot shower. After taking a nice, hot shower Hermione makes herself a cup of hot tea and the snow outside is getting heavier and heavier and seems that she is unable to go anywhere with this kind of weather.<p>

The snow did not stop falling from morning till late afternoon and seems that Namimori is now having the coldest temperature this time around. There are not many people on the road as snows are everywhere and the road was badly covered with snow and even the hills and mountains are badly covered as well. If this continue than Hermione is unable to leave her house for a period of time but luckily her food supplies are enough to support her for about a week.

Hibari had left Namimori a couple of days ago due to his work in the Foundation. He had to travel to another part of Japan to collect his information for his project and along with him were Kusakabe, Yamamoto and Ryohei. He and Kusakabe will handle the project while Yamamoto and Ryohei were there to assist them.

Dino had come to Namimori yesterday as he wants to inform the Vongola about a meeting with some of their allies. Seems that there's some misunderstanding had happened back in Italy because they had heard rumours about a new mafia organization that had emerge somewhere in Europe and seems that they had tried to overpower some of the most influence mafia families around the Europe continent and Dino had to make sure that Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola had aware of that. Tsuna had informed Hibari, Yamamoto and Ryohei about the news and Chrome had informed Mukuro as he was away from Japan at that moment due to one of his student had done something stupid.

Hermione was not sure of what her part in that but since Reborn had informed her as well so she was aware of it as well. She did not like the idea of trying to overpower or take control of others because she believes that they had no right to tries to take on something that isn't theirs. But then she knew how complicated this thing can be and she is hoping that the Vongola will not be effected badly because of this.

"God, please don't let anything bad happen," Hermione spoke to herself as she looked at the snow falling heavily outside.

* * *

><p>The news that Hibari had received was not quite disturbing as he will let the rest to handle it. At the moment he tries to find any information regarding the box weapon and so far all the clues that he had received all pointed to Koenig and Verde. He and Kusakabe had been trying to find any hint about the mysterious box weapons that are now had received a lot of demands from the many mafia organizations throughout the world.<p>

Unlike them the Vongola had already possessed their box weapon which they attained it when they went to the future years ago and his own animal box weapon, Roll, is one of his very best. So far the Foundation had collected many information regarding it and not only that but the existence of the Mare Rings, but he knew that the rings had been hidden because they do not want those rings to fall into the wrong hand.

"Kyo-san, seems that we had collected this many information so far, and now all we needs that to find out whether Verde and Koenig had been created any other type of box weapons besides these," Kusakabe informed as Yamamoto and Ryohei was looking at the data collected while Hibari is currently reading the information they had just received.

"Hmmm…I think that so far those two and another scientist have yet to create a new box weapon, the information that we had received had indicated that they are currently upgrading the current box weapons," Hibari spoke as his fellow Guardians looked at him and Kusakabe just simply nodded.

"So then, do you think that we this will take some time?" Ryohei asked.

"No, since that there's no information regarding any new type of box weapon I think that we can leave by tomorrow," Hibari spoke as the rest of them nodded understandingly.

xoxoxo

Hibari, Kusakabe, Ryohei and Yamamoto had arrives in Namimori the very next day somewhere in the afternoon. Hibari and Kusakabe went straight home and leave to Ryohei and Yamamoto to explain to the rest of the Vongola about their finding.

As Hibari passed by Hermione's apartment he could hear a faint noises coming from inside, indicating that she is there. He wanted to knock but then thinking that maybe she is a little busy at the moment he decided not to and he too wanted to take a good rest since he had just arrived, smiling at himself he walked back to his own apartment.

As he is half way through, he could hear door opens and he stop. He turned and saw Hermione standing looking at him with a smile in her face.

"Welcome home, Hibari," she greeted him and the smile never left her face.

Hibari smiled back at her, and how glad he was to be home.

"Glad to be home," Hibari replied.

"Do you want to join me for some afternoon tea afterward, I'm baking some cookies," Hermione spoke as she invites him as Hibari eyed her amusedly.

"Sure, why not," Hibari responded after a while.

"Good to hear, see you later," Hermione said as she beamed at him.

Hibari nodded his head as he then headed towards his own apartment but can't wait to join her later.

xoxoxo

"This is nice, never thought that you could bake some cookie," Hibari praised her as Hermione beamed happily.

"I always love to bake cookie, I learn it from my mum," Hermione told him as she offered more cookies to him.

"Good to hear that," Hibari spoke as he accepted one.

"I plan to bake more later, I want to give to Nana Sawada because she is always nice to me," Hermione informed him as she smiles, Nana had always reminded her of Mrs Weasley and her own mum and she always sees them as a very strong women she had ever knew and met in her entire life.

"Hmm…I see," Hibari only responds. The two of them enjoys their tea and cookies in silent as the snow fall didn't stop.

"So, how's your journey this time around? I had heard from Dino about what is currently happened in Europe and had warned us about it, though I just let Reborn to inform to me if anything happen," said Hermione.

"Nothing much, but we had managed to gather at least some information for our data, but so far we had a safe journey," Hibari told her, he had told Hermione about what is he currently doing but not very much detailed about it.

"I see, I'm just worry if anything bad is going to happen," Hermione spoke, her voice slightly worried. Hibari looked at her, knowing that she had a point about it.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Hibari assured her as he took and held her hand firmly. Hermione looked a little relieved after hearing it. She was really tired of all the fights and wars had been happening once and she really did not want to face of it again.

Realizing that Hibari still holding her hands, she looked at him and their eyes locked on each other. A tint of blush appears in her delicate face when she realized how closed they were. Hermione didn't know what happen next but what she realizes that both she and Hibari leans towards each other and the next thing is that their lips almost touched each other. There are about of inches left for them to fill the gap in between.

Hibari had never felt like this before in his life, he had never come close to anyone this close. He slowly moves forward her and their nose touches and when his lips slightly touches hers he can feel the pure shock runs in him and a sensation feeling in his stomach. None of them planned to pull or push away and instead of pulling back he pressed his lips on her, kissing her with full of passion for the first time in his life. And to make that sensation feeling more lively is where he could felt that she is kissing him back as they let go of their hand and he could feel her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. And his own hands wrapped her waist and held her tightly to him and deepen the kiss between them. His tongue licked her lower lip, asking permission to enter her mouth as she gasped and moaned, slightly opened her mouth and Hermione could felt Hibari's tongue enter into her mouth and seek her own and now they are battling for dominant.

The two of them had lost within their deep, first passionate kiss.

After a while the two of them pulled away as both gasped for breath as Hermione buried her head on the crook of his neck and Hibari held her tightly as if he did not want to let her go.

"That was…amazing," Hermione spoke softly, leaned closer to him as she played with his hair. Hibari just smile as he held her tightly and rubbed her arm softly. He had never felt this amazing before as the tingling, sensation feeling still lingers in his mouth and lips.

"Yeah, it was," Hibari only answer as he still rubbed her soft, delicate arm. The two of them just stayed there talking softly and even steal a kiss or two when it is almost midnight.

"I think that it is getting late, I had to go home and besides Hibird is now sleeping," Hibari spoke as he picked up the little yellow bird and held it firmly. Hermione just smiled at him and she can see how tired Hibari was.

"Okay, will I see you tomorrow, Hibari?" Hermione asked him, walked him towards the door and slightly opened it.

"It's Kyoya, just call me Kyoya," Hibari spoke, smiling at her.

"Okay, then you must call me Hermione, just Hermione, not Hermione Granger," Hermione responded, making Hibari to smile at her.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Hermione," said Hibari in a husky voice, making Hermione shivered as he leaned closer to her and kissed her tenderly yet hard and fill it with passion. He then pulled away, leaving her with swollen lips as she smiled at him.

"Goodnight Kyoya," Hermione spoke softly as Hibari left and went back to his own apartment.

As Hermione closes the door, she begins to realize that she is totally and deeply in love with Kyoya Hibari.

Hibari had never thought of having such great day in his life, he had just had his first kiss ever to a young woman who had managed to get his attention the first time he met her, the one who sees him differently from others, the one who had fascinated him the most and the one he really cared the most. The taste of her lips still tingling in his own and he cannot help but smile and felt that he is now on cloud nine. Slowly he had realizes that he is deeply in love with her, in love with Hermione Granger, a witch that did not used any magic or spell to make him fell in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wizarding World<strong>

"Are you sure that he won't be searching for you," a husky male voice spoke as a feminine voice moan below him.

"Mmm…I don't think he care if I'm not at home at the moment," she replied and moaned over the tingling sensation she had felt at the moment.

"Really, are you sure about this?" the male voice asked again as his voice getting huskier and huskier.

"Of course, oh God I love being with you, you're amazing," the female moaned a little louder.

"Oh Janelle, you are so beautiful," praised the man as his voice is now huskier than before.

"Oh God, more Callen more, oh God, you're great," Janelle spoke as she moaned louder and louder.

"I want to be with you Janelle, I want to make love to you all day all night, I want to make you mine," Callen spoke as his hands touched almost every part of her body, making her to moan as the two of them fall deeply into their love making.

George's accusation towards Janelle was right; she was having a love affair with another man behind him and he knew who was that man is.

Janelle Weasley and her lover Callen McGell are now both at Callen's private cottage far from Diagon Alley, in fact much further away from the busy Wizarding town as Callen's private cottage located nearby Scotland, near a small town where there's not many people lived there. Janelle had been staying at Callen after George had ignored her for days and he still did not forgave her for what she had said about Hermione. Janelle had returned home after Ron's wedding but George refused to look at her and she was still angry at him for accusing her to have an affair behind him which by right she did as she just tried to cover her track.

Janelle did not know or realizes about George's planning of divorcing her. She was drown into Callen's arms and love without thinking the consequences.

Callen was one of Janelle's lovers while she was a student at Beaubaxton. In fact their relationships were often on and off since both had been dating numerous boys and girls before they even finished their school. After graduated from Beaubaxton, Janelle returned to England to her parents' home and had gone out with a number of men before meeting George Weasley. Since she had been dated many boy and men, she had no problem to snatch other women's boyfriend or lover and dumped them when she had enough of them.

George was slightly different, Janelle knew that George was one of the people that had saved the Wizarding world from Voldemort and his Death Eaters and his name had becomes famous for that and Janelle wanted that status. But the problem was that George was dating Hermione but somehow she could sense that George was not happy and Janelle took this opportunity to snatched him from Hermione and all she had to do was befriended him. And along the way she poisoned him with hatred towards his current girlfriend who loved him with all her heart.

George was blinded by her beauty and sweet talking, the two weapons that she possessed to get the boys or men she desired as she lured them into her and make them hers. And because of that blindness he fell into Janelle's arm and she won when George has chosen her to be his wife.

But unlike any other men, George had managed to removed his temporarily blindness when Ginny had him snapped and he realized of who was his true love but he was too late. And slowly his feeling for Janelle begins to fade from time to time, hoping for his true love to come back to his life.

And for Janelle, she had been lying to George weeks after marrying him when Callen came to Diagon Alley and the two had met again. She had informed to him that she was already married and he was frustrated at first but Janelle assured him that they can still become friends, but that where their mistakes happened as slowly they fell into their old relationships slowly and from time to time it getting stronger and stronger and by the time Janelle's marriage to George had reached the second month their relations getting lot serious and Janelle began to have an affair with Callen but at the same time still holding the relationship with her husband. Callen had aware of that but their so-called love had blinded both of them as their love affair getting deeper and deeper.

And Janelle had crossed the line when George had caught her with Callen and it is obvious that George could see her flirting with him and for that George had enough of her.

Both Janelle and Callen are so into their love making and did not think of others at the moment except themselves. For now none of them had realized that what happen between them will someday change the course of their life and for now the two of them are drown into their so-called love without realizing what future had written for them.

* * *

><p>Okay, so back to a shorter chapter again, this one is pretty hard to write, trust me especially the 'Love Affair' part, I think that some part of it is rate as M. Sorry if this chapter is not one of my best but then yay, Hermione and Hibari had finally kissed and realized that they had fell in love with each other, oh how I love this chapter XD<p>

Your review will make my day and sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my bad.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** 13th chapter coming right up XD and a big thanks to all those who had reviewed and put this story as your favourite, alert and such, you guys had made my day and sorry for the delay, pretty busy catching up with classes and such. And so sorry for the long delay, I'm so busy with my university with lots of works, assignments and such and had no time to write but don't worry I will not forget about this story or my other stories as well and also sorry for any grammatical mistakes for English is not my main language.

**Fair Warning:** Read for your own safety, might contained the usage of vulgar language and such.

**Disclaimers:** If Rowling and Akira gives the right of HP and KHR to me, I'll be the happiest person ever XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Of Love Confession and Sudden News<strong>

It's been four months since Hibari and Hermione had been dating, yes officially dating. Both of them began dating after the New Year, weeks after their first kiss. Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola included Dino, Kusakabe, Romario, Nana, Kyoko, Haru and even the Varia, which were Squalo and Lussuria, were very happy for them though Squalo found it quite hard to believe at first seeing Hibari's attitude but somehow he can see that Hermione is perfect for him. The girls, Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi thought that it was the sweetest ever happened to them and even Nana thought that they are perfect for each other.

Both Hermione and Hibari are indeed very happy with each other. Even though they are both busy with their own work and duties, they never neglected one another and unlike anyone else, they randomly going out for a date and only going out when it is necessary because they still see each other at almost every day since they lived near one another. News about Hermione been dating Hibari has yet to reach anyone in England so none of her parents or even her best friends knew about it because Hermione wanted to make sure that she had a strong and secure relationship with Hibari before letting them know. She did not want her painful past to repeat itself again when she announced to her parents when she was dating George but in the end she was abandoned by him, the man she used to love so dearly. And because of that she did not want to rush everything out and she did not want to force Hibari too much as she want it to follow the flow, let everything started slowly and along the way she will learn more of him and vice versa so that they will understand each other better.

Learning from her past, she knew that it is a normal thing that in every relationship misunderstanding always happens between couples and she must know how to prevent or confront it if she wants to make her relationship with him going strong.

Since Tsuna and the rest of them who had taken English lesson from her with had been doing well and had improved their English much better, Hermione then to another step as she took a full-time job as a teacher in elementary school, teaching younger students basic English and she had been working since earlier this year, after asking some advice and suggestion from Hibari and from the Vongola as well as Reborn and they had suggested her to work as a teacher for children since they are lacking of English teachers at the moment. She took it with open heart and it proved that she really enjoyed her work and the children loved her so much. Her own Japanese and Italian languages had done tremendously well and she is now able to speak fluently with anyone around Namimori. And even though she had becomes a teacher in elementary school in Namimori and no longer teaches the Vongola she is always welcomed to join them in any occasion or such and Reborn and Tsuna had insisted that she is still and always become part of their family no matter what happen.

Since living around muggles, she had hardly used her magic very often and from time to time she is no longer rely much on her magic as she enjoyed doing all her works and house chores in the muggle ways. Her wand had been kept safely in her drawer and she had hardly touched it except on the time of emergency or such in which the use of magic is necessary. She begins to embrace her life as muggle rather than a witch since she is no longer lived in the Wizarding world. She never think of her past life anymore and if any of them accidently mentioned about it she simply brush it off because she had finally found her happiness and more importantly she had finally found the one man that she is truly in love with.

Hibari had sworn to himself that he will protect her no matter what happen. He had found himself fell in love with her more and more but he wanted to wait before telling it to her because he too wanted to see how far their relationship will go and like Hermione, he did not want to rush to announced about his feeling and love for her. But deep in his heart he believed that their relationship will last long and he knew that he wanted to end up his life with her.

Between the two of them, it is only a matter of time before the two of them will announce of their love towards each other.

* * *

><p>Hermione looks at the food that she plan to bring for the picnic. She and Hibari had been planned to have a little picnic on the weekend since the two of them had been busy with their work lately and did not have much time to spend with each other. The spring season in Namimori is beautiful and flowers grows everywhere and Hermione loves the flowers very much especially sakura since it is the most beautiful flower in Namimori. The two of them plan to have their little picnic at a park and Hermione knew that Hibari would prefer place with less people around.<p>

She then looked at herself in a mirror near the living room, she is wearing a nice knee-length, sleeveless yellow with flower printed summer dress, and she is ready for her date with Hibari as she adjusted her yellow flower printed hairband as she let her long flawless hair loose. She did not wear much jewellery except a nice silver bracelet and a light make up. She then wears a yellow strapless sandal to match with her dress.

Hermione make sure that everything's ready and well organize when she hear the door knock. She goes to open it and saw Hibari stand outside, smiling at her. She smiles back as he lean forward and kiss her in the lips. It was a short yet sweet and passionate kiss and Hermione still can feel a little tingling and a sensation feeling after the kiss.

Hibari is wearing a nice dark blue button up shirt and a pair of black jeans and a pair of black leather shoe to match. Hermione never see him this handsome before.

"You look beautiful," praised Hibari as Hermione blushed but her smile never left her face.

"You too look handsome," responded Hermione.

"So, are you ready?" asked Hibari.

"Yes, I'm ready," Hermione replied as she walked towards the dining table to grab the picnic basket.

"Let's go then," Hibari spoke as he held his hand for her. Hermione nodded as she took his hand and hold it as and she could feel how warm his hand is, which she love it very much.

Their relationship is going strong, and Hermione is hoping that her parents as well as her best friends will be happy for her when the time comes for her to tell them about her new found love. For now all she had to do is to wait for the right for her to confess her true feeling and love for Hibari, whom she had truly and deeply in love with all her heart and soul.

xoxoxo

The picnic went well, except with some interruption coming from Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola who accidently had their own picnic nearby. Though Hermione and Hibari had their own little picnic a little further but somehow one noisy little Guardian had spotted them and of course, the rest are so excited to see the couple there though it has pissed Hibari a little but luckily that he did not go on rampage for having his peaceful day to be disturbed. And they are very lucky indeed because Hibari and Mukuro, who happen to join the picnic party as well, did not have any fight happen between the two of them though Mukuro did tease the Cloud Guardian a little but seems that Hibari took no notice of him.

Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi are so happy to see Hermione and did not stop teasing her and at the same time they are very happy for her.

"Alright everyone, give her a break," Tsuna spoke as he looked at the girls who are sheepishly looking at Hermione who was blushing pretty badly but with a smile in her face as she tried to cover her blushes by slightly looking at other direction.

Hibari who looked at them couldn't help but to smile and luckily no one had noticed it. He thought to himself how lucky he is to have her in his life and she had made him the happiest man ever. Hibari knew that he cannot wait to tell her how much he loved her and how much he needed her in his life.

* * *

><p>Hermione was never this happy before in her whole life. The people around her, especially her beloved boyfriend, had made her life very special and how much she loved her life in Namimori so much that she felt truly belonged here. A week had passed since her picnic with her boyfriend, along with his or should she said their friends, and how much she loves the bonds between them though her boyfriend easily pissed with them.<p>

Though Tsuna does remind her a bit of Harry, she can saw the similarity between them though Tsuna was slightly timid compared to Harry but she can sense the protectiveness coming from them are almost the same. But then Tsuna is still Tsuna and Harry is still Harry, those two are two different people in any point whatsoever.

Hermione still missed her old friends back in the Wizarding world and she still missed England, the country where she was born but this is her life which she already fell in love with and she planned to stay here like forever. She did told herself once that when she is ready to go back to England, she will, but now she begins to ask herself whether she want to go back to England or not for she already found her life here.

Living in Namimori had really changed her as from day to day her love for teaching had risen and parents had put their trust on her to educated their children and these children in Hermione's eyes had the potential to become leader in the future and because of that she was loved by everyone for she had her own way of teaching them and she really had fun with them.

Hermione is having another great day as she teach her students how to communicate with people and the children's funny attitudes and responds had really amused her. The day end well and as Hermione is about to go back after work Hibari is waiting for her at the school's gate and those who knew Hibari was terrified to see him but really surprise to see Hermione walk towards him and kiss him in the lips. Hermione's students already knew about Hermione's relationship with Hibari as they often saw the two of them together during weekends. They even bet that Hermione and Hibari will settle down together one day and the funny thing about it is that the children even bet how many children that Hermione and Hibari will have in the future.

Hibari had aware that some of Hermione' students are often watching them, especially after the school end for the day. He also aware that some of them are terrified of him but some are brave enough to walk over them and say hi or greet them in a good manner, maybe they did not want to get into his bad side. But since Hibari had a soft heart towards younger children or animal he did not see the children as a threat for him and sometimes he nodded his head when they greeted him. He even heard them whispering about his relationship with their beloved English teacher who is the love of his life. Even though sometimes this thing can irritated him but then he is glad to have a blessed love life of his own with the woman whom he really love so much.

xoxoxo

Hibari just came back from his trip, he had left Namimori about three days ago and right now he is on his way back to his apartment. He wanted to wait for Hermione but she had sent him a text message earlier telling him that she had to attend a meeting for the teachers in the school so she would probably going home a little late than usual. When he was away he had kept thinking about confessing about his true feeling for her, he wanted to confess to her how much he loves her and how much he needs her in his life. He can wait for it but for how long, he knows that she is the one for him and how her presence had completed his life.

Hibari had just reached his apartment and when he enters he realizes how tidy it is. He would have guess that Hermione had been in his apartment when he was away and clean it for him. He had given her a spare key for his apartment and he even got a spare key to hers as well. He smiles, it seems perfect and according to its own place. Hibari then walked to his bedroom and put his bag on his bed and then lied down for a few minutes, giving his body a good rest after a long journey and slowly he fell into a deep sleep.

Hibari stir in his nap when he hears noise coming from the kitchen. He quickly gets up from the bed and listens carefully. He takes his mobile phone and sees no message from anyone, especially Hermione because he knew that Hermione will send a text message informing him if she is coming to his house. Hibari walks slowly and plan to grab his tonfas on the table when he decides to ignore because somehow his heart told him that he will not face any danger whatsoever in his own house and slowly he opens the door without making any noise out of it and peek into the kitchen when he sees the one person he missed the most. His Hermione. Slowly Hibari walks towards the kitchen and stand at the doorway as Hermione is having her back on him, not realizing that her boyfriend is standing watching her.

Hermione is busy cutting a vegetable in the kitchen table and since she had her back facing the doorway she did not aware of Hibari who is watching her as a smirk slowly form in his lips. Hermione had cooked some rice and she had boiled some miso soup and currently cutting some vegetable for the beef stew that she had learnt from Nana Sawada and from Haru and Kyoko as well.

"Smell delicious," Hibari spoke as he startled Hermione as the poor girl almost jumps.

"Kyoya, you scare me," Hermione replied as she flushed at her boyfriend and a smile appeared in her face as she playfully glared at her boyfriend who is watching her.

"Really, I think that you are the one who almost scares me, didn't tell that you're coming?" Kyoya said as he smirked at her.

"Well, I just want to surprise you and when I saw you asleep I don't have the heart to wake you up," Hermione responded as she winked at him.

Kyoya could swear that his heart melt at that time, God he really loves this woman. He walks towards her and put his hand in her delicate face as he draw near her and kisses her lips softly.

"I miss you so much," Hibari whispered softly which makes Hermione slightly shivered and blushed

"I miss you too," Hermione spoke softly as she pulled him nearer and kiss him again.

xoxoxo

Lunch went smoothly and now both Hermione and Hibari sat on the sofa watching some show on the television. Hibari wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and softly touched her soft skin. Hibari's mind and heart had been longing him to express about his feeling to Hermione and he knew that sooner or later he will. But then he felt that it is now or never.

"Hermione, I've meant to say this to you, but cannot find the perfect time," Hibari started as Hermione shifted from her position and looked straight at him. Her brown eyes are beautiful and deep as he could feel himself falling for her lot stronger.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as her eyes never left his sight. Somehow she could feel herself anticipated with what Hibari going to say.

"I love you, so very much," Hibari finally spoke after a few moments, he could feel his heart beats faster, waiting for reaction from Hermione as he could see her eyes and mouth widen and a tint of blush appears in her face. He is worried if the reaction is not what he's hoping for. He is surprised to see glints of tears in Hermione's eyes and he is getting worried if Hermione going to reject him.

"Really, is this for real?" Hermione responded as Hibari nodded slowly, a smile appeared in his face.

By this time tears are falling from Hermione's eyes as she begins to smile and pull herself closer to him and her lips touched his. The kiss was a passionate one and Hibari couldn't help but smirk.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, back in the Wizarding World<strong>_

George is busy in the backroom while Lee and Verity are busy putting all the items in the shelves. Janelle is out, informing George that she is going to the St. Mungo, apparently something has come up.

Janelle came back into George's life three months ago, claiming that her best friend, Callen has moved to Europe for he had been accepted to work over there. George who still can't get over of Hermione, slowly accepting her back but still did not trust her much but then he had no choice about it.

Even though he had accepted her back, George hardly spent some time with her for he is busy with his work and since he already get used to him being alone without her, he did not feel any emptiness though once in a while they had a not-so-passionate love making, depends on his mood though he did not want to attached to her anymore but he don't have the heart to push her away just because she had cheated on him once, or maybe still.

George did not want to admit but he is still longing for Hermione lot stronger than before. And even though he knew that Hermione already had a feeling for someone else who he didn't know who the person is, but he believes that one day he will get her back and it is only the matter of time before it happen, as if he is waiting for a miracle to happen, but then Percy's words still playing in his ears, and that is the one obstacle that stopping him and he is deeply hoping that he and his wife will not going to have any children together because he knew that he cannot see himself being a family man while being married to her.

George also aware that even after coming back to him, Janelle still giving him the same excuses like going to see her friends from her former school or spending her times with her parents, but now George care less and she is free to do whatever she wants as long as she did not come between him and his job. Janelle began to go to The Burrow for every Sunday lunch and still acted like a prat she was, and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna still dislike her no matter what though Ron and Ginny had accepted George back into their lives.

It is late in the afternoon and George was really into his work that he did not realized that Janelle had just returned from St Mungo with a happier face than before. She entered into the joke shop and went straight to the backroom without saying hello or even a simple hi to both Lee and Verity as the two of them sneered when they saw her. Couldn't content her happiness she knocked loudly on the door and heard a grumble on the other side of the door.

As George opened the door he is surprised to see Janelle had returned from St Mungo, though he is not interested to find out but he is aware of the grin of her face. He is curious yet at the same time he is worried, wondering what Janelle is going to tell him.

Janelle was so happy that she grabbed George and kissed him hard but feel quite disappointed from George did not kiss her back as she could felt that he is shocked with her action but she did not care about it at all.

"George darling, I had good news," exclaimed Janelle happily as George stared at her, looking a little lost.

"Huh," George only response but somehow deep in his heart he is scared to find out what Janelle going to tell him about. He tried to act normal and slightly smiled at her but his heart beats faster than before.

"I know you're going to be happy to hear about it," Janelle spoke as she did not aware of George's reaction.

"Okay, what is it that you want to tell about?" George asked, faking a smile at her.

"I'm pregnant," Janelle exclaimed happily.

Upon hearing this George paled, this is what he is afraid of, and to make thing worse he did remember making out with her a few times after she came back to him. And because of that he had the result that he did not wish for.

"_Merlin helps me."_

* * *

><p>Finally a new chapter, I'm so sorry for the long delay and hope that this chapter won't disappoint you because I don't think that I had done my best here but then again I'm very thankful for those who had supported me and this story. If there's anyone will to be my beta reader please pm me, thank you.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** First of all, I would like to say thank you to all my readers who had been supporting this story and I really want to apologize for the very late update, I've been busy with my university for the last few months. And by right I had almost finished writing this chapter few months ago and was about to have my final touch with this chapter when I got my laptop crashed which left me being 'computerless' for at least two months and I've bought a new one for that and then I had to rewrite it all over again and I'm very frustrated as well because I am unable to save a copy of this whole story right from the first chapter until the one before this, and not only that but my other stories as well. Thank you for all the support, the reviews and so much more and I've seen that this story is getting lot more attention from you guys and I really appreciated that XD though I'm a bit sorry for the slight grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Not Rowling or Akira

**Warning:** Slightly swearing or cursing. This chapter will also focus more on George and Fred who making his first appearance on this story so please don't kill me if you're hoping for more Hermione and Hibari in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Hello, Dear Beloved<strong>

George still cannot believe of what he had heard coming from his wife. This is not supposed to happen to him, he did not want any of this with her at all yet she just made it clearer herself that she is pregnant and George felt that his world is going to end soon.

"So, aren't you happy George, that I'm pregnant, with our child," asked Janelle as she looked suspicious on George who still looked shocked, and slightly not happy at all.

"No…I don't know," whispered George, more to himself as Janelle still looked at him with narrowed eyes, and she seems not happy with his reaction and answer.

"What do you mean no, I am having your child George, we are going to have a family," Janelle snapped at George, making him looked at her with eyes full of anger.

"Oh, really, our family, are you really sure about that?" asked George again, doubting that she is having his child as she had claimed.

"What are you saying George Weasley, that you want a proof for that?" Janelle growled at him as she gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed in anger but that didn't flinched George at all.

"Well congratulation to you for being pregnant, but as I was saying, I'm not sure and I don't think that the child you are carrying is mine," spat George venomously towards the woman in front of him.

Janelle, for the first time in her life, shocked and did not believes of what she had heard as George's words stung straight to the heart, George is denying about her pregnancy, about having his child. She is very angry and couldn't help herself as she slapped George in his face.

"George, how could you, are you accusing me of having another man's child?" Janelle growled as her right hand shaking as if she wants to strike another slap to her husband's face, but at the same time she is afraid as well, what if he is right about it, and other than that both Lee and Verity are there watching the whole scene and she knows how close are those two with George so she is so sure that they will take on George's side no matter what. Knowing that George won't take his words back and there's no way she will win this argument Janelle stormed away, leaving the shop in a hurry as she begins to cry. Both Lee and Verity looked very shocked and unable to say anything as Janelle exited from the shop while George is trying to hold himself from letting the anger within erupting and that might give a bad effect on him knowing how he is unable to control it once its erupt.

There are silent between the three of them as Lee and Verity did not have the gut to ask anything, not while George is not in a good mood, especially right now. George, on the other hand, struggling as he tries to take a deep breath while controlling his anger and luckily for the three of them there is no customer at that time or this will be a big news tomorrow and the day after in Diagon Alley.

After a while George turns to both Lee and Verity abruptly, shocking both employees as Verity tries not to squeak.

"I'm going upstairs, please do not disturb me for a while," said George as both Lee and Verity nodded their heads understandingly as George turned away and walked back to his flat above the shop.

As George reached his flat, he went to his bedroom and fell on his bed, shaking from his anger as he clenched his right hand and tears flowed freely from his eyes. This is not supposed to happen to him, yet it is already done. As he let his tears fall he slowly drifted to sleep.

George suddenly opens his eyes as he could feel a slightly strong yet calming breeze hitting on his face and shocks to see that he is no longer in his bedroom as he look upon and see a nice blue sky and he also realizes that he is lying on a green grasses instead of his bed, he take a look around and slowly he recognizes the place, the green meadow not far from their family's home as he and Fred often went there when they were still a boy or when they tried to hide from their mother especially when their so-called experiment went wrong and almost blown their room, and now the one place where Fred has been resting forever since more than three years ago but the question is how did he get here.

George stands up and look around, he is so curious that he did not aware of a figure that is currently walking towards him and getting closer. As if he is having a sixth sense, he suddenly turns around and face the one person who is now standing in front of him and he had the shock of his life for the one that is standing in front of him is the one of the person he really missed the most.

"Hello George," said Fred Weasley, his deceased twin.

xoxoxo

_Meanwhile_

Janelle had never been such humiliated before in her life, never she saw any men of hers before had accused her with such accusation, especially by her own husband. Janelle could never believe that George did not believe at her at all about her having his baby, right? As she is now approaching an apparation point, she begins to think, what is George is right about it, what if the baby she carries is not his but other man, the one man she had been seeing behind her husband since the last few months and ongoing, the man she knew since school years and often had an on-off relationships with him, the one who had met her husband before that marked the beginning of a sore relationship between her and George. What is she going to do about it?

Janelle stop, she begins to think of what should she do if the baby is indeed Callen's and not her husband's, she should realize that if George is right he might left her and maybe want a separate life from her and did not want to be responsible with a child that is clearly not his.

Janelle begins to panic as she has to do something about it. Something that will hold George to her and will not left her to raise the child on her own. She must make sure that George is _**indeed**_ the father of that child even if he is not, she will take potions or use spells on her unborn child to make sure that the little one will resemble George Weasley, not Callen McGell, her lover whom she had been having sex with for the past few months. Janelle recalled that she had making love more with her lover than her own husband, whom only have sex with her for about a couple of times and not on his best condition, and none of them can really satisfied her lust in which at one time after having a non-passionate love making with George, Janelle went to Callen to satisfied her need for more and really passionate love making, in which one of them had managed to conceived a child with her that she is currently carrying.

At that point Janelle knew that she had to see someone, someone who will do anything to help her achieve her plan and for that she quickly goes to the apparation point and disapparated away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori<strong>_

"Kyoya, please promise me that you will take care of yourself and please be careful, I know that you are able to do so but I'm just so worried about you," said Hermione to her boyfriend as he is about to leave Namimori due to his work and research for about a week or so.

Kyoya Hibari had found out about active activities regarding the Box Weapons that are currently being reported by a mysterious informer who had been working with Hibari and Tsuna, and before anything happen he and a few others are requires going there and investigating about this situation. Knowing that this might take a bit longer time than usual, he left Hermione under the care of the Vongola especially Tsuna and Reborn.

"I promise Hermione, I will take care of myself and I won't let anything stop me or tries to get in my way, and if that happen I'll bite them to death," promised Hibari as Hermione could see the deadly glint in his eyes and knew that he meant of what he said about others being in his way, but Hermione also knew that Hibari did not show that kind of threat to her.

Satisfied with his answer Hermione smile as she lean forward and kiss her boyfriend softly in the lips as Hibari kiss her back and his arms wraps around her waist while Hermione wrap her arms around his neck, which receives lots of catcalls and wolf whistles from the rest of the Vongola but with one deadly glare from Hibari enough to shut them up.

"Have a great time there, remember that I always love you," said Hermione as it is time for Hibari, Kusakabe, Ryohei and Yamamoto to leave. The Vongola 9th had provided them with a private plane so that they are able to travel anywhere if due to work or leisure for the Vongola 10th family.

"I know, I love you too," responded Hibari softly as he touches her nose and lips softly before he left.

Hermione and the rest of the Vongola watches the four of them left to Europe for their work and research and deep inside her heart Hermione prays for Hibari's safety.

"Hermione-chan, it is time to leave," said Haru softly as they watches the plane that took Hibari and the rest to Europe take off from the private airport and flies away into the blue sky. Hermione wipes the tears in her eyes, she had already missed her boyfriend and she can't wait for him to return to her side.

Haru on the other hand, smiles to see Hermione so deeply in love with Kyoya Hibari, the most dangerous man in Namimori that scares the majority of its people. Haru is also very happy for Hermione because she had finally found the happiness that she really deserves after her breakup with her former boyfriend about a year ago.

xoxoxo

Four days has passed since Kyoya and the others left to Europe, and Hermione took her ample time to have a walk around the temple after the school finished. She had promised her boyfriend that she will make sure that there's no one that will cause any chaos around the temple as it is one of Kyoya's favourite hangout.

Since Tsuna had promised Kyoya Hibari that he will look after Hermione while he is away, he along with Gokudera, Kyoko and Haru followed Hermione even though the young woman said that she will be fine by herself but a promise is still a promise.

As they reaches the staircase near the temple, they are aware that there are two people not far from them and Tsuna can easily tell who are those two persons are and they are none other than Bel and Flan of the Varia. Those two had arrived in Japan a day after Kyoya and the others left Namimori and they are introduced to Hermione by Lussuria, and surprisingly Squalo, who was with them at that time.

Bel and Gokudera, upon seeing each other, are ready in their fighting mode and ready to strike on each other but Tsuna had prevent them from fighting, more on trying to calm and hold Gokudera from arguing and Flan at the same time is making a snide comment on Bel which caused him to be punch in the head by the Varia's Storm Guardian and Hermione feel bad for the young illusionist.

"Will you stop doing that to him," Hermione almost yelled at Bel who in turn tries to sneer at her but remembering of who she is currently dating making the so-called prince stopped his action instantly, knowing that he is unable to win against him if he had find out about what he tries to do to her, he had heard from Lussuria that Kyoya Hibari will not let anyone escapes easily from his grasp if he find out of what they are trying to do on Hermione, even if it is just a slight flirt.

"I'm sorry Miss Hermione, Bel-senpai is surely one heck of pain in the ass," said the young illusionist as Gokudera snorted while Tsuna's jaw is widely opened and sweat drops after listened to Flan, surely this young illusionist is a brave young man who did not simply care of what he said about his comrades. Hermione on the other hand, had heard about Flan's attitude towards his team members and found it to be quite amusing, but of course she did not want to shows it or praise him in front of Bel, knowing that the blonde Storm Guardian are going to throw his bloody knives at the poor kid.

"It's okay Flan," replied Hermione as she smiled at the young illusionist. Both she and Flan had becomes good acquaintance since they were introduced to each other and apart from Lussuria and Squalo, Flan is the other member of the Varia that Hermione can get along with.

"Well then, why don't we get along and you know…ha ha ha," Tsuna tried to change the subject and at the same time tried to conceal his nervousness, especially being around Bel, by laughing and luckily that Hermione, Kyoko, Haru and Flan agrees with him while both Gokudera and Bel are making faces especially towards each other. Not only Tsuna tries to make sure that he and his right-man are avoiding any confrontation with the Varia, but also to make sure that they did not do any ruckus around the temple, knowing that Hibari had trusted his girlfriend to look after the place while he is away for work and they did not want to face the wrath of the Cloud Guardian if he had find out about them creating chaos there, and definitely did not want to put Hermione in a bad position with her boyfriend and are blame for everything or anything bad that happen.

Since both sides are agree not to start any kind of fight or whatever disagreement that they had about being close to one another, the day goes well for all of them especially Hermione, who deep inside is missing her boyfriend so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wizarding World, England<strong>_

George is speechless as there standing in front of his in their favourite hideout is his deceased twin, Fred Weasley.

"Fred, is that you brother?" asked George as he startles, shaking and his face paled after seeing the one person he missed the most in his entire life since more than three years ago, right after the Second Wizarding War had ended.

"Yes it is me, Fred, how are you Georgie?" replied Fred as he smiled at his twin, but from the tone of his voice Fred is clearly not happy, he is indeed sad as there is no mischievous glint in his eyes.

George is still speechless as tears begin to fall from his eyes, he is not sure whether to cry or shout or to run to Fred and hug him dearly, but one thing he knew that his twin is long dead.

"How am I, I don't even know it myself, I'm so lost without you, I'm alone and my life is miserable. My life is empty without you, there's no one out there that understand of what I had felt, not even our own family," said George as he raise his voice in anger and sadness and he is not cannot stop crying as he grip his fist so hard and Fred can only look at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Georgie, I'm so sorry that I left, I never expected that I will leave this world at this young age, but I had accepted my fate and I know that you are lost without me, but I want you to move on and carry on with your life and not to live in such miserable state. I'm sorry to leave you alone, but since I've left till now I had to admit that my soul is restless to see you in such condition. It is quite frustrated to see you like that, you've change from bad to worse and from up there, I have to admit that I don't recognize you anymore. You're not the George that I've known for almost 20 years, my partner in crime and my other half, and that's break my heart," said Fred as George looked at him with fear, anger and sadness in his eyes, he cannot believes that he will hear this from his own twin, his other half, his now deceased partner.

George slowly fell to his knees and let himself cried out his anger and sorrow in his chest as Fred just stand there and watched him crying himself out. Fred then slowly walks towards him and fell to his knees as well so that he will be at the same level as George is as sadness haunts him. He then sits next to George and watches the blue sky above whilst listening to his twin cries and to hear him crying really break his heart.

"Georgie, do you remember our dream when we were still kids, where mum used to shout at us for being mischievous and we often picked Percy and Ron to be our victims of our experiments, do you remember when we used to run here if our experiments gone wrong and the house was such a mess after one of our potions almost blown the house. Do you remember that we ran and hide ourselves at dad's workshop after we pull some pranks on Bill and Charlie, and do you remember all our happy moments together, before and after we left Hogwarts," Fred spoke as George slowly regain himself but his eyes is still full with tears as he did not bother to wipe them away.

"Yeah, I do remember," replied George as Fred turned and smiles at him.

"Then you do remember about your crush towards Hermione, do you still remember that?" asked Fred as George suddenly paled, of course he remember it and he remembered it clearly when he had a crush on her before she entered her sixth year in Hogwarts, she had changed so much since and he slowly attracted to her as Hermione slowly leaving her shell to be the young woman that many men are desired to be with. And that crush slowly developed into love when he saw her during Bill and Fleur's wedding. But somehow George had lost that feeling and all his feeling towards everyone is replaced with anger, no more love or happiness after the man that sit currently sitting next to him died in that brutal war. And right now he is still guilty of what he had done to Hermione despites her efforts to bring him back and pulled him out of his misery. He did not dare to answer it back to Fred, knowing that Fred is very protective of Hermione and he loved her as his own sister. He also knew that Fred will not forgive him for what he had done to Hermione.

Fred knew that George is unable to answer to his question, he had seen everything from up above and to be precise, he is unable to rest in peace at all to see George in such depression and for he always hoped that both Hermione and George will end up together and for Hermione to be there for George right after the war was something that he is grateful of despite it did not end well for both of them and he is very sad to see Hermione is such state, sad and heartbroken. And Fred also knew that right now George is regret for everything he had done to the poor girl and hoping to get her back, but Fred knew that it is impossible since they both already belongs to someone's else.

"You know, I had a bet with Charlie and Ron once before Bill's wedding, about you and Hermione. I bet with them 10 galleon that you and Hermione will be together before the war, and both Charlie and Ron said that the two of you will be together after the war and they told me that you don't have the gut to tell her about your feeling before the war, well too bad that I've lost to them but seems that I don't have to pay them at all," said Fred as he chuckled as George looked at him, shocked as he never knew about it, of course, there's no way Fred will tell him if he had a bet on him with their brothers and sister. And seems that everyone in his family love the idea of him being with Hermione as they saw her as being the perfect girl for him, and he saw it too once before the war broken out, and after the war he had lost Fred, and about a year ago he had lost Hermione and married a woman he barely knew and now he is paying the price for what he had done to Hermione and as what people said, what goes around comes around.

"You know, I overheard mum and dad talked about you and Hermione before the war and I heard how much mum was hoping for Hermione to be a Weasley through you, and that same goes to me because I know that the two of you are perfect for each other. I was hoping to see genius yet mischievous redheads coming from the two of you, and I was once thought that in the future those kids of yours will be unbeatable and live their life to the fullest for they will have a genius for a mother and prankster for a father, well apart from my own but since I am already dead so I don't have the chance to be a father," said Fred as George could felt that tears are slowly falling from his eyes.

"I doubt that she had a feeling for me before the war, I don't think that she had the same feeling as I had for her…," replied George, doubting of what his deceased twin had said but Fred simply brushed and cut him off.

"I don't think so, I could see that glint in her eyes when she looked at you, I think that she too had a feeling for you at the end of our sixth year, and I confirmed that with Ginny on our seventh and Hermione's fifth year that she is indeed had a crush on you, and during Bill's wedding she really likes you and after the war, after I died I could see that her feeling for you had grow into love and for that she would do anything for you and she had tried her best to pull you out of your misery," Fred responded back as he slowly clapped on George's shoulder as his twin sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry and can't say how much I've regrets for what I've done, I have broke everyone's hope especially yours and mum's," George spoke after he regained himself back whilst Fred just looked at him, his eyes is still filled with sadness, for what had happen and for his twin who is now struggling with his life.

"I want her back, I want Hermione back, I want to tell her how sorry I am for what I had done to her and I want to tell her how much I love her and need her in my life," said George again as Fred shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is impossible Georgie, you are a married man, and Hermione is now happy with her life and she had found someone who loves her so much, just like the love you used to have for her before all that are gone," said Fred which crushed George's heart to pieces, he knew that he had lost the chance to win her back for good.

"It's all my fault, I've shouldn't done all that to her, she was always there for me but I never thank her not even for once, I treated her badly and I am now ashamed of it. I had never thought that I will fall so deep into the pit of darkness that I couldn't find the way out, I couldn't move on after your death and for that I've became a stranger in our family, mum and dad hardly knew me anymore and I put a distance between myself and them. I've became addicted to firewhiskey and for that Hermione had to pulled me out of the darkness and tried to show me the new light and wanted me to moved on, but I refused and for that I detested her, ignored her feeling and made her sad, I never appreciated her and I always made her cried for what I did to her, but she refused to leave me and she put all her trusts and hopes into her effort so that I will able to move on and have a new, better life. I did, but I left her for someone else, I've met Janelle while I was with Hermione. I was blinded by her beauty and words and I believed that she is the one for me and for that I've dumped Hermione for her and now I've regret everything because she is not the one for me but Hermione is. Ginny and Ron hated me after I left Hermione and our siblings hated me after I told them about Janelle and became engaged to her after a short time of knowing her, I left mum and Ginny with broken heart," told George as he could felt tears falling from his eyes and his body shook from the anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry it happens, but what is done is already done, there's no way that we can change about it but to move on. You had to carry on, because everyone already did and even Hermione too, I have to admit that I'm glad that she had found her happiness after all that happened, she is strong and full of determination, I'm happy and glad for her but sad that she will not become an official family member even though she is still part of us Weasley. Don't worry George, you will find your happiness again someday in the future, maybe there's still hope for you and when that time comes don't ever let it go, I can't promise anything but I do want you to be happy and for now you had to move on, with or without Hermione in your life, both of your deserve to be happy and she already did found hers and now it is up to you to make yours happen. Remember this Georgie that I always love you brother and I will always watching you from up above, please tell our family that I always love them so much and I want them to be happy always," said Fred as he stood up and George then stood next to him when suddenly Fred became distance away and slowly faded as George tried to run and grab him but the living twin couldn't move his legs and then after his last words Fred disappear, gone from his sight, leaving George to cried out loud as he sunk into his knees, now alone in the green meadow.

George suddenly awake as they tried to suck as much breath as he could and as he looks around, he realized that he is now back in his room, alone and seems that the day is getting dark pretty soon. George that realized that he just had a dream about Fred but then everything seems so real and he still can feel the tears flow from his eyes. He remembers every word he and Fred had spoken in his dream and all those are seems so real, from their childhood memories to Hermione and his marriage to Janelle and how Fred told him to tell their family about him loving them even in his death. Looking up at the ceiling above, he lets his tears run freely as he sobbed quietly in his room when suddenly he hear the floo's activation, someone had just floo in into his apartment and he is hoping that the person is not Janelle.

"George, are you here?" said a voice outside his room and much to George relieve that person happen to be Percy.

George rise from his bed and wipes the tears away and make sure that he didn't look miserable before meeting with his brother outside his bedroom as he wonder why Percy is here in the first place.

As he opens the door, he could see Percy is standing outside his room, looking slightly panic and concern as if something bad is happen. George is now worried, wonder if something wrong had happen.

"What it is Percy, is something happen at The Burrow?" asked George with a slight worried in his voice.

"Nothing wrong happen at The Burrow, but I just want to ask you something," replied Percy and George could sense that Percy knew about something, something that he is afraid of.

"What is it that you want to ask, Perce?" asked George as he tried to act normal but failed.

"I don't know how to say this, well this morning when Penny went to St. Mungo to see her friend who had been admitted to a ward, she stumbled upon Janelle and she looks…happy, but luckily that wife of yours did not notice her, do you know anything about this?" Percy asked as George took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as seems that things are getting pretty hard now.

"Yes," George simply answered with heavy heart.

"Is she…," Percy asked quietly, fear of the answer.

George took another deep breath and looked pleadingly at his brother and Percy could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Yes, she told me that she is pregnant, with my child," George dropped the bomb as Percy stood in front of him, paled after hearing his answer.

"What are you going to do now George?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there you goes, so sorry for the late update, too many works, assignments and such and you know the rest, but glad that I have finally finished with this chapter so for the upcoming chapter, can't promise when but I will try my best to update this story as fast as I could and thanks to all who had reviews, favourites and follow this story XD you guys make my day and as usually, sorry for the grammatical mistakes

One more thing, I had a new idea for a new story and it is another crossover between Harry Potter and The Covenant and it is a Hermione/Reid story, and I want to know if anyone is interesting to make this story because I don't think I have time for I still got a few other stories that needed my attention which includes this one, so if anyone interested please PM me XD


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Well I'm back and thank you so much for all the support, I really appreciate that and that's what keeps me going in writing this story XD.

This chapter will focus more on Hermione and Hibari unlike the previous chapter so please enjoy and for Ichimarus Crossover Queen, as promise this chapter will contain the Varia especially Bel so please enjoy XD

And one more thing, I sometime used either both Kyoya and Hibari in this story so please alert, thank you.

**Warning:** Slightly swearing and usage of foul languages and a slight violent scene, and definitely some grammatical mistakes, please forgive me for the errors =(

**Disclaimers:** Not Rowling or Akira =(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The First Fight<strong>

_**The Wizarding World, England**_

A couple of months had passed and everyone had found out about Janelle's pregnancy but only Percy knew of George's true feeling about it. Mrs Weasley is ecstatic for having another grandchildren born into the family, three grandchildren by right for Janelle is four months pregnant while Luna is almost three months along and Ginny is due to give birth to her first child anytime soon and almost everyone could feel the tense that the witch is having. Feeling herself secure as Janelle knew that Mrs Weasley will not going to let George to left her alone while she is having this baby and she can feel the victory in her hand. But for some reason she still feel a little insecure for she is yet to determine the real father of her unborn child and she is determine to make that child George's, even if it is not his.

But for now, she will, and keep George wraps under her finger since he is not allowed leaving her side after she had announced about her pregnancy to the family almost two months ago, a couple of weeks after her argument with George and she knew that George is unable to make any accusation on her in front of the family about the baby she is currently having without having any proof of who the baby's real father, and she will not going to allows that to happen.

Janelle and George are currently in The Burrow, attending another family gathering for Sunday lunch and Mrs Weasley is cooking so much as if she is feeding an entire army, well who can tell her no since she is overjoyed with the thought of grandchildren in her mind and she want to make sure that everyone is well feed, especially the three pregnant ladies in the house.

The whole of them are having their lunch in the garden since the kitchen cannot support that much people in the house. George is frustrated as Janelle did not want to leave his side and he really need a good escape from that bitch but his mother will be very angry with him if he do that but luckily for that he sits next to Percy who is the only one in the family who understand of his current problem. The third eldest brother is doing his best in helping his brother as he had seen and consulted with several of his seniors in the Ministry regarding the problem and especially the old law and they are willing to help him and promised to keep shut of it for it is confidential among them which includes George and surprisingly Kingsley himself as the Minister of Magic promised not to tell their family especially his mother and father about this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in Namimori, Japan<strong>_

The relationship between Hermione and Kyoya Hibari are getting lot stronger from time to time, and they are both begins to sleep together once in a while, sometime in Hermione's apartment and some other time in Hibari's but sex are yet to be involve in their relationship for their want their first to be very special and they both agree not to push each other into it unless they both are ready for it. Not only that but Hibari also had been very protective of her and since most people in either Namimori or those who are aware and knew of the Vongola 10th and his Guardians especially Kyoya Hibari, which name is enough to make people nervous, no one dare to disturb or worse tries to flirt with Hermione unless they had themselves a death wishes.

Since Hermione had became an English teacher in Namimori School, her job sometimes taking toll on her for she not only had to teach the students but also helps the teacher to learn better English like the way she had taught the Vongola once. Even though she loves her job as a teacher very much she realize that she still had a boyfriend to give her attention to, and the one man she seeks her attention from and from time to time Hermione had not realize that she had slowly forgetting all about her friends back in England, she had hardly keep in touch or contact them anymore for all of them are very busy with their life. Both Harry and Ron are very busy with their work and the same goes with both Ginny and Luna and things are more demanding with both women are currently pregnant. And since all of them are having their own career and life, they had slowly forgotten about Hermione.

xoxoxo

It is Saturday and school breaks are about to start soon and Hermione is for once so glad to take this time to get the rest she really deserve, and she is likely to use this time to be with Kyoya and plan to take a vacation with him somewhere outside Namimori, or if possible outside Japan for she had not been visiting other countries for quite a long time, not since she's no longer stayed with her parents where she always on vacations somewhere outside England when she still lived with them or during her Hogwarts breaks, and when she was George Weasley's girlfriend she really did not have the time to travel anywhere at all except when she went to Australia to get her parents and restored their memories back.

But now she had finally get that chance back and there's no way in hell or whatsoever anyone will stop her to enjoy the time she had with her loved one, but all that will eventually change for she will have the holiday she desire but with a twist. And all that come in a Vongola's official letter send to the Vongola 10th, Tsunayoshi Sawada, written and signed by the Vongola 9th, Timoteo himself, requesting the whole family, along with their allies the Shimon and Mukuro and his boys, and also Kusakabe, to come to Italy to celebrate the success of the Vongola, and those invited includes Kyoko, Haru and Hermione herself.

At first, Hermione is a little reluctant since this is the family's gathering and she is not an official Vongola member but only had a relationship with the 10th's Cloud Guardian, but Tsuna had insisted since Timoteo, the former Vongola boss before himself knew about Hermione and had requested her to join them in the celebration of the Vongola's success. Seeking upon Kyoya's opinion about the invitation, the Cloud Guardian agrees that Hermione should come along for they will be staying there for about a week and will return to Namimori a couple of days before the school start again. Tsuna also informed Hermione that she can have her holiday there and both she and Kyoya might have the chance to see and explore around Italy, just the two of them, and all their expenses over there will be covered completely by the Vongola 9th himself. After hearing all this, Hermione agree to join them, not because of her expenses being paid by someone else but for her to meet her new family and to be part of them, to gain new experience and top of that she feel honour to be invited by one of the most influence person in the world for she had heard about the Vongola 9th before from both Tsuna and Reborn. But most of all she could spend her time with her beloved boyfriend, the Cloud Guardian Kyoya Hibari.

And now she only got a couple of days to start packing her things for her to bring along to Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

_**Somewhere in private airport in Namimori, Japan**_

Hermione and Kyoya looks at their belonging that they wanted to bring to Italy, and since Hermione plans to do some shopping there she did not bring much of her belongings and bring only those that she needs to wear along during her stay in Italy, and she did not bring her dress along for she had wore it a few times during some dinner occasions and the girls had insisted earlier that they needs to get themselves some new dress for the party and planned to buy them in Italy and Hermione agrees with them for she too need to get some new dresses for herself and since knowing that Italy is famously known for its fashionable clothes, apart from France, she plans to get and buy the best dresses and maybe some latest designed clothes there as well.

The two lovers had arrives in the private airport along with Kusakabe and Mukuro and his boys arrives less than 15 minutes after them, while the rest are still on their way for the flight to Italy will leave in about three hours and while waiting all six of them are having their breakfast in a small café, sitting in two separate tables. Hermione did not mind sitting with Mukuro as both she and he had became a good acquaintance since months ago but she knew that Kyoya will not tolerate much with the Vongola's Mist Guardian.

Almost half an hour later, the rest of the Vongola which includes Kyoko and Haru arrives and Reborn keeps on blaming Tsuna for being late and slow which earned himself some knocks in the head and Hermione feel bad for the current Vongola boss.

After all of them had their breakfast and since they are taking an early flight in which their flight will at around 8 a.m., Nana Sawada urges them to get some snacks so that they can eat it while during the flight and after getting all their belongings into the plane and as everyone eager to find their place in the plane, the flight takes off at it exact time.

xoxoxo

**Around 15 hours later**

_**Somewhere in a private airport in Italy**_

The plane has landed and everyone is eager to get out from the plane for the flight had took hours and everyone is suffering from back pain and stiffness, especially the kids and Tsuna as well for the flight from Namimori to Italy is a little bit shaky because they had encountered a slight turbulence along the way and the flight took longer than it should but then everything is just fine and everyone is glad that they had landed safely except for Tsuna who is still slightly pale but able to refrain himself from passing out, well he did during the flight because he was so scared and begged everything to stop during the turbulence that Reborn had to knocked him out, making the rest of them, save for Hibari, Mukuro, Nana Sawada and Bianchi, to look at him in fear. Hermione, on the other hand, was also scared because of the turbulence but she felt safe for she had Kyoya to holds her closely to him during the flight.

The weather in Italy is just nice and warm when they arrives, and waiting to pick them up are Dino and some of his men along with Squalo and Lussuria and some of the Vongola's men.

"Vrooooiiiiii….why the hell are you all late, do you know how long we had been waiting here?" yelled one of the loudest voice ever, Squalo, as Lussuria is cheering for them for finally arrived in the airport.

"So….sorry, the is some turbulence along the way aaa…and the flighttt…took a bit longer than it should be," Tsuna started as he replied to Squalo who looks ready to kill.

"Huh….it that an excuse?" said Squalo again, slightly louder as Tsuna winced, even though he is one brave young man and able to deal with people outside the family very well, but when it comes to the family member of the Vongola itself Tsuna can be timid and easily scared unless he is in his Dying Will Mode where he can easily prove that he is one of the strongest boss ever born in the history of the Vongola family from one generation to another.

"No….no, I tell you the truth," said Tsuna startled as he responded to Squalo as the silver haired man huffed loudly and nodded his head, finally took to believed them.

As all of them had gotten all their belongings together and hopped into the cars that had been awaited for them, the journey to the Vongola Headquarters begins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Vongola Headquarters<strong>_

"Shishishishi…look who had just arrive," said Bel as he laughed mockingly as he is waiting in front of the main door at the Vongola Headquarters along with Flan and surprisingly another baby known as Marmon, after the last cars that took the Vongola 10th and his families along with other guests arrives at the headquarters.

"What do you mean by that, you bastard?" Gokudera growled as he stood face to face with the blonde Varia Guardian.

"Shishishishi…are you looking for problem with me," mocked Bel as both of them are ready in their fighting mode, again.

Hermione gives both men a disapproved look, she wish that she just could take her wand out and petrify both of them, but that will give some problem to herself then because that will create attention from the others, apart from those who already knew, and she did not want that to happen, especially not on her first time being here. Not only that but she also did not want to give her boyfriend the trouble for trying to protect her from his own comrades and also give trouble to the rest of the Vongola 10th family.

"Please stop, Gokudera-kun, Bel, please stop all this," begged Tsuna as he tried to stop both Storm Guardians from their little and can be considered as personal battle. Squalo glared at them while Flan is giving his snide comment to none other than Bel. As both men did not listen to anyone, someone else take the drastic action to stop both so-called geniuses from furthering with their stupid problems.

As Tsuna tries to pull Gokudera away from Bel, he did not realized that one of his Guardian is approaching them and without anyone's noticing him he takes his weapons and swing it right in the face of both Storm Guardians, knocking them down as the rest of them watched in awe and in fear and everyone immediately shut their mouth up.

Hibari glared at both Gokudera and Bel as both men begins to move away from him as fast as they could and even Squalo and Lussuria takes some steps away from him. Bel hurriedly hides behind Flan who gives Hibari a thumb up while Gokudera begs for forgiveness from Tsuna who is now slightly paled. But luckily for both Gokudera and Bel that the hit is not as strong and severe as it could be and both of them had escaped from any broken bone and badly bleeding.

"Stop acting like a child and start acting like an adult, do this again and I will bite you to death," said Hibari as he threaten both men, but all of them could feel the killing aura coming from him as both men hurriedly nodded their head as the door's open and a butler invites them all inside.

Once inside the Headquarters they are greeted by none other than Timoteo himself, and he is so glad to see everyone had arrived safely here. As he invites all of them to have some drinks and light meal, Hermione pulls her boyfriend aside and away from them.

"Why did you do that, you almost hurt them really bad," said Hermione as she looked quite disappointed at her boyfriend.

"Are you angry at me, I have to stop them because they acted like a child," responded Hibari who didn't looked sorry at all for what he did.

"I know but you don't have to do that, maybe there's other way to stop them other than this," replied Hermione again, she was really angry and at the same time she was scared, she knew of her boyfriend's reputation as one of the most dangerous people ever but he had never strike on anyone in front of her like he did just now, and that's really scares her.

"Are you telling me of what to do?" said Hibari harshly with a slight anger in his voice, he never like being told and now his girlfriend is telling him what should and what not.

Hermione winced at the tone of her boyfriend's voice, and that tone strike fear in her heart, what if everything is repeating itself again, what if Kyoya will become like George did. Hermione takes one step behind and her eyes are suddenly filled with tears, she couldn't deal with it if Kyoya will be like George.

"No," was the only answer Hermione could say before she ran off outside the Headquarters, leaving the shocked Kyoya Hibari behind.

One man had watched them from behind a door and as Hermione ran off from the building, he could only shake his head and walk towards the man who still standing there likes an idiot.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know," said Dino as he shook his head as Hibari glared at him.

"You should not interfere into someone else's business, Bucking Bronco," replied Hibari harshly as Dino hissed, pretended to be hurt.

"I know, but I hope you understand that what you had done earlier gives impact to her, I hope that you have not forgotten of where she came from and what she had been dealing with years ago, and on top of that I think that the way you spoke to her just now had reminds her of someone and that's why she ran off, if you get what I mean," said Dino, and from the tone of his voice Hibari could say that Dino is in fact quite angry with him. At first Hibari did not understand how his angry tone had reminded her of someone, but then he snapped, and he has to ask again to make sure of it.

"What do you mean by that?" Hibari asked Dino who is shaking his head in disbelieved.

"Don't you get it Kyoya, when you spoke to her just now, I can guess that angry voice of yours had reminded her of someone who had treated her badly, before she came to us, and I think you know of who I meant about," said Dino again. Hibari looked at the handsome blonde with eyes wide open, he cannot believes that, he is not George Weasley for goodness sake and he will never be one and what he did just now was not his intention at all, he just being angry for being told of what should and what not.

"Kyoya, Hermione is not telling you what should and what not for it is not her intention to do so, she just gives you an opinion, other way on how to prevent all that rather than using that violent way that you are famous for. She knows you but she had never seen you like this before, and she is afraid. I hope that you realize that she really loves you and I can see that clearly in her eyes for every time she looked at you, and she really trusted you, and don't make her lose that trust because if that happen I can't imagine what will happen next, and I can't imagine what will happen to you if you lose her," said Dino as if he could read what's in Hibari's mind.

For the first time in his life, Kyoya Hibari seems a little lost in this battle, he did not meant of what he had done but it all happened anyway, all thanks to his own attitude and violent way of dealing with things. He knew that Hermione had seen violent and death in front of her own eyes, and she had seen her friends being killed and tortured by the enemy and that's really traumatized her, but he just beaten his own comrades in front of her, and that's give her different perception. He did not want her to think that he is a bad person, he is not like the one who had done all those nasty things to her friends, he just being violent in his own way, to protect and such and he knew that what he had done earlier is a mistake.

"Go now and find her, tell her how much sorry you are, don't worry about us, I think that those two will not going to do this again," said Dino as he smiled at the Vongola's Cloud Guardian as Hibari coud only nodded and ran outside, searching for Hermione whom he really loves and swear to protect.

xoxoxo

Hermione is now hiding behind a tree not far from the Vongola Headquarters and she is crying silently and still in shocked. She is hoping that things will not happen to her twice, she did not want Kyoya to be like George, but what he did just now really scares her.

As Hermione cries behind the tree, she did not realize that someone is approaching her from behind.

"Hermione," said Hibari softly as he kneeled next to her.

Hermione winces and she is a little afraid to look at him right now. Kyoya suddenly feel bad of how he had treated her earlier, he didn't mean it and he really need to make up with her right now.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it too," said Hibari again, softly as he offered his hand for her.

Hermione is a little hesitate at first, she is not angry at him but she is just afraid, but after seeing that Kyoya is pleading for her forgiveness her heart melt. She really does love him and she did not want to lose him as how she did with George.

Slowly Hermione takes Kyoya's hand and grasps it softly as the black haired Guardian pulls her into his embrace and there they are holding tightly into each other.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you, I know that you just want to help, I shouldn't have done that," whispered Hibari softly as he held Hermione tightly in his embrace.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to be angry at you," Hermione whispered back as her arms wrap Hibari's waist tightly and luckily that they are in sitting position for she could feel weak in her knee and as if there is a hundred of butterflies in her stomach for every time she touches him.

Hibari could only smile as he kisses her temple, and he still can feel that electricity kind of feeling whenever he kissed her.

Hibari then pulls away, much to Hermione reluctant but when Hibari suddenly kissed her, and really kissed her hard, everything seems just perfectly right for her as she kissed him back and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as Hibari wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss becomes more passionate as the fight for dominant begins as Hibari pushes Hemione against the tree and held her tightly while his lips never leave hers.

Their kiss lasted about a minute or two when both pulls away, gasping to breath as both are redden from the lack of air and Hermione leans on Hibari's chest as he held her tightly.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger," whispered Hibari softly.

"I love you too Kyoya Hibari," responded Hermione back as she fell deeply into his embrace, and she really loves they way he smell for it is really intriguing her for he smells like a combination of freshly cut grasses and aftershave.

After a few seconds of silent, Hibari speak.

"Think we should go inside now, they may going to start looking for us if we didn't show up."

Hermione couldn't think of anything but agrees.

"Yeah, think we should."

Hibari give Hermione another short yet sweet, passionate kiss before the two of them walks back towards the headquarters, holding hands together and at the same time watches the scenery around them.

"You know, I think that we just had our first fight," Hermione spoke as Hibari snorted and Hermione couldn't help but smile as Dino greets both of them and telling them everyone is waiting in the dining hall for them to show up.

xoxoxo

_A few minutes earlier_

"Dino-san, do you know where Hermione-san and Hibari-san are, I thought that they were just right behind us?" asked Tsuna as he approached Dino who is standing at the door way.

"I don't know, but I guess that they want some time for themselves before joining us," replied Dino as he smiled at the young boss.

"Really, well okay then, should I tell the rest of them not to wait for Hermione-san and Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna again.

"No need for that, I guess that both Hermione and Kyoya won't be long, you can go inside first and I will wait for them here, and then the three of us will join the rest of you, don't worry Tsuna," responded Dino as Tsuna nodded his head and smiled at his acting brother before he takes his leave to join the others back in the dining hall.

Less than a minute later, Dino sees both Hibari and Hermione walking towards the headquarters and he can sees that the both of them are holding hands and seems that everything is back to normal. Dino smiles to himself, knowing that how those two are meant for each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, inside the Vongola Headquarters<strong>_

Tsuna walked in, alone and telling the rest of them that Dino, Hermione and Hibari will be joining them in a few minutes. Some of them nodded their head understandingly while some others are busy eating whatever food that served in the table as some of those who never knew of Hermione, namely Leviathan and the boss of the Varia, Xanxus himself, wondering of this girl (maybe) might have be for they had never yet to meet her.

"Oi…who is this Hermione person that that trash talks about?" Xanxus asked Lussuria who happened to sit across him.

"Oh…Hermione-pumpkin…" said Lussuria before he was cut off by both Squalo and Bel who happened to almost gagged at the nickname Lussuria had given to Hermione.

"Hermione-pumpkin? Damn Lussuria, stop giving her weird name," said Squalo quite harshly.

"Shut up trash," said Xanxus as he glared at them.

"Hermione-pumpkin…Hermione Granger is happened to be that Haru girl's friend who came from England, she moved to Namimori I think about a year ago, maybe, she had became friend with those brats immediately after she moved in, I heard that she taught them English for about half a year, and now she became an English teacher in one of the school in Namimori, and she is in a relationship with that Hibari Kyoya. And she is so cute…, beautiful too," said Lussuria with a big smile in his face as the rest of the Varia swore that they could see glints in his eyeshades.

"Shishishi…oi Lussuria, don't tell me you like her too," teased Bel who is busy playing with his pudding in his plate.

"Tsk tsk, Bel-chan, to be honest I like her because she is brave, she is nice and very friendly too, and I think that Strategic Captain Squalo likes her too, in a friendly way of course, I don't think that I want to deal with that Hibari Kyoya at this moment, don't you think so," said Lussuria in a sweet yet creepy voice as he remembered the early incident before, leaving Bel to suddenly to slightly shaken in fear, the pain is still there and luckily that Hibari Kyoya did not beat him to strong or he might have been passed out due to the pain as Flan just smirked at him.

Xanxus begins to ignore them as he rather enjoyed his drink and food when the door opened, and walked inside are Dino, Hibari Kyoya and the one Hermione Granger, and seems that Lussuria is right about her for she is beautiful, heck that Hibari bastard is lucky to have her as his girlfriend. His eyes follows the girl as Dino and Tsuna introduced her to his father and he can see how his father is really happy to finally meet her and introduced her to the rest of his Guardians. Later both Hermione and Hibari go to their own seats as well as the others as everyone begins to enjoy their meals. But Xanxus still can't put her image out of his mind for he could sense something different about her.

As everyone almost finish with their meals, Timoteo announced to all of them that the party will be held in two days time and almost everyone in the dining hall cheers includes Lussuria who had planned to buy that one clothes he really fond of in the nearby town, and he had planned to steal Hermione from Hibari for a while so that he can pampered her with some shopping and getting some new dresses. And he also knew that if she agrees to come, the rest of the girls will follow, but he doesn't really mind that for they will give him more opinion and idea on what to buy and what not, except if that one red haired girl insisted to come as well, not that he wouldn't mind at all but she is pretty annoying and talked so much even Flan can't stop complaining about her saying that she is an annoying old lady, which earned him a deadly glare from the red haired woman herself. She insisted to join them at the party since she is part of Mukuro's gang, that what she had told them.

xoxoxo

As everyone settle for the night, Hermione and Hibari spend some quality time together outside the Vongola Headquarters before going inside and goes to their own separate bedrooms where Hermione shares her with both Haru and Kyoko, and Hibari choose to share with no one, the thought of that evening's incident had long gone and Hermione did not want anything else but only wanted to cuddle with Hibari. The two of them are mesmerized with the night sky where the sky is full of stars and the moon shines brightly. If back in Hogwarts during the Astronomy Class Hermione can named some of the stars and planets up in the sky, but that was long time ago and she is no longer in the Wizarding World. Even though Hermione is able to name some of the stars and planets in the beautiful night sky, she only pays her attention to the man next to her as she laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beats and could feels his arm wraps and pulls her close to him as Hermione plays with the hem of his shirt.

"Tonight the sky is beautiful, right?" said Hermione softly as Hibari caress her arm, making the witch to shiver.

"Yes it does, but not as beautiful as you," replied Hibari which made Hermione to blushes and she is glad for the dark surrounding so that Hibari did not notice her blushed face. Yet his words really make her smile.

Looking at his watch, the time is almost 11 p.m. at night and Hibari knew that both of them really needs their rest for they had some things to do tomorrow and Timoteo had asked some of his men to take the girls and children to look around the area and also to the nearby town while the men are needed to attend some meeting, which includes the Varia.

"Hermione, think that we should go inside now, it is getting late and I know that you are tired," said Hermione softly as he caressed her arm.

"Hmm…now?" replied Hermione though from her tone Hibari knew how tired she is.

"Yes, come one, besides you sound quite sleepy here," responded Hibari as both of them get up from their spot and Hibari wraps his arm around her and both of them walks back towards the big mansion.

As both of them approaches Hermione's bedroom, they can hear loud sound coming from inside and Hermione knew that both Haru and Kyoko are yet to asleep. She turns to her boyfriend and smiles at him.

"I guess that I should go inside now, goodnight Kyoya," said Hermione.

"Yea, guess you should, goodnight to you too Hermione," replied Hibari as he kissed her before she entered her room and he could hear girls squealing from inside.

As he walks back to his own room, Hibari couldn't help but to smile at himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go, another chapter for this story as promise, I knew that this chapter is a little bit romantic with all that kissing and loving moment hahaha…can't help it XD

Your reviews are very much appreciated XD and as always sorry for any grammatical errors or any misspells are my mistakes. Please point my mistakes so that it might help me in the future, thank you XD

And most of all, my prayer will go to the victims and people of New York, USA who had been hit by Sandy storm…May God bless them…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** To all dear readers, sorry for the late update, got a lot of assignments, quizzes and tests that I had to face lately, so please forgive me for the delay. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter XD and hope this one will also cheer you up and big thanks to those who had added this story as favorites, story to be followed and the reviews, thank you so much.

Anyway guys, I need your help and it is for Haru' pairing, I cannot decide who and I was thinking of one of the Guardian and in my mind I cannot decide whether to choose between Yamamoto or Gokudera, so please help me, and if you had somebody else in your mind please let me know as well, thank you so much.

And I also had some **challenge** for you my dear reader, so far I haven't read any story of **Hermione and the Varia**, so if anyone up for that challenge please pm me and let me know.

**Disclaimers:** Not Rowling or Akira huhuhu…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Meeting the Whole Family<strong>

Tonight is the night, the party will be held at the Vongola Headquarters and Hermione along with the girls, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi and Chrome as well as the children are now is a nearby town and all of them are now busy shopping for their new dress for tonight's party. Keeping to his word is Lussuria, who also sneaked away from his comrades to do some dress shopping with the girls. He knew that they don't really mind having him around for he is fun to shop with and the girls are sporting enough unlike his own comrades to often complain a lot especially that self-claimed prince and genius, Bel, and no-sense in fashion Levi. One more thing that he is glad about is that red haired, annoying grandma, also known as MM, is not joining them, Flan said that she is very noisy and often annoyed both Chikusa and Ken, and even his master Mukuro as well, and money is her number one priority, just like Marmon.

The girls are mesmerized with the fashion and new dresses in town that it is hard to choose which the one they like to buy in order to wear for tonight's party. Hermione knew that she is hopeless is she is left alone to choose her own dress for she is not an avid shopper and only shop when she think is necessary. And even though she still had a good sense in choosing a good and nice dress or clothes, but for her to choose a beautiful dress for such big occasion, she still need help or guidance for it. And this is where her friends came in.

xoxoxo

The men, on the other hands, had been attending meeting after meeting. First, the Vongola 10th and his Guardians along with the Varia had to join the Vongola 9th, his Guardians, the CEDEF, Dino and Romario of the Cavallone family, a few representatives from COMSUBIN, and some of the Arcobaleno are also there except for Verde and Skull and also some faces like Moretti the Murdered and Yuni and Gamma from the Giglio Nero family, Soichi, Spanner and surprisingly Byakuran as well.

Then, all of them who attended the meeting had another meeting with their family's allies. And Tsuna had never seen anyone as many as today and some of them are from other countries. Some are too serious, loud and even looked dangerous, but no one can beat Hibari.

The topic rise during the meeting are mostly about the Box Weapons and Hibari, well mostly Kusakabe shared with them about their findings and some information from their research. Among other topics rises are about the news of the enemy's alliances that is currently happened on the east of Europe, and about their biggest enemy ever the Escardo. Hibari remembered this family of course, the one who attacked Namimori almost a year ago, where he first discovered about Hermione' ability in using magic. The Escardo are seems to be another powerful mafia family and they had allies from around the world as well, and they are involved in illegal weaponry trading and also other illegal trading such as drugs, and unlike the Vongola who are formed in the first place the by Vongola Primo to protect and help the others, the Escardo eliminates those who can't work with them and controlled others by fear. And yet so far the Escardo did not dare to enter into the Vongola's territory, knowing how strong and protective the Vongola is and they did not have any special rings like the Vongola's rings, the Mare rings and even the Arcobaleno's pacifiers. The Escardo may possess some powerful rings that able to open Box Weapons but the rings are yet to compete against the Vongola's rings.

The meeting went for hours and finally the Vongola 9th adjourned the meeting and told them to prepare for the night.

* * *

><p>That night, the party is a blast as everyone enjoys themselves. Hermione, for the first time in her life, really enjoy herself as she hang out with the girls and occasionally with Kyoya Hibari as he never want to leave her alone, knowing that most of the mafia did not know about Hermione and assumed that she is a single girl looking for fun, and he is right for some of men are checking on her. Well they'll be dead alright if they are trying to make a move on her while he is there looking after his girlfriend and there's no way he will allows these men to go near let alone touch her.<p>

Not only him but Dino is also looking after her, besides Hermione is like a sister for him and he loves her as one.

As Hermione and the girls are having some conversation, Tsuna approaches them.  
>"Seems that all of you are enjoying yourself here," said Tsuna as Kyoko and Haru giggled while Hermione smiled at him. Hibari who is not far from him is slightly glares at him with a drink in his hand, probably something that is non alcohol.<p>

"Anyway I need to borrow Hermione-chan for a while, would you mind?" Tsuna spoke as Hermione shake her head, wondering why and Hibari glared at him, what is Tsunayoshi Sawada wants with his girlfriend. Tsuna on the other hand, sweat drops to feels Hibari's deadly glares upon him.

"What it is Tsuna, do you need any help with something?" Hermione asked the current Vongola's Boss.  
>"No…no, I isn't me, but Vongola 9th wanted to see you, he said he had something to talk about, and…Hibari-san is welcome to join him as well, Reborn is there and so is Dino-san," Tsuna replied and he is slightly paled when Hibari walked towards them.<p>

"Hmm…I hope that you are not playing some joke here, Tsunayoshi Sawada," said Hibari warningly.

"No…no, it's not like that, Vongola 9th really wants to see Hermione, I don't make up any of it," Tsuna slightly trembled as he replied back.

"Okay Tsuna, I'll come with you, so please lead the way," said Hermione as Tsuna let out a shaky laugh, luckily for him that Hermione can and able to cooperate with him, besides he only delivered a request from the former boss of Vongola.

Hermione is following Tsuna and gives Hibari a glance whilst Hibird that stayed on top of Hibari's head is flying happily above her and Hibari slightly groan before joining his girlfriend. Hermione smiled at her little victory and feel bad at the same time, knowing that her boyfriend really hate crowding.

As Hibari walks behind both Tsuna and Hermione, he is aware that few men are brave enough to steal some glances towards Hermione as the said girl did not aware of it as she is busy engaging a conversation with Tsuna and even glance at bit at him. And for tonight Hermione looks beautiful, the elegant, silvery white A-line v-neck, sleeveless floor length dress that she wear fit her perfectly, showing her perfect curve and seems that she had gave her hair a little cut and tame it as well, not that she had a bushy, untamed hair, since she had told him that her hair is lot better than before that she was famous for, her hair now seems soft and more manageable and she tied half of her hair in a nicely side French braid.

The three of them walks until they are greeted by Dino and Reborn who are engaging in a conversation with Timoteo, his Guardians and also Iemitsu, as they greeted the newcomers.

"Thank you for joining us Ms Granger, I'm so glad to see you enjoy yourself tonight. I'm sorry I did not have much of the time to have a nice conversation with you upon your arrival here." Timoteo spoke as Hermione give a decent smile at the older man. She indeed enjoys herself at the party, even though the party is mostly attended by mafias from all over the world, yet none of them are showing who's more powerful, who had more influence either in economic or political matter, well maybe. And most of all she doesn't feel like they are all mafias because they didn't show themselves as one, and each and everyone seems to enjoy themselves in the party, either in food and drinks or even in the conversation.

"Well, I should thanked you for inviting me here, I felt honored to be invited and it is a great pleasure to be able to meet all of you, I've heard a lot about you from Tsuna, Reborn and even Dino, and they've told me great story about you," said Hermione as Timoteo slightly waved his hand at her.

"No, I've done nothing much for this family, but everyone in this family had contributed a lot to make this family stay stronger, and I believed that you are part of those people too, Ms Granger," said Timoteo as Hermione blushed, she never thought that the Vongola 9th are thinking highly of her because she knew that she had done nothing compared to them, as for Vongola 9th to included and make her be part of the family is such a big honor.

"Thank you, Sir, just called me Hermione, please. It's been my pleasure to be part of this family," Hermione spoke as Timoteo just chuckled, so does his Guardians and Iemitsu whilst Reborn, Tsuna, her acting brother Dino and even her boyfriend Kyoya Hibari smiles at her. They are indeed very happy for her knowing that Vongola 9th had accepted Hermione to be an official family member of the Vongola.

"Don't be, you are a family the moment you've known and involved with them, and Reborn had told me a lot about you and how you help this family to strive back when there's trouble is beyond any expectation, we are honoured to have you in our family, Hermione."

Hermione is speechless as she never thought of receiving such compliment in her life, not even when she had achieved good results during her Hogwarts day. This is beyond everything she had before in her life. She startled a little when she felt something's touching her hand as she looked down only to see a hand is holding hers and she turned to see her beloved boyfriend, who is now standing next to her, is holding her hand in his and she loves the warm of his hand as she grips his.

Timoteo smiles upon seeing the young couple in front of him, Reborn and the rest of the family (the Vongola 10th, of course) are right, Hermione and Hibari are made for each other.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say, really I don't but I am very happy, indeed I am. This is…unimaginable, thank you…once again, for accepting me," said Hermione stuttered, she really don't know whether to cry in happiness or to laugh, but one thing for sure, this is the most happiest moment ever for her.

"You are welcome, well congratulation and welcome to you for being part of this family, and also congratulation on your relationship with this young man, wish you both a great happiness and long lasting relationship, that is till death do both of you apart, it's been a while since we celebrate wedding ceremony and we hope that we are able to celebrate that occasion soon," said Timoteo as he winked at both Hermione and Hibari, as Hermione is sporting a bright red in her face whilst a tint of blush appeared in Hibari's face. The witch did not sure whether the Vongola 9th meant of what he had said or he is just joking about it. Both she and Hibari never thought of going to that level, yet, since they've only been together for about half a year and marriage is never been in their mind, yet. They love each other, yes, of course, but it is quite early to discuss about marriage and commitment because both of them wanted to build a strong and steady relationship first and to know each other much better before both of them agrees to settle down. And as for Hermione, she did not want the history with George to repeat itself again even though she knew that Hibari loves her so much and she too loves him with all her heart. But of course, Kyoya Hibari is not George Weasley, she knew that her ex-boyfriend never truly loved her, she knew it from the way he treated her. But with Kyoya, she could feel his love for her, it is pure love. And so is her love for him.

"Well, to be honest, we haven't speak of that yet, we agree that…it is…still early for us…to discuss marriage," Hermione responded back as her face still blushed and slightly fidgeted as Hibari tried to looked away, hiding his slight blush from Dino is now smirking like an idiot at him.

Tsuna on the other hand, like Hermione, is sporting a bright red in his face. He never thought that the Vongola 9th will discuss such matter to Hermione and his Cloud Guardian, Kyoya Hibari. He felt like déjà vu all over again, remembering when Reborn tried to set him up with both Haru and Kyoko about eight years ago and how Haru always tried to throw herself at him, often telling him that they are soul mates and how she is fit to be his wife in the future. But now both of them had agreed to remain best friends and she is always there for him and he for her, and she supported him to go for Kyoko, but despites all that he is still a coward and did not have the gut to tell Kyoko about his feeling, fearing what will her response would be.

Meanwhile, Dino is smirking as he pats on Hibari's shoulder, making the dark-haired Guardian to glare daggers at him, but Dino is being Dino. Kyoya is his former student and only he who understand him well, apart from Kusakabe of course.

"Hahaha…don't worry about it, anyway go and enjoy the party, it's been great talking to you Ms Gra…Hermione, and Hibari, please take care of this young lady, I can see that the two of you are meant for each other," said Timoteo as he smiled at the two young couple as Hermione smiled back at him and a tint of blush appeared in her face whilst Hibari just bowed at him with respect. Then the two of them went back to the party.

xoxoxo

Xanxus watches the two young couple met and spoke with his father and his men before leaving and joining the party once again.

The Boss of the Varia begins to wonder what's intriguing him to know more about her, the girl named Hermione Granger, girlfriend of the Vongola 10th's Cloud Guardian Kyoya Hibari. He could see that she is way different from the other girls around, even when she is with her girlfriends, the Tsunayoshi Sawada's friends Kyoko and Haru, and even with the mafia called Poison Cooking's Bianchi. She did not want to stand out and prefer to stay behind, staying mostly with her friends and beloved boyfriend, but somehow most of the attention tonight gone to her. He could sees men is trying to steal glances at her, and one or two even dared to go and tried to speak to her till they met with a pair of tonfas, ready to strike as they gone back to where they came from. Xanxus could see as well that sometimes she is aware of it especially when it is too obvious and she tried to ignore it and how uncomfortable she is with their attention, but when Hibari is around her, Xanxus could see how calm she is.

"Boss…Boss…can you hear me, Boss?"

Xanxus groans, his veins twitched as he heard one of the most annoying voices ever, the self-claimed loyal follower, his Lighting Guardian Levi.  
>"What do you want, trash?" Xanxus asked harshly. He had enough of this one guardian who tried to babysit him.<p>

"Your favorite food is now being served, Boss," said Levi as Xanxus snorted.

"Ah…the boot-licker is trying to play favorite again, isn't he?" Bel mocking Levi watched him with his deadly glares, but that did not scare the blonde guardian anyway.

"Always trying to get Boss' attention, despites being old and pervert he is," Flan joined in, teased Levi as the Lighting Guardian is sporting red in his face.

"Damn you two bastards, I'm not a boot-licker and pervert, okay, I'm trying to protect our Boss…." Said Levi as everyone ignored him as he continued with his rant until Lussuria approached him. Luckily the hall is noisy enough with people talking, music being played and such to hear him ranting non-stop about being loyal to Xanxus and all that.

"Oh dear Levi, think that should be enough, anyway Boss already left and so does the others, unless you want to stay and talk all alone here, then you are welcome to do so," the Sun Guardian spoke as Levi looked around with his eyes and mouth widen, everyone had left him alone and none bother to tell him about it, well except for the Sun Guardian who is slightly pity at him for being neglected.

Levin followed Lussuria to their dining table as the rest had started eating, Xanxus is now slowly devouring his favorite steak and the others eat whatever is served on the table. Levi wanted to sit next to his boss, but with slight glares from Xanxus that is deadly enough, showing that he did not want to be disturb from his meal, and decided to use his brain for the first time Levi choose to sit somewhere else before Xanxus decided to throw his knife at him.

"Hermione-pumpkin is surely attracts a lot of attentions here in this party, isn't she?" Lussuria spoke as Squalo snorted, not because of the attentions that Hermione had gotten for herself, but for the nickname that Lussuria had gave to her.

"Oi…will you stop giving these ridiculous nicknames for her," said Squalo as Bel grunted and Flan rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Are you jealous, Bel-senpai, because no one is nicknaming you?" Flan spoke nonchalantly, making the blonde glared at him.

"No no and no, why would I be jealous for all that nicknames Lussuria gave to her, I had my own special nickname, it is Prince, because I'm a prince, so Prince is the perfect nickname for me," replied Bel with that big smile in his face as Flan just gawked and rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you want to call yourself, fake Prince," Flan countered back, he's not afraid of him at all despites being bullied several time, but both he and Bel make a perfect partner when it comes to carried out their duties in pair.

xoxoxo

The party is over, and everyone is very tired. Most of the guests had left, except for Dino, his men, and the Varia. Timoteo had requested them to stay the night at the Headquarters and both Dino and Xanxus agreed. Dino is stayed in a private room near Hibari whilst Xanxus is taking his old room while his Guardians are given three bedroom mean two people are sharing one.

That night, where most of the occupants had goes to bed early, tired after a great party. Xanxus on the other hand, is still awake and enjoys his great, imported wine. In his mind, he still thinking of Hermione, seems that this young woman is very interesting and intriguing as even his own Guardians, Lussuria, Squalo and even Flan had become good acquaintances with her. Ignoring his curiosity, Xanxus finished his wine and goes to bed and hoping for a good night sleep without having the idiot of a Guardian to disturb his sleep.

* * *

><p>Five days had passed and everyone seems to enjoy their time in Italy. Hermione and Hibari, on the other hand, had requested to travel to several places in Italy, and Vongola 9th, being the kind man he is, granted their permission to have their little holidays together and their travel expenses are fully supported, even though Hermione had disagreed with it but since Timoteo insisted Hermione and Hibari just accepted it but alas the two lovers really enjoys themselves. And today the two of them are in Venice and since Hermione had mastered her Italian language, she had no problem to communicate with people over there. Both she and Hibari left the Vongola Headquarters somewhere in the afternoon on the third day of their holiday in Italy.<p>

As Hermione and Hibari enjoyed their time together in the foreign country, well not quite foreign anymore for them since their mafia family is Italian, both of them did not aware that Reborn and Dino had other things in mind, and so does the others.

Being the busybody they are, Reborn, Dino and Romario, and the rest of the Vongola 10th's family includes Haru and Kyoko had followed Hermione and Hibari from behind and they left the Vongola Headquarters two days after the two lovers left to enjoy the rest of the holidays together. And according to Reborn, this can be count as family occasion even though Tsuna had against it, knowing how pissed Hibari would be, but with the stubbornness of Reborn and Dino, who told them that he is worried for his sister and former student, which Tsuna did not believed at all and he knew that he'll be the one who will pay for it, the current Vongola Boss is at stake and don't know which to be afraid off, Reborn or Hibari.

Reborn had found out that Hermione and Hibari are at Venice and stayed in a fine, expensive hotel, courtesy of Timoteo whilst they stayed in a fine but not too expensive hotel because Reborn said that they had to spend their own money for the expenses trip since Reborn told Timoteo not to provide them with extra money. Luckily since they had no financial problem they are afford to pay for everyone, and as usual Reborn is taking advantages from Tsuna's misfortune.

All of them had arrived in Venice yesterday and none of them are able to find the whereabouts of both Hermione and Hibari, and even though Tsuna had several times begged to leave both Hermione and Hibari alone, Reborn keep on saying the importance for family to stay together. This had left Tsuna to be in such fear and guilty, guilty because they are interfering into Hermione and Hibari's private moment together, and fear because they will face the wrath of Kyoya Hibari, the Vongola 10th's Cloud Guardian who is famous for his strength and temper.

xoxoxo

Tsuna and the rest of the family is now at the jetty near the river bank where hundreds of boats and even gondolas are floating, some are small and enough for just a few people, some a big that could fill about tens of people, some are for rent and some belongs to private, whilst the gondoliers are waiting for visitors to have a ride in their gondolas.

"Tsuna-san, why don't we all take a ride on boats, I want to see Venice from this view," Haru spoke as Kyoko, Gokudera and Yamamoto agreed with her and Dino seconded her.

"Yeah Tsuna, give them the chance to have a boat ride," said Reborn as Tsuna glared at the Arcobaleno, knowing the baby mafia is plotting something in his mind.

"Yeah Tsuna, I want a boat ride, boat ride," Lambo shrieked happily as followed by I-pin. Tsuna looked at them and realizes that everyone is sporting a happy face and seems that he had left with no choice at all. Not even Enma could help him.

"Alright, go on and reserve a boat for all of us that should have enough space for everyone," Tsuna said defeated as the children jumped happily and the girls' giggles.

"Don't worries, I already reserve a boat with a big space and had enough space for everyone," Reborn said when suddenly luxury yacht stopped next to them.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii…..what is this?" Tsuna shrieked, his eyes and mouth widely opened and his eyeballs are seems to be popping out from his eye sockets. The rest of them shouted happily to see such big, luxury boat reserved for them, but for Tsuna who had gone paled and slowly turned blue, began to wonder where he will get the money to pay for the boat.

"Alright then, what are you waiting for, get into the boat," Reborn spoke as everyone so excited and started to pick up their belongings and such when Tsuna suddenly yelp.  
>"Who's going to pay for this?"<p>

Reborn who looked at Tsuna as if he is an idiot, sighed.

"You of course," Reborn simply answered him as he joined the rest into the luxury yacht as Tsuna's eyes and mouth widen, he had gone from pale to blue to complete white and his jaw is widen as if it could touch the floor.

xoxoxo

"Kyoya, isn't that Tsuna, why is he standing in front of that yacht over there?" Hermione asked her boyfriend as the two of them rented a gondola and the gondolier take them to ride around the river in Venice. Hibari peeked from his eyes and saw the said man who is now sporting a white face. Something must have happen and that had to do with the boat in front of him. And his assumption confirmed when he sees several familiar faces in that boat and hears about who's paying for the rent and such, and seems that Tsunayoshi Sawada is going to spend a lot of money during this holiday.

"Yes, seems like him alright," Hibari responded to her as Hermione nodded.

"Do you want to call him, or should I?" Hermione spoke as Hibari grimaced, there's no way he will let the brat to ruin his perfect getaway with Hermione.

"No, I don't think so, and besides they are having their own holiday, why don't we let ourselves take a break from them for a while during this holiday, okay?" Hibari let out his opinion and hoped that Hermione will instantly agree with him. Hermione, on the other hand, instantly detected her boyfriend's need of getting away from them, agreed, she too wanted to enjoy this holiday with him and just him only because when they go back to Namimori, everyone will get back to their own work and there's not much time to spend with each other.

"Okay then, we'll take a break from them just this time around," said Hermione as she wrapped her arm around his waist and Hibari put his arm on her shoulder, pulled her closer and kiss her on the temple. This is just perfect, not knowing that a certain Arcobaleno already had plan in his mind.

* * *

><p>So there you goes, the 16th chapter of this story, and I had to admit I'm very proud of my work and foremost thank you so much for all the support for this story, you guys really make my day XD<p>

Anyway, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I admit it that English is not my main language and I'm doing my best and if there's any mistakes please point me.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello my fellow readers, I'm so sorry for the late update. I was held by my work, assignments and final exam, But now I had finished my University. Anyway thank you so much for the support of this story and a big thank to Just2Pretend for being an amazing beta, you're a lifesaver.

And for my beloved readers, this one is for you XD

Disclaimers: HP and KHR are not mine except the OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Plan<strong>

Staying in Italy, even for a week, was like heaven for Hermione. It had been a long time since she last had such a great holiday, especially with her loved one. Unfortunately, the great holiday came to an end too soon and they were all going back to Namimori. On this nice Saturday morning, Timoteo, his guardians, the Varia (especially Lussuria and Flan), Dino and his loyal man Romario, waved their goodbye to Tsuna and his Vongola family, including Hermione, Haru, and Kyoko. They were leaving Italy today and the school would be reopening the next week. Though they were happy to head home, they were sad at having to leave such an amazing place.

The journey from Italy to Namimori, Japan took hours and everyone was beginning to suffer from stiffness and cramps in their muscles. Inside everyone's mind, the same thought rang through – they couldn't wait to reach their destination, especially their own homes.

Hermione, Hibari, and the rest of the Vongola had just arrived in Namimori and no one wanted to pass up a good sleep in their own bed after such a long trip. Shortly after their arrival, Hermione and Hibari went straight to their own apartment and after putting his belongings away, Hibari went to join Hermione at her place. Both crashed on her bed and fell asleep instantly.

Hours later, Hermione woke from nice slumber to the feeling of a hand wrapped around her waist tightly, as if the owner did not want to let her go. Looking at the man next to her, Hermione couldn't help but smile seeing her boyfriend asleep so peacefully. She could feel her love for him grow stronger from day to day. It seemed as if all of her problems melted away whenever she was with him. She had never felt this calm before, and she wanted this feeling for the rest of her life.

"I love you, Kyoya."

* * *

><p><strong>The Wizarding World, England<strong>

Three months had passed by and Ginny had given birth to a baby boy who they named James Potter, and Luna and Janelle were still heavily pregnant. Ron was ecstatic about having a child, he and Luna were expecting a baby girl while Janelle had happily announced that she and George were going to have a baby boy of their own. With the current situation at the Weasleys, none of them had informed Hermione anything about this. Life had kept them busy and so they had little time to keep in touch. Hermione Granger was slowly fading from their lives.

George was still angry, yet he and Percy were unable to do anything and were quite unaware that Janelle had outsmarted both of them. Well, with a little help of course – none of them were aware of what Janelle had done to the baby she was carrying. Since it was forbidden to use Veritaserum on a pregnant woman, both brothers and some of the elder workers in the Ministry, who had promised to help, had no idea how to make Janelle confess to whether she was having George's child.

Unknown to George and Percy, Harry had been observing them for quite some time, especially the way George treated Janelle regarding her pregnancy. The Weasleys might not have noticed it much, but something had happened that none of them, other than the two brothers, were aware of. George had told Harry of his strained relationship with Janelle when he wanted to share his problems with someone, but never mentioned anything about the plan to him. Harry knew he wasn't informed of everything, but from what he was told, he knew enough to doubt the pregnancy. He wasn't going to tell his wife and best friend about it though, not yet. Although he wanted to question George, Harry put the idea aside, knowing what it would do to the family if his suspicions were proven correct.

As for Janelle, she was sure everything was going to be just fine. She was confident that everything was under control, believing her earlier plan would succeed.

_Flashback_

"Marcia, you must help me. I've just come back from St. Mungo's after doing my pregnancy check-up and I am in big trouble right now," Janelle pleaded to her friend as they both met at a nice, expensive café in the Wizarding World, far away from her husband's joke shop.

"What is it? What happened?" Marcia Doddleton, Janelle's former classmate, asked. She was another pureblood supremacist.

"I don't know what I should do. I'm really scared now," Janelle said nervously as Marcia tried to calm her down.

"Tell me what's going on! What happened to your baby?" Marcia snapped.

Janelle looked at her best friend and tried to calm herself. Just like her, Marcia was infamous for sleeping with many men that she desired. Both had reputations for being the school whores, as most students at Beauxbatons had called them. Neither seemed to care as long as they got what they wanted. But then, Marcia was more of a brain compared to Janelle. She had been taught potions and spells by her parents, includings those that were illegal and dangerous.

"You know that I'm married to one of the famous heroes of the Wizarding World, George Weasley. That is, after I managed to convince him to dump his mudblood girlfriend, the so-called heroine Hermione Granger. Well, I still kept in touch with Callen behind my husband's back. Of course, I still had sex with him, which was amazing compared to what my stupid husband could offer, and right now I'm carrying his child," Janelle explained. Marcia stared at her.

"Whose baby? Your husband's or Callen's?"

"Callen's of course. George hardly wants to have sex with me now. He told me marrying me was the biggest mistake he had ever made and I know he's eager to divorce me and go back to his mudblood girlfriend, though she's nowhere to be found right now," she spat angrily.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Does your husband know about this?" Marcia asked.

"He knows that I'm pregnant. I don't think he knows it's not his, but he acts like it. I won't let that happen. He can't find out."

"Does Callen know about this?" Marcia wanted to know. She and Callen used to date each other when Janelle was not in a relationship with the man, but both stopped seeing each other after graduating from school.

Janelle looked at her with worry clearly written across her face. She knew Callen was not ready to accept the fact that he was soon to be the father of the child Janelle was carrying, especially when she was already married to another man. There was no way he would burden himself with looking after her or the baby.

"No, I haven't told him anything yet. If he found out, I don't think he would be willing to take the responsibility of raising this child, let alone admit that it was his," Janelle said sadly, thinking of her lover. She was sure he would eventually abandon both her and and their baby if he ever found out about the pregnancy, and let the man she called husband take the responsibility.

"Well, that is hard. But this child isn't your husband's. How are you going to convince him? If he ever found out this child is not his, well, I bet he would definitely divorce you and from what you said earlier, he's waiting for you to make the mistake to grant him that right," Marcia suggested truthfully. Janelle paled.

"Well, I am not going to let that happen. His child or not, George is going to be the father. I will do anything to make sure he accepts and raises the child as his own. That's why I called you here, to help me."

Marcia looked at her skeptically. "And how am I supposed to help you with that?"

"I know that you've been taught many potions and spells from your parents, some of which are illegal and quite dangerous. So, my dear friend, I want you to help me change the child's features so he'd look more like a Weasley rather than Callen. You know what I mean," Janelle replied with an evil smirk.

"Are you bloody mad, you bitch! Do you really want to jeopardize the life of your unborn child just to get what you want?" Marcia responded angrily, thinking of the negative effects this could have on the baby.

"Well I don't care, as long as my child will have the Weasley traits then I'll be safe and George wouldn't divorce me because he would have a child to look after," she answered harshly. She knew she was risking the life of her unborn child, but there was no way she was going to let George divorce her or leave her alone with this baby. She knew that if George were to do so, she would have no one to turn to, especially not the Weasleys. Even her own parents might find it hard to accept the fact that she was carrying someone else's child. Besides, there was no way she would let herself lose to the mudblood girl. She knew George still had feelings for her and she had no idea how or why it suddenly happened. It was pretty obvious during Ron and Luna's wedding, she could feel her husband wanting to go back to his former girlfriend. Since then, George had been distancing himself from her, not wanting to be around her, and doesn't even care what she does or where she goes. She took the opportunities to seek her former boyfriend who gave her the satisfaction she needed the most.

"Okay, if that's what you really want. So when are we going to start?" Marcia asked uncertainly, she was still not sure whether this was a good idea.

"The sooner, the better," Janelle replied with a smirk. This time she'll make sure everything was under control.

_End of Flashback_

Janelle smiled to herself, mentally thanking her best friend for helping her three months ago. She was currently at her parents' house, pampering herself with a nice treatment as she touched her portruding belly.

"I'm sorry baby, but mummy has to do what mummy has to do to keep us safe," she said to her stomach. Deep inside, however, she still wanted to be with Callen and for this child to call him father instead of George. She wanted to inform Callen even though it would risk being left by her lover. He must be informed about his child, the child that both of them had created and was growing healthily inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Japan<strong>

Hermione was having a blast. The school she was teaching at was hosting a festival in two months' time and everyone was invited. Of course, she was inviting all of the Vongola 10th's family to come and enjoy themselves since it was open to all of the people in Namimori as well. Much to her joy, everyone was supportive and agreed to join the festival. She and her students were going to organise a tea house for the guests and for that, she had to learn about the tea houses in Japan that had their own unique uniform.

She knew the best people she could approach were Haru and Kyoko, the two young women who often indulged themselves at a café and cake house in Namimori and had plans to open their own cake and tea house together. Everyone was contributing to help build the shop, including Hermione. The two young women were more than willing to help her and her students by giving them ideas on decorations, menu choices, and in Haru's case, uniforms, though Hermione would really appreaciate it if she didn't come up with hilarious and ridiculous outfits, knowing her friend's love of cosplay. As for decorations, Hermione came up with an idea of having a mix of a modern and traditional theme for the tea house, which her students agreed to.

Hermione stayed at the Sawada's after school for the whole week to hear the opinions of both the men and women. Nana Sawada had invited Hermione to have lunch there every day and since Kyoya was out of town for the week, Hermione opted to stay there after school and return to her apartment before sunset.

On Saturday morning, Hermione and her two girlfriends, Kyoko and Haru, strolled around town to find the perfect costumes for her and her students. They were accompanied by Yamamoto and three of her students, Aoki Narami, Matsuda Ito, and Takaoki Yuna. These three were among the best students in school and in Hermione's class. They agreed to join their teacher and her best friends to find their festival costumes and decorations, and bounce ideas for the menu. They were all still young, but since their parents knew and trusted Hermione, they were allowed to accompany her for the weekend.

It was already late in the afternoon by the time they reached a costume shop in town. It was one of the famous shops in Namimori that Haru had suggested before lunch a few hours ago.

"Granger-sensei, what colour do you suggest for the uniform? Do you want to stick to black and white like we discussed before in class?" Narami asked.

Hermione looked at her student, who was busy browsing through the uniforms the shop had to offer. Though black and white were the safest colours for the uniform, she wanted something else that might differentiate their outfit from others. She was thinking of red and gold, Gryffindor colours, but she hadn't been able to find one and this is the fifth shop they entered. Then something struck her mind.

"What about white and pink for the girls and white and black for the boys? I'm thinking of having a red and gold for the decorations," Hermione offered. Her three students looked at her and then at each other. As one, they turned to Hermione and smiled.

"I think that's a good idea, Granger-sensei. I think the rest of them will agree with it, I heard some of the students, especially the girls, say that they wanted to have some pink as well.," Ito agreed.

"Red and gold for the decorations is also a great idea. We can have more colour since we wanted to have a mixed modern and traditional theme for our tea house," Yuna said. She was intrigued with the idea for the theme and had contributed a lot of her own ideas as well. Yuna, just like Haru and Kyoko, wanted to open her own café after she finished school, which was still some years away.

"Sure, that would be no problem, maybe you and your fellow classmates can discuss the design and after everyone agrees on something we can start our work for the tea house," Hermione replied.

After spending an hour in the shop, they finally found the costume they wanted and Hermione made a deal with the shopkeeper regarding how many they needed and the cost for each. Luckily, the festival was still a month and a half away so they had ample time to have the costumes ready. After telling her students to inform their friends, she, along with Haru, Kyoko, and Yamamoto, sent the children back to their homes before heading to the Sawada residence for dinner.

Being a part of the Vongola family had Hermione slowly forgetting her past, especially the painful parts. With her being a teacher in a muggle school far away from any magical society, Hermione was also neglecting her magic. While in Namimori, she had done all her work the muggle way and her wand was kept in her closet, untouched and almost forgotten. Though her magic might come in handy in a desparate situation, Hermione had embraced more of her muggle heritage lately and the Vongola had noticed, though no one wanted to question her about it. Everyone, including Mukuro, seemed to respect her for choosing not to use her magic anymore. She hardly talked about her friends back in England and the Wizarding World, as if she'd forgotten them. The one person who still linked Hermione to her birth country were her parents, and even they hardly mentioned her magical friends whenever they were in contact.

xoxoxo

It was Sunday afternoon and Hermione was at the Sawada residence again. Kyoya was due back to Namimori that evening. She had just finished a discussion with the rest of the Vongola about the tea house when Tsuna informed Hermione that two of the Varia members would likely join them for the festival. This information shocked almost everyone there, expect Mukuro, who only smirked at the news.

"Tsuna, are you sure Lussaria and Squalo want to join us for the school's festival?" Hermione asked. Not that she would mind, but what would the school principal have to say about having two scary mafia from the Varia at the festival? They might frighten the kids away. But then, she really liked having them around. Regardless of how scary they were, they were also fun to be with. Hermione knew that even though Squalo can seem quite forbidding, he still had a soft heart and was a caring individual, always thinking of his comrades. However, this was a school festival, things might go unexpectedly.

"Yes, that's what they told me," replied Tsuna. He wasn't very eager to have them join either, but they were too intimidating for him to say no. He could only imagine the havoc those two would cause, especially Squalo and his infamously loud voice. He was thankful the rest of the Varia weren't too fond of joining them, except Flan, he might come to Namimori as well since he was such good friends with Hermione, so he may as well be included.

"Hmm... well okay, then. As long as they don't scare the kids then I wouldn't mind them coming with us." She was quite agitated, but believed everything would go well without too many problems arising. She hoped. Sort of. She had to think positive about this.

"Are… are you sure about this, Hermione-chan? Wouldn't they…"

"Yes, I am sure, just think positive about this Tsuna. Well, I'm not quite sure myself, but I want to believe that everything will be okay. Yes, everything will be okay. Just imagine that both Squalo and Lussaria were just a couple of... great and good guys to be with. I'm sure Lussaria will be good with the kids," she rambled anxiously. She convinced herself that everything would be just fine and that's what Tsuna liked about Hermione, she wasn't biased against anyone. She simply accepted them with open arms.

"Well, if that's what you say, I think I might agree with you," Tsuna conceded. Yamamoto smiled at both of them. He, too, agreed with having them there. He and Squalo were good friends, not too close, but he saw Squalo as another great teacher.

Gokudera and Mukuro, on the other hand, were thinking of what kind of chaos that the two, possibly three, Varia members would cause during the school's festival.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few weeks later<em>**

Hermione had been going back and forth to the costume shop after work for the whole week. There were a lot of adjustments she had to make with the costume maker in sizes and patterns. Though it was fairly tiring, she was having fun. This was something she had hardly done back in the Wizarding world. In fact, she wouldn't find this kind of job fun back there, though Madam Malkin was a great robe maker, she wouldn't let Hermione give her own opinion on what she needed or wanted. But here, not only could she give her own opinion but also discuss with the costume maker on what to add to make the costume more attractive.

Being busy with the festival, Hermione only had time for her boyfriend after she had settled everything for the day. She knew she hadn't paid much attention to Kyoya and she felt bad about it, but somehow her beloved Skylark seemed to understand how important her work was in order to make their tea house a success.

It was a month before the school's festival and Hermione was done for the day. She was currently enjoying a nice dinner, courtesy of her beloved boyfriend, who had bought dinner from their favourite restaurant, knowing Hermione was too tired to cook for them. She was planning to stay at Kyoya's for a few days to spend time with him after weeks of neglecting him. She was happy with their strong relationship and even her parents were happy to hear that she had found herself a nice guy. Hermione had finally told her parents about the relationship with Kyoya and the two dentists could hardly wait to meet him personally, though they might have to since both sides were busy with work and other commitments.

Kyoya was very happy that Hermione's parents approved of their relationship. Unknown to others, he was hoping to take their relationship to the next step. Yes, he was planning on proposing to her. He had to wait for the right time since it was a big commitment for both of them. He still remembered what Timoteo had told them when they were in Italy. He knew that the former Vongola boss was right; he knew that Hermione was his soul mate, the love of his life, and they were made for each other. There was no one out there that could tame him like Hermione did, and he loved her for what she was. For that, he was determined to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

><p>Well my dear readers, your comments or reviews will make my day XD<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you so much for those who had reviewed, favourited, and even followed this story, I am so happy that you love, like and enjoy reading this story, I am will forever thankful. And also a big thank to Just2Pretend for being the amazing beta, you are the love XD

**Disclaimers:** Still not mine huhuhu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Of School Festival and Under Pressure<strong>

Time passed by and Hermione was exhilarated – tomorrow was the big day. Last minute preparations had been finished hours ago and now she, her students, and those who were involved in helping were taking the rest of the night off. Though she was confident that everything had gone accordingly, she couldn't help feeling nervous and a bit scared. What if their little tea house didn't attract a lot of customers? What if there was some mishap? Well, there was hardly any doubt about the latter with Lussuria, Squalo and Flan coming. They had promised earlier to visit her tea house and be on their best behaviour and not give her any trouble, though she was still wary.

She was now resting in her bedroom with Kyoya, who had decided to stay with her for the night. The days had been stressful lately, with her needing to keep up with her teaching as well as monitoring the progress of the tea house. She was used to being stressed back in Hogwarts and knew how bad it could be when she wanted everything to be perfect.

However, she did not have the heart to pester her students into such perfection as she once would have. Yes, she wanted everything to go according to plan, but she also wanted everyone to have fun and enjoy themselves at the same time. She knew firsthand that pestering anyone too much would become aggravating and the fun would vanish. Her life at Hogwarts as a student was a good example of that.

Hermione snuggled deeply as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her. She loved being in this position; it never failed to make her feel safe and wanted. She closed her eyes and hummed softly, freeing herself from the stress.

"I wonder what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Hermione smiled.

"Nothing much; just letting go of the stress and uncertainties of tomorrow," she replied and continued to hum softly, cuddling closer to Kyoya.

"Good to know," Kyoya answered quietly. Hermione chuckled, glad to have such an understanding boyfriend.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day for you and I don't want you exhausted from this," Kyoya suggested, pulling Hermione closer and kissing her as the witch slowly fell into slumber.

xoxoxo

"So, how do I look?" Hermione asked nervously. Haru, along with Kyoko, were helping her and her students with their costumes. Hermione's dress was white and pink; knee-length, long sleeves, and a French maid design, coupled with white stockings and a pair of white shoes. Her hair was braided nicely and put into a neat bun and that cute, white cap made her look like a doll. She and her female students were in a locker room wearing their outfits while the male students were being helped by the men in another locker room prepared for them by school management. That morning, Hermione was helped by Haru, Kyoko, Yamamoto, and Gokudera while Kyoya just came to watch (or guard against perverts, according to Gokudera). The rest of the Vongola and Varia members would be arriving during the opening ceromony.

"You look nice, this dress fits you well," Haru commented and Hermione swore she saw a gleam in her eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you think Kyoya will approve of me wearing this?" Hermione questioned again, worried about what her boyfriend might have to say about this. She hadn't yet shown the outfit to her boyfriend, having just picked it up from the shop the day before. This was the first time wearing it.

"Of course he will, don't worry about it," Haru assured her best friend who wouldn't stop fidgeting with her maid costume. Haru had to admit that the dress was pretty. It was cute and sexy, especially for a teacher like Hermione and the cosplay lover was confident that Hermione's tea house would be able to attract as many people as possible.

"O-okay, if you say so." Hermione smiled, but it looked a little strained. She doubted her boyfriend would approve the state of her dress, though deep inside she adored the costume. It was neither too sexy nor too formal. She idly wondered whether Hogwarts would accept mini-sized maid dresses or robes for the house elves. It was certainly better than leaving them with little more than a piece of dirty old cloth to wear.

"Don't worry Hermione-chan, Hibari-san will definitely love it. So are we all done?" Haru asked ecstatically. The rest nodded and she noticed how much the students appreciated their new costumes. It seemed they made the right choice and now all they need to do was show it to the public.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's open our tea house!" Haru announced as the childred cheered and Hermione smiled happily. She and her female students met up with the rest of the group and continued on towards their 'tea house' (which was really just the students' classroom located on the second floor). They only had roughly two and a half hours to prepare the food and drinks before the festival began.

xoxoxo

Hermione was nervous, ecstatic, and at the same time, very much embarassed. The school's principal was about to officiate the festival and as a teacher she had to be with the rest of the school's staff in the main hall for the principal's speech. Among all of them, she truly outshone when it came to costumes. For that, she had gained some unwanted attention and some were brave enough to take photographs of her outfit. Boy was this going to be big news afterwards. Putting on a brave face, she ignored the whispers amongst the teachers about her fabulous outfit; though, inside, she wanted to hide herself in an empty classroom. Even though she was unable to see them, Hermione knew that some of the Vongola were attending the opening ceromony and she hoped Kyoya was not one of them.

After the principal officiated the ceremony, Hermione wasted no time in sprinting towards her tea house where Haru and Kyoko were helping her students prepare; spotting a warm, red face.

As she reached her classroom, she saw the mixture of thrilled and jittery looks on her students' faces. From the window, they could see hundreds of people gathered outside, waiting to finally join the festival. For the past week, Hermione and her students, with the help of Haru, Yamamoto and Tsuna, had passed flyers to the people in town advertising their tea house and hoped it would help attract customers. Hermione knew that each and every one of them wanted to show their best for this festival and hoped to win, or at least receive some positive results for their efforts.

"Hermione-chan, so the festival's begun, are we... Are you alright?" Haru asked, spotting Hermione's red face.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Yeah, it's ready to begin, so students, show your best, okay?" Hermione said. Her voice was cheerful, despite the embarassing situation earlier.

Everyone cheered and went into their positions; some will handle the entrance while others would be the waiters and waitresses. A few had been assigned as the keepers of the food and drinks, and Hermione will ensure each student has at least a two-hour break and rotate their duties; this will give the students time to eat and visit other booths. The festival is only open until late afternoon and she wanted them to enjoy themselves. Contests were going to be held by the festival as well; some were open to only students and others to anyone wanting to participate. Outside their tea house, they had put up a sign indicating their class, name of their tea house, and welcoming notes for the visitors with a picture of a few sakura flowers and colourful fireworks in the background.

Hermione stood near the'kitchen' where the food and drinks were kept when she heard two of her students greet their first customers - a few middle school girls and two parents with their young children. Hermione recognised them as the Nakamiya family, they lived not far from the school and had opened a small grocery shop where Hermione sometimes went to purchase her dry ingredients. She had invited them to come to the festival weeks ago and was glad they made it.

"Welcome to our Sakura Hanabi Tea House, please have a seat," Hermione greeted them respectfully with a smile. She motioned for her students to lead the customers to their respective seats and take their orders. Their tea house was serving a variety of hot and cold drinks, cakes, pastries, noodles, soups, and even some western food (Hermione had learned to cook from her mother and Mrs. Weasley, thank God and Merlin and anyone else listening for those women. She had really appreciated it). Haru, Kyoko, and Yamamoto were helping with the dishes and she felt fortunate that the school allowed outside help upon request. Gokudera, on the other hand, had left to find Tsuna and the rest while Kyoya was taking a stroll around the school (he had promised Hermione that no violence was going to take place in the school today and Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or worried).

It wasn't long before the tea house began welcoming lots of customers and even though they were extremely busy, they were all having a great time. Those who had come praised them for their menu variety as well as the decorations. Soon, the tea house received a huge number of visitors in the form of the mafia and Nana Sawada with Squalo, Lussuria, and Flan trailing behind. She was surprised to see Dino and Romario as well; wouldn't want to miss this chance, they said. Apart from them was another man whom Hermione remembered seeing once or twice (she recalled that he was named after a herb of some sort. Basil?). Since the Varia had promised no violence, Squalo tried hard not to shout everything, though Lussuria and Flan seemed to be enjoying themselves with the students, and food of course, and Dino was receiving a lot of attention from the girls. Lussuria beamed happily when the students praised his unusual hairstyle while some students looked surprised at Flan's rather large 'frog hat' that had covered most of his head, except his face.

"Ne… poor Boss couldn't join us for today," Lussaria stated as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well, it's not our problem he didn't want to be part of this trip," Squalo replied. Dino, who sat next to him, chuckled at the remark. Flan was busy stuffing himself with food and Basil sat with the Vongola.

"Hmm… anyway, I wanted to tell you that I've joined one of the contests, so I only have about... a few hours to prepare myself," Lussuria said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Contest? What contest?" Squalo questioned. He was not aware of the contests held at the school, let alone that they were allowed to participate.

"That, Strategic Captain Squalo, is a secret. You'll know in a few hours." Lussuria said gleefully, his eyeshades sparkling brightly.

xoxoxo

Hermione was relieved when she finally had a break from duty. She could not believe the number of visitors they received the past several hours. It was truly amazing and all of them had their hands full. She was happy for the support and praise they received from their customers, though.

Hermione no longer cared about the attention she received from the people who were amazed to see her in her maid costume. She felt truly comfortable with it and enjoyed wearing it. Right now, she was waiting for the one man who seemed to have a great time strolling around, hoping that he didn't end up beating anyone during this festival.

The young witch visited the first booth she came across that belonged to a female teacher, Ms. Setsuna, who happened to be her friend. The woman was the math teacher and quite amicable with the students. Ms. Setsuna and her students were selling candy and other sweets. Hermione greeted her and the students cheerfully as they commented on her cute uniform. She responded with a smile and thanked them for the admiration. She was busy browsing the candy available, looking for something to buy for Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta, when she felt someone come up behind her. Turning around, she smiled at the person she had been waiting for.

"Kyoya, so glad you're here to join me," she greeted happily as Setsuna looked at him fearfully. Who didn't know Hibari Kyoya? What surprised the older woman the most was the relationship he had with the Englishwoman in front of her. Setsuna wished that she was as brave as Hermione was to venture into such a relationship with a man like Hibari Kyoya.

"Are you planning on buying that?" asked the Vongola 10th's Cloud Guardian, pointing at the candy his girlfriend had been browsing through.

Hermione made a noise in the affirmative, eyes not leaving the sight before her. She heard Kyoya snort behind her but ignored it, humming to herself sweetly as she looked at what she wanted to buy for the kids. When she looked up she saw the worry etched on Setsuna's face. She smiled gently and that was enough to point out that she was alright, putting the math teacher at ease.

She was aware that some people thought her mad for dating such a deadly man as Hibari, but she didn't care at all. She, Hermione Jean Granger, loved her boyfriend, Kyoya Hibari, very much. She knows that he loves her too and they were happy with each other. So to hell with what others thought.

xoxoxo

Hermione had an hour before her break was over so she used the time to see the contest currently being held in the main hall. Dragging a reluctant Kyoya with her, they entered the hall to see that it was a talent contest. It had been divided into three categories: students, teachers, and public. The contest seemed popular enough, a lot of people had come to watch it. They missed part of it and the first category was almost finished.

As she looked around, she noticed Squalo, Flan, some of the Vongola, Dino, Romaro, and Basil were also watching the show. It took her a moment to realise that Lussuria was not there with them. As she pondered his whereabouts, the second category started and she saw several of her coworkers showing off their talent on stage. Hermione clapped and shouted words of support. As time passed, the second category came to an end and they were moving on to the third and last, the public.

Hermione watched in awe as the contestants showed off their talents; some were quite funny and others were simply amazing at what they could do. A while later the third category was coming to an end. Hermione, and Kyoya since he had been dragged along, were anxious to see the final contestant. She glanced over to the mafia and while Lussuria still wasn't present, she could tell they were as anxious as she was. She heard loud cheers coming from the crowd and immediately turned her attention to the stage, and what she saw shocked her.

Standing proudly on the stage was the final contestant, Lussaria. No wonder he was missing from the mafia crowd, she thought. The man was wearing a dark pink robe, a woman's robe to be precise, an orange boa, tight black leather pants, and black high-heeled boots – wait, what? What was he planning on doing? What was with dressing up as a drag queen? In a school no less. As a teacher, Hermione was worried, but somehow the crowd, or rather the students, seemed to enjoy it. She hoped nothing bad was about to happen.

Lussuria was thrilled. He was here to showcase his talent and his love for women's fashion. Standing straight, he jumped up and flipped backwards, landing gracefully on his feet and earning himself loud cheers and whistles from the crowd below. He blew a few kisses and continued to flip backwards without breaking the heels of his boots, landing as gracefully as any ballerina. He even did a few splits – both on the floor and in the air – and the crowd was awed, the cheers getting louder than before, save for the mafia, Nana Sawada, and Hermione who had all seen it before.

Lussuria continued showing off on stage while Hermione watched in reverence. He surely knew how to please a crowd; they were in love with the performance, the young ones especially. Lussuria gave his final show and a few more flying kisses as the the crowd cheered on. He then spotted Hermione and Kyoya standing in the crowd watching him, and saw her cheering for him with a smile on her face.

"Yuhoo…Hermione-chan, I hope you liked it!" Lussuria called loudly and joyfully, waving at her from the stage.

The young witch, on the other hand, felt her whole body turn as red as a tomato when the whole crowd turned to her. She heard Kyoya snort, whether it was at her or the man on stage, she didn't know. Forcing a smile, she waved back though mentally, she rambled nonstop, _"Turn around, let's get out, leave, let's get out, oh my God, oh my God, this is embarrassing."_ She wished she could but her feet refused to follow her mental commands. She turned to look at the mafia and saw different expressions coming from them. Squalo and Gokudera shared the same expression of horror while Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Dino seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. Tsuna... well, no words could describe him.

It was time to announce the winners of the talent show a moment later. One by one the names were called for the respective categories and soon enough, it was time for the public category. After the emcee announced the third and second place winner, everyone inside the hall, except Kyoya, waited with barely held anticipation to learn who who would win first place.

"And first place for this category goes to... LUSSURIA."

The crowd went wild, whistling and cheering loudly. Wishes of congratulations were given and Lussuria felt like Christmas had come early as he walked proudly and gracefully to the stage to take his winning cup. He blew kisses to the crowd and exited from the stage.

xoxoxo

The festival came to end late that afternoon. Winners for the highest pofit gained and most visitors had been an announced and Hermione, along with her class and friends who had put so much effort into their tea house, had won second place, making everyone happy. Photos had been taken and a few were of Hermione and her students inside and outside their tea house; two or three had Hermione's friends included with them, and several of them on stage, taking their award. There were even a few of a cheerful looking Hermione and a serious looking Kyoya, which she treasured. Finally, there were photos of her and the whole mafia family (and Nana Sawada).

Hermione changed out of her uniform to the clothes she had worn that morning after helping with the clean up. All she could think about at the moment was a nice warm bath and a good sleep since the events of the day had taken most of her energy. But before that, she and Kyoya had been invited to the Sawada residence for dinner and a small party to celebrate their success.

After dinner, Hermione and Kyoya went straight home. They parted ways at their apartment so Hermione could take a quick shower before joining him at his place, as promised.

xoxoxo

Hermione woke from a good night's sleep and reflected the day before. Although exhausting, she still had fun. Letting her hand roam the space next to her, she felt nothing but empty space. It seemed Kyoya was already up and she couldn't sense him anywhere in the room. Sitting up, she spotted a note on the small bedside table next to her; it was addressed to her.

_Hermione,_

_Get dressed, we are going out today. Just the two of us._

_Love,_

_Kyoya_

With a happy smile in place, Hermione ran back to her apartment to get ready quickly. She couldn't believe Kyoya was taking her on a date without first telling her, but she was pleased with it nonetheless.

Wearing a peach coloured, knee-length and sleeveless, empire waist, halter top summer dress, she combed her hair and put on a flower-patterned headband. After applying light make-up, she grabbed her handbag and black sandals with a strap and went to her boyfriend's apartment, where he was patiently waiting for her. She blushed when she noticed how handsomely dressed he was – dark blue button down shirt and black slacks with matching shoes. Hermione felt like the luckiest woman on earth.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes," she responded joyously. It had been a while since they last had a date and she was looking forward to spending the whole day with him. Just the two of them and no others.

"So, where are we going today?"

"Hmm…Anywhere, and I want to take you to restaurant to celebrate getting second place yesterday," Kyoya replied as Hermione smiled at him.

"I would love that." Hermione kissed him and they were off for their date. Hermione had a niggling feeling that today would be the best day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wizarding World, England<strong>

Janelle was under pressure and her pregnancy hormones had made her emotions worse. She was afraid, nervous, and full of doubt. Her emotions were unstable and sometimes she felt like crying or yelling, wanting to blame someone else for her emotional state. She wanted to blame the one man who had caused her to carry his child in her; this pregnancy was a burdern to her. Sometimes, she had misgivings on whether the potion and spell given by Marcia would actually work and make the child resemble who she wanted, the one who wasn't the real father.

Janelle wanted to prepare herself. What if it didn't work? George would definitely kick her out of his and his family's life if that were to happen. He would divorce her without reservation and even though she did not want that to happen, she still needed to take some precautions, especially when it involved her child.

Unfortunately, because of how unbalanced her emotions were lately, she hadn't been able to think through anything properly. She knew Callen would not want to be a part of his kid's life, but Janelle still wanted him to know that he was the father. She will tell him everything, including what she had planned with Marcia.

Grabbing some parchment, a quill, and ink, she began penning the letter.

_Dear Callen,_

_How are you, my dear love? It's been a while since I heard from you. How's work treating you? I hope that everything is going well._

_I'm writing to you because I want to tell you something. Something big and I don't know how you will react to it. I'm pregnant for Merlin's sake, and currently in my third trimester. And our baby will be a boy. OUR BABY, Callen McGale._

_Yes, you got it right. I am pregnant with your child. Your child, Callen, not George Weasley's. Seems we lost ourselves in our sexual relationship and forgot the simple charm to prevent it. I had the baby tested at St. Mungo's (don't worry, one of my juniors works there) and it had proven that the baby is yours. No one else knows except Tabitha (my junior, that is) and Marcia (surely you remember her). I had to tell someone about this, and I know you want no part of your kid's life. George would divorce me if he ever found out the truth, so I had to ask Marcia for help. You know her family well and what she's been taught. I sought her help in creating a potion and spell to change the baby's features to look like a Weasley when he's born. OUR BABY WILL HAVE THE WEASLEY TRAIT, that is too much for me._

_I'm eight months along, which means I have another month to go before I give birth to our son. How fantastic is that, Mr. McGale? Carrying your child while I changed his attributes to look like someone else, someone who doesn't seem too fond of him. George suspects me carrying your child and that worries me the most. Even though Marcia told me she was successful, his DNA is still yours. The spell and potion can only change how he looks, not his blood._

_Anyway, I have to go. I'm lucky George is busy downstairs with his joke shop so I had the chance to write this to you. I want to tell you that I love you so much; I love it when you make love to me and make me feel alive. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Janelle_

Janelle folded the letter and was about to summon an owl when she heard the door open next to her room. Knowing that George would never go inside this room, since it once belonged to Fred, she quickly hid the letter in a drawer and disapparated quietly to her bedroom. Conveniently, George didn't notice much since he was in the kitchen and hadn't bothered to call for her.

Pretend she just woke up from a nap, she announced her presence and walked down to join him in the kitchen. He looked at her dismissively and continued to sip his drink. Janelle put up a false sense of hurt and pecked his cheek.

Joining her husband for a drink, she prayed no one would ever find the letter she hid. Somehow, later that night, Janelle had completely forgotten the letter she was supposed to send to her secret lover and it sat there in the dead twin's room, waiting to be discovered.

* * *

><p>I hope that all of you will like this chapter XD<p>

Your reviews and comments will make my day XD


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello my dear readers, here is chapter 19 for you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, and for my guest reviewer, don't worry, your review does help and no hard feeling X

For those who are hoping for George to forget about Hermione, don't worry about it, and also I had my reason why I still kept George around, but that won't happen in the near future. And guess what I can't wait to write where Kyoya will propose to Hermione, though I am still thinking how (",)

Thank you so much to Just2Pretend for being an excellent beta. Can't thanked you enough.

Warning: Swearing and uses of foul langugages. And no, Hermione and the KHR characters are not making any scene in this chapter.

Disclaimers: HP and KHR are not mine huhuhu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: When Truth is Uncovered and Confession of a Broken Heart<strong>

It had been a couple weeks since Janelle wrote the letter and it seemed her mind had completely blocked the memory from her. The pregnancy hormones had not stabled as time went on and now, only weeks before giving birth to her first child, she was scared. Regardless, her doubts about the potion and spell provided by Marcia had slowly dissipated and now she was cheering victoriously, firm in her belief that George would be fooled and have to accept the fact that he was soon to be a father.

Feeling safe and thinking nothing would happen, Janelle informed George that she wanted to spend a few days with her parents. He had simply told her that he was not interested in joining them and that he was busy with the shop. Irritated by his attitude, Janelle floo'ed to her parents house after demanding that he show some respect to the mother of his child. George, however, looked at the space she previously occupied in disgust and scoffed. _"Mother of my child, that's unlikely."_

The red-headed man was afraid, though he didn't outwardly show it. What if Janelle really was pregnant with his child? He did not love her, but neither could he resent the child; and even though he not want any part of it and did not want to build a family with Janelle, the child was innocent. He felt so stupid and hated himself more and more. If only he were strong, this would not have happened at all. It had been a long time since he had though of her and there was still no news. His own siblings, Ron and Ginny with their significant others, hardly ever talked about her lately, almost as if they'd forgotten her. At one point, he had really wanted her back, wanted his Hermione back, but with the current situation and the possibility that Janelle was correct in who the father was, eliminated any chance he might have had with Hermione. She would definitely not want to be with him, especially if he already had a child with another woman.

George had never felt so defeated before, not even when Fred died. Back then he was so lost without him, while Hermione stood by him in unending support and he had lost himself, letting his emotions take over. He wasn't himself at the time – no fun to be with, couldn't joke, couldn't even stand his own family. He had neglected them and became mean and sometimes cruel, especially towards Hermione, who at the time must have loved him so much. He hated himself for doing that to her. She had only wanted to save him, but he had not allowed himself to be saved. If only he could turn back time! Unfortunately, all the time turners had been destroyed and he needed to accept the fact that he would never get her back again. He couldn't change what happened, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

xoxoxo

George decided to take a day off from the joke shop. Janelle had not come back since leaving yesterday, much to his delight. He left Lee and Verity in charge, explaining to them that he needed to do some cleaning in his flat. It had been a while since he had done so, especially in one particular room. He was reluctant to go inside Fred's room, it still hurt so much, but he wanted to honour his memory and make sure his room was always clean, just the way Fred had it when he was still alive.

He saved his brother's room for last and when the time came to finally enter, he felt overwhelmed. The bedroom looked very much the way it did when Fred was alive: clean and untouched. George felt the tears in his eyes but blinked them away before they could fall. It's been years now, and he knows Fred would not want him to mourn forever. He would want George to be happy, to seize the opportunity to find the happiness that he deserved and George wanted to, he really did, but the one opportunity he had was long gone and it was his own fault.

Taking a deep breath, George began to clean the room with a simple charm. Deciding to do the surfaces first, he went on to make sure everything was dust free (just like Fred would have). As he started to clean the table and chair, he was surprised to see that the chair had been moved slightly from its original position, like someone had been sitting there. He was sure of this assessment as he had been the last person to enter this room a year ago before locking it up. Deep in his heart, he knew something wasn't right.

He had no idea why but his instincts told him to open the top drawer of the table. It felt like something was important was calling to him. His hand shook and his heartbeat quickened as he held onto the drawer's handle. It was irrational, he knew, but it felt like something would pop-up and scared him to death should he open it. Shoving the thought away, he slowly pulled open the drawer, expecting to see nothing more than the old ledger they used in their Hogwarts days.

Once the drawer was open and nothing popped out, he felt a little more at ease. There was something else inside though, something that didn't belong: a letter. Wondering who it might belong to, he took the letter and unfolded it, immediately recognising the handwriting.

George sat on his twin's bed to read the letter, wondering just to whom Janelle had written. The further down the letter he read, the angrier his expression became. He felt betrayed. That bitch! How dare she do this to him and his family? To her own unborn child? He read the letter over and over again but nothing changed. After letting out a shout of anger he had to force himself to calm, to not rip up the letter. He now knew beyond a doubt that his suspicions were correct, his wife had cheated on him and this is the proof, the one that would decide the future between them. She betrayed his family's trust, especially his mum's and... _How the hell was he supposed to tell his mum that Janelle was carrying someone else's child?_ She had done something so wrong and dangerous to the unborn child just to cover up for her damned mistakes.

What made George angrier, apart from that, was that he she had entered this room without permission. She had already been told she was not allowed in this room because it had belonged to Fred. Only someone who loved and cherished his twin was allowed in here, someone who would always remember him. Not Janelle, who thought she had a right to the whole flat after marrying him, who disrespected Fred, using his things without George's permission. The only person he had ever allowed in this room was Hermione. She adored Fred and loved him like her own brother, just like Harry and Ron. She honoured his memory, which was the reason their relationship lasted for three years before he decided to become an arse and left her for his bitch of a wife.

He wanted to hex Janelle badly, an almost overwhelming urge, but he knew what he had to do. He left Fred's room and went to his own to grab some parchment and a quill. He wrote two short notes and owled them to Percy and Harry, telling them to meet him at The Burrow, that he had something important to share with them. He went on to tell Percy to bring Kingsley and his senior employees along and for Harry to bring Ron. Retrieving his jacket and putting the damning letter meant for Callen into his pocket, he disconnected his floo system so Janelle would be unable to enter through the fireplace should she come back. He went downstairs to close up his shop, telling Verity to go home and relax and for Lee to accompany him to The Burrow. Verity obeyed and made sure everything was in order before departing.

George once again disconnected the floo system, this time the one for the shop, knowing that if Janelle couldn't floo to their flat, she would next try through here. George rather hoped she wouldn't come back at all, especially after what she did to him. He then informed Lee that they could either disapparate or use the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. The young dark skinned man was confused, but agreed to whichever was quicker. Deciding the apparation point was closest, they both swiftly left towards The Burrow.

xoxoxo

Percy, Harry, Ron, Kingsley, and a few of the senior workers who had helped George the past few months arrived at The Burrow quickly. Mrs. Weasley, who had been home at the time, was surprised to see them coming without prior notice. She questioned them, but they were just as clueless as she was, stating that George had mentioned he had something important to share with them. The Weasley Matriarch then owled Arthur and Bill, telling them to come back to The Burrow and proceeded to floo Charlie with the same news. It was up to Harry on whether Ginny would join them since the two had a baby to look after.

Minutes later, the group heard the sounds of apparation and saw George and Lee walking towards the house. George was distraught and angry and looked ready to explode, or at the very least hex someone badly. Once both reached the house, the fireplace flared as Arthur came in, followed closely by Bill. Percy led the introductions of his coworkers while his family wondered why they were here.

"I am Robbie Dougal, and these are Brotus MacBarren and Dietrich Vodalco. We came here at the request of Mr. George Weasley," said the older wizard as the other two nodded respectfully.

"Yes, I've heard of the three of you from Percy. Thank you very much for guiding my son in your department," Arthur said as he and his family shook hands with the visitors. He then turned his attention to his wife.

"What's going on, Molly?" He had been surprised at seeing so many people in his house, especially Kingsley. What surprised him the most, however, was the devastated look his fourth son wore. A quick glance to Lee confirmed he had no idea what was going on with his friend and was just as confused as the rest of them.

"I don't know, Arthur. Percy told me Geroge had something important to tell us. That's why I owled you, if it's this important we should all be present to hear whatever needs to be said," Molly responded quietly. She wasn't sure why, but her heart told her that this could be nothing good.

Once everyone was gathered around the living room, George slumped on the sofa, his anger still lingering. He wanted to talk, but he knew that if he opened his mouth now, only frustration and hatred would come out. Even though this was a one way ticket out of this farce of a marriage, he couldn't help but be disgusted at what Janelle had done to them and her child. It was unforgivable. He looked up and saw his mother watching him with concern. Oh, the news will break her heart badly. It took a moment for George to realise that everyone was patiently waiting for him to deliver what he had in mind, the reason everyone was here. He looked at Percy, who looked worried, and took a deep breath. He knew he had to start talking.

"There's something I really need to tell you," George started hesitantly.

"Go on," Bill encouraged, as if sensing his brother's turmoil.

"My marriage with Janelle is falling apart…" George continued and he heard a gasp come from his mother. Well, he thought bitterly, he had known this would shock her and he wasn't even finished.

"George…"

"Mum, let him speak first," Percy interrupted sympathetically. He didn't want any fights or shouting matches to break out. Not when his brother really needed support.

"Thanks Perce. For months I felt my marriage with Janelle was falling apart. In fact, marrying her in the first place was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. I thought I was happy at first, but I was wrong." The rest listened quietly.

"I know some of you are still angry and blame me for leaving Hermione after everything she had done for me, saving me from my misery. I know and I admit it was all my fault. I'm a right git. She loved me but I abandoned her for Janelle and I didn't realise my mistakes until the day of my wedding. Ginny really got me there," George confessed, unaware of the tears soaking his cheeks.

"Ginny?" Bill questioned.

"Yes, our fiery little sister really knocked some sense into my head. That day I was hoping Hermione would attend the wedding, but she didn't. So I asked Ginny why, and she lashed out at me, blaming me for breaking Hermione's heart and told me how much Hermione loved me and how I was so blind and acted so cruel to her. She even told me how much of a heartless bastard I was for leaving her for Janelle, whom I hardly knew, and she was right," he explained.

Mrs. Weasley really did not want to blame her second daughter, whom she loved so much, but she had to know. "This happened because of Hermione then?" .

"No, it's not her fault. She has no part in this mess," her son assured her.

"Then how did this happen?" Arthur asked. He knew George was having problems with his marriage, but he had never seen him this distressed.

George wanted to tell them what was running through his mind, what his wife had done, but he didn't know how to start. He could simply show them the letter, but that was too abrupt and he did not want to shock a heart attack out of them. He looked at Percy with sorrowful eyes; maybe he could help? He was the only one who knew everything George had been through lately. Percy caught the pleading gaze and acted accordingly.

"George believes Janelle had been cheating on him with another man for the past several months," Percy supplied. That was enough to startle the rest of his family, except the visitors and Harry, who had already suspected as much.

"What are you talking about? George, is this true? Percival Ignatius Weasley, I hope you're not making a joke about your brother's marriage! That is too much," Molly shrieked frantically.

"Mum, stop, just let us hear what they have to say first," Ron spoke up for the first time since he and Harry arrived.

"George, as much as I want to know why you are saying this, I'm more interested in why Mr. Jordan, Kinglsey, and Percy's coworkers are here." Arthur had been wondering why the others had been invited and hadn't thought to ask until now.

"Mum, dad, everyone... there's something else I need to tell you." He wasn't sure how to tell his family, but he knew that it was imperative. He took a few calming breaths and forged on. "A couple of months after our marriage, Janelle was acting oddly around me. She often went out and when I asked her about it, she would tell me she met up with her former classmates or stayed with her parents for days without coming home. I believed her, at first, but when it became too much I suspected something more was happening, that this was more than just meetings between friends or family bonding; we were hardly spending any time together. One day I had enough, so I searched for her around Diagon Alley and found her with a male friend in a café. They looked more than just friends, so I confronted them. She was surprised that I had found her with him, and maybe even angry, too. She told me the man, Callen McGale, was just a friend. Like I said before, he seemed more than just a friend to me, and Janelle and I ended up having our first fight. I left because she accused me in front of this man that I was going to hit her. She asked him to protect her, from me, her husband, for something I never did or would do! I would never do such a thing, not even to Hermione when I was not myself. After our fight, I didn't care what she did or where she went. At one point she hadn't been home for days so I floo'ed her parents' home and asked for her. Her mum told me that Janelle hadn't stopped by for days and that's when I began to suspect her cheating on me with that man." His face flushed with sadness and anger. Mrs. Weasley had started crying silently at some point during the explanation of what her son had gone through and Arthur tried to console her. The rest had listened with an increasing amount of shock, with the exception of Percy, Lee, Kingsley, and the three older wizards, who already knew.

"She did not come home until Ron's wedding. The day before she sent an owl to me, saying she was going to attend and on the wedding day I gathered the courage to try to talk to Hermione when Janelle came up to us. Hermione left and when Janelle saw her, she began to accuse her of trying to steal me back, how she was not supposed to be here since she wasn't a Weasley. I snapped after hearing her accusations, telling her that Hermione was more than welcome here in this family, more than she was. I told her to go back to that bloke Callen and then I accused her of cheating on me. She denied it at first, but when I told her I went to her parents she was surprised. I knew then and there that I was right, and I told her to leave." George heard Harry and his brothers curse loudly while his mother continued to sob. They weren't the only ones angry, though. He could tell by the tense posture of Lee and Kingsley that they were just as upset with the news. The three older wizards did not look happy at all.

"How dare she," Ron hissed through gritted teeth as he mentally went over Janelle's allegations towards Hermione. How dare she slander his best friend and sister!

George gave them a few moments to digest the information and continued somberly. "From that day on, our marriage started really falling apart until I couldn't stand it anymore and wanted a divorce." His family gasped but Percy looked unsurprised.

Harry eyed his brother-in-law. "George, are you serious about this?"

"Yes, I am," he answered determinedly. Harry nodded.

"Percy, why aren't you so surprised about all of this?" Bill asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I already knew about this," Percy answered guiltily. He had wanted to tell them, but he knew it was not his place to do so.

Bill caught the guilty look and was furious. They should have been informed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Bill, don't blame him. I'm the one who told him not do," George interrupted softly.

"But why? Why didn't you want us to know?" the eldest son pressed. This was a very serious and complicated matter and yet Percy was the only one who was let in on the situation.

Dietrich Voldaco skillfully intervened, preventing the fight he saw building. He gently, but seriously, told him, "Because it is not easy to ask for a divorce in the Wizarding World, and we cannot speak or take this lightly, Mr. Weasley,"

"To ask for a divorce, the person must have a strong reason. In the Wizarding World, divorce is extremely rare and very difficult to obtain; but there is an old law that states that if a husband or wife wants to divorce their spouse, the only way to do so is to catch their spouse committing adultery, either by catching them in the act or if the husband caught his wife carrying another man's child while still being married to him. They must have solid proof, not suspicions," Brotus MacBarren continued. Those who never heard about the law were shocked.

"I know that, but why didn't you come to us, talk to us about it?" Bill asked again, undeterred. He had calmed a bit, knowing that getting angry wouldn't help the situation.

"It is because George was afraid that if anything went wrong or if he didn't have any solid proof for the accusation, we would be in trouble should the news spread to the rest of the Wizarding World," Percy explained. "I told him to tell you about this, but I understand how hard this is for him and he promised that he would when the time came. George came to me when he decided on divorcing Janelle. I told him that it wouldn't be easy and informed him about the old law. I saw how distraught he was at the time so I swore to help him and gathered the support of my coworkers. We have been helping silently, trying to find a hole or gap in their marriage that could release George but so far we have found none. Things got worse when we found out Janelle was pregnant; we had reached a dead end by that time and we cannot use veritaserum while she's pregnant, which makes it that much harder. George believes the child Janelle is carrying is not his, but we don't know how to prove it and Janelle is insisting that the child belongs to George." Lee looked at his friend sympethatically, remembering when he and Verity overheard George and Janelle arguing when she returned from St. Mungo's, informing her husband she was pregnant. George had been unhappy and declared the baby wasn't his.

"How do you know she is not having your child, George?" Mrs. Weasley could not believe this at all. Janelle seemed so convinced she was pregnant with George's baby.

"Because we…" The rest of his sentence was unintelligible and he reddened in embarassment.

"What?" Ron asked, having not caught the end of his brother's statement.

"Because Janelle and I hardly have sex anymore," George clarified loudly. The Weasleys, Harry, and Lee promptly flushed while the rest seemed just as uneasy about the topic of conversation.

"But then you still…you know, have…sex with her," Bill asked hesitantly and received a swat on his arm from his mother.

"Just a couple times in the past months before she got pregant, but none that are... passionate at all. Just a quick shag," George spoke freely, no longer caring. Bill bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He felt bad for his brother, but hearing about his lack of sex life was hilarious. The younger wizards looked away, unable to meet anyone's eye while the older wizards pretended nothing had been said.

They were silent for a long while, trying to digest the information while Mrs. Weasley prepared drinks and biscuits for them, trying to keep her hands busy. Once everyone was nourished, Bill spoke up.

"So, dear brother, was there anything else you wanted to tell us?"

All eyes promptly shifted to George. He remembered the letter Janelle wrote and a fresh wave of anger hit him. Although he was confident he could finally divorce her, he couldn't get over what she did to her unborn child. Putting his hand in his pocket, he felt the letter's heavy presence.

"I have proof," George said in way of answer.

"Proof? Proof of what?" Mrs Weasley asked nervously.

When George responded, he was unable to keep his voice free of anger and hatred. "Proof that Janelle had cheated on me and that the child is not mind."

This was enough to gain their attention. Harry and Ron shared a look and Mrs. Weasley grasped her husband's hand so tightly that Arthur was half-afraid it would break. Bill and Percy adopted serious faces.

"What kind of proof do you have, George?" Percy asked. He was determined to help no matter what.

"A letter," George answered, taking the offensive object out of his pocket.

"What letter?" Lee asked, speaking up for the first time since arriving here with George.

George's face twisted in disgust. "A letter that Janelle wrote to her _boyfriend._"

"Why do you have it with you?" Harry asked, curious as to how it came into George's possession when it was written to Janelle's boyfriend.

"I found it in Fred's bedroom. That bitch had entered that room without my permission. I told her she was not allowed into that room because she disrespected him and she had no claim to it. My guess is that she wrote the letter because she felt insecure, because I've suspected her of carrying her boyfriend's child since the beginning. I believe she was writing this letter in Fred's bedroom and did not have the chance to send it when I came back from the shop, so she quickly hid it there and disapparated to our bedroom. She knows that I can tell if anything happened in Fred's bedroom so hadn't gone back in. She's probably forgotten about it since." He was still angry, and every time he thought about her being in that particular bedroom his ire rose. His family was equal parts outraged and sad on his behalf. Molly never thought she would have such a disgraceful daughter-in-law. It was no wonder Fleur hated the girl so much.

"There's something else I need to tell all of you regarding Janelle's child," George continued in a hollow voice.

"Why, what's wrong with the baby?" Robbie Dougal asked.

"She's done something to her unborn child. Something wrong, dangerous, and so inhuman." They began to question him immediately and soon it became chaotic.

"Why, what did she do?"

"What do you mean wrong, dangerous, and inhuman?"

"Why is she so cruel?"

"What's wrong with this bitch?"

"I don't know what or how, but it seems to inolve a spell and potion," George answered loud enough to be overheard. He heard a gasp come from somewhere in the crowd. This, at least, calmed the commotion.

"This is the letter she wrote. Why don't you all read it for yourself. I don't want to read it anymore, it disgusts me. She had the audacity to betray us, our trust and our love. I was so stupid to marry her in the first place." His voice was laced with self-loathing as he passed the letter to them. Percy took the letter while the rest read over his shoulder. Their facial expressions changed rapidly from livid to hate to disgust. Mrs. Weasley cried in sorrow thinking of what the bitch had done to her boy and her own unborn child. How could she have done that just to get what she wanted? The child was innocent, and yet received such treatment from somone who was supposed to care for him above all others. After they re-read the letter, Percy passed it to Kingsley and his three seniors to read. Their reactions were very much the same.

"We have to do something about this," Robbie said firmly. He loathed this woman.

"Yes, we must. Mr. Weasley should be freed from this marriage," Brotus agreed. He was sad at the lengths this woman had gone.

"So what do we do now? Janelle isn't here right now, so we have a chance to do something," Bill suggested. He really, really wanted to strangle that woman right now.

Kingsley's next statement was said to the group, but directed mostly to Harry and Ron. "We have to wait for her return and force her to confess. At the same time, I will ask the aurors to track this Marcia down for creating such a dangerous potion and performing such a dangerous spell on an unborn baby. I want one of you to go to St. Mungo's and get this young woman, Tabitha. She may be a healer or a mediwitch there and might help us with this case." The two of them nodded in understanding, prepared for their new duties.

"Right. Let's hope Janelle won't suspect any of this before she comes back," Arthur said. Suddenly the fireplace flared, alerting them to a new arrival. They all turned to see who was coming and were met with the sight of a redhead coming out of the fireplace. It was Charlie.

"Hello dear family, and Kingsley and guests. So what did I miss?"

* * *

><p>So, here you go, the 19th chapter of this story. Your reviews and comments are very much welcome.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello my dear readers, I'm so sorry for the late update. Got many things to do. Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are the stars XD So I hope that you guys will love this chapter as well XD

Just to let you, my fellow readers, know that I've uploaded the beta version of chapter 4, so please enjoy XD

Disclaimers: Both are still not mine huhuhu...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Consulting George and of Xanxus' Intention<strong>

George sat in front of the lake just outside The Burrow trying to clear his mind. Percy, his father, Kingsley, and the three guests had returned to work and Percy had promised he would prepare the divorce papers for him. Lee had gone back home, telling George not to over think anything for now since he had the upper hand in this battle before leaving. Charlie, who had arrived only minutes ago, was being told what happened by his mother, Bill, Harry, and Ron inside the house. As George was about to lie down in the grass, he heard the door being slammed open and someone yelling angrily.

"That bitch! How dare she do this to George and our family? She's lucky she's pregnant or I'd drag her back to Romania myself and feed her to the dragons," Charlie shouted, ignoring attempts by his mother and Bill to calm him down. Harry and Ron followed from behind, clueless as to what to do in this situation. If this is how Charlie reacted, George was afraid of how Ginny would react. Charlie's anger was nothing compared to what she would do. He had a feeling that not only would she shout, but would throw hexes as well. Very fiery, she is.

George simply sat there and watched them, he did not want to join the commotion even if it was regarding him. He had enough problems and did not want to add more to it. After a while, the commotion stopped – it seemed they were finally able to calm Charlie down. The prankster inhaled deeply and thought of what the future held for him, wondering if he would ever see Hermione again. Deep in contemplation, he failed to notice someone walking towards him.

"Hey George," Harry greeted, startling him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Harry."

"You're okay?" Harry asked, worried for his brother-in-law.

George's eyes never left the sight before him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Harry nodded and took a seat next to George. He knew how devasted George was at the moment and though George didn't want to admit it, he needed someone to talk to. Harry was going to be that person. Every time George had something on his mind he would go to Harry and the green-eyed young man was determined to be there for him now as well.

"George, do you want to talk about it?" Harry began tentatively. George faced him and Harry saw the despair in his eyes.

"Harry…" George tried stalling, but Harry was determined. He understood that Harry just wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk about it, especially with Harry. He knew just what The-Man-Who-Won't-Die-Easily would say about it.

"George, I know this is hard for you, but if you could let us help you-" Harry started but he was cut off by George.

"I know that Harry, it's just that... It's too painful, it's not easy at all. I feel betrayed and it hurts," George said and his voice was enough to point out how angry he was with this whole situation. Even though he was happy to finally be free of this marriage, what she had done to him and his family was unforgivable.

"George, I know that you're glad to finally be free of her. This is what you wanted, isn't it? But I... I had a feeling you had something else on your mind." This caught George's attention.

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" George asked. He looked bewildered.

"I think you know what I mean," Harry replied. He knew that ever since George appeared at Grimmauld Place and asked for Hermione he had begun to yearn for the witch's forgiveness and love; but by that time, Hermione had already moved away and Harry did not want his best friend and sister to be hurt again, even if he could see how sorry George was.

George, on the other hand, was still confused before everything clicked into place. What if Harry was talking about Hermione? Did Harry know that he was still longing for the witch and hoping for her to come back to him? Did he know how much he really missed her, how much he loved her? George did not want any of them to find out and get the wrong impression, thinking Hermione was the one who caused his marriage to fall apart, though he knew his mother would never truly think that way – His mother loved Hermione as her own child. George did not lie when he said his marriage to Janelle was a big mistake. He turned away, not daring to meet Harry's gaze.

Harry stared at George as he turned his head away and knew that he was right. George was still thinking about Hermione. This was hard – there was a time when he was really happy that Hermione was there for George, when she told him that she had fallen in love with the prankster and was willing to help him after the death of his twin, even with how miserable George was at the time. Once, he would have approved of their relationship, but with what George had done to her... Harry growled mentally. It had made him so furious, but back then Hermione was strong and willingly stood for it despite how bad he treated her. The biggest blow for them was when George suddenly left her and fell for someone else, his current wife, leaving Hermione in such a devastated state. She was so miserable back then and to make things worse, George proposed to Janelle barely months into their relationship. Harry was happy for Hermione when she chose to move away from England, even though it saddened him to know that he would not be seeing her again. She had a happy life there, and he was glad she had been able to move on. What he didn't expect, though, was George. Looking at the man, he knew that sooner or later the subject of her would come up.

"George, what do you feel about Hermione?" Harry asked seriously. George's head snapped towards him with incredible speed and his face paled.

"W-what are you talking about, Harry?" George stuttered.

Harry sighed, barely keeping the exasperation from his voice. "George, I know you know what I mean. I'm serious right now. What are your feelings for Hermione?" From the look on his face, George gathered that Harry wasn't trying to make a joke.

George felt miserable. Not only had his marriage to Janelle failed, but he still loved his former girlfriend despite not knowing when he would have a chance to see her again. He knew that he had been at fault since the beginning. If only he had treated Hermione right! If only he didn't fall for Janelle in the first place, or listen to her regarding Hermione. If only he was strong.

"If I tell you, would you be mad at me?" George whispered.

Harry took a long look at him. His eyes were slightly wet and reddened. He looked miserable. Harry took a deep breath.

"Why would I be mad?" He needed to know the reason behind George's question.

"If I tell you that I love Hermione and miss her so much, what would you say about it?" George tried again, sounding agitated.

Harry breathed deeply as he looked at his brother-in-law. He saw in the man's eyes equal parts sincerity and despair. This was what he was afraid of, knowing that this wouldn't be easy for either of them. He hated when things were complicated, especially in a situation like this. He really didn't know which side to choose: His best friend or his brother-in-law who was in love with her.

"George, as happy as I am to hear that from you, it's too late," Harry said truthfully.

George pretended the words didn't affect him, but deep inside he was really hurt. How could Harry say such a thing? Why does The-Man-Who-Lived think that it was already too late for him? He knew he had hurt Hermione badly, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve forgiveness from them, from her. Harry wasn't aware of how much he missed her and how much he wished she were here. He clenched his fist and tried not to yell at Harry. Yelling wouldn't help anything. He wanted to know why Harry thought it was too late.

"Why? What to do mean by that, Harry?" George asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"George, I know this is hard for you to accept, it's hard for everyone. As much as you claim to love Hermione, she isn't here anymore. What makes you think she would accept that so easily after everything that happened between the two of you? There was a time she really loved you, George, and I mean she would have done anything for you, but now? I know you may think this sounds crazy, but my instincts are telling me that she has already moved on. I may not know how she is doing at the moment but deep inside, I can tell she is now very happy. I'm not telling you this because I want you to leave her alone, I'm telling you because I don't want any of you to be hurt again. To be honest, George, I used to be so angry with you. I wanted to hate you so badly for doing that to Hermione, but I know she doesn't want that to happen. Despite how sad or heartbroken she was after the two of you split, she didn't want me to hate you because you are family. If you really love her as much as you claim, then I suggest you wait. If the two of you are meant to be together, then she'll come back to you and if she does, I want you to promise me that you will treat her nicely and don't ever try to break her heart again. If you don't, I will not forgive you. But... but if she isn't meant for you, then you best accept that fact and move on and leave her alone, alright?" Harry warned. George shuddered, knowing that Harry was absolutely serious and that he was right.

"Alright, thank you," George agreed despite how dejected he felt.

"No problem, George. Well, I have to go. I have to tell Ginny about this... And George? I wish you all the best and don't feel bad about this. We are here for you." With that parting statement, Harry stood up and offered his hand. George accepted it and Harry thumped his shoulder, giving him some courage for what he would be facing later. Harry left then, going back to Grimmauld place and going over how to break the news about Janelle and the things she had done to his wife. He winced. He was sure things were going to be very, very bad.

George watched him leave before turning back to the scenery in front of him. Harry was right. If Hermione was truly hapy right now, then he could only hope she didn't hate him forever, that she would eventually forgive him. One thing was for sure, he could hardly wait to divorce Janelle, the woman who had brought so much despair into his life.

Later that evening, having decided to stay at The Burrow that night, he got a letter from Janelle telling him that she would be coming back in a couple of days. It seems she did not suspect anything, yet. George immediately owled a few short letters to his brothers, Harry, and Kingsley. Their reply was swift, saying they would have everything prepared. Pregnant or not, they would interrogate her for endagering her unborn child. Her friend, who was also involved in this conspiracy, will fall as well.

xoxoxo

Harry knew he was right earlier, Ginny didn't take the news well at all. His red-haired wife was now going beserk – he had never witnessed her this livid before. Luckily, he had managed to put up a silencing charm around the house and his son's cot, knowing that Ginny probably wouldn't have anything nice to say. In fact, he could hear shouting, swearing, and the promise of something bad happening to Janelle.

"THAT BITCH! That bitch, oh she is so going to die. Wait until I get my hands on her..." Ginny growled angrily. Her already burning hatred towards Janelle increased. She knew something was up the moment George started dating her, shortly after he and Hermione broke up, and Ginny loathed her even then. And now... now that bitch was trying to destroy her brother's life.

Harry recalled the short note he received from George earlier and now he had a problem. Should he tell Ginny? If he does, hexes were sure to be heading Janelle's way, but if he doesn't, then he would be on the receiving end of the hexes. George was Ginny's brother, and she had the right to know, he reasoned to himself, and to be honest, he really didn't want to be on the wrong end of Ginny's temper. Having seen her hex George a number of times after breaking up with Hermione was enough – she couldn't stop yelling or swearing about how stupid George was after that. Besides, he, too, wanted to see the fall of Janelle Bennigan-Weasley, who he had never considered family, despite being married to George Weasley. Well, it has been a while since he let out his 'dark side.'

"Ginny, love, I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori, Japan<strong>_

Kyoya Hibari was back on the Namimori Middle School's roof, his favourite spot. It was almost afternoon and Hermione was still in school, teaching. The town was currently at peace; no fighting, no battles, even with how often the Varia came and went.

However, there was something that Kyoya Hibari had noticed lately, and it was Xanxus. It looked like he was trying to get Hermione's attention, and the Vongola 10th's Cloud Guardian didn't like it. If the Varia members were Lussuria, Squalo, or Flan he wouldn't mind, knowing they were good friends with Hermione and he had already gotten used to them being around her. Xanxus was different, and Kyoya could not tell whether it was good or bad news. He wasn't the only one to be aware of this, either. Reborn, Tsuna, Dino, and Squalo had all noticed and Squalo especially was worried his Boss had something planned regarding the witch. Yes, so far only a few of the Varia members knew about Hermione being a witch (after promising to keep it a secret, since Hermione didn't want the others finding out yet) and as far as Squalo was concerned, even the Vongola 9th knew about it. The old mad had his own way of recognising something special within someone.

Xanxus and the rest of the Varia had come to Namimori a couple of days after the school's festival, claiming that he needed to get away from duty for a while. While he was there, Kyoya sensed him looking at Hermione a few times, especially when his girlfriend was unaware. He wanted to beat the crap out of Xanxus, but he did not want to jump to any conclusions and act rashly without knowing the real reason behind this. Hermione would be very angry if he went on a rampage without a good reason as to why. All he had to do right now was wait and see what Xanxus was going to do next and discover the reason Xanxus wanted Hermione's attention. Kyoya could only hope the man would not try to snatch Hermione away. If that happens, he just might forget they were family.

Kyoya Hibari wasn't aware of how long he stayed on the rooftop, but figured Hermione should be off work by now. Usually, he would wait for Hermione at home, only meeting her at the school's gate once in a while when he was strolling around town. The elementary school she worked at wasn't all that far from the middle school, so this time around he would wait for her outside the school, where she had been teaching almost every day since the Varia arrived in town. Xanxus was always waiting for an opportuinity to meet with her, and he was not going to allow that unless Xanxus had a good reason, and he wanted to be there when the reason comes out.

Kyoya left the rooftop and walked towards Hermione's workplace. The Namimori middle school's bell rang just as he was leaving the grounds, indicating school was over for the day. He knew Hermione would wait for him at the usual spot, since he had sent a text message earlier telling her he would be picking her up. He was worried. He did not want Xanxus to use Hermione for his own benefit, especially if he found out who Hermione really was. Though he understood Hermione was able to take care of herself, he couldn't help but worry for her. He had gone so far as to ask some favours from Reborn earlier, wondering if he could help look after Hermione - especially if Xanxus was around - to ensure he wouldn't get near Hermione.

xoxoxo

_**Meanwhile**_

Xanxus was having a good rest at the hotel they were staying in, thinking of the young woman who was dating the Vongola 10th's Cloud Guardian. Hermione Granger, that was her name, and it was as beautiful as the person herself. He hadn't been able to stop thinking of her since the first time he saw her at the Vongola Headquarters. He knew there was something about her that was intriguing and he was eager to find out.

Xanus did not love her, nor did he have a crush on her. He merely felt that she was no ordinary person and wanted to know what potential 'power' she wielded. He was quite envious of his subordinates, who were good friends of hers. They had the chance to get to know her much longer than he had. He, too, wanted to know her well – getting her to be his good acquaintance was enough, but since Xanxus had problems approcaching people nicely, they tend to think he had something up his sleeve. Now the Vongola 10th and his Guardians had their eyes on him, especially when Hermione was around. The way they reacted when he was there made him want to laugh loudly. That trash though he would try to steal Hermione away! Damn those people. He had pride and knew what he wanted and how to get it; yes, he wanted to get to know Hermione, but to steal her away from them or, more accurately, her boyfriend? What the hell do they think he is, a girlfriend snatcher? He was not that low. Damn that trash and their pathetic thoughts.

He growled internally. Their thoughts made him angry, that type of accusation was low. He needed to teach those scums a lesson. He knew Hermione Granger was special. Hell, he even saw the way Lussuria, Squalo, and Flan acted around her. He could detect no fear in her when she was around them, despite knowing who they were and what they were capable of. She respected them and wasn't biased. No wonder his father liked her, and welcomed her with open arms into the family. Yes, he admitted to himself, she was an interesting person, and he wanted to find her hidden strength to fill his curiosity.

Because of that, Xanxus, the boss of Varia, wanted to snatch the chance to get to know her. Though he knew the girl was not like Bianchi the Poison Scorpion Mafia, or even Adelheid Suzuki from the Shimon family, he sensed the inner flame when he was near her. It was as if she was surrounded by magic of sorts, and he was damn sure that he was not the only one who could feel it. He wasn't sure about his subordinates, but the Vongola 10th and his Guardians, including that infant hitman, Reborn, definitely knew about it. He would not allow them to keep it to themselves. All he needed was patience, something he was severely lacking. Oh, what a wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow, England<strong>

It's been two days since George showed his family the letter and everyone was waiting for Janelle to return. Since George had deactivated the floo system in the flat as well as in the joke shop, Janelle would have no choice but to floo to The Burrow where George, his family, Kingsley, Lee, Percy's senior empoloyees, a couple of aurors, and an experienced mediwitch who came under the command of Kingsley were eagerly anticipating her arrival. The mediwitch was requested by Kingsley himself to identify whether the potion and spell used upon the fetus was highly dangerous or not. With the letter as proof, they now had the chance to release George from his misery.

It was mid afternoon and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna were sitting in the kitchen while Fleur and Penelope were making drinks for all of them. The children were playing in the yard while baby James and Dominique, Bill and Fleur's second child, were sleeping in their parents' bedroom. Ron had advised Luna to rest in their own bedroom, since she was heavily pregnant, but she did not want to miss the chance of seeing Janelle fall into her own trap. George was outside, along with Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Lee. The rest of the group was with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the living room, discussing several things. Percy had prepared the divorce papers as promised, and George had immediately signed his part the moment his brother passed him the document. He didn't care that Janelle was far into her pregnancy, at least if they were divorced she could go back to her boyfriend while he had no one to go to. Harry's words still haunted him and now all he could do was wait. No matter how hurt he felt, it was nothing compared to what Hermione had gone through, and he could not blame anyone else for his mistakes. He wondered if he'd even be able to move on after this.

The longer they waited, the more negative their thoughts became. What if Janelle found out about this? What would her reaction be, would she run away? Well, they hoped for the latter, but only after she and George were officially divorced.

By the time late afternoon rolled around everyone was becoming impatient. Percy, Arthur, and their guests were in the living room when the fireplaced flared. The occupents of the room stayed still while those in the kitchen turned to the fireplace expectantly. Just as they were hoping for, Janelle arrived with her parents. Spotting her husband, Janelle cheerfully greeted him.

"George darling, I missed you," Janelle squealed happily.

George, in contrast, growled angrily upon seeing her happy face, knowing she was pretending to be such an innocent pregnant woman. His wife looked hurt, but George ignored it. He didn't care if her parents were there watching them like this. As Mr. and Mrs. Bennigan greeted the rest of them, Janelle became aware that she was being looked at with hostility, or in Ginny, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley's case, hatred. She wondered why, the notion of them having found out the truth never crossing her mind.

Janelle was nervous and scared. "What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Janelle Bennigan-Weasley, we have a few questions to ask you," a person spoke up in a grave tone.

Janelle turned around and was shocked to see Kingsley, who looked very serious, and with him were a few men and a middle-aged woman. Based on her uniform, she gathered the woman was a mediwitch. Janelle's parents looked confused as she paled. Her instincts suspected that something went wrong.

Oh hell.

* * *

><p>So<p>

So, here you go, the latest chapter of this story, hope that all of you will like it. Your reviews and comments are most welcome, and I do hope to get more reviews so that it might help with the story XD

Thank you XD


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** To all my beloved readers, thank you so much for the supports for this story. I hope that this chapter won't disappointed all of you. Also thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are rock.

Anyway, I was thinking of pairing Haru with one of the Guardian, and since she is no longer in love with Tsuna (I had mentioned it in the 1st chapter) please let me know which of the Guardian should be paired with her. And should I pair Tsuna with Kyoko?

**Disclaimers:** HP and KHR are not mine...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Reason and Caught in Lies<strong>

**Namimori, Japan**

The Vongola were very much relieved when the Varia, Xanxus especially, went back to Italy. The past few days had been tense with Xanxus trying to get near Hermione and Kyoya becoming increasingly protective. The young woman seemed okay with it; her reasoning was that she didn't mind meeting and making new friends. She had no idea that Xanxus had more on his mind than just becoming her friend, but she was aware of how people reacted whenever he was around her. She had been introduced to him a few days after the school festival when he arrived with the remainder of the Varia from Italy, despite the clear hesitation of her friends and boyfriend when told he wanted to meet her. It seemed that Xanxus was not a person someone could easily mess with. She would admit, though, that the way he looked at her scared her. It almost reminded her of her past life, during the war.

Hermione knew her friends were worried for her, especially with Xanxus suddenly approaching and taking an interest in her. Did Xanxus know that she was a witch? Tsuna had told her that Xanxus was the adopted son of Vongola 9th and informed her of their fight some years ago, how things had changed after that and relationships were slowly rebuilding between the Vongola10th's family and the Varia. This brought Hermione into deep thought – she had believed her life was challenging in the past, but she was clearly not the only one. These people had it worse, some of their current friends and allies used to be their worst enemies. Looking at them now, she could see the similarities and these are what made her and these people stronger; the trust, love, confidence, togetherness. She was forced to acknowledge that these people were stronger compared to her, thanks to whatever they had gone through in their past, or maybe they were equal? The only difference was how they dealt with it.

Hermione knew she ought to be careful in the future if she were to see Xanxus again, but she couldn't help but think that he could be such a nice guy, if people would only get to know him and treat him well. Hermione hoped to see that side of him, and she hoped they could be good friends, just like she was with the rest of them.

With this thought in mind, she had to assure her beloved boyfriend that whatever she felt for Xanxus was only based on friendship, and family. She did not want her Kyoya to think otherwise, because Kyoya was the only man for her, and the only man she wanted to spend her entire life with. They had been dating for more than a year now, and she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. She was ready to build this responsibility with him. All she had to do was wait for the right time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow, England<strong>

Every eye in The Burron was trained on Janelle and her parents, though mostly the former. Janelle was anxious and her pregnancy hormones weren't helping at all. Mrs. And Mrs. Bennigan began to wonder what the commotion was all about, and why they were looking at their daughter in such a way, especially her own husband. They wanted to demand answers, but seeing the Minister himself there to question her silenced their protests and made them wonder if their daughter had done something wrong.

"Janelle darling, what's going on? What's wrong?" Mrs Bennigan asked. She didn't like the looks on the faces around them.

"I don't know! I have no idea what's going on here, mum." Janelle protested, her pulse racing.

Mr. Bennigan was even more confused now. "But he said he has something to ask you. What is this all about, Janelle?" What did they want from his daughter? Had Janelle done something to cause this commotion?

"Mrs. Bennigan-Weasley, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding a conspiracy that you have been involved with," Kingsley asked seriously. Janelled paled. She was scared – What was going on? Did they find out what she did? This couldn't be happening!

"Conspiracy? What conspiracy are you talking about, Minister?" Mr Bennigan asked angrily, he had no idea what was going on but there was no way in hell he would let his daughter be accused of such a thing.

"Yes, explain to us this so-called conspiracy. I am sure that whoever did this hates my daughter. She's innocent," Mrs Bennigan snapped. Harry, on the other hand, felt sorry for them for being such a naïve parents. They were clearly unaware of what their daughter was capable of.

George ignored them. It was obvious they would think their daughter was angelic. His anger wasn't pointed towards them, it was pointing towards his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"You really think you can run away from this, isn't that right, Janelle," George spat.

"GEORGE…Are you still suspecting me?" Janelle retorted angrily, she had enough of this.

"Very much so. Why don't you tell me about your relationship with that man, Callen? Surely you miss him so much, don't you?" He asked calmly. This shocked both Janelle and her parents.

Janelle was now truly desperate to secure her status as George's wife and began to beg. "George love, what are you talking about? I don't have any relationship with Callen. We're just friends, darling. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you, and only you? There's no other man in my life."

Despite how desperate she sounded, only her parents believed her since they were unaware of what actually happened. To everyone else, it was obvious that the love and feelings the claimed to have for George were fake. She was toying with his feelings, using his weakness to trap him with her so she could seek a glamorous life.

"Don't lie, you bitch! You're only using my brother for your own benefit, you bloody whore. You didn't think we knew about that, huh? You never loved my brother. You just married him because of his fame and wealth, not his love. Bitches like you only want a glamorous life, not love. You're the one who caused him to break up with Hermione, you good-for-nothing slut. You never loved George like Hermione did," Ginny shrieked angrily. She had enough of this bitch toying with people's feelings and she couldn't wait to see Janelle cut from the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything. She would normally scold her children when they used such vulgar words, but this was an exception.

Janelle saw red. No one compares her with George's old girlfriend, the Mudblood Granger. Her kind weren't supposed to be welcomed into the Wizarding World.

"Don't you dare compare my love to George with that mudblood's love. Who is she compared to me? She's just an ugly mudblood who wasn't gifted with beauty whatsoever, unlike me, and that's why George left her!" Janelle hissed, not knowing that she just triggered the outrage amongst the Weasleys, Harry, Lee, and Kingsley. She also shocked not only the rest of the guests, but her parents, too.

How dare she insult Hermione and call her that loathed name? That was unforgivable. Ginny snapped. She grabbed her wand from the table and tried to fire a jinx towards Janelle, but Harry and Bill managed to stop her, diverting the jinx towards the wall. She turned to them, angry that they interfered and vowing to hex them if they tried stopping her again. Harry quickly calmed his wife's anger with whispered words.

"Are you sure? You promise, and you won't stop me whatsoever?" Ginny asked Harry tersely. The Man-Who-Lived nodded.

"I promise. Mark my words, Ginny love," Harry said. Ginny looked up at him before nodding. She turned her attention back to Janelle with a smirk on her face. Janelle paled, she would bet something bad was going to happen to her.

"What are you planning to do?" Janelle asked in a trembling voice. They refused to answer her.

Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Mate, what did you promise my sister?"

Harry glanced at the redhead and whispered back, "Something about hexing her with Ginny's famous bat bogey hex in the future, after she's given birth."

Ron's eyebrows lifted and he smiled. "Put me in as well."

"Deal," Harry responded.

"I've been waiting for my answer, but it seems you are quite stubborn. Now answer me truthfully: What have you done with your unborn child, Mrs. Bennigan-Weasley?" Kingsley asked again, his voice stern.

Janelle was scared. She had been discovered, but they couldn't possibly know the specifics of what she had done. She looked at Kingsley and George, and pretended to be angry at such an accusation.

"What do you mean with what I've done to my unborn child? I've done what? Tell me. George, how many times do I have to tell you that this is your child, our child. Our baby boy. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm pregnant with your child for Merlin's sake!" she pleaded. She let a few tears fall from her eyes that were only partially fake. She was terrified.

George looked at her with disgust. She had the nerve to deny everything and pretend to be an angel.

"I hope you realise that I've never believed the child you are carrying is mine. Why should I believe you? Yes, you're pregnant and it's obvious, but that child is not mine. Stop lying, Janelle. You're going to make the life of that child miserable," George replied irritably. He had enough of all her lies.

"What the hell are you talking about, George Weasley? How dare you accuse your wife like that? She's carrying your child for goodness' sake. We were there at St. Mungo's to watch the sonogram. The child is obviously yours," Mr Bennigan hissed furiously. What the hell was going on with his son-in-law to think such a thing? Mrs. Bennigan glared at him as well.

Janelle continued to cry while being held by her mother. This was not supposed to happen. How did they find out? They don't have proof... She must persuade George into believing her.

"George, why are you denying this? How could you?" Janelle pleaded again.

"Janelle, should I tell them about our sex life? I bet you remember how often we had sex before you fell pregnant," George said spitefully. He didn't care one bit that the room was full of people, but Janelle was embarassed. How dare her husband even mention their sex life? This was supposed to be a private matter between the two of them. She knew what he hinted at; they hardly had sex before her pregnancy.

Some of the occupants of the house blushed, while others pretended not to hear. Mr. and Mrs. Bennigan were shocked and embarassed.

"But despite that I'm still pregnant with your child. It's a miracle," Janelle said as she touched her portruding belly. Mrs. Weasley looked at her with ire. She wanted to hex her daughter-in-law badly, only the pregnancy kept her in check.

Mrs. Bennigan was beyond furious. Not only did her son-in-law not protect his wife, but he also accused her for cheating on him and having someone else's child. "Then tell us why in Azkaban you're saying such things. Why are you denying your unborn child and Janelle's love for you? Tell us, George," she demanded.

"Yes, tell us. I want a solid answer for this. I want proof that Janelle has done what you accuse her of. Prove it to us." Mr Bennigan seconded his wife. He, too, was very angry.

"You want proof? Let me tell you something: I have proof," George answered. That was enough to shut Janelle up. What proof was George talking about?

"Then show it to us," was the reply from Janelle's mother. Mr Bennigan nodded; he agreed that they should provide evidence so that he and his wife could see it themselves. They didn't notice how the rest of the people in The Burrow smirked. Kingsley answered on George's behalf before he could reply.

"It's a letter. A letter that Mrs. Bennigan-Weasley wrote to her boyfriend, Callen McGale not long ago. She hadn't had the chance to send it to him."

Percy took the letter how and showed it to both Mrs. And Mrs. Bennigan. They were shocked at reading the contents. Their faces reddened in a mixture of humiliation and anger. Mrs. Bennigen let the tears fall from her eyes and Mr. Bennigan clenched his fists.

"We also captured Marcia Doddleton yesterday night and detained her for interrogation for using dangerous potions and spells illegally upon the unborn child. Additionally, we questioned a young woman by the name of Tabitha Andres, who worked as a trained mediwitch at St. Mungo's. She confirmed the child belongs to Callen McGale and not George Weasley. She tried to deny it at first, but after being threatened with veritaserum and her career jeopardised, she agreed to cooperate," Harry told them. He and Ron had done their job exceedingly well.

Janelle passed out and was reluntantly caught by Harry and Ron. Regardless of how much they despised her, they couldn't risk the innocent life she was carrying. Mrs. Bennigan nearly followed her daughter into unconsciousness, but was caught swiftly by her husband. Mr. Bennigan was still in shock as he held his wife tightly and his tears fell. Harry and Ron carried Janelle to the sofa in the living room and left her there to rest. The others followed. Fleur and Penelope held onto each other while Ginny and Luna gathered around Mrs. Weasley. Ron moved towards his wife to support her. The children were still outside, unaware of the drama unfolding inside the house.

"Allow me to examine her to see if everything's all right," Madam Darlingthon, one of St Mungo's experienced mediwitches, suggested. Kingsley gave his permission and the mediwitch performed the spell while the others waited patiently. Mr. and Mrs. Bennigan stayed on the loveseat, still silently crying; they could not believe what their daughter had done. The middle-aged mediwitch took roughly an hour to examine Janelle and to identifiy the type of spell and potion used on the fetus. After she was done, she turned to them with a grave expression. They all knew this was not good news.

"She is fine, just shocked. It's the baby I'm worried most about. I confirmed the baby indeed does not belong to Mr. George Weasley, then tried to identify what kind of spells and potions were used. I've found traces of both, and they are quite dangerous – not just in the short term, but long term as well. The spell used is illegal and they used it to change the traits of the child, forcing it to look the way they wanted. The potion was also illegal, and used to extend the results of the spell. There's another side effect, though I won't go into it just now. The bad news is that the child will fall ill and may not survive much longer. The spell and potions will eat him from the inside and my guess is that he may only have a few years to live after his birth before they consume him and take his life away in the process. Now, I must find the cure to counter this so the child will have a chance. Because of that, we must hurry. I don't know if this child would still have a better chance at life if we delay," Madam Darlingthon informed the group to a few gasps. The women in the house sobbed, while the men looked sad and angry. Mr. Bennigan looked very much embarassed and angry with his daughter. He couldn't believe it; he and his wife had raised their daughter well. They gave her a proper life and education, but this is how she repaid them? His embarassment stemmed from having accused George and his family of lying, and he knew he would need to apologise to them.

"George, I apologise for accusing you of lying, and I'm very sorry for what my daughter has done to you. Please forgive us,," Mr Bennigan begged.

"It doesn't matter, I forgive you. I would do the same if I were in your place. I was stupid, too, for believing her. I thought I had found true love in her, but I was so very wrong. I can forgive her eventually, but not now or in the near future. All I want to say now is that I can't live with her anymore. You must understand, it would be better for the both of us," George replied. He refused to hide anything anymore. Mr. Weasley patted his shoulder and nodded at him, knowing George had done the right thing.

"You mean… ?"

George's voice was firm. "Divorce, yes. I will divorce her so that I'll be free and so will she. We can follow our own path, it's the only way."

Mr. and Mrs. Bennigan had no reply to that. Despite how much it saddened them, they knew he was right. Everyone had suffered so much because of what happened.

"And as for the child, if Janelle doesn't want her him, then I'll help raise him. I'm sure my family will help," George offered and the rest of his family agreed.

"Thank you but I think it would be better if both my wife and I look after him once he's born. He is, after all, our grandchild. Our first and only grandchild. If Janelle doesn't want her son, we would love to have our grandson come live with us. We already love him, and please, I beg you to find the cure for the spell and potions. I want my grandson to have a better life in the future, to live much longer and become a good man, unlike his mother," Mr Bennigan replied. He hadn't lied. He and his wife already loved their grandchild, and they would do anything to keep him with them, even if that meant taking him away from his mother.

"Well, if you insist. You can come to us if you need any help. I know I'm not a good person, I don't love your daughter anymore and we may no longer be together, but your grandchild is innocent, and we would never despise him. That's our promise," declared George. His family nodded in agreement. They were willing to help with the baby, even though George and Janelle may no longer be together.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Mrs Bennigan said in a choked voice. Mrs. Weasley patted her shoulder comfortingly. They'd no longer be in-laws, but they were always welcome into the family as friends.

Moments later Janelle was awake and aware that everyone was looking at her. Well, everyone except her parents. It was as if they were embarassed by her. She didn't know what to say as she looked at her husband. George stared back with an emotionless expression and she wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness.

"Percy, the document please," George said. Percy passed the divorce papers to him and he handed them over to Janelle, who was stunned when she took the papers from him.

"These are the divorce papers. I've signed my part, and now you can sign yours. I can't live with you anymore, Janelle, and you are welcome to do anything you like after this. So please, don't make this harder on both of us." Janelle looked at him in utter hurt with tears streaming from her eyes. George couldn't divorce her. What about her life, her future, her child's future? There was no way she would allow this.

Squaring her shoulders, she stated firmly, "I refuse to sign the divorce papers." She would not let herself lose this battle.

"Sign the damn papers or you'll be sorry. Trust me, Janelle, you will." His voice was as firm as Janelle's.

"What sort of trouble would I get into if I don't sign, George?" she questioned stubbornly

Kingsley was the one to reply, instead of her husband. "You would be sent to Azkaban for your involvment in this crime, of endangering the life of your unborn child. These are the choices you have, Mrs. Weasley, either you sign the divorce papers or you go to Azkaban." Janelle paled. Go to Azkaban? That was unlikely.

"Just sign the divorce papers, Janelle. You've done so much wrong, and your mother and I can't forgive you easily. How could you do that to an innocent child?" Mr Bennigan asked.

"But what about my child? Who will look after him once he's born? Who will help raise him if he doesn't have a father?" she retorted. Janelle was angry, sad, and scared.

"Your mother and I will look after your child," her father informed her. "Don't force this burden on to George, he's not the father. This is your own fault. If you are too afraid and unable to look after him, then let us raise the child ourselves. He may not have a father, or a father who doesn't love or know about his existence, but at least he would have family members who will love and cherish him. Please, Janelle. Don't make this any worse than it already is."

Janelle knew she had lost now that her own parents were against her. It was obvious her husband won this battle. She found it hard to accept, but she had no choice.

Janelle trembled as she took the papers from George. With a heavy heart, filled with sadness and defeat, she signed. She gave the papers back to George when she was finished, and watched with watery eyes as he passed them to Kingsley.

Kingsley and Percy's fellow senior employees signed the papers as witnesses for the divorce that had just taken place. Once everything was validated, Kingsley declared George and Janelle officially divorced.

* * *

><p><strong>Varia Headquarters, Italy<strong>

It's been a few hours since the Varia returned to Headquarters, and although they wanted to rest, they wanted to know even more their Boss's real intention of why he he wanted to get to know Hermione. Squalo was afraid, although he didn't want to admit it. He considered her important to him, just as she was to Dino, Lussuria, Flan, and of course, the Vongola 10th's family. He cared for her, if only as a good acquaintance, and was willing to protect her from anything that could threaten or harm her. He had heard a little about her past from Dino, and he swore if he ever found the asshole who broke her heart he'd kill him. He didn't care if Hermione had already forgiven that sick bastard. And now his own boss worried him. He didn't like thinking that Xanxus had bad intentions towards her, but he certainly wouldn't allow anything to happen if he did.

As badly as they wanted to know, they all agreed they first needed a good night's rest after such a long journey. They wouldn't be able to deal with a grumpy boss at the moment. Besides, they still had time to interrogate him later. Through the night each of them, save Xanxus and Levi, were trying to figure out why the Boss of Varia was suddenly interested in Hermione. Why now? And most importantly, what triggered it?

xoxoxo

**The very next morning**

"Nee… Boss, we have something to ask you," Lussuria began. They were all having breakfast, courtesy of Lussaria. He had made a special breakfast for their boss, in hopes it would help persuade him to tell them what he had in mind regarding one Hermione Granger.

"Hmm… What is it you want to know?" Xanxus inquired. He _knew _there was a meaning behind the special breakfast.

"Boss, we want to know why you're suddenly interested in Hermione," Squalo blurted out. Everyone looked at the Boss, waiting expectantly for his answer. Xanxus snorted and fought the urge to laugh.

"Why should I tell you? What i want to do or why I'm interested in her is none of your concern, you scum." Why the hell were they so bent on finding out? It wasn't their problem anyway..

"But Boss…" Lussuria whined. He wondered why his boss was so secretive about this.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell us. I don't care whether it's my business or not, I won't let you hurt her," Squalo said seriously.

"Strategic Captain Squalo…" Lussuria whispered. It took a moment to realise why Squalo said such a thing.

"Damn it, trash, who the hell do you think I am? Don't you dare think I'm that low!" Xanxus hissed.

"Ushishishi…Boss sure is angry," Bel said, not helping at all.

"Then why are you so interested in her? You never paid her much attention before," Squalo persisted.

"Why is it wrong for me to get to know her? There's something different about her and I'm intent on finding out what. And you, most of you, and even that old man were so easily accepting of her with open arms and got to know her. Why can't I?" Xanxus retorted and the rest stared at him with no small amount of shock. Their boss wanted to get to know Hermione because the rest of them did, and he was left behind?

"Nee… Boss, are you jealous of us because you didn't get the chance to know her as well? Well, don't worry about that, you will have your chance. Hermione will definitely like you," Lussuria said. The Varia Sun Guardian surely knew how to find a way to make their boss open up to them.

Xanxus looked at thim with a deadly glint in his eye before smirking. That was enough for Lussuria to confirm his statement. Squalo snorted. What a nightmare.

"All the best, Boss," Flan wished him.

"Hmm… whatever, trash," Xanxus replied.

* * *

><p>So, here you go, I hope that all of you will like this one. Your reviews are most welcome. If you have any comment, suggestion or question feel free to pm me XD<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** To all my dear readers, sorry for the late update. Anyway I hope that all of you will like this chapter, though I don't think that this is one of my best, but I've tried XD

Thank you so much to Just2Pretend for being such an amazing beta and the support you have given to me, you are a star XD

**Announcement:** Guys, I really needs your help and votes, who should Haru dates, and one thing, Tsuna is out of the question. Please cast in your vote, and what about Kyoko?

**Disclaimers:** KHR and HP are not mine...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Of News and the Plan<strong>

Many months had passed by and many things happened in that time in both Namimori and England. Hermione and Kyoya were in a much steadier relationship, with the promise of a better and stronger future for both of them. They were ready to take their relationship to the next step; full of love, commitment, and responsibility. Everyone gave their blessings to the Golden Couple, including the Varia as Xanxus finally got his chance to get to know Hermione and she welcomed him with open arms and treated him as she did the rest, with no bias whatsoever, despite how frightening he was. Though most took it hard, they were happy to find out that Xanxus's only interest was getting to know her, since she was now part of the family. As for Xanxus, Hermione might not be as strong as the women in the mafia like Bianchi the Poison Scorpion or Adelheid Suzuki from the Shimon family, but he still held a certain respect for having her own strength – no ordinary woman would treat him the way she did. He sort of reminded Hermione of Draco Malfoy with his cocky and arrogant attitude, but she knew the ferret had changed after the war, now working with Harry and Ron as an auror. Levi, the self-claimed loyal Guardian to Xanxus (Hermione saw Bel and Flan pretend to vomit and Squalo roll his eyes), reminded her of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's idiot sidekicks.

Back in the wizarding world, Luna had given birth to a baby girl three months ago and she and Ron named their daughter Amelynnie Rosalyn Weasley. Everyone sent their congratulations, presents, and best wishes to the new parents. George, since his divorce with Janelle, had been slowly rebuilding his life and planned to remain single, having no interest in finding anyone to date. His family and friends were supportive of his decision, knowing he needed time for himself. The news of his and Janelle's divorce spread like wildfire throughout the wizarding world, creating an uproar amongst the public. For the first month after the divorce, they both received a lot of letters and even howlers were sent to Janelle. Rita Skeeter couldn't help herself and wrote her own version of the story. The shocking news somehow remained for a couple months before everything went back to normal.

Harry and the Weasleys were informed of Janelle's son and so far, the baby was doing fine. The spell and potions had been slowly flushed from his body to ensure his safey. Kingsley ensured that Madam Darlingthon, with a few other mediwitches from St. Mungo's, had done their best to save the baby. Now the little boy, named Adam Bennigan, was taken care of by his grandparents and was loved and cherished by the elderly couple. His mother was still going through a depressing moment in her life; she was still having problems accepting the fact that she and George divorced. Not because she loved him, but because her status as the wife of the family Weasley was ripped from her. Under Kingsley's command, she was put on trial and charged for using dangerous and illegal potions and spells on her child and was fined two hundred and fifty galleons. Two aurors were instructed by Kingsley to keep her under watch until everything was sorted out, to prevent her from doing anything dangerous or stupid. Marcia, who had been charged for the same thing, was given the same fine. Tabitha's career was saved since she willingly cooperated and was able to continue her mediwitch training at St. Mungo's. As for Callen, he was dead surprised when he was told Janelle divorced George and that she was to give birth to his son, whom he had no idea about. He was stunned after reading a copy of the letter Janelle was supposed to send him months previously and she was right, he was in a dilemma whether he wanted to accept Adam or not.

Both Ginny and Ron were itching to hex Janelle, forcing Harry to restrain them since her condition wasn't good. Harry received a few good hexes from his wife for that, for breaking his promise to her. Then again, Ginny was willing to be patient, to wait for the opportunity to hex the shrew; a revenge for Hermione, she had said. Luna threatened Ron if he were to hex Janelle while she was still depressed and he had no desire to sleep on the couch for several weeks.

As time went by, the Weasleys were ready for another celebration in the coming months: Charlie and Antonia's wedding. The two of them planned to tie the knot in another three months and no one was more ecstatic than Mrs. Weasley, who insisted there were a lot of things to discuss and plan for the wedding. She had once been worried for her second child, wondering if he would remain a bachelor for the rest of his life. She was overjoyed when he introduced Antonia to the family but was worried the relationship wouldn't last. She was assured by Charlie that the young woman was the one for him and she was welcomed into the family with open arms and cherished by everyone, including Hermione, who was still with George at the time. Hermione and Antonia hit it off right away, having a shared passion for books and knowledge. When the couple announced their engagement shortly before Ron's wedding, everyone was very happy for them.

Through it all, George's heart still longed for Hermione. He knew that none of them had heard any news of her wellbeing and an update on her life in quite a long time. He didn't even know if she had already found someone. He hoped that whatever he heard from her conversation with that Asian guy a few days after Ron's wedding about another man, whose name he'd forgotten, and his interest in her wasn't true. He was scared; what if he lost her forever? What if the Asian guy was right and Hermione was happy with said man? Now, with Charlie's upcoming wedding, George wondered if she would come back. Knowing how Charlie and Antonia both adored her, they were sure to invite her to the celebration. He wanted Hermione to return for good; but the question was, would she accept him back into her life?

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Japan<strong>

Hermione could hardly believe it. She had been in a relationship with Kyoya for over a year now, and she was so damn happy about it. Each day passed with more love and happiness for them and despite whatever happened around her, she loved every moment of it. She often questioned whether she was truly ready to take their relationship further and despite the blessings they received, she wanted to assure herself that she was ready for everything. Her career as a teacher had gone really well and she has made more friends here than she ever did back in the wizarding world, even if some of them were intimidating. But most of all, she felt more love here than she did where she came from and she felt a sense of belonging in Namimori. This was where she was meant to be.

A few days ago she received not one, but two letters from England. One was from her parents and the other was from Harry (who had sent it through her parents since he didn't know her address, only that she lived in the muggle world). It had been a long time since she heard anything from the wizarding world and she missed hearing from her best friends. Harry wrote about how much everyone missed her, hoping she would come back for the wedding and that she was welcome to bring anyone from where she lived, just like last time when she came with Yamamoto from Ron's wedding. They asked if she could bring him along as well. The letter went on explaining everything that had happened in the wizarding world the last few months and upcoming events, about the births of his son, Ron's daughter, and Bill and Fleur's second daughter Dominique. He then wrote about the divorce of George and Janelle, a bit about what happened between them, and the public's reaction to it and, of course, of the vile Rita Skeeter. The only part that Harry had left unwritten was George's confession, of how he still loved Hermione, and of what Janelle had done to her son before he was born, and of what Ron and Ginny had planned to do to Janelle.

Hermione was happy to hear of the births and shocked with the news about the divorce. She had been under the impression that George was crazy about Janelle. She saw the way he looked at her, ever since the wretched woman stepped foot into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and he had treated her as more than just a friend since then. He would laugh and agree with Janelle every time the woman humiliated Hermione, he would praise her beauty, going so far as to compare the two women when he and Hermione were together. It did more than break her heart, it nearly destroyed her. But that was a long time ago and she didn't want to think of it anymore. She didn't even care if George dated anyone after this, it no longer concerned her. He was free to date anyone he wanted. The only person that mattered the most to her was Kyoya Hibari, he was her life and future. He was her true soulmate and no one will ever take that away.

She told Kyoya about Harry's letter and even let him read it himself. She hid nothing from him.

"So, that weakling and his wife divorced? What a pathetic excuse to end the relationship between them. That woman is not even worthy of being a herbivore," Kyoya said and Hermione snorted. He detested George and his ex-wife. They disgusted him. They were the reason Hermione had such a miserable life, but then, because of that, Hermione had moved to Namimori where he had the chance to meet and love her.

"Yeah, seems like it, though I feel bad for him. At the same time, I don't really care much, it's not my problem anymore and he's free to do whatever he likes after this, as long as it doesn't concern me," Hermione said lazily. Kyoya hummed in agreement. They were silent for a few moments as they watched the television.

"Hmm… so, are you palnning to go back to England for the wedding and meet your best friends' children?" Kyoya asked her after a while, playing with her hair. Little Hibird was asleep on his own little pillow.

Hermione mulled the question over. "Mhmm… I'm not sure yet. School holidays will be in three months, but I'm not sure of the wedding date, Harry didn't mention it in the letter. I might go, since Charlie is practically family and yeah, if I go then I definitely want to meet the babies."

"Okay, if you go, then how long are you planning to stay there?" Kyoya pressed, this was a crucial question.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to check my schedule first, and Kyoya..." she hesitated.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Would you like to come with me to England for the wedding? And meet my parents?" Hermione asked, hoping that he'll say yes.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Hermione was inviting him to England, for the wedding of her friend and to eventually meet her parents. If this was for real, then he wanted to ask for their blessing.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned, silently hoping this wasn't all just a dream.

"Yes, of course I am, love. I would be very happy if you would come with me to England and meet my parents. They can't wait to meet you and trust me, they'd be very happy to see you," she assured him. Her parents had stated as much in their letter to her. Harry had informed them of Charlie's wedding in a few months and wondered if their daughter would come back to England to attend, and asked that she bring Kyoya along.

"If you say so, then I'll come with you. We're not going to stay there longer, right?" her boyfriend inquire. Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, love, though we might be there for a few weeks so I can take you around London and maybe other parts of England, probably the wizarding world as well so you can meet my friends, but this is our home. My life is here, in Namimori, with you."

"Alright then," Kyoya replied, pulling Hermione closer to him.

Hermione hesitated before opening her mouth, "And one more thing…"

"Hmmm… what is it now?" Kyoya asked lazily with a raised eyebrow.

"I might want to invite the others as well – Tsuna and all, Tesuya, and maybe Dino and the Varia. My friends already met Yamamoto the last time I was there for a friend's wedding and they liked him, I'm sure he'd be glad to visit again. This time around I want you as well as the others to come with me to England. Let's think of it as a Vongola family holiday. May I invite them as well? Please?" Hermione begged as Kyoya huffed. She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him her best puppy eyes. Kyoya felt a headache coming. Of all the people to invite, she had to choose them?

"You know that I hate crowding. I'll bite them to death if they gather around me," he informed her seriously.

"I know that, but I also know that you love me very much, so I'll take that as a yes," she said huskily and pulled Kyoya closer to kiss him deeply. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her until she lied on the sofa. They stayed in that position until the need for air arose and parted with red faces and swollen lips. They were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"And you love me too." Hermione smiled at him.

"I know that. You know, I have classes to teach tomorrow, so shall we go to sleep or are you planning to stay awake since you have some jobs to finish?" Hermione spoke with a yawn.

"That work can wait. Come on, let's go to bed," Kyoya replied as he pulled Hermione up with him. They both went to bed with Kyoya carrying the pillow Hibird rested on.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Hermione and the girls were enjoying tea and cake at a café near the park. It had been a while since Hermione spent any time with the girls, especially Haru and Kyoko, and she missed them. She had gotten off work a few hours ago and met with her friends outside the school. The two young women wanted to hear Hermione's opinion of their café shop and if she would allow them to use her theme, since it had attracted a great many people during the school festival months previously. If anything, she might be able to help them come up with something new.

"Nee… Hermione-chan, so can we use Sakura Hanabi as our theme, or should we use a new one?" Haru asked.

Hermione tilted her head. "Hmm… I don't mind, but we'll have to ask my students first since it was their idea as well." Haru and Kyoko nodded, knowing she was right.

"Yes, I think that we should," Kyoko agreed. "They might think we stole it if we don't ask permission first."

"Don't worry, I'm sure my students are fine with it," Hermione comforted. Her friends smiled gratefully as they took a sip of their tea.

"Oh Haru, before I forget, I received letters from home a few days ago. One from my parents and another from my friend, Harry. It's been a while since I heard from them," Hermione began. Haru and Kyoko looked at her with interest.

"Really, so what's the news over there?" Haru asked.

"Well, there's quite a lot. From my parents, it's the usual 'how are you,' 'we missed you,' and all that stuff and as for my friend Harry, he told me that several months ago he and his wife welcomed a baby boy, James Potter, and about three months ago our friend Ron and his wife welcomed a baby girl who they named Amelynnie Weasley. Ron's older brother, Bill, had their second daughter and in three months Ron's second older brother is getting married," Hermione shared. She took a sip of tea before continuing. "Harry also had a bit of shocking news. George, my ex-boyfriend, divorced his wife about five months ago for some reason."

"What-? How did that happen? You know I hated that man the moment he did those miserable things to you. I mean, he left you for the same woman he now divorced. Who do they think they are, playing with people's feelings like that?" Haru snarled angrily. She hadn't lied, she loathed George the moment Hermione told her about their breakup.

"I don't know either, I was just as surprised as you are. He told me in his letter something about cheating or miserable marriage life, or something like that. It's no longer my problem, though I feel bad for him. George is no longer the love of my heart and hasn't been for quite some time. He's free to do anything he wants and date whoever he likes," Hermione said, repeating what she had told herself when she first read the news. Haru held her hand in a firm grasp, understanding how hurt Hermione was when George broke up with her. She knew that her friend loved him with all of her heart but the man had become so heartless. He deserved this after everything he had done to Hermione. Still, she was glad that Hermione was strong and able to move on, to find the happiness she deserved.

"I may not know much of what happened, but I feel bad for what he did to you," Kyoko said quietly. She'd been told part of the story, but not everything. She was sad to hear even a part of it.

"It's okay, everything's all right now. I'm okay and, in fact, I'm very happy right now. I have Kyoya with me," Hermione assured them.

Trying to lighten the mood, Haru exclaimed enthusiastically, "Yeah, we know. Besides, you're strong and able to carry on with your life. This is what we call Girl Power." Hermione and Kyoko laughed in agreement.

"Now that you mention it, does Hibari-san know about this?" Haru inquired.

"Yes, he does. I already told him."

"Well, it's a good thing then," Haru said and, changing the topic to what she really wanted to know, she continued, "You said something about a wedding... are you planning on going back there to attend?"

"I'm not sure yet, to be honest. Harry didn't tell me the date and in three months the school has a two week holiday. It depends on my schedule really."

"Wow, a wedding! I'm sure they'll have a grand one," Kyoko whispered in barely supressed excitement.

"I'm sure they will," Hermione said in agreement. "My friend's mother was so sure that her second son would remain a bachelor for the rest of his life, before he met his fiancée."

"Really?" Haru asked. "That must be great news for them, then. Is he close to you? The future groom I mean." Hermione looked thoughtful. Was she really that close to Charlie, compared to Ron, Ginny, and the late Fred? Maybe, but she was not as close to him as she was to those three. She had always been a bit shy with George, considering he was her first crush, but that was a long time ago.

With a deep breath, she answered, "Well, I'm not sure actually. Maybe, I guess we're close. He's like a brother to me, but we're not as close compared to Ron and Ginny, and the late Fred who was George's twin... " She trailed off as she tried to work out the best way to explain their relationship. Haru and Kyoko were confused, but nodded anyway.

"Hmm… I guess I can understand. Anyway, do you think they'll have a normal or extravagant kind of wedding? You know, since Charlie and his fiancée are…" Haru hesitated. It's been several months since she and Kyoko had been told of Hermione's secret and the world she once lived. Hermione felt bad, since Haru was her friend before the Vongola, and yet was the last to know about her being a witch. The young woman understood, knowing that it wasn't easy for her to tell anyone about it, just like the difficulty Tsuna once had about him being in a mafia family. They were suprised at first, naturally, but not too much could shock them in this world, and though they knew Hermione was a witch, she told them she hardly ever used magic anymore, not since having moved to the muggle world, the world she lived in with her parents before discovering magic. Both Haru and Kyoko had accepted it with open arms.

"Well, to be honest, I don't even know. Harry told me that everything was still being planned, so it might take a while for me to know whether it will be normal or extraordinary," Hermione stated truthfully.

"You know, speaking of weddings... What kind do you plan to have when you get married, Hermione-chan?" Haru asked slyly and Hermione almost spit her drink out. Kyoko looked on avidly.

"Wha-what, what plan, me marry…. um, I don't know. It depends, I guess. Wait, why are we talking about this?" the brunnette witch prevaricated. Her face was a deep shade of red.

"Come on, Hermione-chan, it's just for your future planning. Besides, you and Hibari-san are in a relationship and the two of you are so deeply in love, so there should be marriage there for the both of you." Haru's voice was full of glee. "Isn't that right, Kyoko-chan?"

"Wha-what are you talking about? Of course Kyoya and I are in a relationship and yes, I do love him very much, but I haven't thought of marriage yet," Hermione lied.

Kyoko giggled and Haru continued enthusiastically, waving away Hermione's words. "Yes, alright, but if you get married, let us help you plan, okay?" Hermione couldn't stop the images of what Haru might plan, what kind of theme she would insist on, and the knowledge scared her, knowing of Haru's bizarre ideas of creativity. Although it worried her, Hermione hadn't the heart to say no to her good friend. Besides, it might help create a cheerful environment, she justified to herself.

"Sure, no problem," Hermione replied with a slightly strained smile. It became more real when Haru shouted a loud 'yes' and punched the air. Though the people around them gave them looks, the girls cared not at all.

"Thank you so much! Now, let's get back to our main topic: What do you think about our café?" Haru asked enthusiastically. Hermione's smile softened, knowing this was what she treasured the most: Beautiful friendships.

* * *

><p>So<p>

So, here you go, the latest chapter, and once again your reviews and comments are most welcomes, if any of you had any questions or even idea please pm me...

And once again, I need your help, who should I pair Haru with, please cast in your vote XD


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **First of all I would like to say that I'm sorry for the late update, a lot of things had happened lately, and could say that everything's back in order, for now XD

I would like to say thank you so much for the support of this story, you guys are the best and I'm so sorry if I didn't reply to you regarding of your reviews for this story, but for me your reviews meant a lot and I am so thankful for having you guys as my readers *sniff sniff* XD

Anyway since last chapter of the story, I've getting some votes for Haru's pairing and so far the results are:

**2 votes for Gokudera**

**1 vote for Yamamoto,**

and surprisingly** 1 vote for Neville**

So people, what should it be, should Haru stick to the mafia, or shall we bring another magical person into the mafia family, the choice are in your hand XD

But before that, here are some names that would **not be paired** with Haru since I've got some plan for them XD

**Ryohei and Dino**

And one more, shall I pair Tsuna with Kyoko or not, and just to let you know that I will bring some OCs in the future to be paired with our mafias.

And most importantly, thank you so much to Just2Pretend for being an amazing beta, you are a star XD

**Disclaimers: ** Still not mine, if they were, I would have been making money out of it, and Hermione would not end up with Ron, she would probably end up with one of the twins, or even Harry himself XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: <strong>**The Insecure Feelings of a Witch**

**Namimori, Japan**

A couple months had passed rather uneventfully since the meeting at the café and things went as usual for Hermione. Harry had sent her another letter, confirming Charlie's wedding date and it looked like she would be able to attend, since it was during the school holidays. With that taken care of, she asked the Vongola, the Varia, and Dino whether they would like to come with her. Everyone, especially Yamamoto, were happy to accompany her to the wedding and expressed an interest in meeting her parents, touring England and possibly see the wizarding world. Since it was her plan, she was rather stunned when she was told the Vongola 9th was willing to take care of the transportation. She was surprised and didn't want to burden others, especially since she was the one who invited them, not the other way around. She tried to decline, but the old man was as stubborn as she was and went so far as to tell her that she was part of the family, so they would be using the private jet to travel from Japan to England and that she did not have to spend even a penny on cost. Although she reluctantly accepted it, she was happy that everyone was so supportive of her, even the Varia. However, the first thing she needed to do was inform Harry that it wouldn't just be her and a plus one.

Apart from her duty as a teacher, she also helped Haru and Kyoko build their café, and so far things had gone pretty well. The two younger women were very happy with the progress and could hardly wait for the construction to finish so they could open the shop. So far, they had finished the menu they would be offering in their little café. It was quite tiring, but everyone was content with it.

The past few weeks, Hermione had noticed Kyoya acting strangely, like he was hiding something from her. She initially believed it was related to his work and assumed that it was dangerous and that he simply didn't want to drag her into it, but then she realised it was only her. Tsuna and the rest hadn't mentioned anything about it, not even Kusakabe, and if Kyoya was working on something dangerous and didn't want to inform her, then Kusakabe would, knowing how worried she was for him. Hermione asked her boyfriend if he was all right, or if he had something on his mind that he would like to share, but he simply told her everything was fine and acted normally around her. Still, Hermione knew that Kyoya had something he didn't want to tell her about and she was afraid to push, scared of any bad answer she might receive.

Hermione started to worry. What if Kyoya found someone else and didn't need her anymore? That was the heart of what scared her, she was completely in love with him and couldn't bear losing him. She had been dumped once before and she wasn't sure she could take that type of pain again. Regardless of what the reason for his new behaviour was, all she could do was bide her time and see where this all went. Deep inside, she prayed everything would be all right.

She wanted to stay calm and collected, but Hermione knew she needed to talk to someone, someone who would listen to her and maybe give her some advice. She needed Haru. Unlike Ginny, she didn't love gossip much. Haru would listen and keep it to herself. The young woman was a veritable secret-keeper and that was why Hermione trusted her, perhaps more than her friends in England. It was also the reason the Vongola didn't know about her breakup with George, which resulted in her moving to Japan (or moreover, George's sudden engagement) until she told them herself months later. Haru had known since the beginning.

xoxoxo

**Few days later**

It was late in the afternoon and Hermione had invited Haru to her flat for some tea. She really missed spending time with her good friend. With both of them being so busy, Hermione hardly had the time to see her and she longed for the chats they had, whether about work, the still under construction café, or upcoming events. Hermione saw Haru as different from Ginny, who loved to talk about boys (well, before she married Harry), make-up, clothes, and the hottest gossip in town. Haru, on the other hand, didn't talk about boys much; she was a simple person who loved cosplay and food (mostly cakes), and was enthusiastic about the café they planned to open. Hermione found it refreshing, and thought of Haru as an easy person to talk to despite her craziness and bizarre, but brilliant, ideas and inventions.

"So, Hermione-chan, it's nice to spend time with you again. Too bad Kyoko can't join us since her old friend Hana is coming back to town," Haru said as Hermione poured milk in her tea. Hermione had heard from both Kyoko and Haru about the young woman, Hana Kurokawa, who was currently dating Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother.

"Yes, we've been too busy," Hermione agreed. Haru smiled at her as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hmm... so have you bought a dress to wear for the wedding?" Haru asked.

"Oh no, I haven't yet. I have no idea what to wear. I was thinking of having a knee-length dress, or a long dress. Trust me, I've no idea what to buy, besides, I haven't the time for shopping since everyone's busy at the moment."

"What about Hibari-san? Is he busy, too? I'm sure he would like to go shopping with you," Haru offered and Hermione chuckled. Her mood darkened as she remembered the reason she invited Haru in the first place.

"Kyoya, I don't think he enjoys shopping much," she whispered. Haru looked at her worriedly.

"Hermione-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm all right. No, actually, I want to tell you something." Hermione said softly.

"What is it, Hermione-chan?"

Hermione fiddled with her teacup. "I'm scared," she confided.

"Scared? Scared of what, Hermione-chan?" Haru questioned, her voice betraying her worry. She didn't like the look of depression that crossed Hermione's face.

"Am I not good enough?"

"Not good enough for what, Hermione-chan? Please tell me, maybe I can help you." Haru begged.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before telling her friend, "I've noticed lately that Kyoya... has been acting strangely, as if he were hiding something from me. When I asked him, he said nothing was wrong but I suspect he just doesn't want to share it with me. Usually, if it was regarding his work, he would tell me and if not him, then Tsuna and the rest would. But this... this is different and I'm scared. What if he's found someone else and doesn't want me anymore?" She trembled in worry and felt her eyes water.

Haru was frantic. She hadn't known what to expect, but this definitely wasn't it. She hadn't expected this to happen, though she doubted Hibari-san found someone else. She was sure there was a resonable explanation behind his actions. Haru was positive that Hibari Kyoya wasn't in love with anyone other than Hermione Granger.

"Hermione-chan, why are you saying this? I'm sure it's not what you think. I'm sure Hibari-san didn't meet or fall in love with someone else. He loves you," Haru assured her friend as she gently wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks.

"Really? Then why has he been so secretive lately? I know he's hiding something from me and he's acting strangely," Hermione despaired, still feeling insecure.

Haru felt her worry grow again at Hermione's words but hastened to console her friend. "Hermione-chan, I'm sure there's an explanation," she said, echoing her earlier thoughts. "I don't think he's cheating on you. Don't think too much about it. Anyway, have you talked to him about this?"

Hermione's voice was sad as she replied, "I did. I asked him, but like I said, he denied everything and acted normally. It's just... I'm concerned."

Haru leaned back and sighed. "I don't know what to say, but I am pretty sure he had a good reason for it. Why don't you, or us if you want me to, wait and see what happens next. I'm sure whatever it is, it's not something bad." Hermione looked at her friend as the young woman gave a sincere smile. The brunette nodded, knowing Haru might be right; she was probably just overreacting. She just couldn't help worrying; she couldn't afford to lose Kyoya.

"Okay," Hermione agreed and Haru pulled Hermione closer to give her a hug. She knew how much she needed to console her good friend right now, with her being in such a vulnerable state.

Haru patted her back and murmered, "There you go, you don't have to worry about it. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you."

"Thank you, Haru," Hermione said quietly.

Haru smiled. "No problem, we're friends, right? Friends help each other." The young witch didn't respond, though she agreed with her. That's what friends were for.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of weeks later<strong>

It's a been a week since Hermione invited Haru over and she was alone. Kyoya had been out of Japan for a week due to work and he was supposed to return two days ago, but hadn't shown up. He sent her a text saying his flight was delayed until further notice. She continued to worry, imagining him with anyone, though she tried not to think of it. She had to be strong and convince herself that nothing bad was going to happen. She loved him and she knew he loved her.

Kyoya went overseas with Kusakabe, but the deputy chairman of The Foundation had returned three days ago and informed Hermione that Kyo-san had extra work to do. She wanted to ask about his work, but was afraid to and didn't know why. She also wanted to share her suspicions about Kyoya with Kusakabe, but her heart told her not to and gradually forgot about it. The only person who constantly comforted her was Haru.

That night, after having dinner and checking her students' homework, Hermione watched a few movies, but her attention was elsewhere. Her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend, wondering what he was doing at the moment, where he would stay while waiting for his flight, and how long he would have to wait. There was still no phone call, not even a single text. Hermione was unaware of the tears falling from her eyes, she felt so lonely and she hurt deep inside. Despite her feelings, she didn't want to think badly of Kyoya. She wanted to believe him. She trusted her boyfriend and struggled to believe that it was only work keeping them apart. He was not George Weasley and would never be like him, she reminded herself.

Noticing that she wasn't actually watching the movie, Hermione turned it off and went to bed. She attempted to read a novel, but like the movie, she couldn't concentrate. Knowing she was unable to do anything good and relaxing tonight, she gave up with a silent huff. Before locking her front door, she opened it to glance at at Kyoya's apartment – the light was still off and there was no sign of him at all.

Frustrated and sad, Hermione went back inside and locked the door before switching off the lights and going to bed. Her thoughts swirled in her mind, some positive and some negative and she fell into a deep sleep. She was unaware that a few minutes later someone had entered her house and put something on the table, entered her bedroom, and snuck into her bed. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and the person fell asleep next to her after whispered wishes of 'Good night' and 'I love you.'

The moment Hermione fell asleep, she immediately had a dream.

In her dream, she was floating in an unknown space, surrounded by a mixture of white, light blue, light green, and light purple with sparkles and shooting stars everywhere. Apart from that and not far from her, she noticed a few clouds floating. Hermione was wearing a white, knee-length sleeveless summer dress without shoes. She frantically looked around but she was alone and the space seemed to have no end to it. She was terrified. She wanted to scream but her voice resisted and she started to panic. Her hands were flipping around, trying to find something to grab onto but there was nothing for her to hold. She was on the verge of tears when she heard voices.

"Hermione, why are you so sad?"

"Oh, poor little girl, nobody loves her anymore."

"Nobody wants her."

Hermione felt like crying. The voices came out of nowhere but she couldn't see anyone there besides herself. She wanted to yell, wanted to call out for whoever it was that had spoken, but still her mouth would not cooperate. She knew the voices sounded familiar, but at the moment she was unable to remember. There was one that sounded concerned, while the other two didn't. The clouds were now parting from each other, slowly forming into a figure. It was the mirror of herself.

"Why are you crying, you poor child? Are you afraid?" The mirror of herself taunted, smirking evilly at her. Hermione's eyes widened and she became more afraid.

"Nobody wants you. No one. First George, and now Kyoya," the second Hermione continued. Hermione wanted to shout at the imposter, to tell her that it wasn't true, but no voice came out. The mirrored image was her inner self that had recently formed. The negative one, and she was relentless.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. She felt weak and miserable as the Other went on to mock her, saying she didn't deserve to be loved. She wanted the negative mirror of herself to stop, but she was still silenced. Slowly, she noticed the clouds forming into a few more figures. She recognised George, Janelle, Kyoya, and a faceless female figure.

The Janelle-figure was the first to spew out the vitrol. "Look who we have here, the ugly mudblood."

"Who would want to stay with an ugly witch like you?" George-figure sneered, making faces at her. They both laughed loudly and continued to taunt her.

Hermione had lost her strength and she felt so helpless. She turned to Kyoya and the faceless female figure who stood next to him had her arms wrapped around her love.

"I found someone who's much better than you, so I don't need you anymore," informed the Kyoya figure while wrapping his own arm around the faceless stranger's waist. Hermione felt defeated and heartbroken; the man she loves had chosen someone else, chosen to leave her. She had never felt so lost.

"Hermione-chan, don't be afraid. Everything will be alright," another familiar voice chimed. Hermione turned to see who it was and recognised Haru.

Haru flew towards Hermione and gave the young witch a warm smile and hug.

"Everything's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about," her friend assured. Hermione wanted to retort, to tell her that the proof was right in front of them, but she couldn't. She settled with nodding. The warmth in Haru's voice comforted her and she was able to regain herself. She returned Haru's hug and smiled for the first time since the dream started.

"See? Everything will be just fine. You just have to trust it and remember that you will always be loved, by everyone, and most of all by Hibari-san," Haru said softly. Hermione's eyes teared up again, but this time with happiness and gratitude.

Once the two pulled away from each other, Haru began to float away and Hermione's panic returned. Why was Haru leaving her? She went to grab her only to be stopped by something wrapping around her waist. She was shocked but felt warm and safe.

"Hermione," whispered a voice that she had been longing to hear. Shocked, she quickly turned around and came face-to-face with Kyoya, her beloved boyfriend. She was stunned. Hadn't he just told her that he had found another person and didn't need her anymore? She risked a glance behind her and saw the previous Kyoya, along with the rest of them, had disappeared. She turned back to the man who still had his arms wrapped around her waist possessively.

"Kyoya," breathed Hermione, having finally found her voice.

"Yes, love, I'm here," he responded lovingly. He wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks and kissed her temple.

"But I thought that…" Kyoya cut her off.

"I love you and only you. There's no other for me. You are my soul mate and I can't wait to be with you together and forever." The young brunette smiled up at him. Her fear and doubt had slowly slipped away and was now gone. Hermione was truly happy. Kyoya returned her smile as leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. A kiss that Hermione had been longing for the past week and she eagerly kissed him back. She slid her arms around his neck and he tightened his hold on her as the kiss became more tender and passionate.

They pulled away reluctantly but kept their arms around each other with no plans of removing them.

"I love you so much, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and she pulled him closer for another kiss.

"I love you too, Kyoya Hibari."

xoxoxo

Hermione's eyes snapped open when the dream ended and she realised she was still in her bedroom and it was now morning. _So it was just a dream then, just a dream. _However, when she was asleep she had felt so warm and safe and she noticed there was pressure around her waist. After seeing the pair of arms she turned around. Her eyes widened. Lying next to her was Kyoya, the very person she had been missing so very much. He was still asleep and looked peaceful. When did he get here? Why didn't he tell her that he had come back? Question after question twirled in her mind, occupying her attention so much that she didn't realise Kyoya had awoken. A soft kiss on her lips snapped her from her thoughts.

"Kyoya," Hermione whispered as she looked at him.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning. When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call?" Hermione asked. Kyoya smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I arrived last night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just wanted to surprise you," he answered. Hermione nodded and snuggled closer to him. Kyoya's grip on her tightened and she sighed in appreciation. This was her favourite position, lying safe in his arms.

"I missed you," Hermione finally voiced. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Her boyfriend chuckled.

He caressed her arm tenderly. "I know. I missed you too." The two stayed in that position for a while longer, enjoying the feel of each other before Kyoya broke the silence.

"I brought something for you. I think I left it on the table in the living room. Why don't you go and get it," he said. Hermione blinked.

"Kyoya," Hermione started. "You know you don't have to get anything for-" Kyoya pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"No. I really wanted to and I really hope you'll like it." His voice was gentle but there was an underlying determination. Hermione gazed at him a moment longer before nodding. She slowly got off the bed and walked towards the living room. If she had turned around, she might have noticed how nervous Kyoya Hibari was.

Hermione walked towards the table Kyoya mentioned and saw a small wrapped box. She picked it up and carefully tore the wrapper away. Inside the box was another box, this one in dark blue velvet. Inside this one was a note and something that made her gasp and tears form in her eyes. It was a beautiful white gold, two pear-shaped sapphire and teardrop shaped diamond ring. She quickly read the note.

_Marry me._

She turned around to see Kyoya standing in the doorway, looking at her with apprehension written all over his face. With his hands in his pockets, he stared at her expectedly. Without letting go of the box and the note, Hermione walked towards Kyoya and embraced him. Her arms went around his neck while his draped around her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione kissed him deeply and felt him smile. After their passionate kiss, Kyoya leaned forward and let their foreheads touch. He whispered softly into her ear.

"Marry me."

Hermione smiled up at him and let a single tear fall from her eye. Kyoya wiped it away. She brought him into another kiss before finally giving her answer in a soft tone.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>SO...I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you guys enjoy the proposal scene since I don't want to make it so dramatic. Please let me know what do you think of this chapter, your reviews will make my day XD<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** First of all, thank you so much guys for your reviews and also for the beloved readers who had favorited and followed this story, thank you so much. Not only that but I would like to thanked Just2Pretend for being an amazing beta, you are a star.

Now, as for Haru's pairing, so far Gokudera and Neville are tied with two votes each while Yamamoto is still had one vote, so guys please I need YOUR VOTE for Haru's pairing, and please vote before Skylark chapter 27, which is not far away XD

I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter XD

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter and KHR are still not mine, except for the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Of Misunderstanding and Conversation with Haru<strong>

Hermione and Kyoya were laying in bed facing each other as the witch admired the engagement ring nestled prettily on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. It may be just a simple diamond ring, but it was nonetheless very beautiful. Kyoya chuckled softly as he held her hand and kissed her knuckle lovingly. Hermione smiled. The newly engaged couple enjoyed their moment together and since it was Saturday and Hermione did not have any plans, the two wanted to spend as much time together as they could, to celebrate their engagement.

Hermione was thankful that she had listened to Haru and was able to refrain from having too many doubts about her new fiancé. She would not be able to forgive herself if she had fallen deeply into her doubt and negative thoughts. Regardless, a part of her wondered if this was the reason Kyoya had been acting strange.

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?" Hermione hesitated while Kyoya glanced at her questioningly.

She averted her eyes before bringing them back to his face. "Is this why you've been acting strange lately?"

"Hmm… what did you think?" Hermione stared at him, debating whether she should tell him. She sat up and Vongola's 10th Cloud Guardian followed her action.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was worried and scared. Scared that you had something to hide from me that you didn't want me to find out."

"Something like what?" he enquired.

"I'm not sure. Since you had been acting... that way... I started to wonder if I wasn't good enough for you…" Kyoya put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"What do you mean that you're not good enough for me?" Kyoya asked seriously. What had been going on in her pretty little head to think like that?

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. It's just that lately you've been so secretive and with your strange behaviour I was worried and wondered if you had-" Again, she was cut off by Kyoya.

"Are you saying that you thought I found someone else and didn't want to be with you anymore?" Kyoya's voice was unrelenting and Hermione was worried.

"No. I don't know. I'm not sure, but I was scared." Anger flashed in Kyoya's eyes.

"So you thought I might be cheating on you! Then what about this?" exclaimed Kyoya as he gripped her left hand where her engagement ring was. Hermione was taken aback and felt her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't meant to make him angry.

"No, it's not like that," she pleaded but it was too late. Kyoya was furious. Hermione felt tears falling, she couldn't afford to get into a fight with him. This was just a misunderstanding but she had made it worse. The guilt was overwhelming.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry, but I didn't-"

"No," he snapped harshly, cutting her off midsentence. "Stop. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say right now. I'm going home." He rose from the bed in a fuming temper and slammed the door on his way out.

Hermione winced at the loud noise. She felt lost and defeated and there was nothing she could do but cry and she didn't bother wiping the tears away. She felt livid with herself, at her stupidity and, most of all, her doubts. She couldn't afford to lose Kyoya but it had happened anyway. Hermione lied back on her bed and looked at her engagement ring. She felt her heart clench, thinking this may mark the end of their relationship. Hermione took the ring off and put it on the night stand next to her bed. She cried herself into exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep, riddled with nightmares of being alone again.

xoxoxo

Kyoya went straight to his bedroom and slumped down onto his bed angrily. Why was this happening? Why did they have to fight? Kyoya didn't know what to think at the moment, but he felt bad for being so harsh with her. He was still enraged and didn't know who to blame. He didn't want to think about it right now and figured a rest might do him well. He stared at the ceiling, ignoring Hibird as the little yellow bird cocked his head at him. He needed this, needed to be alone for a time to think about what happened.

As Kyoya closed his eyes, his mind kept drifting to Hermione. He still felt guilty for snapping at her the way he had but she had no right to accuse him like that, right? She didn't directly accuse him, he admitted to himself reluctantly, and she didn't say anything about him cheating on her, just told him about her insecure feelings when he started acting strangely around her. Maybe she had experienced that before and that was what got her so worried and scared? Perhaps she was afraid the same thing would happen to her again.

Kyoya groaned in frustration. Why did he have to overreact? Why didn't he just sit there and listen to her? They could have cleared up any misunderstanding. It wouldn't do any good right now though, he reminded himself. He needed to rest and bring his mind at peace. Later. He would try to make up with her later and most of all, apologise to her. He let the exhaustion in his mind take over and fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke hours later in the late afternoon. He hadn't been aware that he had slept that long, but put it down to his earlier weariness. He dragged himself from the bed and into the shower to wake himself up a bit more.<p>

He found himself in the kitchen afterwards, waiting for the kettle to boil, hoping the green tea would sooth him. His mind wandered to the events of that morning and the argument he had with Hermione. His heart hurt and he felt awful. He really needed to make up with her, fully conscious of the fact that he had hurt her badly. He didn't want to lose his fiancée. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the kettle whistle and finished preparing his tea, deciding to go to the grocery store afterwards so he could buy something for him and Hermione to eat. While going over a mental list of what to buy, he simultaneously thought of how he was going to apologise to her.

He stood outside Hermione's apartment an hour later with the groceries in hand. He wanted to knock but feared she would ignore him. Luckily, he had the spare keys to her apartment. He went to unlock it but found, to his surprise, that it wasn't locked. He was worried now, knowing full well that she usually locked up when she was alone. He slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. Everything seemed fine and nothing had been moved since he was last here. He went to her bedroom and heard a water pipe being opened and the window was still shut, but the bed wasn't made. Did she just wake up? He was about to leave when he spotted something on the table next to her bed. It was the ring he gave her. Regret and hurt swam through him and he walked over to pick up the ring. He was desperate to make things up with her and he will get her forgiveness, even if he had to beg.

Hermione took a long shower and washed her hair, needing to clear her head and the hurt inside her heart. She was willing to go with the flow for the moment – If Kyoya needed time, then she would give him as long as he needed. She didn't want to fight anymore and didn't want to see him angry again, not with her. She had enough of it from the way George treated her just before their breakup. He had acted the same way Kyoya was, acting strange and telling her that there was nothing to worry about. However, George had been more obvious, especially after he befriended that woman. She was often hurt by both of them but had chosen to ignore it because of her love for the red haired man, even though, deep inside, she wanted to break down. It went on for weeks until the day it was all over, the day George declared that he didn't want her in his life anymore and broke things off with her for good.

After the cleansing shower she dressed simply, pulling on long, grey tracks and a short sleeved white shirt. She dried her hair and put it into a high ponytail. She looked weak and miserable but it didn't matter to her. There was nothing she could do about it at the moment. She didn't know how to apologise to Kyoya, and though she wanted to, she doubted he would listen to her.

With a heavy sigh, she went back into her bedroom, not noticing that something was missing, her mind occupied as it was. Thinking that a cup of hot tea would do her a world of good, she left her room without even bothering to look at the nightstand. If she had even glanced over in that direction, she would have found her ring missing.

On her way to the kitchen, Hermione smelled something delicious. She frowned. Who was inside her house? As she went to investigate, she was halted in her steps by the sight of Kyoya standing there. She started breathing heavily as she stared at him and he turned to her. This was impossible. Was she dreaming?

"You're awake. I've cooked something for us, but I don't know if I did it well." Kyoya's face betrayed nothing as he attempted to start a conversation with her, but Hermione remained silent. A single tear fell from her eyes as she wondered whether he was still upset with her. Looking at her like that made Kyoya's heart clench. Standing there wouldn't do him any good, so he turned off the gas and slowly walked towards her but as he neared, Hermione took a few steps back. The man stopped in his tracks. Was she afraid of him?

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Kyoya said softly, earnestly, hoping that Hermione would understand. The young woman looked at him in disbelief. Did he just apologise to her? He wasn't at fault!

Hermione cleared her throat. "W-why are you apologising? You didn't do anything wrong." As soon as the words left her lips she turned away, not daring to meet his eyes. It was Kyoya's turn to stare at her incredulously. Why did she not want him to apologise?

"Hermione, please," he begged.

Hermione stuttered a reply. "Don't... be. It's my... it's my fault. I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." The guilt was eating away at her and she was unable to face him.

It distressed Kyoya to see her like this and he regret being so harsh to her this morning. What had he done? He hadn't even given her the chance to explain everything and now he saw how fragile Hermione was and she was still blaming herself. He didn't believe she was at fault. The blame rested solely on him. He could have avoided this easily, just like any adult. If he truy loved her he would have given her a chance to tell him why she felt so insecure and then perhaps they could have sorted it all out. Instead, he had to go and snap at her, accuse her for thinking of him cheating on her. He was such an idiot.

"Hermione, stop. Please stop," Kyoya pleaded. Hermione wouldn't listen; she had lost her mind again. He heard her repeat her apologies, continuously blaming herself. He needed to stop this before it got worse. He walked towards his fiancée and didn't care if she tried to avoid him. He needed to comfort her and he needed her in his arms again. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, wrapping himself around her tightly and whispered into her ear in an attempt to calm her down. He hoped to ease her pain.

Hermione was stunned when was pulled into a hug. She heard Kyoya's calm words and apologies and she slowly quieted down, feeling at ease. The pain and guilt still gripped her heart but it was healing. She felt his arms tighten and he kissed her temple as she returned the embrace. She didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not ever.

Kyoya silently wondered whether Hermione had faced something similar to this in her past and to find this out, he really needed to talk to someone. He needed to know what happened and rightly guessed that Hermione hadn't told him everything that happened before she moved to Namimori. His mind searched for the one person who understood Hermione the most and came up with Miura Haru.

xoxoxo

Lunch went smoothly after that, though neither ate much. Hermione's eyes were swollen from crying so much earlier. After their meal, Hermione went to wash the dishes and Kyoya helped clear the table. They didn't speak much, but Kyoya hoped that everything would be okay between them. He came up behind Hermione when she was finished.

"Hermione," Kyoya whispered into her ear and she turned in his embrace to face him.

"I love you," whispered her beloved Skylark again. Hermione smiled for the first time since their so-called fight.

"I love you too." Kyoya smiled and kissed her forehead, then her eyes, her nose, then caught her lips in a passionate kiss. They reluctantly pulled away and Kyoya took her left hand, kissing the back of it. Hermione was startled to see that she had forgotten she had taken the ring off, but Kyoya hadn't mentioned anything. Surely he had noticed it... She saw him take something from his pocket. It was the ring.

"Please don't take this off again. Promise me," the young man said gently as he returned the ring to where it belonged. A few tears slipped from Hermione's eyes as she nodded.

"I promise."

Kyoya smiled and brought her into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of days later<strong>

It was Monday and Kyoya Hibari stood waiting for Haru and Kyoko at the temple. He had to retrieve Haru's phone number from Hermione's mobile and called the girl with his own the day before, while Hermione was busy in the shower. He knew Hermione might not tell him much about her past and he didn't want to push her into it. He was aware of how hard it had been for her, so he secretly set up a meeting between himself and Haru. He really needed to find out about Hermione's past life, especially the time she was with that man, George. He was very certain that Miura Haru knew the whole story. He had only asked for the girl, but he wouldn't mind another person's company and knew that the sister of Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko, might be helpful as well. Because of this, he chose to meet the two girls while Hermione was working.

He had been waiting for ten minutes when the young women arrived. They both looked quite terrified of him, but he had indicated that he meant no harm to them and only wanted information. Haru might have an idea of what was going on, but Kyoko was clueless.

"Good morning, Hibari-san," Haru greeted, echoed closely by Kyoko. Kyoyo grunted in reply.

"So, what is it you want to know about Hermione-chan, Hibari-san?" Haru asked the moment they seated themselves.

"Miura Haru, how much do you know about Hermione's past?" the man demanded. He was very determined to find out.

"Hmmm… quite a lot, since we have known each other for about ten years. What do you want to know?" Haru replied. Kyoko looked at both of them, not knowing what to say since she hadn't heard much about Hermione's previous life, nothing that wasn't already known. Haru had heard from Hermione about Hibari Kyoya's strange behaviour lately, so she figured this might be helpful in seeing where it would lead to.

Kyoya's mind was on Hermione's behaviour a few days ago when he responded. "I don't know how to say this, but I just want to know how much you know about Hermione's relationship with her former boyfriend. Has Hermione talked about it with you?" Haru and Kyoko traded glances before turning their attention to Hermione's fiancé, though they were unaware of the upgrade in title.

"Well, you could say that she's told me everything. I know that he was her first crush and then something bad happened and his twin was killed, I guess it was the war. It had a negative effect on him and Hermione-chan told me he began to change. He was totally different from the man she used to know and when they were together he was no longer himself. She didn't mention it, but I knew that she was sad, though in spite of that she still loved him and stood by him regardless of all the things he had done to her. That is, until they split up.," Haru explained.

"How did he treat her when they were still in a relationship?" Kyoya pressed, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"How much do you know? How much has Hermione-chan told you?" they young woman countered. Kyoya took a moment to really look at Haru, but he supposed that she had a point in asking him.

Kyoya sighed and confided, "She didn't tell me much, just the basics of herself and her friends and although she mentioned the relationship with her ex, it wasn't much, but I know he hurt her somehow. She had wondered what was wrong with her and often asked herself whether she was just not good enough for him. She told me he had changed after the war, after the death of his twin, and said that he was not himself anymore." Haru looked on in sympathy. She knew it was hard for Hermione to remember the past. The young witch wasn't one to vie for sympathy, she didn't want that.

With a sigh, Haru decided to fill Hermione's lover in on the details. "Hermione-chan had gone through so much in her life after the war. She didn't talk much about it, but life after that was hard. She told me that after his twin's death, George had become a heavy drinker and his life was miserable. He didn't visit his family and his behaviour had completely changed. He blamed and hated almost everyone for his death, even his own family. But because Hermione-chan loved him, she was willing to do anything to help him get back on his feet, so she went to his flat and cleaned everything. She even helped rebuild his joke shop, the one he owned with his twin.

"Then his behaviour changed from bad to worse and Hermione-chan said that she had tried to help him return to his old self but failed and ended up being neglected, though I think she tended to ignore it because of her love for him. In her letters, she always mentioned how sad and depressed she was whenever he treated her badly. There were always spots of tears on the letters... I think she had been crying when she wrote them. I told her once to break the relationship off and she tried to once, but couldn't go through with it because George needed her. I could tell that she had sacrificed so much for him, she even resigned from her job so she could help him with his shop, but I don't think he ever appreciated it. She even told me that she had written all those letters to me in secret, because she didn't want George to suspect the wrong thing. It was a really difficult time and George was quite controlling when they were together." There was a deep sadness in her voice the further she got into her story and tears had begun to build in her eyes, but Kyoya looked livid after hearing it.

"What about her friends? Didn't they do anything about it?" Kyoya asked in a tightly controlled voice, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Hermione-chan told me in her letters that they had always cared for her. She said they were always worried for her and they had even suggested that she leave him, but I think Hermione-chan was stubborn and wanted to believe George would be back to his old self one day. She always wrote that in her letters, but then..." Haru was unable to continue, but they all knew how it ended.

"Did she tell you anything before he broke up with her?" Though he tried to hide it, both Haru and Kyoko could sense the underlying anger in his question.

Haru leaned back and thought it over. "Hmm... yeah, she did," she said after a moment. "She told me that George had started acting strangely after he met that woman, the one who's now his ex-wife. She once said that ever since that woman came into the shop, George had become secretive. He and that woman became friendlier and she would often make fun of Hermione-chan, always viciously. Especially about her appearance. George had even compared the two and whatever that woman said about Hermione-chan, George simply assented. She mentioned that the woman had told her that she was never good enough for a man like George and he never protested, as if he agreed with the assessment. Right before they broke up, Hermione-chan wrote that ever since he started acting strangely, he would deny everything when she asked him about it. Would tell her there was nothing for her to worry about, like nothing was going to happen and it would all be fine. She believed him because she loved him, but she was still worried. Then one day I receive another letter from Hermione-chan, where she told me that George broke up with her, that he said she wasn't good enough for him and he didn't want her in his life anymore." Kyoko teared up as she listened to Haru speak and Kyoya gritted his teeth angrily. So that's the reason Hermione felt so insecure when he had acted out of character. She had faced all this before. That bastard George, he'd kill him when he saw him and he could hardly wait for that day to come.

For a while, no one said anything. Haru and Kyoko hugged each other while silently crying and Kyoya was busy trying to keep himself from swearing up a storm.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Kyoya said absently, contemplating on all the vicious ways he was going to beat this man to death when he found him.

"Ano… Hibari-san, is there any particular reason you wanted to know about this?" Haru asked attentively as she dried her eyes.

"Hmm… no, I just needed to figure something out. One more thing, please don't mention anything about this to Hermione or anyone else. This is just between us here," Kyoya told them as he took his leave.

"Okay, we won't," Haru agreed. She and Kyoko were hesitant at first, but Haru could tell there was something behind this. She nodded as if to confirm her earlier statement.

"Haru-chan, do you wonder why Hibari-san wanted to know?" Kyoko asked once the two were left alone in the temple.

"I don't know, Kyoko-chan," Haru admitted. "I think something happened between them." Kyoko looked at her in question.

"But they are together, so how come Hibari-san didn't already know about it?" Kyoko asked again.

Haru sighed. "I don't know, but don't forget that Hermione-chan is different. She had it rough in the past so there are surely certain things that she wasn't willing to share with anyone, not even Hibari-san even though he's her boyfriend. She didn't even tell me that she's a witch when we first became friends. She's worried about people's perceptions."

"But we accepted her as she was, so why is she afraid to tell people about it?" Kyoko was very confused.

"We may have accepted her the way she is, but that's because we've dealt with people like this before. Like Tsuna-san and Reborn-chan. Remember why they didn't want to tell us about them being mafia in the first place? It's because they were afraid of how we'd view them and they didn't want to put us at risk. The same goes for Hermione-chan. She told us that even in their magical world there's still prejudice between those who are pureblood and those who aren't. Hermione-chan is not a pureblood, both her parents are normal people like us and not all purebloods can accept a witch like Hermione-chan easily in their society. And that happened in the magical world, so what about this world? Things like that happen, that's why this is quite a burden for them. They're different. But Hermione-chan is strong and that's why she survived and stood her ground despite what happened to her. She may have lost her first love to someone else, but she's moved on so that she could finally have a chance at a better life!" ranted Haru. She was breathing hard by the end of her speech and fiercely proud of her friend.

"Hmmm… You're right," Kyoko responded and the two silently left the temple.

And Kyoya Hbari? He had sworn to himself that he would beat the crap out of George Weasley, so that man had better prepare himself, because the Vongola 10th's Cloud Guardian was going to bite him to death. When he flies to England with Hermione to attend the wedding, he was going to make sure George Weasley would have a very miserable life. He didn't even care if Hermione forgave him. All he wanted at the moment was to repay George for what he had done to his fiancée and he was willing to wait patiently for that day to come.

* * *

><p>S<p>

So, there you goes, a new chapter for My Beloved Skylark, I hope that all of you will like it though I had to admit that this is one of the hardest chapter ever. Your reviews, comments and such are most welcome, constructive reviews are also welcome and if any of you had any question please do not hesitate to PM me XD


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **First of all, SORRY for the LONG HIATUS, got things to do that I cannot deny how much I have disappointed all of you for the long wait, my fault. Anyway just to let all of you know that this is an unbeta'd version, so don't be surprise to see any grammatical or spelling errors that I've might not noticed earlier. But other than that I am so thankful to all my faithful reader whom had supported this story and I can't thanked all of you enough for the support, this really touch me deeply XD

As for Haru's pairing, it is a draw between Gokudera and Neville, so guys I still needs your vote before I begin to write my chapter 27, so next chapter is the last to vote.

**Disclaimers:** HP solely belongs to JKR and associates, while KHR belongs to Akira Amano, I just play with the characters XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Of News of the Engagement and Special Private Dinner<strong>

Hermione and Kyoya's relationship is now getting lot better, and with them being engaged had Kyoya becoming more protective of Hermione. He still determined to bite George Weasley to death, but right now he is thinking of how he is going to deal with the ever annoying group of herbivores who had just found out about their engagement. He and Hermione were planned to tell them during one of the get-together dinner at the Sawada, but somehow someone within the Vongola family had exposed it first.

After his conversation with Miura Haru, and Sasagawa Kyoko, two days ago, Kyoya Hibari had determined not to hurt Hermione's feeling anymore. Though he didn't intended to do it, but somehow his action had triggered her painful past. And in spite of her had forgiven him, although she had mentioned that he is not at fault in this matter, Kyoya is still feeling guilty for being harsh to her.

And then yesterday, Kyoya took Hermione for a walk around town after Hermione had finished her work at school when they were spotted by none other than Sasagawa Ryohei and his girlfriend, Kurokawa Hana, and the Sun Guardian's girlfriend had noticed the engagement ring in Hermione's finger, and both Kyoya and Hermione were immediately questioned and congratulated by the couple. And later that early evening after both Hermione and Kyoya got home, the witch had received some calls from Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko, the two girls had just found out about his and Hermione's engagement, all thanks to Ryohei and Kurokawa. Congratulations had been sent to them as the news of their engagement had reached Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Guardians and the rest of the family members and allies. And not long after that call after call were received and text messages upon text messages of wishes of congratulations had been sent to them upon their newly engagement. Though for Hermione, she is yet to inform her parents and friends about this and she wanted to surprise them upon their visit to England in a couple of weeks to come. But she had already been congratulated by her fellow employees and students earlier today at work when they noticed the ring in her finger.

And today a celebration for the newly engaged couple is going to be held at the Sawada residence. And not only that but those who are in Italy had been informed as well, and Dino had informed earlier that he and a few others are coming to Namimori to celebrate it, much to Kyoya's annoyance. And one thing for sure, Kyoya's chance of wanting to have a nice, peaceful, and quiet day is going to be ruin.

xoxoxo

Kyoya and Hermione had arrives at the Sawada residence that afternoon after Hermione finished her work since Reborn and Tsuna had planned to have some party in order to celebrates the engagement between the Vongola 10th's Cloud Guardian and the witch. Upon arriving, Hermione was immediately dragged by the women in the house, in which includes Hana, and also Adelheid Suzuki and P-Shitt from the Shimon family, as each and every one of them wanted to see of her new engagement ring. Upon seeing it the women, and girl, well I-pin that is, awed at the sight of the beautiful ring and some of them even give compliments on how Kyoya Hibari knew how to choose the perfect engagement ring for Hermione. The women then congratulated Hermione once again upon her engagement with Kyoya Hibari. The beautiful brunette blushed and thanked them as the women, and girl, giggles. And thus, the topic of wedding and plan for the wedding had started to take its place among the women in the house, especially Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi who immediately appointed themselves as Hermione's wedding planners, in which the young women had reminded Hermione of Mrs Weasley and Ginny, those mother-daughter team are always intriguing with the idea of wedding planning.

Kyoya, on the other hand, tried to stood as much further away from the ever noisy group of men, and boys, although he could handle a few of them when he was dragged to have drink with them, as to celebrate of his engagement with Hermione. Despite his reluctantly, he didn't mind a few drinks, as long as it didn't contain any alcohol in it. As Kyoya took some time to be alone, he was approaches by none other than Tsuna.

"Congratulation, Hibari-san," Tsuna wished his strongest Guardian ever as Hibari looked at him with his lazy eyes.

"Hmm…Sawada Tsunayoshi, what a grand party for Hermione and I, though I wish to fight against you, as a present for my engagement," Kyoya spoke, while Tsuna, on the other hand, was slightly sweating and trembling. _"What kind of present is that?"_

"Ha ha ha, I think that Reborn is calling me, talk to you later, Hibari-san," said Tsuna, stuttered, as he quickly left the cool and dangerous man alone. Kyoya snorted, knew how easily he could scared the current Boss of the Vongola. And not long after that, another person approaches and this one would likely to be less intimidated by him.

"Yo, Hibari, congratulation on your engagement with Hermione," Yamamoto congratulated him.

"Hmmm…Yamamoto Takeshi," Kyoya spoke and took a sip of his iced tea.

"You are one lucky man for having Hermione, you know that, right?" said Yamamoto as Kyoya glanced at him.

"Your point is, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Kyoya asked, he wondered if the Rain Guardian had something that he didn't know.

"My point is, starting from now you will have to fight harder for Hermione," Yamamoto told him. Kyoya, in contrast, glared at Yamamoto, trying to think of the meaning behind what Yamamoto Takeshi had told him.

"What are you talking about Yamamoto Takeshi, what do you mean by that?" Kyoya demanded, he didn't like it if he didn't know of something that supposedly related to him.

"You know that in a couple of weeks' time all of us are going to England, to attend the wedding of Charlie Weasley and his fiancée. The groom is a great guy, but it is his brother that I'm worried about, I think you know who of I meant, George, Hermione's ex-boyfriend," Yamamoto told him.

"Why is that?" Kyoya questioned.

"I hope that you remembered that I went with Hermione to England, attended the wedding of her best friend, Ron Weasley, whom is also the brother of George and Charlie. I don't think that Hermione may had noticed this, and I had never tell her about this either, but when I met George for the first time, I could sensed that there's a sense of belonging when George looked at Hermione especially when she introduced us to each other, trust me I could say that he was shocked and angry when Hermione introduced me to him, as if Hermione was still his, I could saw it in his eyes. Then during the wedding, I saw the way he looked at her, especially when she was dancing with most of her friends, and when Hermione and her best friends took me on a tour around the place called Diagon Alley, we had accidently stumbled upon his shop, and George greeted upon saw us and I saw the way he looked at her, the frustration when Hermione didn't wanted to looked at him, as if she was still afraid to go near him. Because I didn't tell Hermione or anyone about this, I had forgotten about it. That was until Hermione told us that George had divorced his wife, though I didn't think of it, but since we are going to England soon, my mind suddenly snapped of this. And even if this is just my instinct but I was quite worried about it, what if George will try to win her back, I was told that he was quite capable of fighting and knew how to give troubles to other people, so for that he might do anything just to get her back," Yamamoto said as Kyoya looked at him in disbelieve.

"How is that possible, he didn't love Hermione and he had hurt her, so why suddenly he wanted her back in his life, if this is like what you have said," Kyoya spoke coolly, though deep inside he is almost boiled in anger.

"I don't know. But now I am glad that she is engaged to you, I know that you will protect her. I told you this just to let you know, there's no harm in it, but don't forget that they are witch and wizard, and we had no idea what they can do and what are they capable of. Though I'm hoping that nothing's wrong is going to be happen and I hope that George had forget about Hermione, but just be careful," Yamamoto said as he looked at Kyoya before he took a sip of his light beer. The Cloud Guardian didn't say anything, but he still stared at Yamamoto, and had a deep thought about what his fellow comrade had said.

"I understand that, thanks," Kyoya responded, Yamamoto, on the other hand, nodded understood. Yamamoto then patted Kyoya on the shoulder and congratulated him once again before he left to get some food to eat.

Kyoya looks at Yamamoto as the Rain Guardian left him alone. Despite of how in control he is, this news was quite a shock to be honest. He didn't thought that he will hear about this, but of course, he will fight for Hermione, she belongs to him, she is his fiancée. There's no way he will let that man tries to take her away from him. George Weasley had hurt Hermione when they were still in a relationship, although Kyoya didn't sure if that man George had ever hurt her physically but even when he had hurt her verbally was enough and unforgiving. Words are something sharper and can sting painfully more than a sharp blade can do. The wizard also had lost the right to claim on Hermione since he had chosen to leave her and married another woman, and the Cloud Guardian doesn't care even though that bastard had divorced his wife.

But Kyoya is glad that Hermione had chosen him, and they are already engaged to be married in nine months time. Yes, Kyoya and Hermione had discussed about this yesterday and both of them agreed to tie the knot in another nine months. For some people, this may sound like they are rushing everything up in hassle, but Kyoya knew that he and Hermione had been ready for this, and they are not rushing themselves into marriage just because they are in love. They had already understand and loves each other, and ready to build their commitment together, and nine months didn't sound like speeding up to him, unlike George Weasley, whom Kyoya remembered Hermione had told him that George married his now ex-wife in the matter of few months after knowing her. He was the one who rushed everything in his life.

As Kyoya lost in his thought, he didn't realizes that Hermione is there standing next to him. He startled when Hermione touches and clasp on his hand firmly.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" Hermione asked with concerned.

"Hmm…yeah, I'm alright, don't worry," Kyoya asked. He smiled at his fiancée and gave her a hard kiss in the lips when he heard of catcalls and wolf whistles coming from inside the house. As he and Hermione reluctantly pulled away from their kiss he glared at them, he could saw a few of them, which includes the women, smiled teasingly at him and his beloved fiancée as Hermione hid her blushing face in his neck. _'Damn these herbivores.'_

And not long after that Kyoya hear the most annoying voice ever in his life.

"Kyoya," Dino called up and seemed that he and the rest of them from Italy had just arrived as Kyoya could saw the annoying blond, his men, and the Varia waved at them.

_'Great, those stupid herbivores are here.'_

* * *

><p>That night both Kyoya and Hermione are staying at his apartment, and since the two of them had to entertained a lot of people today, they are now pretty much tired and really needs a good rest, since both of them had to work tomorrow.<p>

Earlier, after Dino and the Varia arrived at the Sawada residence, Hermione was once again been dragged by none other than Lussuria, who wanted to see her engagement ring, and the Varia Sun Guardian squealed loudly upon saw it as the rest of the Varia and the Vongola, saved for Xanxus, Kyoya, and Mukuro, looked at him with slightly green faces. Many had come to celebrate their engagement earlier at the Sawada residence and not only that but Dino and the Varia had brought some gifts for both Hermione and Kyoya. Dino had told them that he is proud to see his former student is taking a next step in his life. And when he was asked with the same question, Dino sheepishly smile and said that he himself isn't sure when his time will come for him to settle down.

"You know, I really had fun today," Hermione spoke as she cuddled closer to Kyoya. Both of them are now lying in bed and Hermione slightly yawned. The Skylark wrapped his arm around her protectively. He still remembered of what Yamamoto Takeshi had told him earlier, though there's nothing for him to worry about, but he still needs to be cautious of this. But right now, he had to put that matter aside because he had another thing inside his mind that he had been thinking of since the last couple of days. And he needs to let it out now.

"There's something I want to tell you about," Kyoya spoke, he is quite hesitated at first, but he had decided for this the moment he proposed to her couple of days ago.

"What is it, Kyoya?" Hermione couldn't help but to looked at him with wonder.

"I want you to move in with me," Kyoya said firmly. Hermione looked at him in disbelieved; did her fiancé just ask her to move in with him?

"Really, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked carefully, she was pretty shocked to hear this as her tiredness suddenly gone.

"Yes, I am very sure of this," Kyoya answered to her, he is very much certain of this decision.

"I would love too," said Hermione softly as she kissed him in the lips. Kyoya kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him while Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He loves the way she softly moaned or sighed for every time he kissed her. That's really intriguing him and made him wanted to kiss her deeply and passionately. He licked her lower lip with his tongue and as Hermione moaned and slightly opened her mouth Kyoya slipped his tongue inside hers and the battle for dominant begins as Kyoya softly pushed Hermione to lie on her back and he lied on top of her.

After a few minutes of kissing, both reluctantly pulled away as they needs to catch some breathing. Kyoya looks at Hermione lovingly and Hermione swear she could see gleam in his eyes.

"I'm glad you would," he simply said as he caught her lips for another passionate kiss.

"I know I am," Hermione replied after the two pulled away from their intense kissing to breath.

"I love you, Mya," Kyoya said, as he addressed his fiancée with a new nickname.

"Mya, I love that. And I love you too, Kyo," Hermione responded with a smile and she too had addressed her fiancé with his usual nickname, the one that Kusakabe had often called him with.

Kyoya smile down at his fiancée who is still lying underneath him. He then leans towards her and kisses her in the lips as Hermione softly sigh as one of her hand tangles in his hair while the other wraps around his neck. Kyoya had one of his arm wraps around her waist and the other is pressed on the bed as Kyoya tries to restrain himself from crushing on her.

As their kiss becomes more passionate, their sexual desire tries to take over. Kyoya slightly pulls Hermione's tank top and expose her stomach as he softly caresses it. Hermione could feel jolts of electricity run in her skin to where Kyoya had softly touched them. She could feel his hard yet soft fingers tenderly stroking her skin and she had to admitted, she loves it. She loves the way Kyoya touches her and caress her skin softly. She could feel herself burning with desire as she slowly unbutton his top pajama and let her hands to roam and touch of his naked chest. It feels warm, his soft, hard chest.

Hermione sighed in their kisses as his hands still linger in her stomach and slowly moving towards her breast. The witch moans as she feels Kyoya's fingers is slowly stroking the sides of her breasts. And this had both of them snaps as they pulled away from their intense kiss to grasp some breathe. And their hands slowly retreats from each other's naked flesh and both are now blushing heavily after realizing of what they had done.

Hermione bit her lower lip; her tank top is half ridden, showed of her naked stomach to his eyes and Kyoya's top pajama is half unbuttoned, exposed his naked chest to her.

"Umm…," Hermione was lost of word, this is the first time she felt so…burned with desire and lust, but she didn't want to let it take over her, she's not ready for this one, yet.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what am I doing, I'm sorry if I force on you," Kyoya suddenly spoke, shocked Hermione from her thought.

"Kyoya, why are you saying that, there's nothing to be sorry about, though I had to admit I was quite surprised as well," Hermione said as Kyoya looked guiltily to her and both of them are still heavily blushed.

"I know, just that…" Kyoya was interrupted.

"We are not ready yet into that, right?" Hermione said as she softly stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, though I admitted that I really wanted to touch you, but I don't want to scare you," Kyoya admitted. Hermione smiled as she looked at her fiancé.

"You didn't scare me, I was quite surprise that we seemed to rush into it, maybe we should start with it slowly, but I want to be honest with you, I want to…make love to you on our wedding night, because right now I'm…not ready for that yet, I want to follow the tradition, I hope that you are not mad at me, for that," Hermione said sheepishly and she was blushed when she mentioned about love making.

"No, there's nothing to be mad about, I respect that decision, I too want to follow the tradition, maybe we could start slowly, but like yourself, I want to make love to you, on our wedding night," Kyoya said as he tried not to flush.

"So, it's a promise then, no sex until the wedding night," said Hermione as Kyoya nodded.

Hermione shyly smile at her fiancé and pull him for another intense, loving kiss.

"I love you," Hermione told her fiancé after they pulled away from their kiss.

"And I love you too," Kyoya replied as he gathered his fiancée into his arms and hug her tightly.

Not long after that both the newly engaged had fall asleep, and both had a wonderful dreams of having each other by their sides.

* * *

><p>A week had passed by, and almost everyone in the Vongola and Cavallone is very much enthusiastic to go to England to attend the wedding. This is going to be their first time, except for Yamamoto, to attend a magical wedding ceremony. Hermione had already bought some gift for the soon-to-be bride and groom. She and a few others who had also bought some gifts had already packed all their presents for Charlie and his soon-to-be wife, Antonia.<p>

Harry had sent a letter to Hermione and had confirmed with her that he will bring some people along to help _transport_ the muggle guests on the wedding day. Hermione knew that not all of her muggle mafia friends would want to make some new friends with the witches and wizards; they just wanted to tag along to witness for themselves a magical wedding ceremony. She didn't want to force them, but she hopes that at least they will show some respect for the host because they are willingly to accept of her muggle friends to attend the wedding as guests. Hermione had made it clearly with Reborn, Tsuna, and even Squalo, and they agrees with her about that.

Although, the only thing that had worries her is their perception and reaction for the one George Weasley. She is worried if they are going to cause any harm to him, because they don't simply forget of what he had done to her before she moved to Namimori. Hermione had already forgiven him, though she didn't verbally say about it, but there's no point for her to hate him anymore. What's in the past, remained in the past, and he had already received his punishment for it. She haven't tell about it to her fiancé, and she will when the time's come, that is before they left to England in less than a week's time. And she might as well tell them about this, because she didn't want to feel bad and guilty for Mr and Mrs Weasley who had treated her as their own daughter and the rest of the Weasley's brood who had thought Hermione of their own sister. Although, despite that it doesn't mean that Hermione would want to be in talking term with George. She may have forgiven him, but that doesn't mean that she will forget what he had said and treated her in the past.

Everyone in the school is very much excited and cannot wait for the school holidays to begin in less than a week time. Hermione's students had told her of their planning for the holidays, some are going to travel to another countries, some are going to visit their relatives, and a few more as well. And not only the students but some of the teachers as well, they want to use this school holidays as the opportunity to spend with their family and friends, and even travel back to their hometown. Her friend and fellow teacher Ms Setsuna wants to visit her parents and older sister who lived in Hokkaido, in one of the coldest town in Japan. She told Hermione that she cannot wait to meet her new nephew who was born a few weeks ago. She also told Hermione that she already had a niece who is now three year old.

Hermione congratulated her friend and when she was asked about the holidays, Hermione simply tell her that she is going back to England to attend a wedding of a good friend and also give her parents a visit, as she told her friend how she missed them so much. She also told Ms Setsuna that she want to use this time to spend with all her best friends again, despite being able to see them for about only a week or so.

Today though, Hermione had planned of something special. She is planning to make a special dinner for herself and Kyoya. It's been a while since she had made something special for the both of them, and Hermione wanted to make it memorable for the both of them.

After Hermione finished her work for today, she is going to meet Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome, and Bianchi outside her school as they had planned a couple of days ago to hang out and go to the town to get buy some dresses for the wedding. Hermione, though, didn't tell them about the plan; she wants to keep it to herself because she wanted to make it as private as possible, as she wants the dinner to have her own touch in it. After having a nice lunch in a restaurant in town, Hermione and the young women are headed to the shopping mall and also the dress shops as they are looking for the perfect dress and clothes for the wedding and also for their own needs. Each and every one of them had tried different styles of clothes and dresses to find for the perfect one.

After about three hours of shopping, finally all of them had finally found their dresses for the wedding. Hermione had bought a nice silvery white sleeveless, V-neck, knee-length dress. The dress is not too sexy nor to formal, it might show a little bit of her cleavage but none the less it is beautiful. The rest of the women love it, and Hermone is hoping that Kyoya will approve of her new dress. Everyone else also had bought nice, beautiful dresses and they can't wait to wear it for the wedding. Hana also had been invited to the wedding and she was happy and thrilled about it.

As everyone say their goodbyes and departed to their own destination, Hermione walk back to her now shared apartment with her fiancé. She is now had officially living with him, and her old apartment is now up for rent. Yesterday after Hermione and Kyoya with the help from the rest of Vongola had finally brought the last of Hermione's things from her old apartment to Kyoya's and after Hermione had informed her landlord that she had officially moved out from the apartment, they celebrated it with drinks and sushi at Yamamoto's father's sushi shop. The old man surely knew how to entertain his customers with his skills of making sushi. And after having some great meals, everyone departed to their own home, and Hermione and Kyoya headed back to their apartment as both wanted to get a good rest as they were pretty much tired. And because of her tiredness, and slight laziness, Hermione used her wand and magic for the first time after many months of living without using her magic to put all her things in the places that Kyoya had provided for her.

And today, Hermione will cook something special to celebrate of them moving in together and also for their engagement. Hermione did not have the chance to prepare something special for Kyoya since their engagement because both of them are quite busy and they were often been dragged by Reborn and Tsuna for dinners at the Sawada. Hermione had bought all the groceries she needed on her way back to the apartment.

After arriving at her and Kyoya's apartment, Hermione put the groceries in the kitchen and her new dress in her cupboard; she didn't want to show it to Kyoya first. After having a short break, Hermione begins preparing for the special dinner. She wanted to cook something special for both of them, so she is going to cook some western food and also some Japanese food. She knew that Kyoya won't be back in a couple of hours or so, so she had ample time to prepare for this and she really wants to put all her effort in this.

After Hermione had done with her cooking, she feels satisfied. She had prepared some roast beef, pasta, miso soup, fruit cocktail with chocolate and vanilla ice cream and also some apple juice, knowing that Kyoya isn't fond of anything alcohol. She used her magic to keep the foods warm while she goes to take her shower. She then wears her yellow dress and applies a light make up, and she had her hair tied in high ponytail. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want to be exaggerated. After she had put the foods in the dinner table she is about to lit the candle when she hears the front door being opens.

"Welcome home," Hermione greeted Kyoya with a soft kiss in the lips after the man closed the door behind.

Kyoya was surprise to see the candlelight dinner Hermione had prepared, and she looks pretty as well.

"What's the occasion?" Kyoya asked as he is surprised to see all the foods Hermione had cooked and prepared.

"Nothing, just to celebrate for both of us," Hermione simply answered as she smiled at him.

"Hmmm…and that is," Kyoya questioned as his eyes never leave hers.

"For us being engaged, and also for us moving in together, we didn't have the chance to celebrate it…privately this last few days, and so for that I want to make it special for both of us," Hermione answered as Kyoya looked at her proudly. He leans towards her and kissed her hard in the lips. Hermione softly sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he draped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you and I love you," Kyoya said after the two of them pulled away from their kiss.

"You're welcome, and I love you too," Hermione responded as she smiled at him. She then clasped his hand with hers as they walks towards the dinner table.

"Look delicious," Kyoya praised as Hermione cut the roast beef for both of them. She smiled at him and simply thanked him for the compliment. The two of them begins to enjoy their special dinner, and Kyoya once again praise his fiancée for the delicious food she had cooked. And this is indeed a very special occasion for both of them.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So here you go, a very late update of chapter 25, I hope that all of you will enjoy this one, and you guys got until next chapter to vote for Haru's pairing. If any of you interested to be my beta please PM me, I am desperate in needing one.

Please review, it will makes my day and any constructive criticisms are most welcome, and please forgive me for the grammatical or spelling errors since English is not my first language and I am trying my best with this one. Thank you once again for all the support XD


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ** Hello everyone, first of all I would like to say THANK YOU for the review, and for those who had vote for Haru's pairing, and also for those who had add this story as their favorites and also follow. Thank you so very much. So here is chapter 26 for you guys, fair warning though, this story is unbeta'd so forgive me for the grammatical mistakes, or any spelling error that goes unnoticed.

**This is important, please vote for Haru's pairing, it is now between Gokudera and Neville, so please I need your vote since this is the last chance to vote before the next chapter.**

More importantly, **HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014** to you guys XD

Disclaimers: HP and KHR are still not mine, I just play with the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Gathering of the Vongola and Of Forgiveness<strong>

It is a couple of days left before Hermione and the Vongola plus Dino and Romario are going to England. Hermione already booked a few hotel rooms for the mafia to stay, while she and possibly Kyoya will stay with her parents. Hermione is yet to tell her parents about her engagement with Kyoya, she wanted to surprise them with this news.

Hermione knew that her parents were really worried of her especially after she was left by George. Both Mr and Mrs Granger were devastated when they found out about it because both of them were expected that both Hermione and George will eventually get married since he was their daughter's first love and boyfriend and how she stood for him after the death of his twin. But since that was not the case, and how he had treated their daughter, both dentists swore that God will repay to him after what he had done to their daughter, guessed that it had came true.

Hermione had informed her parents about Kyoya's staying with them while they are in England, and her parents can't wait to see him. They are very much happy and joy after they found out about Hermione had found herself a new love in her life. Both Mr and Mrs Granger had told their daughter that they could take a few days off from the practice to spend with their only daughter and her new boyfriend as they would like to know him better.

And right now she needs to tell Kyoya that she had already forgive George, and hope that they will not hold any grudge against him, because whatever had happened that was long time ago, and moreover, whatever had happened was between her and George and that didn't involved any of them, so she didn't want either Kyoya or the rest of the Vongola to punish him whatsoever for the mistakes he had done to her in the past. Besides Harry had mentioned in his letter telling her that George had changed to a slightly better man after his divorce with Janelle months ago and right now he is trying to get his life back in order after having such miserable marriage life with Janelle, and Harry also mentioned that George had apologized to everyone whom he had treated badly after the war, and wanted to ask for forgiveness from Hermione, in which Harry had mentioned about it as well. And for that Hermione also believed that there's no point for her to hate him anymore, since he had changed back to the George she used to know, well maybe slightly of it since he is now alone and without his other famous half. But at least, he is now better than before.

And Hermione knew that she needs to tell them fast, because in a couple days they are all leaving to England, and she didn't want them to suddenly attack upon George because they didn't forgive him as she did. She knew that they might be cross or angry with her, but whatever happened was already in the past, and she had already forgotten about it, and she had already forgiven him for it. She knew that Haru, Tsuna, Dino, and a few of them like Yamamoto and Chrome might understand her, but its Kyoya and the rest of them that worries her so much. She knew how protective her fiancé is of her, and she knew that Kyoya is not going to forgive her former boyfriend easily, this she can bet on it.

And for that, she will have a talk with all of them, tonight, at the Sawada residence.

xoxoxo

That night, at the Sawada residence, Hermione is quite anxious as she looked at the lot of them who are there to hear of what she wanted to say. Her fiancé is resting outside the house, alone, and Hermione knew that he can hear her well. All of them are at the living room, Kusakabe, the Varia, the Kokuyo gang, and the Cavallone included. But since the Shimon family's unable to join them to England for the wedding, they are not here tonight. And since everyone there already knew that she is a witch, this is much easier to talk about especially when they are going to the magical world.

"So Hermione, what is it that you wish to talk about?" Reborn began asking as the rest of them turned their attention to her.

"Well, first of all, thank you for having us here, and secondly there's something I need to tell all of you about," Hermione started, and at this point she is getting slightly worried thinking of what their reactions would be. And from the corner of her eyes she could saw her fiancé is turning his attention on her.

"Okay, go on," Tsuna ushered her, seeing the witch who seemed to be quite uncertain at the moment.

"Umm…the reason I've called all of you here is to let all of you know that I've forgiven George Weasley, my former boyfriend…" Hermione was cut off by the roars of disagreement from the lot of them. Seemed that some of them didn't entirely agree with her forgiving her former boyfriend after what he had done to her. Hermione could saw Kyoya looked at her in disbelieve, and this slightly worried her. She prayed that there will be no fight after this between them; she couldn't afford to have another argument with her fiancé.

"Oya oya, where's the fun in it if you had already forgiven him," Mukuro snorted, he is itching to put some deadly illusions into George Weasley's mind when he goes to England.

"Ushishishi…you shouldn't have done that," Bel spoke with a slight irritated as he held on his knives. This had Hermione to be quite worried as things go uncontrollable at this very moment.

"No, please listen," Hermione tried to reasoned them, but none seemed to listened much as some of them already planned to punish the man who had hurt Hermione in the past. Luckily help comes in the form of Reborn.

"ENOUGH…Let's us first hear the reason why," Reborn stated firmly as Hermione silently thanked him.

"Well, I have forgiven George because first of all, it's been a long time already and I had no point to hate him anymore, then George was already suffering from his marriage to his ex-wife, my best friend Harry had told me that George was suffered because his wife cheated on him behind his back with her lover and then she was pregnant with the child of her lover while still being married to George, and then secondly Harry had told me that George had apologized to everyone he had hurt before, including his own family, and Harry also had stated that George is asking for my forgiveness, he is sorry and regret for what he had done to me in the past. I understand that because I knew he couldn't face the reality that his twin was killed in the war, it was hard for him since he and Fred were very close, they were always there for each other since they were young until the war broke off in the Wizarding world and Fred was killed along with some of the people we knew and loved, and right now he is trying to be the George we all used to know, the prankster that we used to like, loved and cherished, he's trying to be a better person," Hermione spoke softly as all of them listened to her attentively, even Kyoya paid his attention to her. None of them, included the Varia, spoke a word as they listened to her, and she respected them for that. Hermione then could hear sniffs coming from the women in the house, seemed that Nana Sawada, Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome are silently crying. She could feel her eyes are shimmering with tears.

"And of course, back then I were very much angry, sad, and humiliated of what he had done to me and then he left me just like that, but to think back, I know how hard it is when the person we loved the most was taken away from us forever, especially when we didn't have the chance to say goodbye or tell them how much we loved them. Fred was like an older brother to me, he might be a prankster who loved making fun of others, but he was always there for me should Harry or Ron were not there by my side, he loved me like his own sister, he told me that before the war broke off in Hogwarts, and that was the last time I saw him alive," Hermione said again as tears are now falling from her eyes. She really missed Fred, and it's been a long time that she held and kept it in her heart, she never told anyone, not even Haru nor Kyoya about it.

"If I felt like that for Fred, imagine what George would felt since Fred was his twin, I knew that he missed him all the times, when we were still together I could always heard him calling for Fred, he cried his name in agony and sadness, and sometimes anger, and how much he really missed him so much every single days. And since all of us are going to England and to the wedding in a couple of days, I beg all of you please refrain whatever punishment that you had for George because he is practically…my family as well, I hope that all of you should understand that the Weasleys are still my family because they treated me like their own family member since I've befriended Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley thought me as their own daughter and their children thought me as another sister to them. I don't want to lose this relationship with them, because although I am here with all of you and you are my family now, they are still my family in heart," Hermione admitted as she felt a tiny hand in her shoulder. She turned to Reborn as the hitman nodded to her.

"How did Fred die?" asked the tiny hitman. This had struck Hermione to the chest, she never told anyone about how Fred died in the war, for she only had told them he was killed during the war in Hogwarts, but never how. This had everyone's attention towards her again; especially Kyoya and Hermione could see the angst in his eyes, as if he could feel the pain that Hermione had in her heart. Hermione hurriedly wipes the tears from her eyes before she continue.

"According to Percy, another of George's older brother, he and Fred were battling against a couple of Death Eaters when one of the enemy blasted the wall behind them with a spell, and Fred was thrown to the ground and the blasted wall fell on him, and he was killed instantly on the spot, that's how he died in the war," Hermione said as tears are falling again from her eyes.

The women in the house; Nana Sawada, Bianchi, Haru, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, and I-pin cries silently, while some of them men already had tears in their eyes, especially Tsuna, and the others spotted with sadness and angst written in their faces.

"What's a Death Eater, and how does Fred death had caused George to do such thing to you?" Xanxus asked emotionlessly.

Hermione looked at him with sadness in her eyes; she understands that Xanxus is a curious person, just like almost the rest of them, including her, but for her having to remember Fred is quite painful to deal with.

"Death Eater is a pureblood witch or wizard and a loyal follower of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and the Death Eaters despise blood traitor, it's a name called for a pureblood witch or wizard who didn't share the same belief as them, half-blood who didn't follow the Dark Lord, and especially my kind, the muggleborn. Muggleborn witch or wizard is those who are born to non-magical parents and to them our kind were a disgrace in the magical community, like we were some sort of disease or something. When the Dark Lord rises again, they had taken over the Ministry and killed almost every muggleborn witches or wizards they could found. And as for why George treated me like that after Fred's death, I could say that because Fred and I were close, and George knew about it, he knew that Fred loved and cared for me as a friend and sister, he was my other best friends apart from Harry and Ron, and I guess that after Fred had died in the war, George couldn't looked at me because this would reminded him of Fred, and that's was painful enough for him because he knew that he would never see him again. George was so lost after Fred's death and this had him endeavoured himself into hatred and anger towards everyone, in which included me and even his own family, and at that time he didn't allowed himself to be cured by any mean," Hermione spoke softly. She is no longer crying, but her heart still sad.

There is a complete silent in the Sawada residence as everyone looked at Hermione with silent sympathy. Well, most of them that is.

"I never thought that it is going to end just like this, I've admitted that I already planned to beat the crap out of him," Lussuria suddenly spoke as he pouted, making the rest of them turned to him, included Hermione. At first none speak a word, until Hermione laughed softly which startled most of them.

"I already figured that most of you had planned to do that, if George never change and he is still acted like a git, I might ignore it, but since I've already forgiven him and he had led a miserable life before, and not forgetting that he is asking for my forgiveness, I think that it is better just to forget about it, it's been a long time since he left me, besides he didn't do anything wrong to any of you, I know that all of you want to do it for my sake, but please, don't pull any revenge on him, he already had enough," Hermione begged at them, she knew that this is hard for them to accept, since they are filled with adrenaline of wanting to beat George once they sees him.

"Well…if you say so," Tsuna spoke, and slightly flinched when Bianchi nudged him on the rib.

"Are you really sure about this, Hermione," Bianchi asked, she is not the type who would easily forgiven someone especially after that someone had treated her or her family badly.

"Yes, I am very sure of it," Hermione responded as the rest looked at each other.

"You surely are soft, do you know that, Hermione," Squalo spoke as Hermione turned to him.

"I guess that I am now," Hermione replied. She then felt a soft hand in her shoulder; she turned only to face with Nana Sawada.

"I am glad that you've chosen to let it go and had forgiven him, I know that this must be hard for you, but I am happy that you choose to do the right thing," Nana said with proud written in her face. Hermione smiled at the older woman, whom she had considered as her third mother after her own and Molly Weasley.

"Yeah, I had to say that I'm proud of you, I know that this is not easy but you still able to forgive him," Dino spoke proudly of her. He put his hand on her shoulder to shows of his support for her, but quickly pulled it away when he saw Kyoya glared dagger at him for touching his fiancée.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she nodded at both Nana and Dino.

"Well, if you had say so, then there's nothing we could do about it, but remember this Hermione, if he tries to hurt you again, I won't hesitate to take him down, and that goes to anyone else out there who tries to give you trouble or hurt you," Reborn spoke as Hermione looked at him with slight widen eyes before she nodded to the tiny hitman.

"And so do I, don't think that I would likely to forgive him yet," Kyoya spoke for the first time since they have gathered there. Hermione looked at her fiancé before she chuckled; trust Kyoya to not let it go easily.

"If anything like that happen, don't try to put me out of it," Squalo spoke loudly with some voices of those who agreed with him. Hermione glanced at everyone over there before she softly chuckled. Despite how scary they are, they never failed to amuse her.

"Ushishishi…would gladly if that can happen," Bel said with that creepy grin stuck in his face.

"You guys just wanted to beat some people, don't you," Dino spoke as he shook his head.

"Is there any trash over there that I can beat off, if this trash that you have forgiven is off limit," Xanxus snarled, Hermione looked at him with slight nervous, of all of them here he is the one who is hard for Hermione to convince of not to fight. And with his high adrenaline of wanting to fight, she really had problem trying to convince him not too.

"Well, I don't really know about that," Hermione replied honestly.

"What about the Death Eaters who had put you into a lot of trouble?" Xanxus asked again. Gosh, this man surely didn't understand the meaning of 'I don't know'.

"Umm…I'm not sure, but I think that, well…all of them might had been captured and thrown into Azka…wizarding jail by the aur…wizarding polices," Hermione tried to explained to them, Xanxus, specifically.

"Oya oya, if that's the case, well too bad then because I want to see how good they are in fighting, but then I think I'll keep my finger cross so hopefully I'll find someone to fight with," Mukuro spoke and this gave Hermione the creep.

"Hmmpph," Xanxus growled angrily as Tsuna sweat dropped. These men surely will cause the death of them if they are trying to seek for trouble there.

"Umm…well then, I think that's it, that's the only thing I wanted to tell all of you about," Hermione spoke as she looked at them. At first there are not much responses but when Reborn nodded his head that's enough to indicate that they understood of what she had told them about.

"Well then how about some snacks for tonight, I've made a lot of food already, so come everyone, let's eat while it is still warm," Nana invited them as she and the women helped to bring all the foods and drinks to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, back in their apartment Hermione is already in bed but she couldn't get any sleep. Kyoya, on the other hand, in still in the living room, thinking of what Hermione had said earlier back in the Sawada residence. He still found it hard to believe that his beloved fiancée had forgiven her former boyfriend, and even asked them not to punish him for what he had done to her. He didn't know about the rest, though tonight he had heard most of their plans of wanting to punish the one George Weasley, but for one he is quite agree with them. He had been itching of wanting to bite George Weasley to death, he had promised himself that. But now whatever plans they have in order to reprimand that bastard had come to halt, all because Hermione had forgiven him and she didn't want to feel guilty to the Weasley whom she still considered as family should she let them to punish him.<p>

Kyoya is lost in his thought that he didn't hear Hermione approaches him.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Hermione asked her fiancé and this had snapped Kyoya from his thought. He quickly turned to his fiancée who is now standing not far from him and looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kyoya lied. He knew that it was not okay for him, but he couldn't say it out loud.

"Kyo, are you mad at me, for forgiving George?" Hermione suddenly asked, and this had Kyoya to looked at her with slight widen eyes.

"Why are you saying that?" Kyoya asked as he saw the hesitation in Hermione's eyes.

"Well, I know that after what I've told you about what he had done to me and how he treated me badly, I am pretty sure that you didn't want to forgive him easily, but then when I told all of you that I've forgiven I am pretty sure that all of you found it hard to believe, especially you, well I'm sorry I didn't told you this earlier, I just…I just don't know how, but it's been quite a long time already and I've slightly forgotten about it, and I am now happy, with you, and Tsuna and them all, so I don't think there's no point for this hatred to go much further," Hermione spoke with a slight nervous in her voice.

Kyoya looks at his fiancée before he inhale a deep breath, despite how hard it is for him to accept that, but this is Hermione's decision, and since she had mentioned that George is her family since she is an honorary Weasley, he knew that she cannot betray their trust for if she's to allow him and the rest to punish George. Kyoya knew that this is hard for Hermione as well, but then he respect her decision, and there's nothing he could do about it. But at the same time he wanted to know why Hermione didn't tell him earlier about it, and why she had to wait to tell about it to him with everyone else.

"Mya, I just want to know, why you didn't tell me about it earlier, don't you trust me about it," Kyoya asked and this had Hermione to slightly flinch. She didn't mean it to be that way.

"No, it's not that, and please don't say like that again, I've always trusted you. Just that I don't how to tell you about this, I do really wanted to, but I just don't know how, and then I think that it is better if I tell you and the rest of them at once, rather than having to tell about it many times," Hermione explained, though deep inside she hoped that Kyoya would understand it well.

"Hmm…alright then, just that whatever you had in mind that you feel the need to tell anyone about it, please tell me about it first, maybe we can sort something out of it, at least I would likely to help you with," Kyoya replied, though he didn't sounded disappointed, but Hermione couldn't helped but felt guilty about it.

"Kyo, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I didn't mean it too," Hermione apologized to her fiancé as she tries to give him her best puppy eyes that asking for his forgiveness. Kyoya looked at her before he smiled and slightly giggled, Hermione surely know how to amuse him with her _cuteness._

"Come here," Kyoya said as he stretched his hand for her. Hermione stared at him before she took his hand and entwined with hers as Kyoya pulled her to sit next to him. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple, eyelid, nose, and lastly her lips. The two of them kissed for quite a long time before they pulled away to catch some breathe.

"You know, as much as hard for me to accept it, but it is your decision, and one thing for sure, I hope that you will not going to regret about this," Kyoya said Hermione laid her head on his chest before she softly yawned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm hopefully not."

"Hmmm…Mya."

"Yes?"

"I'm still keeping my word, if he tries to hurt you despite being forgiven, I'll bite him to death and I don't care whether he's a wizard or not," Kyoya spoke as Hermione slightly glared at him with her cute pouted mouth that makes Kyoya wants to snog her senselessly.

"Okay, understandable," Hermione replied as she snuggle closer to her fiancé.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: ** So guys, what do you think of this chapter, well I had say that this is a bit of a filler chapter, so don't worry our favourite witch and the mafias will go to England in the next chapter XD

I also know that all of you are eager to see the confrontation between George and the mafia, especially Kyoya, don't worry that one's coming up XD

Still, I need your vote since this is the last chapter to vote because I need the result for the next chapter, and I know that some of you would say that Haru is not an important character, well I had to admit that in the anime/manga I found that Haru is quite annoying, I've admitted that, but somehow her character does have an impact as well to the mafia, because she is her own person, and sometimes her craziness is kinda cute so I want to make her as important as the rest, because of her friendship with Hermione in the first place that brought the witch to Namimori. And for all George's fan, don't worry I won't kill him XD

So guys, please review, and if there's anyone who would like to be my beta please PM me XD


End file.
